Os dias de nossa história
by AdoreEvans
Summary: Essa é a história completa de James e Lily Potter por trás das memórias vistas em penseiras, sobre como esses dois mundos se cruzaram em meio a dez anos de caos e guerra.
1. Prólogo

O Sr. e Sra. Evans sabiam que Lily era especial desde o momento em que ela nascera e uma brisa arrastara lírios para o quarto, dando origem ao nome da garota. Ela sempre fora uma menininha esperta, gentil e que cativava todos ao seu redor; era também muito bondosa, não havia uma só pessoa de quem ela não conseguia enxergar um ponto positivo, até mesmo do garotinho magricela e esquisito da Rua da Fiação de quem todas as outras crianças se afastavam.

Eles sabiam que ela era especial, mas não deixaram de ficar espantados e preocupados quando coisas diferentes aconteciam com Lily. Desde pequenina, quando estava muito alegre em meio a brincadeiras, seus brinquedos flutuavam no ar, como que acompanhando sua exaltação. Aos seis anos, ela mesma parecia voar, saltando da cama em gargalhadas e aterrissando no chão lentamente, causando um misto de surpresa e angustia na irmã mais velha que não conseguia repetir o feito, fazendo com que a Sra. Evans tivesse que proibir a mais nova de fazer esses tipos de brincadeiras após Petúnia quebrar o braço tentando acompanhar os saltos de Lily no balanço. Aos dez anos, Lilian parecia amadurecer os seus "truques" sem ter sido ensinada por ninguém, conseguia fazer pétalas de flores baterem como asas e voarem ao seu redor, o que aborrecia Petúnia extremamente.

O espanto só aumentou quando a garota chegara em casa dizendo que o garoto dos Snape havia lhe dito que ela era uma bruxa. _Bruxa?_ Seria essa a explicação para os truques de Lily? Mas não fazia sentindo algum. Logo os detalhes desse mundo pareceram encantar ainda mais Lily e enlouquecer Petúnia. Hogwarts, Ministério da Magia, cartas, corujas, bruxos e trouxas, todos os dias que saia para brincar com o menino Severus, a garota voltava com mais histórias desse mundo que seus pais só foram entender quando o Professor Dumbledore batera em sua porta explicando que ela havia sido aceita na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

A família Evans então conhecera o Mundo Bruxo, foram ao tal Beco Diagonal comprar o material escolar de Lily e o mês que antecedia a sua ida a escola foi o verdadeiro caos. Ao mesmo tempo que Lily parecia não conseguir conter a sua felicidade, confabulando sobre o novo mundo com Severus, folheando seus novos livros - e até tentando reproduzir alguma magia contida neles - a garota também dividia a tristeza de sua irmã não poder acompanha-la. Petúnia cercou-se de ciúmes, inveja e frustração, quando o Diretor de Hogwarts respondera-lhe dizendo que ela não poderia ir para Hogwarts com sua irmã. Todos esses sentimentos que uma criança não poderia compreender, refletiram em uma crescente aversão a tudo de diferente que a irmã possuía, deixando a relação entre as duas cada vez mais frágil.

Todas as surpresas que cercavam a Família Evans, eram certezas na Família Potter desde que Euphemia e Fleamont Potter conseguiram finalmente conceber um filho. Os dois bruxos construíram uma grande riqueza e certa fama no ramo de poções estéticas, porém, falharam diversas vezes ao tentar conceber um herdeiro. Por isso, James Potter fora cerado de todo amor e luxo desde o segundo que nascera. O garotinho crescera esperto, talentoso, brincalhão e extremamente mimado. Com poucos anos, já voava em vassouras de brinquedo, fazendo o seu pai, fanático torcedor dos Chudley Cannons, ter certeza de que ele seria a futura salvação do time de Quadribol.

Nas primeiras demonstrações de magia, James Potter já sabia tudo sobre Hogwarts e almejava seus anos no castelo na casa de seu pai, _"Grifinória, a morada dos destemidos!"_. Ao receber a carta, o pequeno bruxo era seguro de si e tinha em seu ego e autoestima a certeza dada pelos pais de que ele não era menos que excepcional. Da lista de materiais, recebera tudo e mais um pouco, inclusive a melhor vassoura daquele ano que nem ao menos poderia ser levada ao castelo. James Potter estava destinado a ser o cara mais legal da escola e sabia disso.

Essa é a história sobre como esses dois mundos se cruzam em meio a dez anos de caos e guerra. A história completa de James e Lily Potter por trás das memórias vistas em penseiras.


	2. 1971 - O começo de uma história

_**[1 de setembro de 1971]**_

James Fleamont Potter tinha tudo o que um garoto de 11 anos poderia querer, mas, se havia uma coisa que sempre desejara, era estudar em Hogwarts. Não tanto a parte de _estudar_ , mas de _estar lá_ , poder explorar o castelo e viver por si próprio as aventuras que sempre ouvia do pai. " _Os Potters são bravos e aventureiros natos, mas o segredo do nosso sucesso está nesta relíquia de família_ " contara-lhe na noite anterior a partida para a escola quando lhe confiara a Capa da Invisibilidade da Família Potter. O tecido prateado parecia vibrar no bolso de suas vestes, ansiando por novos anos de glória. Mal podia esperar, já estava tudo planejado em sua mente. Chegar em Hogwarts, ser selecionado para a Grifinória, ser o melhor da sua turma, herói do Quadribol e, nas horas vagas, conhecer todos os segredos do castelo. É claro que ele conhecia tudo o que poderia ser _contado_ sobre a escola, mas viver tudo e investigar mais a fundo, onde ninguém mais viu, essa era a vibração que o movia.

James Fleamont Potter era com certeza o garoto mais confiante, seguro e aventureiro que Hogwarts um dia conheceu e é claro que o destino tratou de juntá-lo com o mais rebelde dos garotinhos de 11 anos. Sirius Oreon Black tinha o desejo de se provar diferente, mas aquela altura não sabia disso, ali andando no corredor do vagão do trem que os levava para a escola, ele via Hogwarts apenas como uma oportunidade de se libertar e fazer só aquilo que realmente queria. Nada de mãe maluca e das tradições da Família Black. Nada de elfos domésticos correndo atrás dele dizendo " _A sra. Black não irá aprovar isso, Sr. Black_ ". _Não_. Ali ele poderia ser o que quiser, muito bem, obrigado.

\- Hey, esse lugar está ocupado? – perguntou despreocupado o garoto de cabelos negros na altura do pescoço e olhos cinzentos.

\- Não.– respondeu relaxado na poltrona - Sou James Potter e você?

\- Black. Sirus Black – disse ele se jogando no assento a frente do garoto de cabelo atrapalhado e óculos de aros redondos.

\- Primeiro ano também? Gostei da camisa – disse James apontando para a camiseta, - Chudley Cannons, não é?

\- Gostou? Comprei para irritar a minha mãe, ela vivia resmungando algo sobre eles aceitarem mestiços no time, mas eles até que jogaram bem na ultima temporada, então peguei gosto.

O carrinho de doces logo passou e eles evoluíram a conversa para coleções de figurinhas de sapos de chocolate, minutos mais tarde já discutiam sobre os monstros que eles acreditavam estar escondidos no castelo e sobre histórias com lobisomens correndo pela Floresta Proibida. James Potter e Sirius Black eram como almas irmãs se encontrando e estavam tão empolgados que mal prestaram atenção nas outras duas crianças que pediram para entrar no compartimento, até que...

\- É melhor você ficar na Sonserina, - disse o garoto de pele pálida e cabelo negro ensebado para a menina ruiva de olhos verdes ao seu lado.

\- Sonserina? Quem quer ficar na Sonserina? Eu acho que eu iria embora se isso acontecesse, você também? - James perguntou acenando para Sirius a sua frente.

\- Minha família inteira esteve na Sonserina. – disse ele sério.

\- Nossa, - disse James, - e eu achei que você parecia normal!

Sirius sorriu.

\- Talvez eu quebre a tradição. Onde você quer ficar, caso possa escolher?

James brandiu uma espada invisível.

\- "Grifinória, onde estão os bravos de coração!" Como o meu pai.

Severus Snape fez um pequeno barulho depreciativo. James voltou a olhá-lo.

\- Algum problema com isso?

\- Não, - disse Snape, embora seu leve sorriso dissesse o contrário. - Se você prefere ser musculoso ao invés de inteligente...

\- E para onde você espera ir, uma vez que você não parece ser nenhum dos dois? - interpelou Sirius.

James caiu na risada. Lily Evans endireitou-se, bastante vermelha, e olhou de James para Sirius com desgosto.

\- Vamos, Severus, vamos procurar um outro compartimento.

\- Oooooo...

James e Sirius imitaram sua voz arrogante; James tentou passar uma rasteira em Snape quando este passou.

\- Vejo você por aí, Ranhoso! - uma voz chamou, assim que a porta do compartimento bateu.

Lily Marie Evans de 11 anos estava com o coração dividido até avistar o castelo. Fora bastante difícil para a garota sair de casa para passar o ano longe da família, ainda mais deixando a irmã mais velha, Petúnia Evans, tão chateada. Queria mesmo que Tuney dividisse aquilo com ela, afinal, até o dia que em recebera a notícia de ser uma bruxa, elas haviam compartilhado tudo. Mas, no segundo em que os botes que levavam os alunos do primeiro ano avançaram no Lago Negro e a menina avistara o castelo pela primeira vez, banhado pela luz do luar, Lily Evans soube que aquele era o seu lugar. É claro que ela conhecia tudo o que poderia ser _lido_ sobre a escola, havia devorado _Hogwarts: uma história_ em poucos dias _,_ mas uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras e nenhum livro poderia descrever aquela visão. As torres imponentes, as janelas como estrelas no céu, ao entrar pela primeira vez no grande saguão, sentia como se seu coração saltasse em reconhecimento. Aquele era seu lugar. Ela era uma bruxa. Lily Evans percebeu ali que o anormal podia ser _maravilhoso_.

Os alunos do primeiro ano esperavam o retorno da Professora McGonagall para iniciarem a Seleção das Casas. Severus havia explicado tudo a ela. As casas de Hogwarts eram como uma família, com quem iam passar a maior parte do tempo na escola. A seleção era simples, feita por um Chapéu falante, ele lia seus pensamentos e decidia. Lily fizera o amigo repassar com ela diversas vezes o processo: vão chamar seu nome na frente, você senta no banquinho e espera, o chapéu decide e você pode sentar em sua mesa. Nada complicado. Ela poderia fazer isso. Naqueles minutos de espera, o coração de Lily Evans batia tão forte que a garota tinha medo que os demais pudessem escutar _. "E se o Chapéu não me selecionar para nenhuma casa?", "Se ele disser que tudo fora um engano e mandassem ela de volta?", "E se ela e Severus forem para casas diferentes, será que ele ficaria muito chateado?"_.

Sua cabeça clareou e o seu coração se aqueceu quando as portas se abriram e ela pode observar pela primeira vez o teto enfeitiçado do salão. Era o que o livro dizia, mas, ao vivo, parecia tão real. As velas salpicadas por todos os lados lhe davam a sensação de lareira no frio de Natal. Lily Evans ficara tão encantada que tomara um susto quando o Chapéu Seletor começou a cantar e logo depois os nomes foram sendo chamados:

\- Avery, Herbus ... _"Sonserina"_

Ouviu-se aplausos vindo da mesa na extrema direita.

\- Black, Sirius ... " _Grifinória"_

Murmúrios ecoram no Salão sobre os aplausos da Mesa na extrema esquerda _. "Um Black na Grifinória? Não são todos sonserinos?"_. Mas Sirius seguiu confiante e sorridente para o seu lugar.

\- Diggory, Amos ... _"Lufa-Lufa" e_ o menino de cabelos loiros correu para a mesa do centro-esquerda.

E então a Professora McGonagall disse, - Evans, Lily! A garota enxugou as mãos suadas nas vestes e seguiu para o banquinho com as pernas tremendo, ao sentar encontrou o olhar encorajador de Severus e tudo pareceu desaparecer sob o Chapéu.

\- Hmm.. difícil, muito difícil. Com certeza uma mente com qualidade para todas as casas. Há muita vontade de se provar, mas não acho que ficaria bem em Sonserina – Lily sentiu o estômago embrulhar – Inteligente, muito inteligente, com certeza será um dos destaques desta turma, seria Corvinal o seu lugar? Poderia ser, poderia ser. Mas há tanta coragem e bravura que não vejo outro lugar se não _GRIFINÓRIA!_

O coração da garota saltitou junto com os aplausos dos novos colegas de casa, tirou o chapéu, devolveu-o a Professora McGonagall, e se dirigiu a mesa alegre da Grifinória, mas assim que chegou, olhou para Snape, e sorriu tristemente para o amigo que murchara em um gemido de frustração. O garoto Black, que Lily recordara da discussão do trem, levantara do banco para dar lugar a ela na mesa, mas, orgulhosa, a menina cruzou os braços e seguiu mais a frente sentando ao lado de uma garota de cabelos de um tom loiro-escuro na altura do ombro que só parecia ser um ou dois anos mais velha que Lily.

\- Alice Griffin. Parabéns pela seleção e seja bem-vinda a Hogwarts – disse a garota sorrindo e a ruiva agradeceu retribuindo o sorriso.  
A chamada continuou e Lily assistiu Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew serem selecionados para Grifinória, o último demorara uma eternidade no banquinho, dando lugar ao outro garoto do trem, James Potter, que não demorou um segundo para ser selecionado para a casa que queria, infelizmente, a mesma da sua, pensou a menina. Finalmente, quando apenas uma dúzia de estudantes esperava para ser sorteada, a Professora McGonagall chamou Severus. Em partes Lily queria que ficassem na mesma casa, mas sabia que Sevrus queria ir para Sonserina, então ficou contente pelo amigo quando o chapéu gritou:

\- Sonserina! E Severus Snape seguiu para o outro lado do Salão, longe de Lily, onde os estudantes da Sonserina o recebiam felizes. Um garoto mais velho, de cabelos loiros platinados com um distintivo brilhando em seu peito, deu palmadinhas nas costas de Snape quando este se sentou ao seu lado.

Logo todos os alunos foram selecionados e o Diretor Dumbledore tomara a palavra liberando o banquete. Lily ficara maravilhada com todas as comidas que apareceram, tudo parecia tão incrivelmente delicioso. A noite seguiu tranquila, como um bom banquete de boas vindas deveria ser. A recém selecionada conversara durante todo o jantar com Alice e seu amigo, Frank Longbottom. Os dois estavam no terceiro ano e deram muitas dicas para a novata sobre as aulas, a biblioteca, os melhores livros, as peculiaridades dos professores. No final do jantar, o monitor da Grifinória, Robert McGonagall Jr., conduziu os primeiranistas até a Torre da Grifinória.

Lily dividiria o dormitório com outras quatro garotas. Marlene Mckinnon, uma menina baixinha de cabelo castanho claro e franjinha que era muito engraçada e durona. Mary Mcdolnalds, era nascida trouxa também, com cabelo cor de margarina e parecia ser uma menina muito doce. Emmeline Vance era muito bonita, tinha cabelos negros compridos que contrastavam com a sua pele pálida e parecia ser o tipo de garota que todos iriam querer ser amigos. Abby Thomas, que tinha pele morena brilhante, cabelos castanhos armados e olhos amendoados, fora muito gentil com todas. A ruiva, e quinta moradora do quarto, estava muito feliz e satisfeita com as novas amigas que mal lembrara de ficar chateada por não estar na mesma casa que Severus. Pelo menos até a manhã seguinte.

 _ **[2 de setembro de 1971]**_

\- Eu não acredito que você ficou na Grifinória e não Sonserina.

\- O Chapéu disse que eu não me daria bem na Sonserina, Sev. Ele chegou a considerar Corvinal. Para você também, não é? Quem sabe se falarmos com o Professor Dumbledore, ele nos deixe ir para lá – tentou a garota em tom carinhoso enquanto os dois se apressavam pelas masmorras para a aula de Poções que teriam juntos.

\- Já falei que as coisas não funcionam assim. Agora vai ter que ser desse jeito.

\- Ainda teremos aula juntos, e a biblioteca. Além do mais, Grifinória não é tão ruim, minhas colegas de quarto são ótimas e ontem no jantar conheci dois terceiranistas que foram muito gentis – defendeu a ruiva, mas nesse momento a dupla de encrenqueiros do trem passou pelos dois derrubando o material de Severus.

\- E aí, Ranhoso? Já borrou as calças de felicidade por ter entrado na Sonserina? – perguntou o garoto de óculos, Potter, arrancando risadas do garoto de cabelos compridos, Sirius Black, e do gordinho baixinho que corria atrás deles para a sala, Peter Pettigrew, lembrara Lily.

\- É, estou vendo, não é de todo mal – reclamou emburrado Severus.

\- Não ligue para eles. Garotos assim são uns idiotas, não importa a casa.

O drama da seleção e dos valentões logo fora esquecido pelos amigos que se mostraram ser muito bons em Poções. O Professor Slugorn ficara muito contente com a dupla e os dois conseguiram dez pontos para as suas respectivas casas. Com o passar dos dias, a amizade conseguia superar as limitações. Eles tinham Poções e Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas juntos, estavam sempre adiantados para refeições para colocar as novidades em dia e sempre se encontravam na biblioteca no fim das aulas para fazer as tarefas. Lily e Severus eram amigos a muito tempo, nada poderia separá-los. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava no auge de seus 11 anos.

 _ **[20 de setembro de 1971]**_

Já passara da meia-noite e os ânimos estavam exaltados no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Na tarde seguinte os primeiranistas teriam sua primeira aula de voo, junto com os alunos da Sonserina. A primeira aula de voo já era motivo o suficiente para burburinho, dividi-la com a Sonserina, então. Some isso ao aviso de que no sábado haveriam testes para o time de Quadribol e que alunos novatos não seriam aceitos até completarem o curso de voo.

\- Não acredito que não poderemos fazer os testes. Isso é tão _injusto!_ Eu aprendi a voar antes mesmo de andar e a Grifinória está mesmo precisando renovar esse time! – exclamou James Potter para o amigo – me falaram que não ganhamos a _anos!_

\- Relaxe, James. Ano que vem poderemos tentar. Pense positivo, se você não tivesse que fazer aula de voo, não teria a oportunidade de ver o Ranhoso ensebar as vassouras da escola. Isso se ele conseguir montar em uma. Aposto um galeão que a pobre da vassoura foge daquelas mãos gordurosas – disse Sirius Black.

\- Aposto que ela vai bater naquele narigão – riu junto o amigo.

\- Vocês têm que _parar_ de implicar com Severus! O que ele fez para vocês? – falou Lily Evans, finalmente dando atenção aos garotos por trás de um exemplar de " _Voos para iniciantes"._

\- É mais pelo fato de ele existir – disse James se apoiando no braço da poltrona onde ela estava para espiar o livro – Sabe, Evans, voar não é algo que se possa aprender nos livros, é mais sobre talento natural.

\- Fico surpresa de saber que uma vassoura consiga suportar o peso dessa sua cabeça cheia de titica, Potter – respondeu ela fechando o livro bruscamente e seguindo para o dormitório.

\- " _Fico surpresa de saber que uma vassoura consiga suportar o peso dessa sua cabeça cheia de titica, Potter_ " – imitou ele para Sirius quando a ruiva se afastou – qual o problema dessa garota?

\- São garotas. Elas não entendem a coisa toda por trás do Quadribol – respondeu ele despreocupado para o amigo.

\- Pois fique sabendo, Black, que as _Holyhead Harpies_ estão acabando com o seu _Chudley Cannons_ no campeonato, nada mal para um time só de garotas, hã? – afrontou Marlene Mckinnon. Isso acontecia bastante, porque Marlene tinha de baixinha o que tinha de espevitada e sempre deixava Sirius Black sem resposta.

\- O fato de você torcer para esse time já diz muito o que garotas sabem sobre Quadribol. Estão fadadas ao fracasso! – disse ele com desdém.

\- Pois eu aposto que elas vão se sair melhor do que o _seu_ time, tanto quanto eu, na aula de voo amanhã, em relação a _você! –_ disse ela estreitando os olhos e apontando os dedos no peito do garoto.

\- Você que pensa, _Mckinnon_.

\- Eu te garanto, _Black!_

\- Qual o problema _dessa_ garota? – exclamou ele para James quando ela subiu para o dormitório feminino.

\- Não sei não, eu apostaria nela, Black, a Mckinnon me dá medo – respondeu o outro colega de quarto deles, Trevor Pike.

\- Ah, não seja um _maricas_ , Pike. O que você acha, Lupin? - perguntou ele para o menino de cabelo loiro cor de palha que também era do dormitório deles e até então não tinha dado grande atenção para o alvoroço.

\- Hã? Eu?

\- Mas é claro, venha aqui, você precisa socializar mais com a gente, _cara_. Você é muito quieto, vou lhe ensinar a viver – falou Sirius colocando o braço sobre os ombros do garoto.

\- Bom, a Mckinnon é mesmo um pouco assustadora, mas já vi como você fica insano quando coloca algo na cabeça, tipo na semana passada quando vocês estavam planejando sequestrar a gata do Filch – falou Lupin e um sorriso apareceu imediatamente nos rostos de James e Sirius relembrando o dia.

\- Aquele dia foi mágico mesmo, vocês lembram a cara dele quando recebeu o bilhete pedindo o resgate? – riu James – Você definitivamente tem que participar da nossa próxima empreitada, Lupin, aposto que tem uma mente maligna por trás desse garoto certinho. Estamos planejando fugir na noite de Lua Cheia para a Torre de Astronomia...

\- N-Na noite de Lua Che-e-ia? V-v-vocês não p-podem! – exclamou o garoto loiro exasperado, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele de repente aparentou ser mais pálido.

\- Qual o problema? Tem medo de lobisomens? Sirius jura que ouviu um uivo vindo da Floresta Proibida na última aula de Astronomia...

\- V-vocês não podem se meter com essas coisas, é perigoso, para isso que tem toque de recolher – falou o garoto se afastando do braço do colega de quarto – agora preciso dormir.

\- E-eu iria c-com vocês se quisessem – falou o garoto gordinho Pettigrew sentado a lareira com olhos esperançosos.

Naquele dia Sirius Black perdera dois galeões, um por que Marlene Mckinnon realmente arrasara na aula de voo, quase tão boa quanto Potter; e o outro, por que na primeira tentativa de dizer _"suba"_ a vassoura subiu batendo no nariz anormalmente grande de _Severus Snape._ Lily Evans olhou feio para eles, ajudando o amigo com o nariz sangrando, enquanto Sirius pagava a aposta a James que gargalhava. ela mesma não conseguira fazer a vassoura mover mais do que uns centímetros para um lado e para o outro, o que aumentou a sua zanga para cima dos dois.

Fora os olhares tortos da ruiva, a semana seguira tranquila e sem novos acontecimentos na vida de James e Sirius, até que Remus Lupin teve que voltar para casa na outra quarta-feira por que a mãe estava doente, fazendo com que teorias fervilhassem no dormitório.

\- Será que ele ficou com tanto medo assim de sair na Lua Cheia e inventou essa desculpa para não ir com a gente? – perguntou Sirius para o amigo na cama ao lado.

\- Nã, ele está na Grifinória, somos todos corajosos – respondeu James.

\- Mas Pettigrew bem que borrou as calças para aqueles Sonserinos ontem à tarde.

\- Não pode falar dele assim, Sirius. Temos que ser leais a nossa casa, vamos defende-lo da próxima vez, está bem?

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Pregar peças só te graça quando é o Ranhoso mesmo e ele pelo menos é da Sonserina. Temos passe livre.

 _ **[4 de outubro de 1971]**_

\- Hey, Lupin, que bom que está de volta, como está a sua mãe? – gritou James enquanto corria acompanhado do amigo para alcançar o garoto.

\- OOOOuuooo! Que cicatriz irada! – exclamou Sirius quando se aproximaram e puderam ver a cicatriz que cortava o lado direito do rosto de Remus – quem diria que você seria selvagem assim, hein Lupin? Foi em uma briga?

\- Sim, com o gato que eu tentava expulsar de casa. _Patético!_ – exclamou o menino loiro com desculpa que ensaiara para contar aos colegas na ponta da língua.

\- Que pena, a Madame Norra sempre me ataca também – deu de ombros Sirius.

\- Não sem motivos, você não pode vê-la que já quer praticar feitiços de levitação – gargalhou James.

\- O que? São por motivos _acadêmicos! –_ disse ele solene para os colegas.

\- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo - riu Remus fracamente.

Mas, no fundo, o garoto estava realmente contente por não ter que dar maiores explicações ou por finalmente ter algo quase como amigos. Com o passar das semanas James e Sirius passaram a incluir ele em praticamente tudo. James até lhe contara da sua relíquia de família, _uma capa da invisibilidade_. Remus Lupin estava tendo o que mais desejara na vida: uma infância quase que comum. Todos os primeiranistas da Grifinória pareciam gostar dele, Lily Evans o ajudara com as matérias que perdera durante a sua ausência e mesmo o garotinho gorducho, Peter Pettigrew, dividira com ele uma barra de chocolate como consolo pela doença de sua mãe. Foi então que ele teve a ideia de retribuir, defendendo a entrada do menino no grupo o qual ele vivia seguindo.

\- Vamos, ele não é de todo mal. Ele tem um estoque de doces bem legal, inclusive – defendeu Lupin para os amigos.

\- Eu aposto que ele nos ajudaria a achar as cozinhas durante a noite, seria muito útil – pensou James.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem – se entregou Sirius Black – vamos chamar o Pettigrew para a equipe.

Então, foi assim que os três se meteram em sua prima briga em Hogwarts, pois quando viraram o corredor, lá estava Peter sendo acuado pelos Sonserinos novamente. Avery e Mulciber eram dois garotos carrancudos e mais altos do que todos da turma e viviam implicando com o mais fraco dos grifinórios daquele ano. Eles pareciam querer descontar no garoto sempre que perdiam para James e Sirius. Ranhoso normalmente andava com eles, mas não estava no momento, _que pena_.

\- Hey, Mulciber, que tal achar alguém do seu tamanho para brigar? – gritou Sirius.

\- Você não passa de um frangote, _Black!_

\- Mas sou melhor em feitiços do que você.

E realmente era. James Potter e Sirius Black poderiam ser rebeldes e encrenqueiros, mas eram ótimos alunos. Quando os convinha _, é claro_. Feitiços, Transfiguração e Defesa contra a arte das Trevas, eram realmente uteis aos garotos, então sempre se adiantavam nas matérias e sabiam mais azarações do que qualquer garoto do primeiro ano em tão pouco tempo de escola. Por isso, Mulciber mal teve chance quando suas pernas ficaram presas e Avery mal conseguia se equilibrar ao puxar o amigo para longe quando seus dentes começaram a crescer absurdamente. Os quatro garotos ficaram para trás gargalhando com a cena.

\- Adorei a azaração, _Black,_ onde encontrou? – perguntou James rindo e se apoiando no ombro do amigo.

\- Em um livro que a Evans estava lendo outro dia no Salão Comunal. Adorei que você aperfeiçoou a transfiguração dos dentes, acha que já podemos passar para o capítulo 10 de " _Transfiguração pregando peças"?_

\- Vocês são uns gênios do mal – riu Lupin.

\- Você tem muito a aprender com a gente, meu caro amigo. E você – falou James virando para Peter que olhava para os outros com admiração – não precisa mais se preocupar, vai andar com a gente agora e vamos te defender. Em pouco tempo vai conseguir se livrar deles sozinho.

E foi assim que a amizade entre os quatro começou. Logo, Hogwarts seria pequena para aquele grupo de _marotos_.

 _ **[31 de outubro de 1971]**_

Enquanto a amizade dos marotos crescia, a amizade de Lily e Severus ficava estremecida. Suas amigas não gostavam dele e ela tão pouco gostava dos garotos com quem ele andava. _Avery, Mulciber_ eram asquerosos.

\- Eles vivem importunando o pobre Peter, Sev, só por que são maiores.

\- Peter não é santo. Ele anda com o Potter, Black e o outro garoto estranho.

\- Não estou dizendo que Potter e Black são melhores, mas isso não justifica as atitudes dos seus amigos também.

\- Podemos por favor para de brigar – gemeu o garoto – somos amigos, não? Melhores amigos?

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem – rendeu-se Lily – só por que estou ansiosa para a Festa de Halloween do Clube do Slug.

O Clube do Slug era o nome dado as reuniões que o Professor Slughorn oferecia aos seus melhores alunos, seja pelo talento ou pela influência da _família_ em questão. Havia quem criticasse o clube, intitulando-os como um bando de bajuladores, mas com certeza a Festa de Halloween era um sucesso entre os alunos. Afinal, quem iria reclamar de comida, bebida e música boa no meio do período escolar? Lily e Severus eram os melhores alunos de Poções, portanto tinham seus lugares reservados na festa; outros alunos daquele ano tinham famílias grandes o suficiente para garantir ao menos o primeiro convite, até que Slughorn decidisse se eles eram bons o suficiente para o seu Hall da Fama. Logo, Sirius Black, James Potter, Marlene Mckinnon, Emmeline Vance também adquiriram seu lugar.

Lily Evans descera com as amigas para a sua primeira festa no mundo bruxo e no _dia das bruxas!_ A sala do professor havia sido expandida por magia, havia mesas imensas com doces e salgados de todos os tipos, uma música que ela nunca havia ouvido na vida ecoava alto pelo salão. Os alunos mais velhos tomavam conta da pista e o Professor Slughorn exibia os seus convidados influentes para todos. A garota conversava animada Alice e Frank, contavam-lhe todo tipo de histórias que já ocorreram nas festas do professor. Do outro lado do salão, Lily avistou Severus e os amigos, e reuniu toda a boa vontade do mundo para dar uma chance a eles.

\- Prazer, sou Lily Evans, acho que nunca fomos devidamente apresentados por Severus – disse a ruiva com o seu melhor sorriso estendendo a mão para os garotos.

\- Evans? Não conheço o nome, seus pais faze o quê? – perguntou Mulciber com um olhar superior, ignorando a mão estendida da garota.

\- Hmm.. Meu pai é professor em...

\- Em outra escola de magia? – completou Avery.

\- Não, não, em uma escola trouxa..

\- Então você é mestiça? Sua mãe faz o quê? – falou o garoto, analisando-a da cabeça aos pés.

Snape parecia afundar em seu lugar a cada pergunta, tentando não olhar para o rosto de Lily.

\- Não, ela é dona de casa, trouxa também, s-sou nascida-trouxa...

\- Hm. Interessante. Temos que falar com outras pessoas. Você vem, Snape?

\- U-um minuto...- mas os garotos não esperaram a resposta.

\- O que foi isso, Sev?

\- N-nada, Lily. Escute, eu tenho que ir com eles e ...

\- Você havia me dito que não havia problema eu ser nascida-trouxa...

\- Mas n-não tem!

\- Não sou boba, Sev. Seus amigos pareceram se importar...

-Besteira, é só o jeito deles, confie em mim. Você confia, não é? – a garota assentiu ainda desconfiada – ótimo, nos vemos mais tarde, então?

O garoto se afastara para junto dos amigos. Ele usava roupas maiores do que eles, mas já estava em um estado melhor do que quando o conhecera dois anos atrás. O coração de Lily apertou, mas ela não sabia o porquê.

\- Alice, tem algum problema ter nascidos trouxas na escola? – perguntou a garota se aproximando do grupo novamente.

\- É complicado, Lily. Para as nossas leis, não há problema nenhum, as há bruxos "sangue-puro" que sustentam esse tipo de preconceito. Uma grande besteira, sabe? Como os trouxas são quanto ao racismo e ao nazismo. Você não deve ligar para esse tipo de coisa, ok?

Essa fora a primeira vez que Lily entrara em contato com esse tipo de ideologia. Naquele dia, Lily Evans se sentira inferior, mal ela sabia que, anos à frente, iria lutar com todas as suas forças contra esse tipo de ideal.

Do outro lado do salão, James Potter e Sirius Black aprendiam sobre lealdade. Naquele dia, ser leal significava não deixar que os outros inferiorizassem seus amigos. Ser leal significava não concordar com privilégios que lhe eram dados sem que eles tivessem feito nada de especial. James Potter e Sirius Black poderiam ser um tanto arrogantes e autoconfiantes, mas eram leais. Nenhum velho caduco iria dizer que seus amigos não eram dignos o suficiente para ir a uma festa idiota.

\- Sr. Black, Sr. Potter, que bom que puderam vir. E senhores... – a empolgação do Prof. Slughorn diminuiu ao avistar os companheiros dos dois. " _Quem são mesmo esses garotos?_ " pensou ele.

\- Peter Pettigrew e Remus Lupin. Sabe, o convite dizia para trazer um acompanhante, não poderíamos ter escolhido melhor, certo Professor? – provocou Sirius.

\- Claro, Claro, divirtam-se, Pettigrin e Lupew – disse ele e os garotos reviraram os olhos entrando na sala.

\- Então, todos sabem os seus postos? – perguntou James – Vamos começar a _festa!_

Não os pergunte como, mas a meia-noite, durante o discurso do Professor Slughorn, bombas de bosta estouraram por todo o salão. Os alunos gritavam e corriam cegos pelo fedor, então uma chuva de tinta começou a cair por todos os lados, banhando o professor de gosma verde. Ao fim, uma faixa apareceu no teto com os dizeres "Feliz dia das bruxas, Slugs". E foi assim que aos 11 anos os Marotos declararam guerra ao Clube do Slug. Sem provas evidentes, _é claro._

A guerra desse ano era combatida bombas de bosta sendo atiradas por todo o salão, mas mal eles sabiam que, anos mais tarde, todos dariam suas vidas por essa mesma lealdade.

Bem, _quase_ todos.

 _ **[7 de novembro de 1971]**_

Novembro trouxera o frio e a temporada de quadribol. Os boatos da festa de Halloween ainda corriam pela escola quando os ânimos se exaltaram pelo primeiro jogo, Grifinória versus Sonserina. Os primeiranistas da Grifinória corriam para assistir seu primeiro jogo em Hogwarts, todos trajando vermelho e dourado. Sirius Black fizera questão de, inclusive, pintar o rosto com as cores da casa. Porém, o jogo logo tratara de acabar com a animação.

A Grifinória perdia de 100 a 0.

\- Aaah esse time é um _fiasco_! – gritou James frustrado - Daqui a pouco nem o pomo nos salva!

\- Não pode ser tão ruim assim – falou Mary Mcdonalds esperançosa a frente dele.

\- Como não? O nosso _batedor_ foi levado para a Ala Hospitalar após ser atingido por um _balaço_! – exclamou Sirius indignado.

\- Eu não consigo nem olhar, é muito terrível, nossa reputação vai parar onde? – reclamou Marlene Mckinnon.

\- Me recuso a ficar aqui parado – disse James determinado.

Os outros ficaram sem entender quando ele sumiu, mas os marotos se olharam preocupados. _O que ele iria fazer?_

"Malfoy, capitão do time da Sonserina, avança mais uma vez para os aros da Grifinória. Oh, que surpresa, mais 10 pontos para a Sonserina. _O QUE O NOSSO CAPITÃO TINHA NA CABEÇA AO ESCOLHER ESSE GOLEIRO?!"_ Exasperou-se o narrador fazendo com que a professora Mcgonagall gritasse com ele de volta "Desculpa, desculpa Professora é que... espere um minuto. O que é _aquilo_? Uma décima sexta vassoura sobrevoa o gramado. Está perseguindo alguma coisa... É o _pomo-de ouro_! Os apanhadores dos times perseguem o garoto e o pomo, mas não há nenhuma chance. O garoto misterioso captura o pomo. Espere um instante, eu me lembro dele! É o Potter, novato irritante da _Grifinória_! Grifinória captura o pomo! Espere um instante, _nós ganhamos?!"_

A transmissão é cortada e as arquibancadas vão a loucura. Isso nunca havia acontecido em Hogwarts.

\- _O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO, POTTER? –_ gritou a prof. Mcgonagall e o garoto se encolheu no banquinho da sala da diretora de sua casa – O jogo estava terrível, eu sei. Eu mesma quis invadir o campo e acabar com aquilo. Mas o que estava pensando?! Você vai ter sorte se conseguir _assistir_ algum jogo durante os seus anos em Hogwarts.

\- Mas professora, eles precisam de mim no time! A senhora viu! _Todo mundo_ viu!

\- Exatamente! Todo mundo viu! A Madame Hooch deu a vitória para a Sonserina, o Professor Slughorn exige que você seja afastado do quadribol _permanentemente_! _Cento-e-cinquenta_ pontos foram retirados da Grifinória!

Ninguém sabia quem estava mais exasperado com a ideia de James Potter jamais jogar Quadribol em Hogwarts, a Professora Minerva ou ele mesmo. Por sorte, sua família tinha influencia, seu pai doara vassouras novas para a escola e ele conseguira sair com apenas a punição de cumprir detenções durante todos os jogos e treinos do ano, mas ele fora recebido como herói na Torre da Grifinória. Um futuro brilhante se aproximava para o time.

 _ **[20 de dezembro de 1971]**_

Após o episódio do Quadribol, o ano seguiu sem novos acontecimentos. É bem verdade que, a esta altura, James, Sirius e Peter já estavam desconfiados das viagens mensais de Remus, mas até os professores sustentavam as desculpas do garoto. Severus também não engolia a história e sempre que podia colocava o assunto em questão para Lily. Qualquer coisa que fizesse alguém ver que os marotos não eram tudo isso.

\- Sev, Férias de NATAL! Vamos passar quinze dias sem ter que nos preocupar com Potter e os outros, podemos por favor falar de outra coisa?

Muitos podem se questionar sobre o que fazia esses dois serem amigos. Mas amizades são feitas de conversas e momentos, e Lily Evans e Severus Snape dividiam tudo. Fora ele quem mostrara o mundo bruxo para ela, contara-lhe aquilo que mudara a sua vida. Era ela quem o acolhia quando as coisas estavam ruins em casa. Quando tudo estava desabando, ele sempre podia contar com Lily Evans, os dois cuidavam um do outro. A garota dera a Snape algo que ele nunca havia tido na vida: empatia.

\- Como estão as coisas na sua casa? - Lily perguntou.

Uma pequena sombra apareceu nos olhos dele.

\- Bem, - ele disse.

\- Eles não estão discutindo mais?

\- Ah, sim, eles estão discutindo, - disse Snape – Às vezes eu gostaria de fugir, ficar em Hogwarts para sempre. Talvez eu não volte nos próximos feriados.

\- Você poderia ficar na minha casa no verão.

\- Duvido que sua irmã aceitaria.

\- Eu poderia falar com meus pais.

\- Você sabe o que eles pensam de mim. Tenho que aguentar sozinho.

\- Você não está sozinho, Sev. Sempre terá a mim!

O coração do garoto se confortou. Sempre teria Lily Evans.

Na noite de Natal, no parapeito da janela do quarto da garota, estava um globo de neve, havia um castelo no vidrinho e os pontinhos brilhantes caiam ao seu redor. Lily sorriu e, para Severus, esse era o melhor presente.

 _ **[14 de fevereiro de 1972]**_

Se você algum dia estudou em uma escola mista, sabe que o dia de São Valetim costuma ser bem agitado. Em Hogwarts, isso não era diferente.

Os alunos mais velhos borbulhavam em hormônios, conseguindo, inclusive, fazer com que a visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade fosse exatamente naquela data. Era um sábado de clima ameno, o inverno começara a dar lugar a primavera, e os casais se dispersavam por todo o jardim, partindo para os seus encontros na Casa de Chá da Madame Puddifoot. Até Frank Longbottom tomara coragem de finalmente convidar Alice Griffin para sair, deixando as garotas do primeiro ano anestesiadas.

\- Foi tããão romântico! Ele estava tão nervoso e ela ficou tão bonita corada – falou uma sonhadora Mary Mcdonals a beira do Lago com as amigas.

\- Eles com certeza são perfeitos um para o outro – disse Lily avaliando se colocava os pés no lago que já estava quase todo descongelado.

\- Mal posso esperar para quando formos _nós!_ Andando de mãos dados com um garoto pelo povoado – suspirou a romântica Emmeline Vance.

\- Ah, por favor, Emme, os garotos do nosso ano são uns completos tontos, jamais teriam o requinte e cavalheirismo de Frank – disse Marlene Mckinnon.

\- Ah vamos, Lene, confesse para nós: você é uma garota James ou uma garota Sirius? – perguntou a morena com os olhos brilhando.

\- Uhhhg, _nenhum dos dois_! Black é um completo idiota...

\- E o Potter, então? Não passa de um boboca arrogante – concordou Lily com a amiga.

\- Não seja, boba, Lene, todos sabem que opostos se atraem, meu palpite é que você vai acabar namorando Sirius Black – respondeu Emmeline arrumando a postura, falando como se fosse muito mais madura que as outras e arrancando uma careta de Marlene Mckinnon – E o James pode ser bem educado também, Lily, outro dia ele me ajudou em Transfiguração, acho que posso imaginar um futuro para gente, "Emme e James", seriamos o casal mais bonito do nosso ano.

\- Lily só tem olhos para o Snaaape, eu vi você dando um cartão de dia dos namorados para ele mais cedo – brincou Mary fazendo o rosto de Lily ficar da cor dos cabelos dela.

\- Somos _amigos!_ É um costume trouxa entregar aos amigos cartões de dia dos namorados, você sabe disso Mary. Eu fiz um para todas _vocês!_

\- Nem Potter, nem Black. Remus é tão mais maduro, eu acho até as cicatrizes dele adoráveis – confessou Abby arrancando risadas das amigas.

Garotas realmente amadurecem mais cedo, por que do outro lado do castelo, os garotos do primeiro ano da Grifinória só conseguiam pensar em...

\- Essas regras excludentes da escola são ridículas! Primeiro o _quadribol_ e agora não podemos ir ao _povoado_! – reclamou James.

\- Que foi, Potter? Queria chamar Emmeline para sair? " _James e Emmeline sentados em uma árvore, se bei-jan-do" –_ cantou Sirius apertando as bochechas do amigo e arrancando gargalhadas dos outros dois marotos - Essa garota está louca por você, garanhão.

\- Não sejam ridículos! Garotas são irritantes, veja só a Evans e a Mckinnon, sempre no nosso pé! Vance não é tão diferente, além do mais, eu estava mais interessado em ir na Zonko's, seus bestas – falou o garoto mal-humorado.

\- E a Dedos de Mel, imagine só os doces que tem por lá – sonhou Peter.

\- Ouvi dizer que há uma casa mal-assombrada no povoado, chamam de Casa dos Gritos, aposto que vocês não teriam bolas de ir lá – no momento que Sirius terminou a frase, o rosto de Remus já estava em pânico.

\- M-mas o próprio Dumbledore disse que lá é p-perigoso – gaguejou o garoto loiro, mas os outros não pareceram ligar.

\- Eu aposto que devem ter passagens secretas que nos levariam ao povoado... – James começou e imediatamente os olhos de Sirius brilharam em reconhecimento.

\- Vamos, Remus, não seja tão certinho e medroso – exclamou Sirius quando os quatro já corriam para fora do dormitório confabulando sobre corredores ocultos do castelo.

Os Marotos já tinham uma missão para o resto do ano.

 _ **[15 de abril de 1972]**_

Os primeiranistas achavam que teriam paz com a chegada da Páscoa, mas logo descobriram que as Férias de Primavera não eram tão legais quanto as de inverno. Os professores aproveitavam a folga para encher os alunos de tarefas preparatórias para os exames finais, então, mesmo que não tivessem aulas aquela semana, ninguém voltara para casa e o Salão Comunal da Grifinória fervilhava em uma pilha de nervos.

Havia livros da biblioteca espalhados por todos os lados, os alunos do quinto ano estavam prestes a assassinar uns aos outros antes que alguém pudesse explicar aos novatos o que significava N.O.M.'S. Estes mesmos não estavam em um humor melhor, Professor Slughorn passara uma tarefa tão complicada, que todos tiveram que engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda para a única aluna que parecia minimamente preparada para aquilo.

\- Sinceramente, meninas, vocês deveriam ter me escutado e começado a revisar um mês atrás – disse Lily para as colegas de quarto reunidas ao redor da lareira tentando absorver tudo o que ela explicava sobre a poção morto-vivo, quando Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew arrastaram os amigos para junto do grupo.

\- Eles são cabeça-dura demais para pedir, Lily, mas você poderia por favor salvar nossas peles de virarem parte do estoque de Poções do Professor Slug? – perguntou um Remus suplicante, James e Sirius olhavam para o lado emburrados – Tenho certeza que James ajudaria em Transfiguração e eu me coloco ao dispor de vocês em tudo o que precisarem em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

\- Só se o Potter admitir que precisa de mim – disse a ruiva de braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhos brilhando de satisfação.

\- Eu disse a você! Ela se acha! A senhora Sabe-tudo-perfeitinha-demais – falou James mal-humorado.

Remus dera um tapa na cabeça dele – Pare de ser orgulhoso, nós precisamos!

\- Não queria ser eu a concordar, cara, mas Slug está uma fera desde que transbordamos o armário dele de lesmas, ele vai nos reprovar se esse trabalho não estiver menos que perfeito – sussurrou Sirius para James.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem – resmungou ele virando de novo para Lily – Nosprecisamosdevoce,evans..

\- O que? Não entendi.

\- Eu disse: _Nós precisamos de você, Evans! –_ disse ele pausadamente entre dentes.

Talvez fosse pelas caras de súplica dos outros marotos ou pelo fato de que Lily Evans gostava de ter o seu trabalho reconhecido, mas uma trégua foi firmada entre os primeiranistas naquele final de ano. Eles formaram um bom time e todos acabaram com ótimas notas nos exames, até Peter Pettigrew conseguiu ser mais que satisfatório.

\- Não acredito que passamos mesmo em Poções, ainda bem que acabou – falou Remus aliviado.

\- Não seja tão modesto, Remmy-boy, você foi o melhor aluno do ano em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, mas, claro, superado por mim em feitiços – disse Sirius com uma piscadinha.

\- Não se gabe tanto, Marlene ficou na sua frente – lembrou Peter.

\- E você conseguiu passar de ano, Pete! – exclamou Sirius se jogando em cima do baixinho, atrapalhando o cabelo dele.

É claro que a paz só durou até os exames, por que Lily Evans e James Potter logo voltaram a discutir.

\- Você só está furiosa por que _eu_ fui o melhor da turma em Transfiguração, Evans! Por que não admite que eu te ajudei também? – perguntou ele seguindo a garota pelos jardins.

\- Não faça eu me arrepender de ter salvo a sua cabeça, Potter! – disse ela furiosa.

É. Realmente tinha sido um bom ano.


	3. 1972 - Um ano sobre amizades

_**[01 de setembro de 1972]**_

Normalmente, as férias de verão são a época do ano mais esperada pelos estudantes. Mas, não para os alunos de Hogwarts. Por que uma vez encontrado o seu lugar, uma vez sentido o pertencimento, o reconhecimento e a representatividade de ver outras pessoas como você todos os dias, voltar para casa significava se sentir desajustado.

Lily Evans teria que lidar com a relação, cada vez mais distante, com irmã. Em casa, ela era uma _aberração_.

James Potter voltara a ser a única criança, cercada de elfos domésticos e bruxos de meia idade. Em casa, ele era _sozinho_.

Sirius Black teria que reviver toda a sua doutrinação, todas as tradições da Família Black, as quais ele concordava cada dia menos. Em casa, ele era um _traidor_.

Remus Lupin voltara a ser o suplício dos seus pais, a dor, a culpa, a pena. Em casa, ele era uma _tragédia_.

Severus Snape teria que suportar as brigas, a falta de amor, a falta de cuidado. Em casa, ele não tinha nada, muito menos algo para chamar de _lar_.

Hogwarts abrigava muitas pessoas, de raças e status sanguíneos diferentes; muitas histórias, sonhos e desejos, mas, _lá_ , todos tinham o seu lugar, todos poderiam ser verdadeiramente o que eram e, ainda assim, de alguma forma, todos eram iguais. Era o lar de todo pequeno bruxo ou bruxa, por isso, férias de verão não significavam voltar para casa, não _de verdade_.

Esse era o peso que cada um dos alunos aliviava ao atravessar a Plataforma 93/4 naquele primeiro dia de setembro de 1972. Estavam voltando para _casa_.

\- Ah, Ranhoso, eu juro que senti saudade até de você, - disse Sirius no meio do corredor do vagão, fingindo emoção ao encontrar o garoto - essa sua cara feia não é nada comparado àqueles terríveis elfos-domésticos pregados na parede da minha casa.

\- Não começa, _Black –_ rosnou Lily esbarrando no garoto para abrir passagem.

\- _Merlin_ , Evans, passar tanto tempo com o Ranhoso está te deixando com um humor terrível – disse James.

Mas a garota apenas olhou feio e seguiu caminho.

Sim, estávamos mesmo de volta ao lar.

 _ **[10 de setembro de 1972]**_

Quadribol. Esporte mais respeitado do mundo bruxo. Para muitos, o evento mais aguardado do ano letivo de Hogwarts.

Naquele ano de 1972, Quadribol era o motivo para a guerra que se instalara na Torre da Grifinória.

Era um início de manhã tranquilo, a agitação da volta as aulas já haviam passado, mas, não há nada que um aviso de testes para o time de Quadribol da Grifinória não pudesse fazer para animar as coisas. O novo capitão, Robert Mcgonagall Jr, estava determinado a acabar com a má reputação do time e reverter o fiasco do ano passado. Esse ano a Grifinória iria conquistar a Taça.

\- Finalmente! Está na hora desse apanhador aqui mudar o status de _clandestino rebelde_ para _herói_! – exclamou James para todos os presentes recebendo assovios e murmúrios de apoio.

\- Pode deixar, cara, o status de rebelde fica melhor em mim mesmo, combina mais com batedores – disse Sirius imitando uma rebatida com um taco invisível.

\- Ou _batedoras_ – disse Marlene recebendo uma risada desdenhosa do garoto.

\- Garotas são frágeis demais para isso, Mckinnon, mas você pode montar um grupo de líderes de torcida, soube que é comum nas escolas trouxas.

\- É verdade, pompons vão ficar adoráveis em você quando for torcer para _mim_ , Black.

\- Quer apostar, Mckinnon?

\- Você sabe que sempre perde para mim, Black.

A notícia que Marlene Mckinnon e Sirius Black disputariam a vaga de batedor do time da Grifinória logo se espalhou, apostas começaram a rolar e uma comitiva de treinadores se formou. O Salão Comunal da Grifinória era um campo de batalha. Lily Evans era a comandante. A ruiva reunira todas as táticas que podem ser encontradas nos livros sobre como melhorar a aerodinâmica da vassoura, qual o melhor arco para direcionar o balaço, armações para a jogadas, ela estava _fissurada_. Mary Mcdonalds era a preparadora física. O pai da menina era dono de uma academia trouxa, então ela fazia Marlene acordar todos os dias antes do amanhecer, elas corriam ao redor do Lago, faziam abdominais, até o teste Marlene teria o melhor condicionamento físico do time.

\- Nenhum garoto vai dizer de novo que não podemos fazer algo. Somos mulheres. Podemos _tudo_! – bradou a ruiva para o grupo e as outras gritaram em concordância.

\- Tocante, _Evans_ , mas nem todo esse preparo pode mudar o fato de que é o Sirius quem vai entrar no time. Quadribol é mais sobre talento natural, nada que se aprenda nos livros, sabe – disse James arrogante.

\- Pois Marlene tem o talento, ela humilhou vocês nas aulas de voo ano passado, o preparo só vai mostrar o quão garotas são mais competentes – falou Lily no seu melhor tom de maturidade.

\- Vocês são tão _pretenciosas! –_ disse o garoto se aproximando para encara-la.

\- Uuuh a mamãe ensinou palavras novas a você, Potter? – perguntou ela esticando o pescoço para tentar igualar a altura do menino.

Foram dias de preparo árduo, nenhum dos lados aceitaria perder, mas, no final, James Potter fora o único segundanista a entrar no time da Grifinória aquele ano. A vaga de batedor ficara com um aluno mais velho, do quarto ano, porém o alvoroço fizera toda a diferença. 1972 fora o ano em que mais alunas participaram do teste. Olivia Wood, uma quintanista, ganhara destaque para a vaga de goleira do time e o capitão acabara selecionando duas artilheiras para completar. No fim das contas, as garotas tomaram o seu lugar no Quadribol, deixando Minerva Mcgonagall muito orgulhosa.

 _ **[24 de setembro de 1972]**_

Lily estava na biblioteca esperando Severus. Desde o episódio de Quadribol, o garoto estava completamente estranho.

\- Você está atrasado – disse a garota quando o amigo puxava a cadeira para sentar.

\- Culpe seus amigos idiotas – reclamou ele estressado.

\- Amigos?

\- Encontrei Potter e companhia no corredor e eles decidiram que seria legal me grudar na parede.

\- _Covardes_.

\- Você não pareceu se importar com isso na semana passada.

\- Não seja ridículo, Potter e eu não somos amigos, foi só uma aposta.

\- Mas você defende o Lupin, inclusive fez dupla com ele na aula de DCAT.

\- Lupin é legal...

\- Legal? Ele esconde alguma coisa, você sabe disso! Todos esses sumiços mensais, é muito estranho...

\- A mãe dele está doente, Sev! Não sei por que você está sendo tão maldoso, quando as pessoas falavam as coisas assim de você em casa...

\- Não nos compare! Ele é tão ruim quanto os outros, não faz nada para impedir os amigos...

\- Ora, você não faz nada para impedir os _seus_ amigos de me destratarem também...

\- Vai defende-los agora? Daqui a pouco vai ser tiete do Potter.

\- Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que acho ele um arrogante que se acha? Você que é fissurado nele! – "SHHHHHH!" brigara a bibliotecária e Lily completou sussurrando - Eu não poderia me importar menos com o idiota do Potter.

O garoto pareceu se acalmar ao ouvir as palavras da garota. Situações assim eram cada vez mais comuns, Severus a provocava até ela dizer o quanto não gostava dos marotos. Ele não poderia suportar ela ficando próxima deles.

Lily se sentia cada vez mais culpada de interagir com os garotos de sua casa, ela e Sev eram amigos a muito tempo, não poderia traí-lo, ser legal com eles quando eles o tratavam daquela forma, não era algo que amigos faziam.

 _ **[03 de outubro de 1972]**_

Era uma quarta-feira pacata no dormitório masculino, Remus voltara de mais uma de suas viagens para visitar a mãe. No começo, inventar as desculpas era difícil, os amigos faziam muitos questionamentos, mas, com o tempo, eles começaram a perceber que era algo que deixava o garoto triste, então o assunto passara a ser um pacto silencioso. Quando ele voltava, ninguém questionava mais, apenas davam apoio, o que era um alivio para Lupin que não conseguia mais mentir para os seus melhores amigos e, ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia reunir coragem para contar. As coisas sempre mudavam quando alguém descobria e pela primeira vez em seis anos ele estava feliz, não podia arriscar.

Naquela noite, os garotos dividiam os chocolates do estoque de Peter quando Sirius entrou tempestuoso:

\- Vocês não vão acreditar! Eu estava fugindo do Filch depois de fazer a gata dele virar uma taça, com o tal _Vera Verto_ que Mcgonagall nos passou hoje – os outros garotos riram da conhecida mania de Sirius de importunar a gata por motivos _acadêmicos –_ e então resolvi me esconder atrás de uma tapeçaria no terceiro andar e adivinhem só? Achei uma passagem! Leva para perto da sala de Feitiços.

\- Com essa, a da estátua, a das cozinhas e os atalhos, já temos cinco passagens secretas, deveríamos começar a escrever, podemos lançar um livro! _"Manual de sobrevivência para marotos"..._

 _-_ Lily vai ficar surpresa de você saber escrever, James – riu Remus.

\- Engraçadinho, é para isso que temos você no grupo – falou James atrapalhando os cabelos do amigo.

E foi assim que eles começaram a escrever suas descobertas do castelo, passagens secretas, atalhos, elfos mais legais das cozinhas, os quadros que davam informações úteis, tudo o que descobriam eles dividiam com os outros e anotavam no caderno que ficava guardado a sete chaves. _"Poderia contar agora",_ pensou Remus, os amigos ficariam malucos se soubessem que ele tinha uma passagem secreta só para ele...

 _Não._ Era muito perigoso.

 _ **[15 de outubro de 1972]**_

Lily estava sentada a mesa na sala do Profesor Slughorn, em mais uma reunião do Club do Slug, ouvindo os outros alunos, em maioria da Sonserina, exaltarem suas famílias tentando conseguir alguma atenção. A garota não tinha nenhuma vergonha de suas origens, mas naquelas noites, ela se sentia tão pequena. Aquelas pessoas a faziam se sentir _pequena_. Ela não sabia por que continuava frequentando a reunião, quando a maioria dos seus amigos já desistira. Talvez por insistência de Severus, talvez por que realmente gostasse de Slughorn, mas aquela sensação de que não era bem-vinda não passava nunca, mesmo com todos os esforços do professor, que parecia gostar bastante da garota.

\- Algum problema, srta. Evans? – perguntou ele quando só restavam os dois na sala e a menina parecia distante enquanto o ajudava na organização.

\- Posso lhe perguntar por que me convida para reuniões, Professor? Já pude perceber que não tenho nada em comum com os outros, não há nada de extraordinário na minha família.

\- Ora minha querida, família não é o único motivo para meus convites, ou então continuaria chamando o Sr. Black – falou ele com uma carranca ao lembrar da última peça que os marotos o pregaram, mas seu rosto ficou ameno ao se dirigir a garota de novo – meu clube é para bruxos talentosos e você é um dos talentos mais especiais que já conheci.

A garota sorrira em resposta, agradecida pelas palavras do professor e decidida a não mais se sentir pequena. Ela era uma ótima bruxa, se esforçava para isso, e não deveria ligar para o desdém de um bando de sonserinos idiotas. Dali em diante, apesar de tudo o que falavam de Slughorn, Lily construíra uma sólida amizade com o professor. Além das reuniões, ele sempre a convidava para um chá, ela o ajudava a arrumar o estoque de poções enquanto ele ensinava-a as peculiaridades de cada ingrediente. A garota ficava cada vez melhor na matéria, empenhando-se para sempre atender as expectativas do professor.

 _ **[31 de outubro de 1972]**_

Era noite do Dia das Bruxas, a Lua Cheia havia sido na noite anterior, logo, só haviam três marotos no dormitório masculino do segundo ano. Os garotos haviam trazido vários doces que sobraram do banquete e comiam até não aguentar mais.

\- Uma pena que Remus teve que ir para casa ontem, vamos guardar alguns doces para ele – falou James jogado no piso do dormitório sem forças para levantar.

\- Vocês notaram que ele viaja sempre perto da Lua Cheia? Parece que sempre está fugindo do nosso plano de investigar os boatos de lobisomens na Floresta Proibida – disse Sirius de cabeça para baixo na cabeceira de sua cama.

\- Talvez. Mas ele sempre volta tão triste e abatido de casa, e as cicatrizes, deve ser mesmo bem difícil a situação da mãe dele, S. – falou James pensativo e Sirius fez uma careta para a forma como o amigo o chamara. Tinham mesmo que arrumar codinomes melhores.

\- Caras, não estou bem – falou um Peter verde voltando do banheiro – acho que preciso ir para a Ala Hospitalar.

Os dois acompanharam o amigo para que ele não andasse sozinho no castelo após o toque de recolher, ainda mais naquele estado. Ao entrar na Ala hospitalar não avistaram ninguém em um primeiro momento, pois um dos leitos estava com a cortina fechada e só puderam ouvir o curandeiro falar:

\- Eu sei que gostaria de ter voltado esta noite e participado do banquete com os seus amigos, Sr. Lupin, mas você não está completamente recuperado de sua _aventura_.

" _Sr. Lupin?" "Aventura?"_ James e Sirius moveram os lábios um para o outro.

\- Já me sinto melhor, noite passada não foi tão ruim – respondeu a voz conhecida do amigo dos garotos em um tom de súplica.

\- O sr. quebrou um braço e uma perna...

\- Pelo menos não foram as costelas dessa vez – retrucou ele.

\- Só poderá voltar ao dormitório quando o efeito da poção _Esquelece_ estiver completo, está decido, você não vai me convencer dessa vez, garoto – falou firme o curandeiro que começara a puxar a cortina para sair do leito.

James retirou rapidamente a capa da invisibilidade de dentro do pijama e cobriu o trio antes que pudessem notar que havia mais alguém ali. Os garotos conseguiram sair de fininho e voltar ao dormitório sem serem pegos. Peter vomitava no banheiro enquanto os outros dois fervilhavam.

\- Ele esteve aqui o tempo todo? Mentiu para _nós_ esse tempo todo? – disse Sirius furioso.

\- E o que o curandeiro quis dizer com aventura? Ele quebrou um braço e uma perna e não pareceu como se fosse alguma novidade – falou James atrapalhando os cabelos.

\- Ele disse que da outra vez tinha quebrado as costelas! Quantas vezes isso já aconteceu e nós aqui sentindo pena da mãe dele?!

\- Fale baixo, Sirius, não queremos que o Pike acorde! Não entendo, não esperava isso de Lupin, ele é tão _certinho_ para os nossos planos e agora está por aí vivendo aventuras sozinho.

\- Talvez ele tenha uma identidade secreta, ou...seja um sonserino nos espionando – gemeu Peter do banheiro.

\- Seja o que for, nós vamos investigar. Vamos segui-lo na sua próxima viagem – falou Sirius com os olhos brilhando de determinação.

\- Certo, vamos agir como se não tivéssemos descoberto nada, então. Ninguém é culpado até que se prove o contrário, certo? _Certo? –_ insistiu James.

Mas, nos dias que se sucederam, Remus percebeu que havia algo diferente nos amigos. Eles estavam frios e sussurravam uns para os outros quando achavam que ele não estava olhando. Haviam descoberto o seu segredo e estariam planejando desmascará-lo para escola toda?

 _Não._ Não tem como terem descoberto, afastou o pensamento.

Logo chegara o fatídico dia, em que Remus avisou aos amigos que iria viajar. Era um começo de tarde, ele não iria ficar para a última aula por que teria que partir para uma emergência. Assim que o garoto saiu, os outros três se esconderam sob a capa e o seguiram, esperaram quando Lupin ficara na Ala Hospitalar e depois o acompanharam pelo corredor deserto junto do Curandeiro Smith para os jardins. Sirius e James tiveram que tapar a boca de Peter quando este gemeu ao ver o Salgueiro Lutador parar e Remus desaparecer sob um túnel. Uma _passagem secreta_?! Remus tinha uma passagem secreta só para ele e não contara nada? Mesmo sabendo dos esforços deles em descobrir uma forma de ir ao povoado?

Os garotos não conseguiram seguir o amigo pela passagem, pois a árvore voltara a se mover e eles não chegaram a tempo no nó que o curandeiro havia apertado para fazê-lo parar. Mas não importava, eles sabiam o segredo e já tinham um plano para confrontar o Remus.

 _ **[04 de dezembro de 1972]**_

\- Você não vai acreditar o que descobrimos quando você estava fora, Remmy – disse Sirius para o garoto loiro que voltara para o dormitório aquela manhã. Eles estavam sozinhos então poderiam executar o plano – uma passagem secreta! Acreditamos que essa leva para o povoado, afinal, fica nos jardins, sob o Salgueiro Lutador..

\- O _Salgueiro Lutador_?! N-não é perigoso? – o coração do menino batia tão rápido que ele ficara com medo que os amigos pudessem escutar.

\- Não. Descobrimos que se cutucarmos um nó na base da árvore, ele fica parado, _brilhante_ não? – completou Sirius e seus olhos imponentes rastreavam cada reação do amigo.

\- Sabe, estavamos pensando em investigar na próxima Lua-Cheia.. – começou James, mas foi interrompido pela voz aguda de pânico de Lupin.

\- _Na Lua cheia?_

\- Sim. Os corredores ficam mais desertos, então podemos nos esgueirar para fora usando a capa...

\- V-vocês não p-podem, é..é perigoso..

\- Perigoso ou você não quer que a gente descubra o seu segredo, Lupin? – perguntou Sirius feroz fazendo com que outro garoto encolhesse.

\- V-vocês não entendem..

\- Nós vimos tudo! Seguimos você na última Lua-Cheia.. – acusou Peter que até então estava encolhido diante da ferocidade dos amigos.

-Vocês viram? V-viram tudo?

\- Então é verdade? Você tem escondido tudo isso de nós? - questionou James.

\- Vocês não entendem... é perigoso...eu quis contar...mas não podia arriscar – disse o garoto em pedaços.

\- O QUE É PERIGOSO, LUPIN? – perguntou Sirius furioso.

\- E-eu sou – falou ele olhando para baixo.

\- Você? Por favor, você só não é mais inofensivo que o Peter – disse Sirius indignado com todas as mentiras e o gordinho protestou.

Eles eram amigos. Deveriam ser leais.

\- Não _eu_. O _outro_ eu – tentou explicar.

\- O que? Do que você está falando? Você realmente tem uma identidade secreta? Quem diria que Peter estava certo – falou James e Peter soltou um _"ei!"_ abafado _._

\- Não uma _identidade_ secreta, está mais para um _monstro.._

\- Monstro? Ah por favor, Lupin, não vá dizer que você some toda Lua-Cheia por que é um lobisomen, não somos idio...

Sirius falava com desdém e de repente os três se olharam em reconhecimento, fazendo o quarto garoto se encolher. Seria por isso? Fazia todo sentindo, ele nunca queria executar o plano da Lua-Cheia...

\- E-eu queria contar, juro que queria, falar da passagem e tudo, mas pensei que não iam querer mais ser meus amigos e que poderiam querer me delatar e então eu seria expulso...

\- Te delatar? Francamente, Lupin, você tem tão pouca confiança em nós assim? – falou James magoado – Somos os _marotos_ , somos _leais_! Nós só ficamos chateados por que você não contou da passagem...

\- Então não me acham um... monstro?

\- M _onstro_? Eu acho irado! Você sabe que eu sempre quis saber mais sobre lobisomens! - disse Sirius com sua habitual empolgação – Ah, cara, por que não nos contou? Eu queria tanto estar no seu lugar...

\- Não ia querer, não. As transformações não são como os livros falam, é muito, _muito_ pior...

\- Por isso você quebrou o braço e a perna? - perguntou James de forma mais delicada e Remus franziu a testa tentando lembrar se havia os contado – Estávamos lá, na Ala Hospitalar no mês passado, Peter passou mal no Halloween e ouvimos a conversa escondidos sob a capa, foi assim que descobrimos.

\- Eu quebrei a perna e o braço por que fico trancado na Casa dos Gritos durante a transformação, foi uma estratégia de Dumbledore para eu vir a escola. Eles fizeram um túnel que liga o jardim até a casa, colocaram o Salgueiro Lutador lá para nenhum garoto idiota me seguir – os outros protestaram para o _idiota_ , mas Remus continuou – Toda Lua-Cheia o curandeiro me tranca na casa e, como estou sozinho, eu me machuco e me mordo, por isso as cicatrizes também...

\- _Selvagem –_ assoviou Sirius.

\- Se tivesse nos contado, poderíamos ter ido junto e ajudado a não se machucar – falou James e os outros dois murmuraram um _"é!"._

\- Estão malucos? Eu poderia mata-los sabiam? Durante a transformação eu não sou, bem... _eu_ , não tenho consciência de nada. Eu não menti quando disse que _é perigoso!_

\- Mas mentiu sobre a passagem – disse Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça dele – não acredito que escondeu o ouro todo esse tempo, Lupin...

\- Sério que vocês só estão pensando na passagem? Não estão com medo de... _mim?_

\- Você não me parece selvagem agora, _Moony_ , apesar da cicatriz irada – falou Sirius apertando as bochechas do garoto.

\- Moony?

\- É, por causa da lua e tudo mais, acho que é um bom codinome para você, estávamos mesmo procurando novos.

\- Então não vão me expulsar? – os olhos do menino brilhavam de empolgação.

\- Por que faríamos isso? Somos _amigos –_ falou James _._

\- Mas as pessoas, são...normalmente me rejeitam, a sociedade sabe.

\- Um bando de bobocas – falou Peter.

\- É, um bando de _bobocas –_ riu James – não somos assim. Somos os marotos! Mas tem que prometer que não vai haver mais segredos entre a gente...

\- Tudo bem, mas vocês também não podem contar para ninguém!

\- O que acontece entre os marotos, fica entre os marotos – disse Peter – é um pacto.

\- É, um pacto...mas temos que ter algo mais formal, tipo um juramento – falou James.

\- Um _voto perpétuo! –_ gritou Sirius.

\- Hmmm, e você sabe fazer isso? – questionou James.

\- Hmmm... não, só ouvi minha mãe dizer uma vez – respondeu ele dando de ombros, nenhum dos outros sabia também - Um juramento solene, então?

\- Isso!

\- Eu, Sirius Oreon Black...

\- Eu, James Fleamont Potter - os outros três riram com o segundo nome de James – _quietos,_ não se pode atrapalhar um juramento solene.

\- Tudo bem. Eu, Remus John Lupin...

\- Eu, Peter Artibald Pettigrew...

\- Juro solenemente ser leal aos marotos... e, _hmm_ , jamais revelar os segredos de um dos nossos... e nenhuma de nossas descobertas! – falou James.

\- _Juro solenemente ser leal aos marotos e jamais revelar os segredos de um dos nossos e nenhuma de nossas descobertas!_ – repetiram juntos.

Aquele fora o dia mais feliz da vida de Remus John Lupin, com certeza a lembrança que o faria conjurar um patrono. Seus amigos haviam descoberto tudo e não haviam fugido ou o rejeitado. Eles estavam ali, jurando lealdade e mais unidos do que nunca. Era um peso que saia de suas costas, finalmente poderia dividir esse fardo.

Aquele era o dia mais feliz dele e agora nada mais poderia separar os marotos.

Não até o juramento ser quebrado.

 **[26 de dezembro de 1972]**

Quando estavam em casa, as coisas eram difíceis para Lily Evans e Severus Snape.

A irmã de Lily, Petúnia, estava mais amarga em cada vez que a garota voltava da escola. As duas, que na infância eram melhores amigas, pareciam ter menos em comum, mesmo com todo o esforço da pequena ruiva. Ela fazia absolutamente tudo o que podia para agradar a irmã, evitava falar de Hogwarts, buscava exaltar as coisas trouxas que a outra fazia, sempre se colocava em segundo plano. No entanto, desde que fora rejeitada pelo Diretor Dumbledore, Petúnia Evans se esforçava para afastar tudo o que não fosse minimamente normal, incluindo sua irmã.

Para Petúnia, Lily havia feito sua escolha. Escolheu escutar o garoto sebento da Rua da Fiação, escolheu ir para escola, escolheu ficar longe da família e não havia nada que um esforço durante as férias pudesse consertar. Petúnia Evans se priorizava e faria as próprias escolhas, mesmo que tudo em sua casa girasse em torno do orgulho da família _"Lily Evans, uma bruxa! Era uma anormal isso sim"_ , pensava a garota.

As coisas na casa de Severus eram ainda piores. O pai odiava tudo o que era mágico, incluindo seu próprio filho. A mãe já não tinha forças para discutir, estava assolada em uma depressão. Para os dois, Severus Snape parecia nem existir e quando lembravam que ele estava lá, era para culpar um ao outro da tragédia que o menino era. Severus Snape não conhecera o amor. Não até encontrar Lily Evans.

Sempre que o pai tinha acessos de raiva e começava descontar tudo em sua mãe, a culpando por tê-lo enganado sobre magia e destruído tudo com isso, Severus fugia de casa. Lily sempre deixava a janela destrancada para que o amigo pudesse subir, por isso, a garota não se assustou quando ouviu alguém entrando no quarto escuro aquela noite. O garoto deitara no chão ao lado da cama da menina e eles dividiram o silêncio por um tempo. Lily aprendera que era melhor não perguntar, o amigo nunca gostava de falar da sua situação, ela só precisava estar ali por ele.

A simples presença dela, ouvir a sua respiração, sentir o seu cheiro familiar, já o acalmava. Ele só voltara para casa aquele ano por causa dela, só não largava tudo e fugia dali, por que mesmo tendo que aguentar seus pais, _aqui_ , era o único lugar em que ela era só dele.

 **[02 de janeiro de 1973]**

O início do ano de 1973 ficara marcado pela _"Primeira Expedição Marota a Hogsmeade"._ Iriam usar a passagem de Remus pela primeira vez.

Era uma manhã fria, apesar de serem 8 da manhã, o sol ainda não havia aparecido de fato e estava escuro quando os quatro se esgueiraram para fora do castelo, escondidos sob a Capa de Invisibilidade.

\- Que irado – exclamou James ao adentrarem no túnel.

\- Não acredito que você escondeu isso por um ano – falou Sirius dando um tapa na cabeça de Remus.

\- _Ai!_ Achei que vocês já haviam superado isso.

Os quatro corações vibravam de excitação, mas, quando finalmente puderam ver de fato o lado mais doloroso de Remus, o clima ficara pesado. A Casa dos Gritos estava destruída, as tapeçarias arranhadas, móveis quebrados, marcas de presas e sangue por todo o lado.

\- Você que fez tudo isso? – perguntou Peter.

\- É... é meio difícil me transformar preso aqui – falou o pequeno lobisomen sem jeito.

\- Você deveria ser um espirito livre na floresta, cara, não é justo – disse Sirius.

\- Não seria justo se eu ferisse alguém ou pior. Dumbledore arriscou muito me aceitando na escola.

\- Mas nós somos seus amigos, se você deixasse, poderíamos fazer algo para ajudar.. – começou James.

\- Não vamos discutir isso de novo. Está fora de questão. Ninguém pode fazer nada. Agora vamos dar o fora daqui, tem muita coisa par ser vista em Hogsmeade.

E de fato tinha. Quatro marotos, uma Capa da Invisibilidade, um povoado bruxo. Era uma receita certa de muitas histórias para contar.

Mas ali, naquele momento, James Potter fez uma promessa silenciosa. Ele não iria parar até encontrar uma forma de ajudar o amigo.

Por que James Potter era assim, leal até o último segundo.

 **[15 de março de 1973]**

Na metade do mês de março, a primavera finalmente chegara e os alunos de Hogwarts puderam se espalhar pelos jardins, aproveitando o bom tempo. Lily e as amigas faziam as tarefas esparramadas sob o gramado, perto dali os Marotos simulavam uma partida de Quadribol sem vassouras, correndo atrás de um pomo de ouro que James afanara do armário.

\- Ei, Sev! Sev! – chamou Lily para o amigo que passava com um grupo de sonserinos em direção ao castelo, correndo para alcança-lo – Está um lindo dia, não quer se juntar a nós? Você havia prometido que ajudaria as garotas com aquela tarefa de poções, para vocês se aproximarem..

\- Então, Snape, você vem ou não? – perguntou um frio Mulciber, que liderava o grupo formado por Avery, Mcnair e outros dois garotos de quem Lily não sabia o nome.

\- Já alcanço vocês, um minuto – disse Snape visivelmente constrangido, não querendo que os amigos o vissem falando com Lily e nem que ela percebesse que não era uma boa hora para falar com ele.

\- É melhor dar um jeito nisso, você não vai querer que os outros te vejam falando com uma sujeitinha de sangue-ruim como essa – falou Avery em alto e bom som para que todos ao redor escutassem.

\- Do que você a chamou? – perguntou a voz conhecida de James Potter.

Todos os alunos ao redor se aproximavam para ver o alvoroço, cochichando entre si. A única que não pareceu entender fora a própria Lily Evans.

\- Sangue-ruim. Algum problema? – encarou o garoto.

\- Até eu, que sou um Black, sei que você deveria lavar essa sua boca suja antes de falar assim dela – rosnou Sirius.

\- Não sei por que vocês, dois sangues puros, estão se importando com isso – Mulciber disse em tom superior.

\- Nem todo sangue puro do mundo poderia fazer você ter mais talento, Mulciber. Há mais magia em um fio de cabelo de Lily do que nesse seu corpo mostrengo inteiro – era Marlene Mckinnon que falava, esticando todo o pescoço para diminuir a diferença de altura e encarar o garoto que era o mais alto e corpulento do ano deles.

\- Um bando de traidores de sangue. Cuidado, ou vão ficar tão sujos quanto ela – Avery cuspiu as palavras e Sirius Black dera o primeiro soco direto no nariz dele.

Avery recuou com o nariz sangrando e James não perdera tempo pegando Mulciber desprevenido com outro soco. Marlene Mckinnon pulara nas costas de Mcnair, derrubando-o, aproveitando que ele era o mais magricela do grupo. Lily e Mary Mcdonalds se esforçavam para tirar a garota de cima dele enquanto ela o puxava pelos cabelos e esfregava o rosto dele no gramado. Lupin e Peter se embolavam com os outros dois sonserinos e Severus Snape observava tudo sem saber o que fazer, com uma sensação horrível na boca do estômago.

\- NUNCA EM TODOS ESTES ANOS NESSA ESCOLA EU ME DEPAREI COM TAMANHA SELVAGERIA POR PARTE DE GRIFINÓRIOS – gritou a Professora Mcgonagall quando os segundanistas já estavam em sua sala.

\- Eles começaram, chamaram Evans de..de.. _daquilo!_ – protestou James.

\- Eu não quero saber quem começou, Slughorn tratará da punição deles. Enquanto vocês, trinta pontos a menos para a Grifinória – os sete começaram a abrir a boca em protesto – _de cada um!_

\- Espere, Professora, isso não é justo! Lily e Mary só estavam tentando apartar a briga...

\- Muito me admira de o senhor também estar envolvido nela, Sr. Lupin. Todos estavam lá, todos perdem pontos, e todos estão de detenção! – todos murcharam em seus lugares - a partir de hoje, vocês limparão a Sala de Troféus todos os dias após a aula, e sem usar nem um pingo de magia! Que não haja uma próxima vez, ou eu mesma entregarei a carta de expulsão de vocês. Estamos entendidos?

\- Sim, Professora Mcgonagall – disseram em uníssono.

E fora assim que Lily Evans conseguira a sua primeira e única detenção.

Pelo menos até o seu sexto ano.

 **[16 de março de 1973]**

Era o fim da última aula da Grifinória e Severus Snape esperava Lily na saída das estufas.

\- Não tenho tempo para falar com você, Severus, tenho detenção a cumprir.

\- Você está usando essa desculpa todos os dias, você precisa me escutar!

\- Eu acho que é por que, graças aos seus _amigos_ , eu tenho que cumprir detenção todos os dias até a Sala de Troféus estar limpa.

\- Graças aos meus amigos?! Foi o seu amiguinho Black que começou a briga!

\- Ora não se faça de sonso, Mary me explicou tudo! Sangue-ruim é o pior tipo de agressão verbal para um nascido trouxa, Black e os outros só me defenderam, enquanto você não fez nada. Nunca faz nada!

\- Agora você esta do lado deles? Mesmo com tudo o que eles vivem fazendo contra mim?

\- Veja só o eu os _seus_ amigos fazem, sei que não é a primeira vez, Mary me disse que outro dia eles estavam importunando primeiranistas nascidos-trouxas também, e você estava lá!

\- Mas eu não fiz nada!

\- Exatamente!

\- Ora, Lily, me desculpe, você sabe que não penso isso de você. Somos amigos, melhores amigos não?

\- Eu tenho que ir, Sev, depois conversamos – falou a garota finalmente alcançando o castelo e deixando o amigo para trás.

\- Está cinco minutos atrasada – falou James lustrando uma taça.

\- Não começa, Potter – respondeu a ruiva atirando sua bolsa em um canto e pegando seu material de limpeza.

\- Uhu uhu – pingarreou Marlene – sobre o que nós conversamos Lily Evans?

Lily dera um longo suspiro antes de recomeçar.

\- Desculpe, James. Na verdade, mais do que pedir desculpas, tenho que agradecer a todos vocês. Estão encrencados por me defender. Então, hmm, obrigada.

\- Que isso ruiva, jamais deixaríamos aqueles caras falarem daquele jeito com você, temos _princípios_ – disse Sirius pomposo colocando o braço no ombro dela.

\- Além do mais, temos que defender nosso território. Só os marotos podem enfurecer Lily Evans – falou James olhando nos olhos dela.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que os dois trocaram aquele olhar com aquele meio sorriso. De cumplicidade. De compreensão. Algo que só os dois poderiam entender.

Ao longo dos dias que trabalharam naquela Sala de Troféus, o início de uma longa amizade fora construído. Recheada de brincadeiras, provocações e discussões, sim, muitas discussões. Assim como foi na briga contra os sonserinos, seria no futuro, uns olhando pelos outros. Mas ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer.

Por que Lily logo fizera as pazes com Severus e os Marotos logo voltaram a importuna-lo, então James e Lily logo voltaram a discutir, e os dias naquela Sala de Troféus seriam apenas algo a ser lembrado no futuro daqueles sete grifinórios.

 _ **[19 de maio de 1973]**_

Grifinória estava na final do Quadribol. Robert Mcgonagall Jr. cumprira a sua promessa e o time, completamente renovado, surpreendera a todos. Claro que não seria o suficiente para vencer a Taça das Casas, afinal, os pontos perdidos na briga de março ainda faziam a diferença, mas o espírito da Grifinória estava renovado em não estar mais em último lugar.

James Potter fazia uma temporada fantástica, sua moral e fama crescia entre os alunos de todas as casas. Ele flutuava na partida, focado, determinado e com um talento natural que fazia toda a diferença. Todos diziam que daqui a alguns anos ele poderia jogar profissionalmente e foi assim que o ego dele inflou permanentemente.

Naquela tarde, quando ele capturara o pomo e levara a vitória para a Grifinória, todos o ovacionaram. Na festa de comemoração, todos bradavam _"POTTER! POTTER!"_ e o garoto estufara o peito e levantara a taça e pomo recém afanado. Sua cabeça estava inebriada e o corpo estava anestesiado. No alto dos seus treze anos, não poderia estar mais feliz, provara até uísque de fogo pela primeira vez, fingindo maturidade e não deixando os garotos mais velhos perceberem o quanto ele sentira a ardência do álcool mágico.

As primeiras experiências de James não pararam por aí, pois, Emmeline Vance subira junto dele na mesinha de centro do Salão Comunal, agarrando-lhe o pescoço e unindo os lábios dos dois. Fora o beijo mais empolgante que dois alunos do segundo ano poderiam dar, arrancando assobios e gritos de todos os presentes.

Era o início de uma nova Era para James Potter.


	4. 1973 - O verão de 1973

_**N/A:**_ Estava com algumas ideias sobre as férias de verão, então resolvi escrever um capítulo bônus enquanto finalizo as aventuras de um conturbado terceiro ano.

 **O VERÃO DE 1973**

 _ **[1 de julho de 1973]**_

Marlene Mckinnon era conhecida por ser a garota mais durona do segundo – agora terceiro – ano de Hogwarts. Ela não aceitava injustiças e não se calava frente a uma, não aceitava ser tratada como inferior a qualquer um, principalmente um garoto, não gostava dos privilégios que a família recebia por serem "importantes" no mundo mágico, era firme em querer que todos fossem tratados de maneira igualitária e seu principal desejo era construir uma carreira por mérito próprio, sem o peso do sobrenome Mckinnon.

O que muitos não sabem é que isso foi algo que ela desenvolveu com o tempo, a medida que seus irmãos mais novos foram nascendo e ela foi descobrindo que para ter moral entre três meninos de 7, 9 e 11 anos ela precisava se impor. Precisava impor que vassouras e artigos de Quadribol eram coisas de menina _sim_ , que ela não era frágil e poderia derrotar os três juntos em quase qualquer coisa, que poderia brigar com eles todos os dias e ainda assim defende-los de garotos mais velhos no parquinho, que ela poderia estar ao lado deles nas coisas mais idiotas e infantis e ainda ser a garota responsável por cuidar deles na ausência dos pais. Por que essa era Marlene, em um dia ela poderia estar com os irmãos caçando duendes nos jardins e os confortar durante as noites em que os pais demoravam sem qualquer aviso.

O Sr. e Sra. Mckinnon eram aurores muito importantes para o Ministro da Magia, por isso nunca estavam em casa. Seus quatro filhos já haviam enlouquecido a maior parte das babás bruxas do Reino Unido e a quarta babá irlandesa estava por fio, já haviam passado pela casa dos Mckinnons francesas, portuguesas, italianas e a próxima da lista era uma senhora russa que até os aurores estavam preocupados que fosse rígida demais e esperavam não ter que chegar a esse ponto. Porém, naquela manhã de domingo, Marlene acordou com uma grande explosão no andar de baixo e a Sra. Rotschild invadindo seu quarto completamente verde, gritando coisas em irlandês antigo que a garota imaginou que fosse _"Para mim já chega, eu me demito"._

Um dia normal na Mansão Mckinnon.

\- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – gritou Marlene, ao entrar na cozinha, em sua melhor imitação do olhar severo de Minerva Mcgonagall. Os três estavam debruçados sobre um caldeirão de brinquedo, procurando por ingredientes no estoque de poções novos que a garota comprara para o ano escolar, estavam tão imundos quanto três garotos poderiam estar e o estado das paredes, do piso e do teto era ainda pior – POR MERLIN! É assim que vocês querem que os nossos pais nos levem à praia esse verão? Depois de eu ter barganhado por semanas, vocês aprontam essa no dia da viagem?

\- Esquece, Lene, nós não vamos. Eles deixaram um bilhete no quadro de avisos, dessa vez não teve nem presente de consolo – falou o mais velho, recém-admitido em Hogwarts, com um quê para a rebeldia, Carter Mckinnon.

\- Oh, então é disso que se trata? Chamar atenção? Você deveria saber que não funciona, tentamos isso por anos, Cart – disse ela já acostumada com esse tipo de situação.

\- Não é justo, você e Carter vão para Hogwarts e nós continuaremos presos aqui, você deveria nos deixar pelo menos tentar um pouco de poções... – argumentou Connor, o filho do meio e mais inteligente.

\- O Livro Irado de Poções Explosivas da Zonko's que eu te dei no natal não é o que eu chamaria de adequado para estudar poções, espertinho – disse ela bagunçando o cabelo dele só por que sabia que iria irritá-lo.

\- Queria poder ir para Hogwarts com vocês – lamentou o mais novo, bebê da casa - apesar de já estar velho para isso – Chester.

\- Daqui a 4 anos, Chesty. Agora, eu sei o que podemos fazer para ter um pouco do gostinho de Hogwarts e extravasar a raiva do jeito certo – disse ela recebendo olhares de animação e compreensão dos outros.

Na Copa do Mundo de Quadribol de 1970, o Sr. Mckinnon havia prometido assistir a final com os quatro filhos, porém, de última hora, teve que trabalhar na guarda direta de segurança do Ministro da Magia e os garotos não puderam ir. Todos estavam muito frustrados, então Marlene inventara um jogo para extravasar a raiva. Eles chamavam de "Quebra-balaço" e consistia nos quatro equipados com um taco, capacete, protetores e um casaco bem fofo, rebatendo balaços em objetos nos jardins. Havia uma tabela de pontos bem elaborada para cada objeto quebrado, mas no final, acabavam querendo acertar uns nos outros.

E foi assim que Marlene Mckinnon se tornou uma ótima batedora.

 _ **[7 de julho de 1973]**_

Era um sábado de verão, James Potter estava na casa de campo de sua família em Grodic's Hollow, pois era costume de sua mãe passar o mês de julho na casa, tomando chá com a sua velha – sim, bastante velha – amiga, Batilda Bagshot. Todos os anos James só conseguia pensar em como um dia os ossos dela iriam se desintegrar e ele nunca mais teria que ouvir a voz rouca dela contando histórias do Mundo Mágico.

" _A Evans com certeza venderia um rim para estar no meu lugar"_

" _Hey, por que você está pensando na Evans? Você está indo visitar sua namorada"._

Sim. Depois do beijo na festa da vitória, James escrevera uma carta – estava mais para bilhete – perguntando se Emmeline Vance queria ser sua namorada, seguindo os conselhos de seu pai sobre como ele deveria ser um cavalheiro e não deixar a moça ficar "falada". A garota respondeu com um sim em um pergaminho repleto de corações e agora James estava indo visitar a casa de campo dela em um vilarejo próximo.

Os Vance eram quase tão ricos e famosos quanto os Potter. James e Emmeline tomavam chá em uma salinha no jardim de inverno do casarão, luxuoso e bem decorado, mas é claro que um garoto de treze anos não repararia na decoração elegante do local. James mal estava escutando o que a garota contava sobre a sua semana em Paris, ele só conseguia pensar em tudo o que Sirius havia contado sobre namoros, que ele iria beijar de novo e iria ficar melhor e gostar mais disso, mas que teria que fazer um pouco das vontades da garota para ela achar que estar no comando e fazer tudo o que ele quisesse. Fontes: revista trouxa americana que Sirius comprara para irritar a sua mãe.

Segundo a revista, garotas gostavam de receber flores, chocolates, andar em carros conversíveis e, assim, James conseguiria uns amassos no branco de trás durante filmes em cinemas Drive-in quando ele tivesse conquistado a confiança dos pais dela para levá-la em um. Como a maioria dos itens da lista eram meio impossíveis, James trouxera flores e chocolates para Emmeline e se esforçara para que os pais da garota gostassem dele, o que não fora um problema, por que James tinha experiência em encantar senhoras mais velhas. Porém, no final, tudo o que James ganhara fora um selinho de despedida quando Emmeline o deixara na porta.

Para um garoto de treze anos já era grande coisa, e, para os outros três garotos de treze anos para quem ele iria contar, também.

 _ **[15 de julho de 1973]**_

Sirius Black estava sentado na sala de estar da Mansão Black, ostentando seu manual de carros e motocicletas trouxas enquanto seu irmão mais novo, Regulus Black, experimentava seu uniforme de Hogwarts pela milésima vez.

\- Não acredito que meu garotinho já está indo para Hogwarts, você está tão fino, tão imponente nesse uniforme, vai levar honras para o nome da Família Black novamente, voltaremos a ser uma família tradicional da Sonserina e todos esquecerão do fiasco que foi o seu irmão.

\- Obrigada pela parte que me toca – disse Sirius sem tirar os olhos das imagens do manual e a Sra. Black fingira nem ter escutado.

\- Procure o menino dos Mulciber quando chegar, ele vai te mostrar os caminhos... – pelas costas da mãe, Sirius debochava de suas palavras, encenando diferentes formas de tortura com o discurso, Regulus fingia ignorar, mas se segurava para não rir do irmão.

Assim era a relação deles, Sirius rebelde, sempre contestando a doutrinação da mãe e Regulus andando na linha, mas muitas vezes desejando a diversão que era o seu irmão. Houve um tempo que não era assim, Regulus ficava do lado de Sirius, os dois eram parceiros e queriam ser livres daquelas regras, porém, quando Sirius fora para Hogwarts e Regulus ficara a sós na casa, a doutrinação da Sra. Black passara a surtir mais efeito. Sirius fingia que gostava de ser a única ovelha negra na família, que dava um tom mais rebelde a coisa toda, mas, no fundo, agora que os dois passariam o ano em Hogwarts, longe da mãe, o garoto tinha esperanças de se reaproximar do irmão de novo.

Seria um recomeço para os irmãos Black?

 _ **[22 de julho de 1973]**_

Era mais um dia quente de verão, Lily e Severus estavam deitados no gramado a beira do riacho, perto da casa dos Snape.

\- O que você pensa em fazer depois de Hogwarts? Quando formos maiores de idade – perguntou Lily.

\- Você já sabe o que.

\- Sair de casa, eu sei, eu sei, mas e depois? Como profissão que eu estou perguntando.

\- Eu não sei. O que você pensa em fazer?

\- Eu poderia ser escritora. Redatora do Profeta Diário, talvez? Mas eu queria fazer algo que pudesse ajudar as pessoas...

\- Você é boa em poções, poderia ser MedBruxa...

\- Você é melhor do que eu, poderia ser um também – disse ela recebendo uma carranca do amigo.

\- Não. Eu quero fazer algo de sucesso, ser o melhor em alguma coisa de verdade, ter muita fama e provar para todo mundo que estavam errados sobre mim!

\- Você não precisa provar nada para mim – e as palavras dela suavizaram as expressões de firmeza de Severus.

\- Poderíamos morar juntos, sabe. Em um lugar legal, com um jardim para você cuidar, como uma velhinha.

\- _EI!_ Jardinagem não é coisa de velho!

Severus sorriu. Lily sempre o fazia sorrir. Ela era a única que conseguia ter o melhor possível dele.

 _ **[01 de agosto de 1973]**_

Remus Lupin acordava mais uma vez na Casa dos Gritos, em mais uma manhã de férias, após mais uma noite de Lua Cheia. Estava no seu local secreto de novo, pois sua versão lupina já estava madura demais para ser controlada por seus pais em casa, então Dumbledore o autorizara a passar as noites de transformação no local.

Sentia cheiro de sangue, seu corpo doía e a cabeça latejava deixando a visão turva, mas a vista do castelo no horizonte o dava forças para caminhar até o ponto de encontro que marcara com o pai para aparatarem para casa. Essa noite não havia sido tão ruim, se sentia em casa, ou o mais próximo que podia estar.

 _Um mês._ Ele estava contando. Mais um mês e voltaria para casa. Mais um mês e estaria com os amigos de novo. Mais um mês e estas noites seriam apenas uma breve pausa entre as aventuras noturnas com os marotos.

 _Um mês._

E tudo estaria em seu lugar novamente.

 **N/A:** Queria agradecer, especialmente, o apoio de Mylle Malfoy, obrigada pelas Reviews 3


	5. 1973 - Tinha tudo para dar certo

_**N/A:**_ Como o capítulo do terceiro ano estava muito grande, resolvi dividir em duas partes, para ficar menos cansativo.

 _ **[02 de setembro de 1973]**_

O Terceiro ano de Hogwarts era um ano importante. Além das matérias habituais, os alunos teriam que selecionar pelo menos três eletivas entre: Adivinhação, Aritmância, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e Runas antigas. Haviam aqueles alunos que optavam pelas mais fáceis e outros que não sabiam como escolher qual era mais interessante, este último caso era o que representava Lily Evans naquele domingo antes da primeira semana de aula.

\- Com certeza quero fazer Runas Antigas e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, mas escolher apenas duas parece tão pouco, além do mais temos duas opções de magia de previsão de futuro, que seria um ultraje não eleger pelo menos uma – divagou a ruiva na sala comunal, comparando os horários com os colegas.

\- Não acredito muito nessa coisa de adivinhação, parece conversa para trouxa, - falou Mary estudando as unhas, - uma vez meus pais foram enganados por uns ciganos que diziam ler cartas.

\- Optei por arimância também, parece mais racional – falou a garota conformada, - me sinto um pouco traíra de não fazer Estudo dos Trouxas...

\- Você queria fazer Estudo dos trouxas? – perguntou James esquecendo sua partida de Snap Explosivo – Já não sabe tudo o que queria saber?

\- Seria fascinante ver vocês aprendendo a função de uma televisão – se divertiu a garota.

\- Não somo tão ignorantes assim, Evans – bufou James – estudamos coisas mais sofisticadas, _tá bem_?

\- Por favor, vocês só escolheram esta matéria por que era a mais fácil – interpelou Marlene.

\- Na verdade, eu escolhi para irritar a Sra. Black,- falou Sirius após uma explosão no jogo - tenho muita curiosidade em saber o que ela tanto odeia.

A primeira semana de aula começara com dois tempos de Transfiguração logo cedo. Para a maioria dos alunos, os métodos da Profª. Minerva eram um tanto maçantes, mas James se interessava tanto pela matéria que não ligava muito. Nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas ele achava às aulas bastante prazerosas até, por achar incrível a capacidade mágica de transformar as coisas, e também pelo bônus de ser o melhor aluno da turma, o que irritava bastante Lily Evans.

A admiração só aumentou quando, naquela manhã, a Professora se transformou em gata, saltando entre as mesas, enquanto estudavam Animagos.

\- Por Merlin, isso foi muito irado! – exclamou James.

\- Imagine o que a gente poderia fazer sem ser pegos? – sussurrou Sirius.

\- É exatamente por isso que todo Animago deve ser registrado no Ministério, Sr. Black, - disse Prof. Mcgonagall ao retornar a forma humana, - o que me lembra que quero dois rolos de pergaminho detalhando o processo de registro de Animagos e a sua importância, para a próxima aula.

\- Mas quando iremos aprender de forma detalhada como se tornar um? – perguntou sobre os gemidos dos colegas de classe.

\- O processo para se tornar um Animago é extremamente complexo e bastante perigoso, mas já que vocês demonstraram tanto interesse, façam uma pesquisa sobre o processo, quem chegar mais próximo do real ganhará créditos extras para o trimestre – disse a professora logo antes de a sineta tocar.

 _ **[15 de setembro de 1973]**_

Lily voltava da sala do Professor Slughorn, nas masmorras, após um habitual chá da tarde, quando ouviu a discussão.

\- Você não pode andar com esses caras, Reg, eles são uns babacas! Já falaram coisas terríveis para nascidas-trouxas do meu ano, eu inclusive dei um soco no nariz de Mulciber por isso – disse um garoto e Lily reconheceu a voz de Sirius.

\- Então é por isso que todos o consideram um traidor de sangue? Por Merlin, você sujou o nosso nome com isso! – exclamou um garoto mais novo, que a ruiva deduziu ser o irmão do grifinório.

\- Pare de falar igual _ela_ – disse Sirius com raiva – você não é assim!

\- E se for? – enfrentou o irmão – você fez as suas escolhas, deixe que eu faça as minhas!

\- Não são _suas_ , você só está fazendo o _ela_ quer! – mas o garotinho não escutava mais o que o irmão tinha a dizer, deixando-o para trás.

\- Problemas com irmãos, hum? – perguntou Lily sem graça, quando Sirius finalmente a notou no corredor e percebeu que ela havia escutado tudo.

\- Você não imagina – disse ele amargurado.

\- Ah, sim, eu imagino...tenho meus próprios – falou a garota se aproximando para que os dois pudessem caminhar juntos.

\- Não sabia que você tinha irmãos em Hogwarts, Evans.

\- Na verdade, não em Hogwarts, é exatamente esse o problema...minha irmã mais velha, hmm, me considera uma aberração, por...sabe, tudo isso – disse ela indicando o castelo. – Quando eu recebi minha carta, ela escreveu para Dumbledore, pedindo para vir junto...mas ela jamais poderia, por ser trouxa. Em resumo, agora ela odeia tudo que envolva magia. Inclusive a mim...

\- Minha relação é um pouco parecida, acho que a essa altura, você já deve ter noção de toda essa questão de sangue-puro. Nós somos criados para acreditar que é o certo, que devemos proteger o sangue mágico da extinção ou algo do tipo, que somos obrigados a nos esconder para proteger os trouxas... e esse tipo de coisa...é difícil de se livrar...eu só me dei conta de tudo isso quando vim para Hogwarts e pude sair daquela bolha, saber que existem pessoas diferentes e excepcionais... mas, é difícil dizer não, ir contra tudo...alguns preferem não abrir mão dessa comodidade...em casa eu sou um traidor de sangue e eu tinha esperança que meu irmão pudesse ficar do meu lado também agora...mas...

Os dois caminhavam em silencio, contemplando as verdades e os sentimentos conflituosos, a medida que avançavam pra a Torre da Grifinória.

\- Às vezes...as vezes, eu acho que eu não pertenço a nenhum lugar – confessou a garota - jamais poderia me encaixar entre os trouxas de novo, não depois de saber de tudo...e por alguns segundos, também penso que este jamais vai ser meu lugar de verdade...

Sirius parou abruptamente no corredor.

\- Jamais repita isso de novo. Esse é o seu lugar, não duvide! Por favor, você é a melhor do nosso ano, não me faça ter que socar Mulciber de novo para você se dar conta disso... – falou ele muito sério, mas acrescentou com o habitual sorriso maroto - se precisar não vou me opor, é claro.

A garota riu e uma lágrima escapara de seus olhos, rolando pela bochecha cheia de sardas.

\- Eu sei – disse ela em um suspiro – Essa coisa toda de preconceito existe entre os trouxas também, acho que vem no pacote de o ser humano viver em sociedade.

\- Mas eu ouvi dizer, entre as minhas sonecas na aula de História da Magia, que enquanto houver traidores de sangue, como eu, e sangues-ruins, como você, - ele fez uma careta ao usar a palavra e a garota riu – a gente consegue arrumar uma boa briga e fazer barulho.

\- Obrigada, Black – disse Lily quando eles já estavam chegando no do retrato da Mulher-Gorda – Até que você não é de todo mal.

\- Obrigada, ruiva. Eu que agradeço por ouvir, sabe,...todas as lamúrias sobre a Família Black.

\- Quando eu tiver lamúrias da Família Evans eu te procuro, mas, acredite, é bem menos empolgante – riu a garota.

\- Episkey – repetiram juntos a senha para o retrato.

Com um último olhar de confidência, cada um seguiu para o seu próprio grupo na sala comunal.

 _ **[31 de outubro de 1973]**_

O final de setembro e o mês de outubro passara sem grandes novidades, a não ser Marlene Mckinnon e Sirius Black finalmente conquistarem as suas vagas no time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Mas, este foi um período essencial para James Potter perceber que, ter uma namorada, não era tão legal assim. As semanas se passaram e ele achava muito chato ter que acompanha-la em todos os lugares só para ganhar um beijo no final. E toda aquela chatice de ter que andar de mãos dadas? Até os gritinhos da garota durante os treinos de quadribol passaram a ser bastante irritantes.

A gota d'água para o primeiro relacionamento do garoto chegou no Dia das Bruxas, quando os alunos do terceiro ano tiveram sua primeira visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade e Emmeline insistira para os dois terem um encontro na Casa de Chás da Madame Puddifoot, arruinando os planos dos Marotos.

James olhava pela janela, vendo os amigos serem perseguidos pelo vendedor da Dedos de Mel. Aparentemente eles haviam conseguido invadir o porão da loja.

" _Droga, Sirius, eu disse para me esperar para fazer essa"._

\- Alou? Terra chamando James! Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? – falou a garota estalando os dedos na frente do rosto dele.

\- O que? Desculpe?

\- Sabe James, eu achava que você era diferente, mas dá para ver que você não está levando a sério esse relacionamento – disse ela no seu conhecido tom de superioridade, como se fosse muito mais velha que o garoto – Eu acho que está na hora de terminarmos.

\- O que?

\- Hora, por favor não faça drama, nós dois sabemos que isso não está dando certo...

\- Oh, sim, realmente não está, é totalmente culpa minha, garotas amadurecem mais rápido mesmo – disse ele finalmente entendendo a situação e fingindo estar chateado, quando na verdade estava aliviado por não ter que terminar com ela, ele não era bom em ver garotas chorando – Eu sinto muito muito mesmo.

\- Hora, não precisa se culpar, foi bom enquanto durou.

Mais tarde Emmeline Vance repetia a história para as colegas de quarto na sala comunal, exibindo o fato de que ela era madura demais para a idade e que seria melhor para ela que o próximo namorado fosse um garoto mais velho. Lily e Marlene reviravam os olhos. Do outro lado da Torre da Grifinória, Sirius se divertia com a história.

\- Eu não acredito que ela terminou com você – riu Sirius.

\- Eu fiquei aliviado, não ia suportar ter que terminar e aguentar todo o drama e lágrimas, você sabe como garotas são...-falou o garoto atrapalhando os cabelos.

\- Espero que dessa vez você aprenda com o seu caro amigo mais velho aqui a não se amarrar. Somos marotos, espíritos livres – falou o amigo com a habitual dramaticidade.

\- Sem essa, Black, você só é quatro meses mais velho que e eu e ainda não beijou ninguém – falou James emburrado.

\- Você que pensa, meu caro amigo, nesse momento tem uma lufana do quarto ano doidinha pelo papai aqui, mas estou me fazendo de difícil, aumentando a expectativa e... _AI!_

\- Isso é por que eu lembrei que vocês executaram o plano da Dedos de Mel sem mim.

Remus, que até então dava pouca atenção ao drama dos garotos, largou o livro e entrou no novo assunto.

\- Na verdade você não perdeu muita coisa, quando finalmente entramos no estoque, Peter tropeçou na capa e caiu de cara no chão, fazendo um estrondo que chamou a atenção do dono...

\- Felizmente, antes de sermos escorraçados de lá, descobrimos que Peter caíra em cima de um alçapão e o novo plano é descobrir o que tem lá _embaixo_ – explicou Sirius.

 _ **[07 de novembro de 1973]**_

Como de habitual, novembro trouxera o frio e a temporada de Quadribol para Hogwarts. Aquele era um ano especial para o time da Grifinória, já que mais da metade dos jogadores estava no sétimo ano e esta seria a última oportunidade de conquistar a Taça. É claro que haviam conquistado ano passado e os seus nomes já estavam estampados na sala de troféus, mas conquistar a Taça no seu último ano tinha todo um apelo sentimental. Robert Macgonagall Jr, o capitão, dobrara os treinos e renovara todas as táticas do time campeão. Héstia Jones, uma das artilheiras, estava focada não só em levar a Taça para casa, como também pretendia passar para recrutamento de aurores quando se formassem. A goleira, Victoria Wood, precisava impressionar nessa temporada, pois seria a sua última vitrine antes de entrar para o mercado esportivo e se tornar uma Harpia. Melina Bones, a segunda artilheira, era conhecida por ser durona, e você não iria querer ficar no caminho da setimanista quando ela queria algo.

\- Espero que todos estejam com as jogadas frescas na mente...– começou Robert naquela manhã de jogo quando todos se reuniram no vestiário – não tenho muito o que dizer, a não ser que não saio de campo sem a vitória...

\- Oh, por favor, esse é o meu nome, não? – brincou a goleira.

\- Sério, pessoal, vamos acabar logo com isso, tenho muito para estudar para os N.I.E.M.'S se eu quiser me tornar uma Auror, não tenho tempo para perder com corvinos – disse Héstia.

\- Marlene, Sirius, não façam eu me arrepender, eu sei que vocês são bons, só fiquem atentos aos gêmeos, Gideon e Fabian Prewett, eles são do nosso ano e conhecidos por terem sido selecionados para a Corvinal por um tipo de inteligência diferente do habitual. E, você... – falou o capitão virando para James – Potter, sem muita exibição, eu sei que você tem tietes desde o ano passado, mas guarda para mais tarde na festa.

Todos riram lembrando do grupo de garotas do segundo ano com camisas escrito "Potter, nosso DEUS" durante o café.

Com certeza, era muita pressão para uma temporada só, mas James sempre teve uma segurança acima do normal e Sirius sempre tinha aquele ar de que não se importava com nada, apesar de que se importava, James sabia. Marlene fingia toda a confiança, mas a garota realmente queria provar a todos que Robert fizera o certo ao coloca-la como titular no lugar daquele sextanista, Dave alguma coisa.

No final, após trinta minutos de partida, podemos dizer que Héstia Jones estava livre para o seu preparatório para os N.I.E.M.'S, enquanto todos estavam em festa na Torre da Grifinória. Até mesmo Lily Evans, que não era a maior entusiasta do esporte, demorou um pouco mais na festa da vitória antes de partir para biblioteca encontrar Severus.

\- Finalmente realizou o sonho do Potter e virou tiete de quadribol? – perguntou o amigo amargurando, arrancando uma revirada de olho da ruiva.

\- Tiete sim, mas de outra jogadora – disse ela indicando a camiseta vermelha que mais cedo enfeitiçara com letras douradas com os dizeres "Mckinnon Rules!" – Marlene Mckinnon? Minha melhor amiga? Está no time agora e você poderia ser menos amargo!

\- Você que tem cada vez menos tempo para mim!

\- Merlin, esse assunto de novo não – gemeu a garota – No final do mês tem visita a Hogsmeade, vamos juntos, sim? Comprar presentes de natal, que tal?

Instantaneamente Snape esquecera toda a carranca. Era sempre assim, uma briga, Lily suavizava e estavam de bem de novo.

 **[** _ **23 de novembro de 1973]**_

Após três anos, cada um sabia o seu lugar exato sob a Capa da Invisibilidade. Cada Maroto sabia onde pisar, por onde ir, era quase como se fossem um só aquela manhã de visita a Hosgmeade. Esgueiraram-se, com toda a classe de um jovem malfeitor, para o porão da Dedos de Mel e ao pisar no túnel sob o alçapão, os quatro garotos vibravam de animação.

\- Uma passagem _secreta! –_ gritouSirius e os outros repreenderam para o caso de ainda puderem ser ouvidos de lá, então o garoto completou com um sussurro – uma passagem secreta!

\- Aposto a minha vassoura que vai dar no castelo! – exclamou alegremente James, enquanto caminhavam.

\- Moony, você é o melhor desenhando o mapa – e Peter passou o caderno dos marotos para ele traçar a rota.

Era uma longa caminhada, mas os garotos estavam tão animados que quase correram. Ao chegar no castelo, sob a estátua da bruxa de um olho só, seus corações batiam em uníssono.

\- Estamos no terceiro andar! Deu certo! – exclamou Sirius animado.

Tão animados que mal perceberam a passagem se fechar.

\- Hey, como alcançamos por _esse_ lado? – indagou Peter

\- Será um feitiço? – sugeriu Remus.

Os quatro se olharam. Próxima missão: desvendar como acessar o túnel por _esse_ lado!

 _ **[04 de dezembro de 1973]**_

\- Vocês sabem que dia é hoje? – perguntou Sirius saindo do banheiro do dormitório aquela manhã.

\- 04 de dezembro – respondeu Remus sem muita preocupação enquanto dava o nó na gravata vermelho e dourada.

\- Exatamente! Um ano do nosso juramento solene! Acho que devemos fazer algo para comemorar, algo para ficar marcado na história...

\- Dia dos Marotos, gosto da ideia – concordou James.

E naquela noite, sem ninguém saber como explicar, uma chuva dos melhores doces da Dedos de Mel caíra sobre a Sala comunal da Grifinória e uma faixa de "Feliz dia dos Marotos" decorou a festa regada a muita cerveja amanteigada. Todos ficaram realmente admirados com a façanha dos garotos, mas não era lá muito difícil fazer acontecer, o que eles nunca admitiriam.

Você só precisaria de um cofre com alguns galeões, uma senha recém-descoberta para acessar o túnel sob a estátua da Bruxa de um olho só, contatos com bons elfos-domésticos nas cozinhas para fazer a mágica acontecer.

 _ **[20 de dezembro de 1973]**_

Naquelas férias de inverno, Lily acabara não voltando para casa. Os pais da garota ganharam uma viagem para a Polinésia Francesa e a irmã mais velha ficou com uma amiga, fazendo com que Lily tivesse apenas Hogwarts como opção. A notícia foi um alivio para Severus, que não suportava voltar para casa e só o fazia para ficar com Lily. Como a maioria dos seus colegas de casa haviam retornado para passar o fim-ano com a família, Snape estava livre para ficar em casa só com Lily.

Eles passavam as tardes na biblioteca, adiantando as tarefas, as vezes arriscavam um chocolate quente no Salão Principal, haviam, inclusive, jantado com o Prof. Slughorn um dia. O feriado só não havia sido perfeito, por que outros quatro grifinórios também haviam ficado no castelo. Em uma noite, quando Snape deixara a garota na Torre da Grifinória, James Potter fizera galhadas e um nariz vermelho de rena crescer no sonserino.

Lily voltara furiosa para a sala comunal após levar o amigo na Ala Hospitalar. Os Marotos ainda gargalhavam com o ocorrido.

\- Você é um babaca, arrogante e idiota, Potter – gritara a garota, vermelha de raiva.

\- Também amo você, Evans.

\- Argh! Por eu ainda perco meu tempo! Por Merlin, nem no natal vocês deixam de ser ridículos!

\- Mas fora meu presente de Natal, Evans, James só estava sendo um bom amigo – falou Sirius com carinha de criança querendo doces.

\- Não começa, _BLACK_! – vociferou ela, entre dentes.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, vamos fazer uma trégua pelo Natal – rendeu-se Remus - Prometo que controlo os dois, como presente pra você.

\- Não sei como você ainda tem sensatez perto desses aí!

\- Hey, se vamos ter trégua, ela também tem que ser boazinha – provocou James.

\- Você tem que admitir agora que ele tem um bom ponto – defendeu Sirius.

De repente as orelhas de Sirius e James ficaram pontudas e as vestes dos garotos se transfiguraram em roupas de duendes de Papai Noel. Remus e Peter gargalhavam junto com Lily e os outros dois Marotos tentavam concertar as orelhas um do outro.

\- Tudo bem, agora estamos quites – rira a garota para Remus.

\- Você é má, Lily Evans – rira ele com a ruiva que fez uma reverência em agradecimento.

 _ **[06 de janeiro de 1974]**_

Logo com a volta as aulas, veio a segunda partida da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa e mais uma festa na sala comunal. Lily estava numa poltrona de canto, com a extasiada Marlene Mckinnon.

\- Vocês viram a cara do batedor quando eu o cortei roubando o balaço? Foi uma jogada incrível!

\- Com certeza, Mckinnon, sou sua fã número um! – riu Lily da amiga que saltitava no sofá.

\- Hey, Evans, eu achava que você era a _minha_ fã número - provocou James Potter, que estava passando pelas garotas, fingindo mágoa.

\- Vai sonhando, Potter, nem que eu estivesse tão louca quanto Sirius Black – disse ela indicando o segundo batedor da Grifinória, que estava sendo carregado de cabeça para baixo enquanto os garotos mais velhos, também já muito loucos, o banhavam com firewhiskey.

\- Realmente, você é certinha demais para isso, não aguentaria – disse James olhando para ela em desafio.

A garota ruiva puxou a garrafa da mão do garoto e matou o conteúdo restante em um só gole.

\- O que disse, Potter?

\- Estou _impressionado_ , Evans – disse ele batendo palmas e fazendo uma reverência saindo para o encontro de outro grupo.

\- Você odiou, não é? – perguntou Mary Mcdonalds quando o garoto saíra do local.

\- Nunca mais coloco uma gota disso na minha boca! – exclamou a garota abanando a língua que estava para fora de tanta ardência e o rosto vermelho como os seus cabelos.

 _ **[15 de janeiro de 1974]**_

O início do novo trimestre trouxera grandes preocupações para os Marotos. Começaram a estudar Lobisomens em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. A cada tópico que começavam a estudar "Qual a diferença de um Lobisomem e um lobo comum", "Como reconhecer um Lobisomem", Remus ficava mais neurado que alguém pudesse descobrir seu segredo. Snape estava cada vez mais no pé deles, espreitando, seguindo-os e bisbilhotando.

Estavam na biblioteca aquela tarde, terminando a redação sobre características fundamentais de um lobisomem, porém, a verdadeira intenção dos Marotos era descobrir alguma forma com que pudessem ajudar o amigo.

\- Mais uma vez, v-vo..um lobisomem escolhe passar a licantropia ou não? – perguntou Sirius a Lupin por trás de sua pilha de livros.

\- Já disse, não funciona assim, a licantropia se espalha pelo contato entre a saliva e o sangue; assim, quando um lobisomem transformado morde um humano, essa ferida pode ser selada com uma mistura de prata em pó e ditamno, então o mordido irá viver como um lobisomem – explicou o garoto loiro cansado – a maldição só é passada se for mordido por um lobisomem transformado, caso contrário, adquire apenas algumas características leves. De qualquer forma, quando transformado não há controle de quem irá morder ou não.

De repente os garotos escutaram um guincho alto de Lily Evans em uma mesa próxima.

\- Oh meu Deus, Sev, suas orelhas.

Quando todos perceberam, as orelhas de Severus Snape estavam o triplo de seu tamanho habitual, tão grandes que a cabeça do garoto estava inclinada sobre a mesa para ajudar a suportar o peso.

\- Presente para te ajudar a escutar melhor a conversa alheia da próxima vez, Ranhoso – disse James cumprimentando o sonserino com desdém e recebendo um olhar de reprovação de Lily.

\- Vocês quatro, para fora daqui! – ordenou a bibliotecária Sra. Murphs para os Marotos.

 _ **[01 de fevereiro de 1974]**_

\- "Um lobisomem tende a ter baixa de resistência e aparentar palidez e fraqueza nos dias que precedem e sucedem a transformação" – leu Severus em voz alta – curioso, informativo...você anotou essa informação na sua redação?

\- Pode parar com isso – respondeu a ruiva sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho – eu sei o que você está tentando fazer.

\- Minha redação de como identificar um lobisomem, obviamente.

\- Não se faça de bobo, eu não vou compactuar com isso.

\- Você é inteligente, Lily, convive com ele mais do que eu, admita que faz sentido – disse ele olhando para a menina intensamente.

\- Como você se sentiria se fosse você? Se de repente James Potter começasse a espalhar por aí que você é um vampiro ou sei lá o que? Faz sentido, não? Você é pálido, vive em uma masmorra e não gosta de sol – as palavras dela soaram como um tapa no rosto do garoto - _por favor,_ isso é cruel, Sev!

\- Então por que eles ficam tão defensivos com o assunto? Você sabe que é verdade! Remus Lupin some toda a Lua-cheia, as vezes doente, as vezes visitando a mãe, tem coisa aí! Uma hora vou fazer todo mundo acreditar em mim.

Era verdade. Lily sabia. Desde de que começaram a estudar essa matéria, Lily passara dias pesquisando sobre o assunto, queria encontrar algo que desmentisse as teorias em sua cabeça, queria provar para si mesma que só estava delirando. Mas, ela só achou a verdade. Remus Lupin era um lobisomem. Tudo apontava para isso. A garota lera as coisas mais absurdas e terríveis sobre lobisomens e pensava no amigo, vivendo sobre o peso de todo aquele preconceito, tentando levar uma vida normal. Lily entendia. Mais que isso, de longe, a garota sentia a dor do amigo, em querer se esconder, em querer evitar esse mundo cruel para com os bruxos como ele. Se já era difícil para ela, que era apenas nascida-trouxa, imagine para ele. Não era justo. Remus Lupin era, de fato, uma das pessoas mais gentis, bondosas, inteligentes e talentosas que Lily conhecera em Hogwarts e era isso que importava para ela.

Mas sabia que Snape não pensaria assim, todo o rancor que ele tinha pelos marotos, ela sabia que acabaria o levando a fazer coisas insensatas sobre o assunto. Por isso mesmo que doesse mentir e tratar o amigo como louco, Lily sabia que era o certo a se fazer. Todas as vezes que o assunto vinha à tona, ela desconversava, negava e repetia o que os professores diziam. Por que, apesar de tudo, Lily Evans fizera um pacto silencioso de proteger o segredo de Remus Lupin.

\- Você está delirando de rancor contra eles, Severus, tenha um pouco mais de _empatia_! Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso e vou dizer de uma vez por todas: Remus não é um lobisomem, por _Merlin!_ Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso!

 _ **[11 de fevereiro de 1974]**_

Naquele final de semana chuvoso, a sala comunal estava abarrotada de alunos e suas tarefas. Desde a última discussão com Severus, Lily estava preferindo terminar suas tarefas na Torre da Grifinória, para evitar o assunto lobisomem. O que não dera muito certo, já que todos os alunos do terceiro ano ainda estavam trabalhando em suas redações sobre o tema.

\- Lily, por favor, eu juro que é a última vez que peço – começou Marlene pela terceira vez, enquanto a ruiva tentava desvendar seus cálculos de Aritimancia – eu só preciso de mais um fato de lobisomens para terminar os centímetros do pergaminho. Só mais uma coisinha.

A ruiva respirou profundamente.

\- Você já escreveu sobre a transmissão da licantropia, certo? Escreveu que não é passado para animais?

\- Não é passado para animais? – interrompeu abruptamente, mas era a voz de James Potter que perguntava.

\- Não. Se um lobisomem morder ou arranhar outro animal, este não adquire licantropia...

\- Mas, e se um animago for mordido na forma animal? – indagou o garoto novamente antes que ela terminasse de falar.

\- Os livros não foram _tão_ específicos assim, mas, quando estudamos animagia, vimos que o bruxo se transforma completamente em um animal, apenas tendo controle e consciência de seus atos, então não, não acredito que a licantropia seja transmitida nesse caso...

\- Brilhante! Brilhante! – exclamou o garoto e os outros três já seguiam ele escada acima.

No dormitório masculino do terceiro ano, James Potter já estava a mil.

\- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que fazer os melhores trabalhos de Transfiguração sobre animagia valeria de alguma coisa...

\- Claaro, não foi só para manter o seu status de melhor da turma para irritar a Evans – riu Sirius se jogando em sua cama.

\- Silêncio, estou processando.

\- Por que eu estou com a impressão que vou achar isso uma loucura... – falou Remus deitando ao lado de Sirius, colocando o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

\- Na verdade, meu caro, Moony, eis aqui a solução dos nossos problemas! Estava na cara o tempo todo! Se nos tornarmos animagos, podemos nos transformar todo mês com você e ajudar a controlar o seu lobinho interior...

\- Lily não tem certeza se não seria transmitido para o bruxo na forma animaga – replicou o lupino.

\- Por favor, é a Evans! Até eu admito que ela sabe de tudo! – insistiu James.

\- Só quando te convém! – falou Remus atirando o travesseiro no amigo que esquivou em um reflexo do Quadribol.

\- Hmm, pensando assim, tem mesmo um quê de brilhantismo. Você sabe que eu sempre quis ter meu alter ego animal como você – disse Sirius sentando.

\- Isso não é brincadeira, Sirius, é perigoso!

\- E nos vamos estudar melhor, Moony, temos você para isso. Mas por hora, você tem que admitir que é o melhor plano que já tivemos... – James tentou convencê-lo.

Mas Remus já estava vencido, ele sabia que o amigo não iria tirar aqui da cabeça.

 _ **[10 de março de 1974]**_

Com a nova fixação em estudar animagia e licantropia, fevereiro passara voando. Era o dia do terceiro jogo da temporada da Grifinória, contra a Sonserina. Corvinal ganhara da Lufa-Lufa e esta perdera também para a Sonserina, por isso, quem ganhasse o próximo jogo, ficaria na dianteira e ganharia vaga certa na final do campeonato.

Era um jogo duro. Os artilheiros disputavam ponto a ponto, assim como Sirius e Marlene disputavam os balaços. Eles tinham um código próprio de pontuação quanto a defesa e ataque, o que deixava a partida ainda mais interessante. Marlene fizera um arco incrível sob a cabeça de Robert, que rumava para os aros, defendendo a posse da goles para a grifinória e lançando o balaço para o time adversário, afastando-os e deixando o capitão livre para o ponto. Foi então que James avistara o pomo de ouro, próximo ao aro por onde a goles passara.

Como um flash, o garoto já perseguia a bolinha dourada e logo o apanhador da Sonserina o seguia de perto. Curvando-se ao máximo no cabo, James passara pelos aros e capturara o pomo, levando as arquibancadas a loucura. Grifinória estava na frente não só no Quadribol, como na Taça das Casas!

Este ano têm tudo para dar certo!

 **N/A:** O próximo capítulo contém o famoso episódio em que James salva a vida de Snape, então, favoritem e sigam a fic, por que foi uma das partes que mais me doeu escrever, mas que é tão importante para a história deles.

Espero que gostem 😉

Mylle Malfoy e L. Black, obrigada pelas reviews, adoro saber as opiniões de vocês, mande mais, mande sempre!


	6. 1973 - O que deu errado no terceiro ano?

_**N/A:**_ Ai esse capítulo, o quanto mexeu com o meu coração...

 _ **[20 de abril de 1974]**_

As férias de Páscoa não era exatamente o que os alunos de Hogwarts chamariam de _férias_. Apesar de estarem em recesso das aulas, poucos alunos voltavam para as suas casas devido ao grande volume de atividades que os professores passavam no preparatório para os Exames Finais. Já era tarde quando Lily e Snape voltavam da biblioteca para os seus respectivos dormitórios. Estavam caminhando, abarrotados de livros, quando se depararam com um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano da Sonserina e no centro do grupo, havia uma garota um tanto assustada. Mary Mcdonalds, Lily reconheceu de imediato.

\- Mary? – chamou a ruiva – Mary, está tudo bem?

Os olhos da garota fiavam a amiga, em pânico, porém nenhum som saia de sua boca. Lily passara pelo grupo e afastara Mulciber que estava na frente da loira.

\- Você veio me chamar para o jantar? Por Merlin, Mary, você está gelada, o que estava acontecendo? – e agora a ruiva se dirigia ao Sonserino.

\- Só estávamos conversando – disse ele cinicamente. – Eu estava alertando a sua amiga que não é de bom tom uma mocinha perambular sozinha pelo castelo a essa hora.

\- Ela não está mais sozinha – disse Lily acompanhando a garota para fora do círculo de sonserinos.

Antes de virarem o corredor, Lily fitou o imóvel Severus Snape, afastado do grupo, o garoto não sustentou o olhar e uma sensação ruim alcançou a boca do seu estômago. Apenas quando já estavam na proteção da sala comunal que Mary conseguiu falar.

\- Eu ia chamar a Lily, já estava tarde, foi quando encontrei eles no caminho. Tentei ignorar e passar direto quando eles começaram a falar aquelas coisas asquerosas sobre status sanguíneo, foi quando Mulciber disse que iria me ensinar a respeitar o sangue-puro. Ele...e-ele tentou usar a Maldição Imperius em mim...para fazer com que eu me curvasse perante eles... eu sabia que nenhum aluno de Hogwarts, ainda mais um idiota do terceiro ano, conseguiria proferir tal maldição, m-mas eu f-fiquei tão assustada, Lily... não sei o que aconteceria se você não tivesse chegado – disse agora entre lágrimas.

\- Aqueles _malditos_! – gritou Sirius que também havia parado para consolar a garota – Eu vou acabar com eles! Quem eles pensam que são?

\- Isso é _insano_! Até onde esse preconceito vai chegar?! – descontrolou-se Remus Lupin, que costumava ser o maroto mais calmo.

Porém foi James quem manteve a calma. Ele se agachara ao lado de Lily, na frente da poltrona onde Mary estava.

\- Isso é sério, Mary, temos que avisar a Prof. Minerva...

\- Não, James, n-não quero que isso saia daqui...só quero esquecer e ficar longe deles, não quero que eles tenham mais motivos para vir atrás de m-mim – chorou a garota.

\- Mary, é exatamente isso que eles querem de nós, que nós nos acovardemos! Eles se sentem ameaçados por nós, por sermos melhores que eles, temos que fazer melhor e sermos superiores!

\- Eu estou com medo, Lily...as notícias nos jornais...estão ficando mais recorrentes...nascidos trouxas desaparecendo... mesmo em Hogwarts, pessoas como eu e você estão sendo afetadas...- as lágrimas caiam sem parar, a garota estava pálida, seus cabelos que normalmente eram de um louro brilhante, estavam completamente sem vida.

\- Eu sei, Mary, eu também fico assustada... mas as pessoas estão lutando contra isso também, os professores ficariam do seu lado, nós todos estamos.

\- É verdade, Mary, podemos ir com você – disse James, recebendo um olhar de agradecimento de Lily.

\- Eu agradeço gente...mas só quero esquecer tudo isso...

Essa foi a primeira vez que James e Lily sentiram aquela sensação de impotência. A primeira vez que compartilharam a vontade de lutar contra isso.

 _ **[23 de abril de 1974]**_

Era segunda-feira da semana que prometia ser a mais agitada daquele ano em Hogwarts. Os alunos do terceiro ano ainda estavam em colapso nervoso em meio a enorme lista de tarefas, a proximidade dos exames finais e a final da Taça de Quadribol no sábado. Mas aquela era uma noite especial, a noite em que os Marotos esqueciam de tudo e focavam apenas em tornar as transformações de Lupin mais suportáveis. Passado o drama do trimestre em que estudaram lobisomens em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, os garotos estavam cada vez mais unidos e empenhados em se tornar animagos para ajudar o amigo.

Remus havia partido para "visitar a mãe" e o trio passara a tarde debruçado sobre os livros de transfiguração, já estava anoitecendo quando estes saíram da biblioteca para o jantar.

\- Estranho ver apenas quatro cabeças ocas andando por aí, - ouviram a voz conhecida de Severus Snape no final do corredor-, ah sim, hoje é noite de Lua Cheia, está explicado.

\- Sobre o que você está delirando agora, Ranhoso? Ah sim, eu não me importo – respondeu James com desdém a passar pelo outro garoto.

\- Mas sei que se importa com as transformações do seu amigo lupino, por isso estão passando tanto tempo na biblioteca? Ou é só para distrair enquanto ele está "visitando a mãe"? – perguntou Snape fingindo inocência.

Os três congelaram antes de virar o corredor. Situações assim estavam cada vez mais frequentes, Snape não perdia a oportunidade de jogar a isca para tentar pescar algo sobre o segredo deles.

\- Cuidado, Ranhoso, acho que toda a gordura do seu cabelo está indo para o cérebro e causando alucinações – falou James, tentando desconversar.

\- Não são alucinações, só acho curioso o fato de que, em três anos, o nosso colega de classe sempre ter que se ausentar durante as luas cheias, estou ficando preocupado... vocês não? São amigos dele, afinal.

James já estava pronto para responder ou simplesmente azarar o garoto, quando...

\- Tudo bem, você nos pegou – disse Sirius, fazendo os corações dos outros dois amigos gelarem de medo – Remus Lupin é um lobisomem e suas ausências são para a transformação. Inclusive, se você quiser ver por com seus próprios olhos, é só esperar anoitecer e, quando todos se recolherem, você pode entrar no túnel sob o Salgueiro Lutador e encontrar Remus Lupin transformado. Foi para isso que ele foi plantado no ano em que entramos, para ninguém se aproximar e descobrir, mas, o que ninguém sabe, é que, se você cutucar o calombo na base da árvore com uma vara longa, ela vai ficar paralisada e você poderá entrar. Satisfeito? Agora se nos dá licença, temos mais o que fazer.

Os outros três ficaram boquiabertos com a seriedade e facilidade com que Sirius revelara tudo. Snape ainda estava paralisado quando os outros foram arrastados para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

\- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO? – gritou James quando os três entraram no dormitório vazio.

\- Brilhante, não? – perguntou Sirius orgulhoso da sua estratégia.

\- O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?

\- Não é óbvio? Nenhuma desculpa que déssemos iria tirar aquilo da cabeça do Ranhoso, mas o fato de ter confessado com tanta propriedade fará com que ele desacredite a ideia, os trouxas chamam de psicologia reversa, palmas para mim, obrigada – completou ele com uma reverência.

\- Como que nessa sua cabeça insana isso pode ser verdade? Você revelou o nosso maior segredo! E SE ELE FOR LÁ CONFERIR? – perguntou James ainda incrédulo com a calma do amigo.

\- O Ranhoso? Por favor, James, nós dois sabemos que ele não tem bolas para isso – falou o garoto despreocupado.

\- Mas se tiver? Se ele for lá e encontrar, Moony? Você sabe que ele pode mata-lo! Como você acha que Remus se sentiria? O que acha que aconteceria com ele? Dumbledore simplesmente diria _"Opa, descobriram nosso segredinho, trágico acidente você ter assassinado esse garoto, mas tudo bem, problema resolvido agora"_. Você é um inconsequente, Sirius! Remus pode ser expulso, ou pior! O que vamos fazer agora?

\- Relaaaxa, Potter, isso não vai acontecer. Você no fundo admite que meu plano foi perfeito.

Mas James apenas fitou com incredulidade o amigo.

 _18:30_ – O sol se pôs, a transformação devia estar começando nesse exato momento.

 _19:00_ – James não conseguia nem tocar no jantar, ficava procurando Severus na mesa da Sonserina, incapaz de decifrar sua expressão.

\- Viu só? Ele está morrendo de medo, eu disse – cochichou Sirius para o amigo.

\- Cala a boca, Black.

 _19:30_ – James andava em círculos no dormitório, sem saber o que fazer.

" _E se ele for?"_

" _E se Sirius estiver errado?"_

" _O que aconteceria com Moony?"_

As perguntas martelavam na cabeça do garoto, fazendo com que ele ficasse com falta de ar.

 _20:30_ – Todos haviam retornado do jantar, a sala comunal estava abarrotada, mas James só escutava zunidos ao fundo.

" _Se você fosse o Ranhoso? Por onde sairia?"_

" _Ele não conhece as passagens secretas, o caminho mais fácil seria a saída lateral para as estufas"_

 _21:00 –_ James parte pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

\- Espera, onde você vai? – questionou Sirius, mas o amigo não parara para responder e nem dera brecha para ser seguido.

Longe das vistas dos outros, vestira a capa e seguira para a saída lateral do castelo que ligava às estufas. Precisava pelo menos montar guarda, se certificar que Snape não passaria ali e se passasse poderia impedi-lo. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer. James sentara no chão, recostado na parede oposta a saída, ocultado pela capa e onde ninguém poderia topar com ele se passasse por ali.

As horas passaram lentamente, o garoto suava frio e só conseguia ouvir as batidas do seu coração. Já passava da meia-noite quando avistou um vulto negro de cabelos sebosos saindo do castelo.

" _Eu sabia!"_

James se apressou em seguir o segundo garoto a uma distância segura, optou por apenas observar, ele estava aqui, mas poderia não ter coragem de entrar no túnel.

Realmente Snape parara por vários minutos a uma distância segura dos galhos do Salgueiro Lutador, mas, com um feitiço, atirara uma pedra no calombo e a árvore parara, exatamente como Sirius havia instruído. James mal conseguia se concentrar, com o sangue pulsando nas veias em sua cabeça, apenas se atirara no túnel atrás de Snape, antes que a árvore voltasse a se mover.

\- Quem está aí? – disse Severus virando para o local onde James caíra, porém, o garoto ainda estava oculto pela capa e pela escuridão – Relaxe, Severus, relaxe, você está prestes a provar para todo mundo que estava certo.

O túnel era baixo, os garotos tinham que andar curvados pelo pareceu uma eternidade antes de o caminho começar a se elevar. Conforme se aproximavam, conseguiam ouvir o barulho de Remus do outro lado, mas a porta que dava acesso ao quarto estava fechada. Dumbledore havia projetado para que uma vez fechada, só fosse possível abrir pelo lado de fora.

" _Por favor, não seja burro de entrar aí_ ", pensou James, orando para todos os deuses que Snape voltasse.

Mas aconteceu como que em uma fração de segundos.

Snape escancarou a porta e um lobisomem praticamente adulto no fundo do quarto o encarou. Os olhos sedentos fixaram em Snape e James não soube de onde viera o impulso de se movimentar. Com um aceno de varinha, o garoto trancara a porta, fazendo com que o amigo do outro lado encontrasse a madeira em um baque forte.

\- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – exclamou James e Snape caíra duro para trás.

O barulho de Remus tentando atravessar a porta era assustador, por isso James não esperou para ver se a porta aguentaria, com um feitiço de levitação, puxara o corpo petrificado de Snape para fora do buraco. Quase havia sido decepado por um galho, antes de conseguir pressionar novamente o calombo, quando ouvira os gritos do zelador Filch.

\- Eu sabia! Sabia que havia visto gente se aproximando da árvore! Ah você está ferrado, está ferrado moloque!

Não havia tempo de se esconder, a capa estava caída no túnel e ele tinha um corpo imóvel do seu lado. É, estava mesmo ferrado.

 **[24 de abril de 1974]**

Já havia amanhecido quando James e Severus encontravam-se sentados no escritório do Diretor Dumbledore. Depois que Filch os encontrara, a noite transcorrera em um grande pesadelo, que passara pela mão de quase todos os professores e pela Ala Hospitalar. Ao ser encaminhado para o diretor, James já estava quase certo de sua expulsão, mas só conseguia se preocupar com Remus.

\- Então, quem pode começar a me explicar os acontecimentos dessa noite? – perguntou o sereno diretor.

\- É tudo culpa minha, professor. Remus havia confiado a mim seu segredo e ao perceber que Snape estava desconfiando, eu o atraí para uma armadilha. Contei tudo o que ele precisava saber para chegar até Remus esta noite e descobrir tudo, na esperança que ele não o fizesse, justamente por desconfiar que eu não estivesse falando a verdade e fosse tudo uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Quando percebi o perigo desse meu plano, eu segui Snape e impedi que Remus o atacasse, tirando-o de lá. Foi assim que o zelador nos encontrou e o resto o senhor já sabe. – contou James com firmeza, certo do que tinha que fazer.

\- O Sr. Snape confirma esses fatos? – perguntou o diretor e James tentou não transparecer a aflição do momento.

-Sim.

\- Bom, atentar contra os segredos da escola, como o fato da condição do Sr. Lupin, é uma violação passível de expulsão... e os dois a cometeram. O Sr. Potter, ao revelar e colocar em risco a vida de outro aluno, e o Sr. Snape ao agir na intenção de expor este segredo –, começou o diretor e os olhos dos garotos estavam fixos em tudo o que ele dizia -, porém, tenho um acordo a lhes propor. Os senhores não serão expulsos, se os reais acontecimentos desta noite continuarem em segredo. Se a condição do Sr. Lupin vier à tona novamente, que não seja por ele próprio, vocês dois serão imediatamente expulsos. Estão de acordo com esses termos?

\- Sim, senhor – disseram em uníssono.

\- Cinquenta pontos serão retirados da Casa Sonserina, pois o Sr. Snape estava fora de seu dormitório e do castelo após o toque de recolher e cumprirá detenção por uma semana. O senhor pode retornar ao dormitório, enquanto eu termino com o Sr. Potter, está dispensado – ao ouvir as palavras do diretor, Snape se retirou, impassível – Pelos seus atos inconsequentes, Sr. Potter, que colocaram a vida de outros dois alunos em risco, estou retirando todos os pontos de sua casa. O senhor cumprirá detenção até o final do ano e está suspenso do time de Quadribol permanentemente, ou pelo menos até que sua situação seja revogada em uma audiência no conselho de Hogwarts. O senhor também está dispensado.

James quase não conseguira andar até a Sala Comunal. Nunca mais iria jogar Quadribol. Parecia havia engolido medidas de peso, e seu corpo todo parecia petrificado. Suspenso do time _permanentemente_. A única coisa que o consolava era que o segredo de Remus estava a salvo com Dumbledore.

\- Onde você estava? O que você fez? – ouviu Sirius dizer, assim que entrou pelo retrato.

\- Limpando a merda que você fez, salvando a sua pele e a de todo mundo – disse James rispidamente – Snape foi encontrar Remus e se eu não tivesse o seguido, ele estaria morto agora e Remus expulso, ou pior.

\- Pegaram você? – perguntou Peter.

\- Filch nos encontrou na saída do túnel. Não citei nenhum de vocês e assumi toda responsabilidade, por que é isso que _lealdade_ significa, Black.

Com as palavras ríspidas, James subira para o dormitório, deixando Sirius e Peter para trás.

 _ **[25 de abril de 1974]**_

Na quarta-feira de manhã, Remus voltara ao dormitório.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele direto e ríspido quando Pike, o quinto aluno do dormitório, saíra para o café.

\- Sirius achou que era um ótimo plano revelar o segredo para o Ranhoso, acreditando que ele não iria lá conferir. Eu o segui e impedi que você o matasse, Filch me pegou com o corpo petrificado e eu assumi tudo para Dumbledore. Ele fez um acordo conosco, se o seu segredo vier à tona, eu e o Ranhoso estamos expulsos – explicou James com amargura.

\- Então é isso? Eu tenho que contar com a decisão de Severus Snape de expor tudo ou não? – riu Remus com desdém.

\- Não é assim, Moony, você sabe que ele nunca correria o risco de ser expulso...- começou Sirius.

\- Assim como ele não teria coragem de ir conferir? – interrompeu James – Até agora você não entendeu a gravidade dos seus atos, Black! Transformado ou não, AINDA ERA REMUS LUPIN LÁ EMBAIXO! E se eu não tivesse ido? Se não tivesse chegado a tempo? Ranhoso estaria morto e como que tudo ficaria? Você acha que ele sairia impune por causa do seu plano idiota? Um aluno sendo assassinado debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore e ficaria por isso mesmo?

\- Não era para chegar a esse extremo...

\- Eu sei que você sempre achou irado e legal, - começou Remus friamente, sem conseguir olhar para o amigo-, MAS EU NÃO SOU SEU BRINQUEDO, SIRIUS! Não sou uma peça que você joga sem medir as consequências! Não sou seu animalzinho de estimação que não responde pelos atos!

\- Eu sei que não! Não era essa a minha intenção, nunca foi! Eu só queria...

\- NÃO IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA! NÃO IMPORTA A INTENÇÃO! ATOS TÊM CONSEQUÊNCIAS! – gritou Lupin exasperado - E você _nunca_ liga para elas, por que você é um _Black_ , nunca vai pagar pelas consequências dos seus atos! MAS EU VOU PAGAR POR TODA A MINHA VIDA, _MÊS_ POR _MÊS_ , POR ATOS QUE NEM FUI EU QUE COMETI E _EU_ IRIA PAGAR PELAS CONSEQUÊNCIAS DO _SEU_ PLANO RIDÍCULO!

\- Remus...

\- Só cala a boca e vai embora, Sirius. Você tá fora! – terminou James.

\- Fora do que?

\- De tudo! Dessa amizade, dos Marotos, do dormitório, de tudo! Você destruiu a nossa única regra! _"Ser leal aos marotos e jamais revelar nossos segredos"!_ _Acabou_! – despejou James.

\- Só vai embora, Sirius... – finalizou , o até então calado, Peter.

 _ **[26 de abril de 1974]**_

A quinta feira se mostrara pior do que o resto da semana, pois, desde que os grifinórios notaram que todos os pontos da casa haviam sido retirados, boatos começaram a se espalhar de que James Potter havia sido o responsável e adolescentes não costumam ser compreensivos. Por onde James passava, havia cochichos e xingamentos, nem mesmo o time de Quadribol ficará ao seu lado, já que com a suspensão de James, eles não tinham chance nenhuma de conquistar a Taça agora.

Ele ainda tinha que aguentar noites de detenções com ninguém menos que Severus Snape.

\- Então, curtindo a fama, Potter? – provocou o garoto, enquanto os dois andavam as margens da Floresta Negra ajudando Hagrid em um tratamento contra pragas.

\- Você deve estar borrando as calças de alegria, não? Foi por isso que me deixou levar toda a culpa.

\- É verdade, achei que se você assumisse a culpa sozinho, teria mais chances de se encrencar.

\- A propósito, - falou James em um tom cínico – obrigada por fazer exatamente o que eu achei que faria.

Severus Snape poderia estar curtindo todo o ódio sobre James Potter, mas tudo tinha sido parte do plano do garoto para livrar os amigos.

 _ **[27 de abril de 1974]**_

A sala comunal estava lotada após o jantar, com alunos de todos os anos tentando finalizar as tarefas. James, Remus e Peter tentavam produzir algo, mas a sensação de raiva, dor e vazio os impedia de concentrar em qualquer coisa. De tempos em tempos, os outros alunos jogavam bolinhas de papel com atentados contra James. Então Sirius Black entrou tempestuoso no cômodo, subindo em um dos sofás.

\- Atenção todo mundo! Eu sei que todos estão furiosos com a questão dos pontos e do campeonato de Quadribol, mas estão odiando a pessoa errada! – disse ele para todos ouvirem - Eu fui o responsável pelos acontecimentos da noite de segunda-feira, James assumiu a responsabilidade para salvar a minha pele, mas fui eu quem planejou uma armadilha idiota para Severus Snape no Salgueiro Lutador que quase o matou. James Potter não fizera nada além de ser um bom amigo e salvar a vida do Ranhoso. Então se tem alguém que vocês têm que odiar, esse alguém sou eu, estamos claros?

\- Acabou o show? – perguntou um frio James Potter, recolhendo seus materiais para subir para o dormitório.

Todos na sala ainda estavam calados, observando os dois.

\- James, o que mais eu tenho que fazer mais para vocês me perdoarem? – perguntou Sirius alcançando o garoto na escada.

\- Não tem a ver com o que você tem que fazer, Black–, vociferou James agora virando para Sirius – e sim com o que você _já_ fez!

James subira as escadas e tudo o que se ouviu na Torre da Grifinória foi a batida da porta.

\- Vocês ouviram, o show acabou! – exclamou Remus correndo escada acima atrás do amigo.

 _ **[28 de abril de 1974]**_

Já passavam das nove da manhã e Sirius achou que era seguro subir para o dormitório, porém, logo ao entrar, encontrara a pessoa que menos queria.

\- Não vai jogar? – perguntou ele imediatamente, pois aquela era a manhã do jogo e já estava tarde.

\- Seu showzinho não deu certo, sabe, Dumbledore disse que só vou ser inocentado após a audiência no conselho. Mais uma para a sua lista de planos infalíveis.

\- Eu nunca pedi para você assumir a culpa!

\- Eu fiz o necessário para proteger o Remus, não por _você_! Ranhosos faria qualquer coisa pela possibilidade de me ver expulso e eu seria se significasse a segurança de Remus! Por que é isso que amizade significa para mim! O que _lealdade_ significa!

\- Ora, não venha se fazer de superior, você só está com raiva por que ninguém está te clamando como herói e eu como vilão!

\- Você é um babaca, Black!

Sem um dos batedores e sem apanhador, obviamente a Grifinória perdera a final do Campeonato de Quadribol aquela tarde, o que só piorou os ânimos na Torre da Grifinória e o ódio sobre os Marotos. Até mesmo os corvinos e lufanos compartilhavam desse sentimento, já que a Sonserina levara a Taça.

 _ **[29 de abril de 1974]**_

Severus evitara Lily a semana toda. Desde o capítulo de Lobisomens, havia algo estranho entre os dois, por ela nunca o ter apoiado no caso. As coisas só ficaram piores quando na semana anterior, Avery e Mulciber, os _amigos_ de Severus tentaram usar a Maldição Imperius em Mary Mcdonalds, uma das melhores amigas de Lily e também nascida trouxa. Os dois andavam pelos corredores discutindo mais uma vez.

\- Essas coisas não estão certas, você tem mudado! Na nossa infância, você dizia que não tinha nenhum problema e agora parece que tem vergonha de mim!

\- Você tem que confiar em mim, não tem nada a ver isso de ser nascida trouxa, isso não importa para mim, você não confia? Pensei que fôssemos amigos? - Snape dizia, - Melhores amigos?  
\- Nós somos, Sev, mas não gosto de algumas pessoas com quem você anda saindo! Desculpe-me, mas eu detesto Avery e Mulciber! Mulciber! O que você vê nele, Sev, ele é asqueroso! Você sabe o que ele tentou fazer com Mary Macdonald outro dia?

Lily chegou a um pilar e encostou-se nele, olhando para o rosto magro e amarelado.

\- Não foi nada demais, - disse Snape. - Foi uma brincadeira, só isso...

\- Foi Magia Negra, e se você acha isso engraçado...

\- E as coisas que o Potter e seus amigos fazem? - interpelou Snape. Sua cor novamente voltou quando ele disso isso, parecendo incapaz de segurar seu ressentimento.

\- O que o Potter tem a ver com isso? - disse Lily.

\- Eles xeretam durante a noite. Tem alguma coisa estranha com aquele Lupin. Aonde ele sempre vai?

\- Ele está doente, - disse Lílian. - Eles dizem que ele está doente...

\- Todo mês na lua cheia? - disse Snape.

\- Eu sei sua teoria, - disse Lily, e soou fria. - Por que você está tão obcecado com isso? Por que se preocupa com o que eles fazem durante a noite?

\- Só estou tentando te mostrar que eles não são tão maravilhosos como todos pensam que são.

A intensidade de seu olhar fez Lily corar.

\- Pelo menos eles não usam Magia Negra. - Ela baixou a voz. - E você está sendo mal-agradecido. Eu ouvi o que aconteceu na outra noite. Você foi xeretar aquele túnel sob o Salgueiro Lutador, e James Potter salvou você do que tinha lá embaixo...

O rosto inteiro de Snape se contorceu e ele explodiu:

\- Salvou? Salvou?! Você acha que ele estava bancando o herói? Ele estava salvando o próprio pescoço e de seus amigos também! Você não vai – Eu não vou permitir que você...

\- Me permitir? Me permitir?

Os olhos brilhantes e verdes de Lily pareciam fendas. Snape recuou imediatamente.

\- Eu não quis dizer – Só não quero ver você fazer papel de boba para – Ele gosta de você, James Potter gosta de você! - As palavras pareciam escapar contra a sua vontade. - E ele não é... todo mundo acha... grande herói do Quadribol... - A amargura e o desgosto de Snape despedaçavam-no incoerentemente, e as sobrancelhas de Lily estavam cada vez mais levantadas em sua testa.

\- Eu sei que James Potter é um idiota arrogante, - ela disse, cortando Snape. - Eu não preciso que você me diga isso. Mas a ideia de humor de Mulciber e Avery é completamente má. Má, Sev. Eu não entendo como você pode ser amigo deles.

 _ **[23 de junho de 1974]**_

Dois meses se passaram desde os acontecimentos da fatídica noite de Lua-cheia e nada parecia melhorar, muito menos para os marotos. James e Sirius mal se olhavam e evitavam estar em qualquer cômodo juntos. Os exames finais atropelaram a todos, pois ninguém estava realmente com cabeça para se preocupar com isso aquele ano.

Era uma manhã de domingo após a Lua Cheia daquele mês e Peter e James conseguiram se esgueirar para a Ala Hospitalar para fazer companhia a Remus.

\- Não foi uma noite ruim, nada comparada as últimas – falou o garoto tentando convencer os amigos que os curativos não eram nada – Na verdade, o que está sendo ruim é sentir mais falta de Sirius do que eu achei que sentiria... Ele era o que conseguia mais facilmente se esgueirar e me fazer companhia aqui, mesmo sem a capa.

\- Eu também não suporto mais esse clima – admitiu Peter com o olhar no terceiro amigo que fitava os jardins pela janela.

\- Nada disso importa se não podemos confiar no juramento solene dele. – disse James friamente.

\- Você sabe que realmente não era a _intenção_ dele... – começou Remus.

\- Eu não acredito que você realmente está dizendo isso, e tudo aquilo de consequências?

\- Nós todos estamos sofrendo as consequências, James...Os Marotos foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e sei que na de Sirius também, na de todos nós! Não é algo que pode acabar assim...

\- Os Marotos eram aquele juramento! Você pode perdoá-lo se quiser, mas não conte comigo para unir tudo...

\- Você pode falar o que quiser, mas sei que você é quem mais sente falta... Sirius é seu melhor amigo... – apontou Peter.

\- Eu _achei_ que fosse, mas não tem como ser isso sem lealdade.

 _ **[25 de junho de 1974]**_

Após a saída de Remus da Ala Hospitalar, ele e Sirius finalmente fizeram as pazes, então fora James que passara a se isolar. Assim, ele descobriu que a última fileira da biblioteca é um ótimo lugar para ficar, pois era o último lugar onde alguém esperaria encontra-lo.

\- Fugindo dos valentões, Potter? – perguntou Lily Evans procurando um livro na seção.

" _Quem é que ia lá? Ainda mais depois das provas? O que essa garota tem na cabeça?"_

 _-_ Se veio aqui demonstrar seu ódio pela Taça das Casas, por ter perdido os seus suados pontos, pode ser breve? Estou ocupado fazendo nada. – disse ele com sarcasmo, sem olhar para a garota.

\- Na verdade, eu vim aqui fazer o contrário, – disse ela sentando ao lado dele no piso da biblioteca – Eu sei que o que quer que tenha acontecido aquela noite, Severus tem culpa nisso. Ele estava obcecado por vocês, com aquela estúpida teoria de que Remus Lupin é um lobisomem. E eu sei, assim como você, que Sirius faria qualquer coisa para protege-los. Por mais insanas e estúpidas que as ideias dele possam parecer para pessoas normais, eu sei que na cabeça louca dele fazia sentido para ajudar vocês. E eu sei que, por baixo de toda essa raiva, você também sabe disso, por que, se não, você não teria assumido toda a culpa. Por que você é assim, leal até o último minuto e, não teria motivo para ser, se lá no fundo não acreditasse na lealdade de Sirius também.

Os dois ficaram lado a lado compartilhando o silencio por vários minutos, enquanto fitavam a estante a frente.

\- Por que você está fazendo isso, Evans?

\- Por que você é arrogante e orgulhoso demais para aceitar que essa é a verdade – disse ela se levantando – E esse clima todo está uma merda. Eu quero voltar a ser a única da Grifinória a te odiar em paz.

James riu fracamente, mas Lily já estava de costas rumando para o seu lugar.

\- Obrigado, Evans – disse ele sinceramente quando a garota já virava o corredor.

 _ **[28 de junho de 1974]**_

Lily Evans havia feito James pensar por um lado diferente, porém, ela também estava certa quanto ao orgulho que o garoto teria que engolir.

" _Maldita sabe-tudo, por que ela está sempre certa?"_

Quando James Potter tinha muita coisa na cabeça, ele andava. Andava por horas, sem nenhum rumo específico, pelo castelo. Fora assim que ele encontrara algumas passagens secretas. Mas, naquela última tarde do ano letivo, ele estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que mal repara que tinha ido parar em um corredor vazio no sétimo andar do castelo. Também demorara vários minutos até ele notar que uma porta havia aparecido ali.

\- Isso sempre esteve aqui? Esse não é o corredor esquerdo do sétimo andar? Não tem nenhuma sala descrita no livro dos marotos – murmurou ele para si mesmo – James Potter você está ficando maluco!

E ele achou estar tendo alucinações quando entrou na sala e encontrou ninguém menos do que Sirius Black jogado em um divã.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o garoto surpreso que alguém tenha o encontrado.

\- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – repetiu o recém-chegado – E que lugar é este?

\- Eu a chamo de Sala Precisa, ou Vai e Vem, ainda não decidi. Encontrei depois que vocês me expulsaram do dormitório e estava precisando de um local para ficar, porém, no dia seguinte, ela havia desaparecido, então percebi que ela só aparecia quando eu estava de fato _precisando_. Mas, espere, como você encontrou? – perguntou o garoto levantando abruptamente.

\- Ela simplesmente apareceu quando eu estava andando pelo corredor – disse James atrapalhando os cabelos da nuca.

\- Estranho... no que você estava pensando quando ela apareceu? – perguntou Sirius, já distraído em diversas teorias sobre a sala.

\- Bem...em resumo...eu estava pensando em você, eu acho... – e o amigo parou olhando com esperança para James.

\- Em mim?

\- Em formas de resolver...você sabe... _nós._ Uma pessoa me fez considerar algumas coisas que eu não havia dado tanta atenção antes.

\- Como o que?

\- Bem...que a sua mente é completamente insana, mas que, de alguma forma, isso faz sentido para você...

\- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

\- E que por mais que tenha sido um plano bem _estúpido_...para parecia uma solução _racional_ para o nosso...hm...probleminha peludo.

\- De novo, agradeço, mas não precisa _exagerar_ , você vai fazer eu ficar metido sobre as minhas qualidades...

\- O que eu quero dizer é que... eu fiquei com raiva por achar que você não era leal a nós, mas esse plano estúpido, sim, muito _estúpido_... era a sua forma de ser leal e tentar nos proteger...

\- Eu jamais quebraria o juramento deliberadamente, James, nunca _trairia_ vocês... nem que a minha vida dependesse disso...eu preferia morrer, e eu falo _sério!_

E realmente falava.

\- Eu acredito em você. Se Moony pode te perdoar, não tenho motivos para não o fazer também – eles se olharam – Só me prometa que da próxima vez você vai dividir o plano conosco _antes_ , para medir as consequências e tu..

James não terminara a frase, pois Sirius o abraçara.

\- Ah cara, eu aprendi a minha lição, atos tem consequências! Eu sei, eu sei, senti tanto a sua falta seu veado! – disse ele arrancando risadas de James.

\- Também senti sua falta, mas isso já está menininha demais – disse ele se afastando do abraço e estendendo a mão para o amigo – _Marotos?_

\- _Marotos_ – repetiu Sirius apertando a mão estendida de James e o puxando para outro abraço.

\- Agora, temos que estudar essa sala para colocar no livro – falou James.

Logo os dois já estavam entrando e saindo da sala, vendo-a desaparecer e aparecer com diferentes necessidades dos garotos. Em uma das aparições, os dois receberam um par de espelhos que mais tarde descobriram ser de comunicação. Por fim, acabaram se atrasando para o Grande Banquete de Encerramento. Quando os dois entraram juntos, todos os olhares o acompanharam e, ao parar ao lado dos lugares de Peter e Remus, o abraço entre os quatro foi ovacionado foi palmas, gritos e assobios na mesa da Grifinória.

Ao tomarem seus lugares, o olhar de James cruzou com o de Lily Evans. O garoto pronunciou um obrigado com os lábios e ela retribuiu com um sorriso que ele sabia que significa um _"Eu te disse, Idiota"._

A euforia não durara muito tempo, pois logo foi anunciado que Sonserina havia ganhado a Taça das Casas e uma chuva de chapéus de bruxo acertou os marotos.

É, havia sido um longo e conturbado ano, mas tudo estava bem.

 **N/A:** Queria agradecer as reviews maravilhosas!

O próximo ano estou pensando mais próximo da Lily, tivemos muito Marotos no terceiro ano, mas talvez o próximo demore mais que o habitual para sair, por que vão começar as minhas provas na faculdade, então não desistam de mim!


	7. 1974 - O começo de novas histórias

_Estamos de volta pessoal. Obrigada pela paciência. Gostaria de dar créditos ao canal Caldeirão Furado que me ensinou como é o processo para transformação em animagos, então sigam lá e curtam o vídeo._

 _ **[31 de julho de 1974]**_

A audiência no Conselho de Hogwarts havia sido há algumas semanas atrás. James, Sirius, Remus e Severus haviam sido chamados para depor. Não havia nada que pudesse incriminar James de algo que não fosse ter saído do castelo aquela noite, mas a ansiedade para receber a revogação de sua sentença assolava seu peito. O que aconteceria com Sirius? Ele sabia o quanto a Sra. Black seria incisiva em limpar o nome da família, que ela jamais permitiria que o filho fosse expulso ou mesmo suspenso do Quadribol, tudo para ela era uma questão de status e aparências. Mas o nervosismo não passava.

Todas as manhãs ele verificava as correspondências. _Nada_. Nem mesmo sua carta de Hogwarts. Nem mesmo uma carta de Sirius com novidades do seu lado.

Por isso ele saltara da cama quando ouviu o piado de coruja aquela tarde. Suas mãos tremiam ao rasgar o selo do envelope timbrado de Hogwarts.

 _Prezado Sr. Potter,_

 _O Conselho da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts vem por meio desta inocentá-lo dos acontecimentos da noite de 23 de abril de 1974, assim como revogar a suspensão permanente das partidas de Quadribol da escola que lhe fora sentenciada..._

James soltara o ar ao notar que estivera prendendo desde que abrira a carta. Poderia voltar a jogar! Finalmente o coração do garoto relaxou.

 _SIRIUS!_

James procurava o espelho, mas este logo começou a berrar.

\- REVOGARAM A MINHA PUNIÇÃO! VOU PODER JOGAR QUADRIBOL!

\- A minha também – respondeu James, finalmente enxergando o amigo no reflexo.

-AH, cara! Nunca mais reclamo de ser um Black de tão emocionado que eu estou.

Os dois comemoraram e enviaram cartas aos outros dois marotos com as novidades. O alívio fora tanto que já era noite quando James percebera o volume em sua carta de Hogwarts que viera junto com a carta do conselho. Ao despejar o conteúdo sobre a cama, um pequeno distintivo dourado brilhava sobre o lençol.

 _James Potter nomeado capitão do time da Grifinória!_

Era muito mais do que poderia pedir.

 _ **[01 de setembro de 1974]**_

A primeira coisa que Lily Evans avistara, ao se aproximar da coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez, fora um emburrado Carter Mckinnon, irmão mais novo de sua melhor amiga.

\- Carter? O que você está fazendo aqui fora? – perguntou a ruiva – E que bicho te mordeu?

\- Marlene finalmente se deu conta que é uma garota e está levando isso a sério – disse ele estressado, indicando a irmã flertando com um garoto que a priori Lily não reconheceu – Ela está com o meu bilhete, mas não cansa de se fazer de besta para o idiota do namorado.

 _Oh, sim!_ Marlene a escrevera sobre isso. Noah Flynn, um quintanista da Corvinal, havia se mudado para a casa ao lado dos Mckinnon aquele verão e os dois haviam começado a namorar. Mas, a garota não mencionara que ela seria _aquele_ tipo de namorada.

Marlene ria bobamente de qualquer besteira que Noah dizia e agora falava com uma voz infantil que Lily nunca tinha escutado. Definitivamente, ninguém jamais imaginaria Marlene Mckinnon assim. Muito menos que namoraria um cara como _aquele_. Noah era o ser mais cabeça-oca, arrogante e machista _._ Conhecido por ser extremamente babaca com as garotas e com modos grotescos. É claro que o garoto era bonito. Muito bonito. Alto, atlético, corpo firme de quadribol, os cabelos castanhos caiam sobre os olhos azuis; tinha aquele sorriso e ar de garoto sínico e esnobe que fazia as garotas babarem, e, claro, toda a questão de ser mais velho. Mas se valia a pena? Na opinião de Lily, não.

O cara fazia James Potter parecer descente.

\- Bom dia, Evans. Como foi de férias? – perguntou o próprio com uma piscadinha, se aproximando da barreira com duas terceiranistas que tietavam seu novo distintivo de Capitão de Quadribol ostentado no peito.

" _Retiro o que disse. Potter vai superar Flynn rapidinho"._

 _ **[15 de setembro de 1974]**_

\- Vamos, Mckinnon, precisamos de você! – adulou James Potter entrando com Marlene e Sirius na sala comunal - O time inteiro se formou, não quero ter que fazer teste para mais um batedor também!

\- Já disse, Potter, Noah vai jogar esse ano e ele disse que talvez não fosse uma boa jogarmos um contra o outro.

\- Esse cara é um babaca, Mckinnon, o que você viu nele? Nem bom jogador ele é! – exclamou Sirius.

\- E por _Merlin_ , um cara querer te impedir de jogar quadribol, já é um sinal de que você é boa _demais_ para ele! – continuou Potter.

\- Será que pode me ajudar _nessa_ ,Lil? – perguntou a garota indicando para os dois garotos.

\- Você sabe que normalmente eu sou a primeira a discordar do Potter e do Black, mas...você é uma garota, e uma batedora, _incrível!_ Definitivamente não precisa se privar disso para agradar um garoto idiota. A Marlene que eu conheço iria lá e acabaria com ele só por ter duvidado!

\- _É! –_ gritaram os dois marotos juntos e James acrescentou – MCKINNON RULES!

\- Estaríamos ferrados sem você, por favor, até _eu_ admito isso! – pediu Sirius com carinha de filhotinho.

\- TUDO BEM! Vou falar com ele – rendeu-se a garota.

O relacionamento de Marlene não chegara ao mês de outubro, pois, aparentemente, Noah Flynn não era homem o suficiente para aguentar uma batedora, o que só aumentara a fixação da garota pelo esporte. Assim como a de todos os jogadores do time.

James Potter tinha um foco: redimir o seu terceiro ano. O maroto conseguiu compor um excêntrico e competente time, intensificara a rotina de treinos, estava a par de todas as novas técnicas e jogadas do quadribol atual, renovara as estratégias usadas no ano passado. Aquela Taça seria dos leões!

Em contraponto, o rapaz também dividia suas pesquisas com o processo para se tornar animago. Os marotos nunca passaram tanto tempo na biblioteca.

\- Por Merlin, este lugar me dá calafrios. Eu creio que seja uma reação espontânea do meu corpo. Meus anticorpos estão batalhando nesse momento contra toda essa fonte de conhecimento – falou Sirius dramaticamente.

\- Você por um acaso sabe o que são anticorpos? – perguntou James.

\- Não de verdade. Só trouxas estudam esse tipo de coisa. O meu ponto é: passamos todo o nosso tempo livre nesse antro, meus reflexos rebeldes estão ficando desgastados, _precisamos_ fazer algo emocionante de novo!

\- Tornar-se um animago ilegal não é emocionante o suficiente pra você? – sussurrou Lupin para que as outras mesas não ouvissem.

\- Não até nos transformarmos de fato.

Do outro lado da biblioteca, Lily estava perdida em suas próprias pesquisas.

Desde o incidente com Mary Mcdonalds, antes das férias, uma insistente sensação de insegurança perseguia a ruiva. Todos os dias ela lia os jornais, em busca da lista de desaparecidos. Em busca desaparecidos _nascidos-trouxas_. Os nomes continuavam a aparecer, mais e mais, assim como manchetes sobre ascensão de um grupo de bruxos ligados a Lord Voldemort.

" _Rebelião de gigantes nas regiões montanhosas da Grã-Bretanha se intensificam, Ministério está dividido quanto a ligação do acontecimento com a ação de Lord Voldemort"_

" _Lord Voldemort, bruxo das trevas em ascensão, é suspeito de dizimar família de duendes em Nottinham"_

" _Aceitação dos ideais de bruxo das trevas cresce entre famílias puro-sangue"_

" _Albus Dummbledore veta medidas, sugeridas pelo Ministério, de controle do registro de crianças mágicas"_

" _Ministro da Magia afirma ter tudo sobre controle. Voldemort não é um novo Grindewald."_

Lily passa o verão inteiro imersa em feitiços defensivos. Algo no seu coração pulsava com a necessidade de estar preparada para o que quer que fosse.

 _-_ Lily? – chamou a voz de Alice, sua amiga quintanista, com quem dividia a mesa na biblioteca – Lily, está tudo bem?

\- Oh, desculpe, Alice...estava distraída com as manchetes.

\- Oh sim, li esta manhã. Um monte de absurdos. O Ministério só pode estar cego se não está levando esses acontecimentos a sério – disse a garota, firme, - não vejo a hora de prestar N.I.E.M.'S e entrar na Escola Preparatória de Aurores.

\- Queria ter essa coragem...tenho me sentido tão insegura com tudo isso...tenho treinado feitiços defensivos, sabe...desde o que aconteceu com Mary...estive pensando se você poderia me ajudar a chegar no nível N.O.M.'S.

\- Seria ótimo, Frank e eu precisamos mesmo melhorar nossos créditos, podemos treinar na sala dos monitores. O novo monitor-chefe, Hélio McLaggen, é só garganta, deixa todo o trabalho para mim e Frank.

 _ **[08 de outubro de 1974]**_

James Potter gostava das aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele não era tão bom quanto Lupin, já estavam em seu quarto professor em quatro anos e um pouco cansado de lidar com bichos-papão, mas a matéria em si era até bastante interessante. Só melhorou quando o novo Professor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, um cara de descendência indiana e cabelos compridos que não parecia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos, anunciou que o quarto ano era o momento de amadurecer as defesas de criaturas para azarações de primeiro nível até chegarem no nível N.O.M.'S no ano seguinte.

\- O primeiro passo de uma boa defesa, – disse ele afastando as carteiras e abrindo espaço no centro da sala, - é não permitir que o oponente ataque. A primeira linha no arsenal de um bruxo deve ser um bom feitiço para desarmar. É isto que vamos praticar hoje. Formem duplas e tentem desarmar o oponente proferindo "Expelliarmus!".

Todos logo se espalharam em suas duplas e um grande burburinho tomou a aula. O Shacklebolt caminhava entre as duplas, corrigindo pronúncias, posturas. Remus Lupin conseguira cinco pontos para a Grifinória ao responder corretamente quais os erros na postura de seu oponente, Peter, e o conduzir para uma boa evolução. James e Sirius eram bastante competitivos, desviando entre os grupos e atacando o outro de surpresa. Lily não dava descanso a Marlene, extraindo resultados cada vez melhores da amiga.

\- Muito bem, muito bem. Acho que todos pegaram bem o espírito da coisa. Aprender o feitiço é relativamente simples, mas o reflexo e a observação analítica de prever a movimentação do oponente que é o essencial. Vou sortear uma dupla para exemplificar a frente de todos e faremos uma analise da postura dos dois.

O Professor acenou com a varinha para a lista de frequência e dois conjuntos de letras douradas saltaram do pergaminho formando os nomes: Lily Evans e James Potter. O capitão de quadribol deu um passo a frente, atrapalhando os cabelos da nuca de forma relaxada. A garota ruiva tomou seu lugar no outro lado do salão em uma postura perfeita. Os dois fizeram uma reverência e empunharam varinhas.

\- Não se preocupe, Evans, vou pegar le..

- _Expelliarmus!_

O feitiço atingiu James em cheio, empurrando-o para trás, virando-o sobre uma cadeira. A varinha voando longe e caindo com um estampido sobre o piso.

\- Bom trabalho, Srta. Evans, cinco pontos para Grifinória. Alguém pode me dizer qual foi o erro do Sr. Potter?

\- Cavalheirismo? – perguntou James com gracejo ao levantar e recolher a varinha.

\- Excesso de confiança? – perguntou Remus com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Ego pesado? – continuou Marlene.

\- Não levar nada a sério? – Peter perguntou com fingida inocência.

\- Se fazer de bobo pra chamar a atenção da Evans, cof, cof – interpelou Sirius fingindo tosse.

\- Na verdade é mais por ele ser James Potter, uma mistura de autoconfiança, inconsequência e manter a aparência de sempre estar relaxado e entediado com tudo – terminou Lily.

\- Nah, ainda acho que foi cavalheirismo – disse James como se considerasse as sugestões dos amigos.

\- Acho que a Srta. Evans já demonstrou que não precisa de cavalheirismo, na verdade – disse o Professor e Lily olhou desafiadoramente para James, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas – Autoconfiança é importante, mas não podemos deixar que afete a nossa percepção analítica. Só pela postura dos dois, já estava claro que a Srta. Evans iria ganhar. Quero que repitam a demonstração, dessa vez corrigindo a sua postura, Sr. Potter.

Os dois se alinharam novamente, dessa vez James completamente concentrado e ereto. Os olhares se cruzavam, firmes e intensos.

-Expelliar..

- _Expelliarmus!_

E mais uma vez James Potter e sua varinha voaram pelo salão, arrancando assobios e aplausos para Lily Evans.

\- Eu a deixei ganhar. Vocês sabem como é a Evans, ela fica possessa quando eu a supero em Transfiguração, quis dar esse gostinho a ela – argumentou o garoto no dormitório, arrancando risadas com os amigos.

\- Cara, você tem que admitir que ela foi melhor – riu Lupin dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

\- Acho que vou chama-la pra sair, a Evans– Sirius e Remus se olhavam segurando o riso enquanto o amigo falava. – Ela está caidinha por mim, deu para perceber hoje, tinha toda uma atração envolvida.

\- Em qual parte? Entre você e a Evans ou entre você e o chão? Fiquei confuso – perguntou Sirius.

\- Muito engraçado, vocês vão ver o quanto ela está na minha! – disse James sobre a risada dos amigos.

 _ **[18 de outubro de 1974]**_

Era uma tarde de sábado de chuvosa, por isso a sala comunal estava abarrotada. Lily recitava sua redação de Herbologia sobre plantas aquáticas para sua nova pena de repetição. A ruiva e as amigas dividiam uma mesa no canto do cômodo. Outros alunos também se espalhavam em grupos, ocupando todos os espaços.

\- Hey, Evans – chamou a voz de fingida despreocupação de James Potter, ladeado de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin – Posso falar com você um instante?

A ruiva parara de ditar e, baixando o livro, voltou-se para o garoto em expectativa, assim como a pena ao seu lado.

\- Quer sair comigo na visita de Hogsmeade semana que vem? – perguntou ele atrapalhando os cabelos, como se não fosse grande coisa.

\- Não.

\- Ah, ótimo, encontro você no portão às... espera, você disse _não_? – ele virou subitamente para ela, e os outros seguraram o riso.

\- Sim.

\- Ah, sim, então às 10:00, está bom? – continuou relaxado.

\- Potter, eu disse _não_. Não quero sair com você.

As cabeças dos outros quartanistas na mesa viravam de um para o outro como em uma partida de tênis de mesa.

\- M-mas, como assim? – indagou ele sinceramente incrédulo que ela havia dito não.

\- Eu sei que no mundo perfeito de James Potter uma garota não querer sair com você é uma surpresa, mas não estou interessada. – disse ela levantando e começando a recolher suas coisas.

\- Mas e tudo aquilo ano passado na biblioteca, que você veio me procurar para eu fazer as pazes com Sirius? Você claramente estava puxando papo...e... – a medida que os argumentos continuavam, a sobrancelha ruiva arqueava ainda mais.

\- Eu estava tentando fazer a coisa certa, Potter! Não acredito que você realmente achou que eu estava te dando mole! O mundo não gira ao seu redor, por Merlin!

\- Mas, por que você não quer sair comigo?

\- Por que eu não gosto de você. Você é babaca, arrogante, implicante e mimado.

\- Mimado?! Você que é mimada, Evans!

\- Oh pelo amor de Deus! Me poupe, Potter – e a ruiva começou a subir, batendo a porta do dormitório.

\- Qual o problema dessa garota? – perguntou ele para os amigos, atrapalhando os cabelos.

Na semana seguinte, os Marotos estavam na Casa dos Gritos durante a visita a Hogsmeade, sentados em um círculo para dividir o cigarro de ervas trouxas. Maconha, o nome, dissera Remus. Sirius havia arrumado várias durante o verão.

\- Não acredito que a Evans me rejeitou... – reclamou James soltando fumaça e passando o beck para Sirius.

\- Acho que o fato de ela ter bombado em Herbologia por causa da pena de repetição que registrou a conversa de vocês também não tenha ajudado – falou Sirius tragando e arrancando risadas de Remus e Peter com a lembrança da cena.

\- A prof. Sprout recitando o acontecido deixou tudo ainda melhor – riu Remus nostálgico, tragando também.

\- A cara vermelha da Evans de fúria e vergonha foi impagável – riu Peter entre tossezinhas por causa da fumaça.

\- Mimado! Quem ela pensa que é para me chamar de mimado? Ela é mimada, sabe-tudo e puxa saco! Ora mimado... – James ainda divagava e os outros tinham o riso cada vez mais frouxo.

\- Você tem que admitir que é mimado... – falou Sirius.

\- Não é essa a questão. Eu sou um bom partido. _Merlin_ , sou capitão de quadribol!

\- A Evans faz mais o tipo que gosta do ranhoso e você vive incomodando ele – falou um Peter distraído com as formas de fumaça.

Sirius e Lupin se olharam, prevendo o drama que iria vir.

\- Ranhoso?! Vocês não acham que ela está com ele, né? – perguntou James e os outros se calaram – Merlin, que nojo! Ela é bonita demais para ele! Não posso deixar isso acontecer.

\- Você acabou de admitir que acha a Evans bonita? – questionou Remus.

\- Não é essa a questão. Qualquer uma é boa demais para o Ranhoso.

\- Esquece isso, cara. É só você ganhar a próxima partida que várias garotas estarão atrás de você.

\- Não é essa questão. Eu vou procurar a Evans – disse James levantando, fazendo com que Sirius se jogasse no piso em rendição.

\- Por favor, não me diga que ele fazendo papel de idiota para a Evans vai virar uma constante? – falou o garoto para Remus.

\- Se você parar para lembrar, sempre foi uma constante.

\- Devemos ir atrás dele? – perguntou Peter fazendo todos rirem bastante.

\- Sim – disse Remus.

Lily dividia uma mesa com as amigas, Marlene Mckinnon e Mary Mcdonalds

\- Hey, Evans.

\- Potter. A que devo o desprazer?

\- Por que você não quer sair comigo?

\- Eu achei que havia deixado claro no outro dia.

\- Vamos lá, eu sou incrível – disse ele com uma piscadinha com reflexos extremamente lentos.

-Há quem discorde.

\- Por favor, você saí com o Ranhoso, não é como se o seu padrão fosse alto – e ele riu como se tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo – Sabe, outro dia eu estava lendo o Pasquim, e eles tinham uma teoria sobre zonzóbulos, que são criaturas invisíveis que entram pelo ouvido e embaralham o seu cérebro. Acho que tem algo embaralhando o seu cérebro, Evans. Consigo ver os pontinhos sobre a sua cabeça.

Então o garoto começou a abanar sobre a cabeleira ruiva dela.

\- Potter, você está chapado? – perguntou ela tentando segurar os braços do garoto longe de sua cabeça, mas ele foi mais rápido, sentando ao seu lado, pressionando o dedo sobre os lábios dela.

\- Shhhhhh! O cara que vendeu para o Sirius disse que o governo americano pode nós pegar. Não tem ninguém chapado aqui.

Nesse instante, os outros três marotos caíram na entrada do bar, uns sobre os outros, rindo e falando coisas sem sentido.

\- Oh, _Merlin_! Vocês todos estão chapados. Se algum professor pega vocês, a grifinória está ferrada! – falou a ruiva.

As horas que se seguiram foram tomadas pela tentativa de as garotas levarem os Marotos de volta ao castelo sem que ninguém notasse. Eram quatro garotos alterados, que normalmente já chamam atenção. Uma tarefa nada fácil. Remus Lupin corria pela estrada uivando e gritando que era feroz. Sirius Black começava a tirar as vestes e Marlene quase teve que arrancá-lo de cima da Madame Rosemerta, enquanto o garoto exclamava "Eu posso ser o seu sugar baby, se quiser, Rosie!". Peter se escondia embaixo das bancas de venda, apavorado, achando que todos os gatos do povoado queriam mata-lo. Mary só conseguira tirá-lo de lá quando ela o vestiu com uma capa e ele acreditou estar invisível. E James Potter, bem.., James Potter continuava a recitar mil motivos para Lily Evans sair com ele.

\- Motivo 134: eu sou um ótimo dançarino – falou ele enquanto a ruiva o empurrava pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda – Motivo 135: eu sei fazer um pudim de leite delicio...

\- Merlin, eu estou faminto! – lembrou Lupin.

\- Eu também! – concordou Sirius se levantando da poltrona – Vamos, Pete, vamos pegar algo nas cozinhas.

Os dois saíram correndo novamente pelo retrato, com Mary e Marlene furiosas no seu encalço.

\- Motivo 136 eu..

\- MERLIN! _SILENCIO_! – Lily proferiu finalmente o feitiço e James continuou recitando, mas agora sem nenhum som.

Minutos depois, Marlene e Mary voltaram levitando dois corpos amordaçados e as três conseguiram conduzir os marotos para o dormitório. Lily conseguira com o Professor Slughorn um pouco de poção para dormir.

\- Por favor, Potter! Beba! – ordenou a ruiva tentando empurrar a poção para o único maroto ainda acordado e ele fez sinal de que queria voltar a falar – Tudo bem, mas vai ter que beber! _Finite_!

\- Eu bebo se você guardar um segredo meu, vou pirar se não contar para alguém, e os caras me zoariam – disse ele olhando para os lados, verificando se havia alguém espreitando – Evans não pode saber, mas eu realmente a acho muito bonita. Shhhhhhhh!

Então tapando a boca da garota, ele bebeu a poção e caiu em sua cama. Lily arrumou a posição do garoto, tirou seus sapatos e o cobriu.

" _Você é um idiota, James Potter"_

 _ **[03 de novembro de 1974]**_

 _ **-**_ _JAMES POTTER CAPTURA O POMO DE OURO EM UMA MANOBRA ESPETACULAR! GRIFINÓRIA VENCE A CORVINAL! OS LEÕES VOLTARAM COM TUDO, SENHORAS E SENHORES! –_ irradiou o narrador.

E na sala comunal gritos de "A taça é dos leões" irrompiam em plenos pulmões pelos estudantes. Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew desapareceram por alguns minutos, voltando abarrotados de doces e bebidas.

Marlene era ovacionada pela jogada que acabou derrubando Noah Flynn e o apanhador da corvinas, dando espaço suficiente para James brilhar.

Não se falou de outro assunto durante aquela semana em Hogwarts. Muitos garotos passaram a admirar e respeitar a mais velha dos Mckinnons.

\- Sua atuação realmente foi o diferencial Mckinnon, vou ter que ficar de olho em você no próximo jogo - cumprimentou Conrad Fisher, capitão do time da Lufa-Lufa, com uma piscadinha.

\- Ah pode ficar, vou te garantir um belo desempenho - respondeu a garota a altura.

Voltar ao time dera a Marlene autoconfiança para deixar de ser o tipo de namorada dependente para ser o tipo que enlouquece os garotos e é claro que as faíscas entre os dois acabaram em um armário de vassoura e no mais novo relacionamento de sucesso de Hogwarts. Como se já não bastassem serem astros de seus times, Marlene e Conrad eram um casal muito bonito e não tinham o mínimo problema de demonstrar seu afeto por aí.

O que acontecia em mais uma tarde de quarta feira nas margens do Lago Negro congelado, enquanto Lily esperava a amiga para terminarem a tarefa de Aritmancia. A ruiva estava sentada em uma pedra, apoiando o pergaminho em uma pilha de livros quando ouviu um longo suspiro atrás de si.

\- Também esperando o show terminar? - falou Cam Lisleyer, melhor amigo de Conrad.

\- Era para estarmos fazendo a tarefa de Aritimancia há trinta minutos, mas Conrad apareceu - falou acostumada com episódios assim.

\- Conrad tinha marcado comigo aqui para fazer o mesmo.

\- Patéticos não? - perguntou Lily afastando a mochila para dar espaço para o garoto sentar ao seu lado - presos nas tarefas enquanto nossos melhores amigos se engolem por aí.

\- Fale por você - disse ele sentando ao lado da ruiva - sou apanhador do time da lufa-lufa, não tenho nada de patético.

\- Você mesmo disse: apanhador da Lufa-Lufa.

\- Oooouuuuch! Essa doeu, Evans - disse ele fingindo ter levado um tiro no peito - Mas falando sério, você conseguiu fazer quinta questão?

Situações como essas não eram raras. Como Cam era o melhor amigo de Conrad e Marlene a melhor amiga de Lily, os dois sempre acabavam juntos esperando pelos amigos. O que não era de todo ruim, pois o garoto era bastante gentil, engraçado e divertido que Lily nem via o tempo passar. Ele tinha um ótimo talento para herbologia, o que ajudou a ruiva a se recuperar do episódio anterior com Potter. Não demorou para que os quatro se tornassem um bom grupo de amigos.

 _ **[11 de novembro de 1974]**_

Era dia da última visita a Hogsmead antes das férias de inverno, o Três Vassouras estava apinhado de alunos buscando se esquentar da neve que tomava o povoado. Em um lado, Lily Evans se divertia com as histórias de Cam sobre como o seu pai trouxa descobriu que sua mãe era bruxa, a garota ria alto, até lagrimar. Mas na outra mesa de quartanistas, o clima não era tão divertido assim.

\- Não acredito que ela recusou mais um convite meu para confraternizar com um bando de caras patéticos da Lufa-Lufa. - disse um emburrado James Potter após um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada.

\- Olha cara, fazer um grupo de primeiranistas irritantes tentarem convencê-la a sair com você não é um bom jeito de chamá-la para sair - argumentou Remus.

\- Eu não entendo essa sua fixação com a Evans, to começando a achar que você está apaixonado. - falou Sirius.

Pfft.., não seja ridículo. É uma questão de princípios! Você sabe que eu posso sair com a garota que eu quiser, com a Evans não seria diferente.

\- E eu que deveria ser o lobo alfa da mesa - disse Remus revirando os olhos. - Admita que ela não tem interesse em você e a deixe em paz, ela gosta do Cam Lesleyer.

\- O que ela viu nele afinal? Eu sou melhor do que ele em absolutamente tudo.

\- Umas garotas elegeram o garoto mais fofo de Hogwarts… - começou Pettigrew que recebeu uma olhar fulminante de James - E você o cara mais incrível claro..

\- Nada comparado ao papai mais sexy aqui… Mas isto não vem ao caso, a questão é que você está tão obcecado pela Evans que não te vi com mais nenhuma garota, vai ver está fora de forma… - jogou Sirius no ar.

Foi o suficiente para James começar a se exibir para um grupo de garotas mais velhas no bar e sair com a mais bonita delas.

Não sem antes ser inconveniente com Lily Evans, dizendo que não era tarde demais para se juntar aos dois, recebendo como resposta um rolar de olhos e um _"Você é nojento, Potter"_.

 _ **[21 de dezembro de 1974]**_

Lily, como de costume, retornara para casa para no Natal, mas trocava cartas com Cam todos os dias, o que deixava não só James Potter, como também Severus Snape muito incomodado.

\- Desculpe o atraso, Sev - falou Lily ao encontrar o amigo no mesmo parquinho de sempre - estava respondendo uma carta de …

\- Cam, eu sei. Todos os dias a mesma coisa. - respondeu carrancudo.

\- aaah, não comeeecceee, Severus Snape.

\- Eu voltei para esse fim de mundo por sua causa e você nem se preocupa em chegar no horário.

\- Você é tãaaao ciumento. Você ainda é o meu melhor amigo do mundo inteeeiro - disse ela tentando mimar o amigo.

Sempre funcionava, dar atenção e ser carinhosa.

 _ **[22 de dezembro de 1974]**_

Com o castelo vazio, os Marotos ficaram livres para planejar melhor a transformação em animagos. Estavam reunidos em mais uma tarde na Casa dos Gritos, preparando-se para o primeiro passo.

\- Manter uma folha de mandrágora na boca por um mês inteiro - leu Lupin o fragmento do livro base - sorte nossa que a Prof. Sprout recebeu um novo carregamento de mandrágoras. Uma pena que uma foi acidentalmente perdida no caminho.

YAAAAAAH! Um grito de mandrágora ecoou pela sala e os quatro apertaram seus abafadores.

Em círculo, James, Sirius e Peter, colocaram suas folhas no seu da boca e grudaram com feitiço colante para não desgrudar.

\- Argh.. Iroh tem um rhosto horriveh - falou Peter.

\- Como vamohs beijar rasshim? - perguntou Sirius.

\- Não vão. Vocês vão ter que segurar a língua dentro da boca por um mês. – respondeu Remus.

\- OOOOH, hai ser um longo mesh – falou James ainda se acostumando com folha no céu da boca.

Sim. Seria um longo processo. Mas era o começo de tudo.


	8. 1974 - Quarto ano e tudo está mudando

_**[05 de janeiro de 1975]**_

Já faziam duas semanas que os Marotos estavam com folhas de mandrágora grudadas no céu da boca na intenção de se tornarem animagos. Para o segundo passo, eles precisavam de frascos de cristal e colheres de prata para colher relva não pisada e nem tocada por raios solares durante sete dias. Calculadamente, o fim dos 30 dias seria antes da próxima Lua Cheia, então poderiam usar a relva que restara do inverno na passagem sob o Salgueiro Lutador. Também precisavam da crisálida de uma aquerôntia, ou o que quer que isso pudesse significar. Felizmente, Hagrid, o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, podia ser facilmente convencido a falar sobre criaturas e onde encontrá-las. Tudo que tinham que fazer era esperar.

Essa era a tarefa mais difícil.

\- O expresso chegou, preciso me esconder – entrou um Sirius ofegante no quarto – não fazem nem cinco minutos que as garotas voltaram para Hogwarts e já estão loucas pelo papai aqui. Remus John Lupin...você me deve uma muito grande por eu ter que passar 30 dias fugindo de mulher.

Na estação Lily descia para os terrenos da escola, acompanhada de Severus, quando Cam apareceu por trás, pegando-a de surpresa com cosquinhas na cintura.

\- É até estranho interagir com você que não seja pela sua letrinha minúscula e perfeitamente delineada – disse ele rindo enquanto a garota se desvencilhava do ataque – precisava confirmar se era real.

\- Paz! Sou real sim! Sua letra desleixada era bem menos agressiva - respondeu ela rindo e ofegante – Hey! Você pode finalmente conhecer meu melhor amigo. Sev.. este é..

Mas Severus não estava mais lá.

\- Se você estava falando de Severus Snape, ele saiu assim que cheguei, com aquele grupo de sonserinos – apontou o garoto.

 _ **[22 de janeiro de 1975]**_

Após exatos trinta dias, os marotos tinham tudo pronto para se verem livres das folhas de mandrágora. Fazia uma noite limpa, banhada pela luz da lua quase cheia, o que era essencial para o processo. Depositaram a folha repleta de saliva nos frascos de cristal, banhados pela luz do luar, junto da relva recém-colhida e a crisálida de uma aquerôntia – que descobriram ser o sulco do casulo de uma espécie de mariposa. Por fim, se esgueiraram sob a capa para a passagem sob o Salgueiro Lutador, onde esconderam o recipiente em um buraco na parede e lá deveria ficar reservado até a próxima tempestade de raios.

\- Espero que aconteça ainda esse ano – falou Peter.

\- Bom ainda temos que acordar todos os dias para proferir o encantamento no nascer do sol e no pôr do sol – lembrou James.

\- "Amatus, Animo, Animato, Animmagus" – recitou Sirius – Não deve ser tão difícil.

Mal eles sabiam que só veriam o frasquinho novamente no outro ano escolar.

Uma tempestade de raios poderia demorar um looongo tempo.

 _ **[14 de fevereiro de 1975]**_

Após o Natal, Lily e Cam passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos, mesmo quando Marlene e Conrad não estavam por perto. Passaram semanas estudando juntos na biblioteca, o que deixava Snape bastante incomodado. Durante as aulas mistas entre Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória, era comum o garoto enviar bilhetes ou desenhos, Lily adorava. Adorava também o som da risada dele, a forma como seus cílios imensos se tocavam quando piscava, o jeito doce de falar. Cam era um garoto muito bonito, alto, de corpo firme pelo quadribol, cabelos escuros que caiam sobre os olhos claros de uma forma muito fofa. Lily sentia que qualquer coisa, até cuidar de vermes na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, poderia ser divertido na companhia dele.

Mas aquele 14 de fevereiro era especial. Cam reunira toda a coragem do mundo para convidar Lily para o primeiro encontro de verdade deles. Planejara os mínimos detalhes: levou-a para um dos pontos mais altos do povoado, de onde poderiam avistar todo o movimento, como ainda fazia frio, levara cobertas e prepara chocolate quente para os dois.

\- Não acredito que você fez isso – disse ela encantada ao tomar o primeiro gole.

\- Uma garota uma vez me contou que o que mais sentia falta de casa era o tradicional chocolate quente que o pai faz, espero que tenha acertado a marca das gotas de chocola...

E Lily o beijou ainda sorrindo.

\- Você é mesmo uma garota de atitude – respondeu ele afastando uns centímetros da boca dela.

\- Shhhh... não faça eu ficar com vergonha. – disse ela beijando mais uma vez.

\- Jamais! Na verdade, queria perguntar se você quer ser minha namorada. – Ele olhou para ela ansioso pela resposta, - então?

\- Você não perguntou nada, só disse que queria – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo travessamente.

\- Por que você tem que ser tão difícil, Lily Evans? – perguntou ele a puxando para mais um beijo.

Mas, sim. Lily Evans e Cam Lisleyer eram oficialmente um casal, com direito, inclusive, a garota usar o cachecol dele durante a primeira partida de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa naquela temporada.

\- Uau, você está incrível! – exclamou Cam ao se encontrarem naquela manhã na entrada do Salão Principal. – Você deveria considerar mudar de casa de tão bonita que fica vestindo amarelo.

Lily vestia um moletom amarelo combinando com o cachecol da sorte do namorado, seus cabelos compridos estavam amarrados em duas tranças ruivas pendendo em cada lado da cabeça que ostentava um sorriso radiante.

\- É bom você fazer uma ótima partida então – disse ela se espichando para dar um beijinho no garoto – Inclusive, se você capturar o pomo e fazer James Potter baixar um pouco a bola, eu vou gostar ainda mais de você.

\- Não acho que seus amigos vão ficar satisfeitos com isso – falou ele sorrindo, indicando a mesa da grifinória de onde James olhava feio para os dois.

\- Ah por favor, é só um jogo! Eles podem levar a Taça ganhando os outros, e, se não ganharem, posso recuperar os pontos sendo melhor do que você nas aulas.

\- Ouuuch, acho que tem outra pessoa precisando baixar um pouco a bola aqui, Evans, – e a garota respondeu com um empurrãozinho.

\- Vejo você mais tarde – disse ela se afastando com um selinho.

A garota se sentou entre Marlene e James na mesa da Grifinória, dando um sonoro bom dia.

\- Não acredito que você senta aqui com a cara mais lavada depois de confraternizar com o inimigo, isso é baixo até para você, Evans – julgou um emburrado James Potter.

\- Confraternizando com o inimigo? Não seja ridículo, Potter – respondeu com desdém.

\- Está até usando cachecol da Lufa-Lufa! Moletom amarelo! – escandalizou o capitão do time.

\- Hey, Grifinória veste vermelho E amarelo – defendeu a ruiva.

\- É DOURAAAAADOOO!

\- Não sei por que está tão incomodado, Potter. A cor que eu visto interfere nas suas habilidades agora por acaso? Você é tão ruim assim?

\- Não é essa questão...

\- HÁ! – apontou ela para o garoto - Você sempre diz "Não é essa questão" quando alguém tem um argumento correto que você não pode rebater!

\- Não é essa a...Não importa – corrigiu o garoto – Você deveria ter vergonha de zicar a sua própria casa. Vamos time, temos que nos concentrar para vencer, apesar de toda torcida contrária.

Lily dera um abraço na amiga e as duas riram. Era só Potter sendo Potter. Não estava torcendo contra a Grifinória, queria que vencessem, sobretudo depois do fiasco do ano passado. Só estava dando apoio para o namorado.

James teve que fazer o dobro de esforço aquela partida para não reparar no ponto ruivo nas arquibancadas, especialmente por que, agora, ele também era o único ponto amarelo no meio da multidão vermelha. Quem ela pensa que é? Não torcer para o time da sua própria casa.

 _ZUUMP!_ Um balaço passara zunindo sobre a sua cabeça.

" _Foco, Potter"._ Não pode deixar Evans te distrair.

O time da Lufa-Lufa tinha melhorado seu padrão se comparado aos últimos anos, Conrad e Cam renovaram o time, mas tinham um ponto fraco: os batedores. Eram lentos e desatentos, também não tinham muita estratégia, só ficavam rebatendo de um lado para outro. Já Sirius e Marlene estavam fazendo uma bela temporada, focados e em ótima sintonia, desarmavam a maioria das jogadas dos adversários. Os únicos pontos lufanos tinham sido marcados pelo artilheiro e capitão do time, Conrad, mas Marlene compensou acertando em cheio o ombro de Cam no momento em que ele se adiantava para o pomo. E no Quadribol não havia segundas chances, Potter passou a frente e encerrou a partida. Mais uma vez.

Lily tentava abrir caminho em meio a multidão enlouquecida da Grifinória para alcançar a Ala Hospitalar, onde Cam recebia atendimento. Não era nada grave, o balaço havia provocado apenas uma torção leve e ele já estava pronto para outra. Caminharam de mãos dadas em direção a Torre da Grifinória, de onde já se podia ouvir a festa rolando.

\- Uau, isso que é comemoração – falou ele quando pararam em frente ao retrato.

\- É, digamos que os Marotos sabem dar uma festa – disse ela sorrindo.

\- Devo me preocupar? – perguntou ele em tom de brincadeira.

\- A julgar que estão todos jogando na minha cara que a minha zica não foi o suficiente, acho que não - falou ela rindo e ele fez uma careta.

\- Dei problemas para você?

\- Não me importo muito, nunca fui a maior fã de Quadribol.

Estavam se encaminhando para um beijo de despedida, quando James apareceu pelo buraco na entrada e os dois se separaram envergonhados.

\- Whoooa, estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? Evans. Lisleyer. – Ele cumprimentou com a cara mais cínica de todas. – Bom jogo, cara.

\- Você também. Sorte sua que Marlene não me deu uma folga – disse Cam massageando o ombro.

\- O que dizer, eu treino bem meus jogadores – falou ele atrapalhando os cabelos.

\- Potter? – falou Lily após um silêncio constrangedor entre os três.

\- Ah sim, vocês querem se pegar – falou ele fingindo entendimento – Vergonha de você, Lily Evans, primeiranistas passam por aqui, vá procurar um armário de vassouras.

Lily riu sarcasticamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas: - Quem é você para falar, Potter? Vive enroscado na sala comunal.

\- E você vive me criticando por isso, hi-po-cri-si-a.

\- Você é inacreditável!

\- Uh-hum – pingarreou Cam – acho que já vou indo, Lily. Vejo você amanhã.

O garoto dera um beijo na bochecha da namorada e partira pelo corredor, enquanto James, de braço cruzado e olhar acusador, observava.

\- Isso mesmo, temos que manter a moral e bons costumes nesse local. Agora, vamos para a festa, já que a zica de Lily Evans não funcionou.

\- Ah, cala boca, Potter – falou ela emburrada passando pelo buraco no retrato da Mulher Gorda.

 _ **[03 de março de 1975]**_

Na altura de março, Lily já havia feito grande progresso estudando com Alice e Frank, tinha se tornado muito boa em feitiços estuporantes, mas não havia aprendido tanto sobre maldições, por que nem os alunos mais velhos haviam. Aparentemente, o Ministério não considera as ameaças externas alarmantes o suficiente para levar o assunto para dentro das salas. Por isso, foi uma grande surpresa quando Prof. Shacklebolt anunciou que o último módulo do ano seriam Maldições e Contra-maldições.

\- Eu sei que há muito tempo o Ministério vem restringindo o conteúdo ensinado em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, acreditem, já estive nessa exata posição de vocês e nada disso me preparou para a realidade lá fora, ainda mais em tempos como esses. Não os vou ensinar como executar Maldições, mas sim identifica-las e neutralizá-las. Existem Maldições de diversos tipos, das mais simples, as quais eu acredito que muitos de vocês dominam – disse ele em olhar acusatório aos marotos -, perna presa, corpo preso, conjuivictus, maldição balbuciante, até as mais complexas e imperdoáveis. Considerando os dias que vivemos, muitos de vocês já devem ter tomado conhecimento de quais elas são e suas consequências...Por isso irei focar em outros tipos, mas tão perigosos quanto.

Na saída da classe, Lily e as amigas estavam atrás de um grupo de Sonserinos, para o qual Mulciber se gabava por já saber tudo sobre maldições, graças ao pai.

\- Esperem só eu contar para ele que estão ensinando coisas inúteis como contra-maldições. Essa escola está repleta de ridículos. Lembram no ano passado, a cara daquela sangue-ruim, Mcdonalds, quando usei a maldição _imperius_ nela? Gostaria de mostrar o quanto estou melhor nisso. Seria um bom lembrete de como aberrações como ela foram criadas: com bruxos exercendo sua supremacia e usando trouxas de escravas sexuais.

Os outros sonserinos ao seu redor riam como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa já dita. Incluindo Snape. Mary ficara paralisada, mesmo Marlene e Lily não sabiam o que fazer. A reação veio de trás delas, quando alguém lançara um feitiço levicorpos e baixara as calças de Mulciber.

\- Com essas cuecas, acho que só mesmo uma maldição imperdoável faria uma garota transar com você, Mulciber – falou James passando a frente delas, seguido dos outros.

Clássico Marotos: pegar alguém desprevenido e exibir sua roupa íntima.

Em um dia normal, Lily acha o ato repugnante, mas naquela situação, não poderia estar mais agradecida.

\- Eu preferia a morte, sabe, imploraria por um _avada kedavra_ só de chegar perto de um babaca como você – continuou Sirius.

\- Seus imundos, eu vou _matar_ vocês! – vociferou o garoto vermelho devido a posição.

\- Você não parece ameaçador no momento, nenhum dos seus amigos parece, na verdade – falou Lupin e, de repente, Avery, Mcnair e Snape foram atingidos por diferentes maldições. Avery se segurava em Mcnair para não cair devido as pernas presas, mas o garoto não estava muito melhor, com os olhos espirrando pus e Snape se contorcia no chão vomitando lesmas.

\- Potter, Black, Lupin e Pettigrew, na minha sala agora mesmo – ordenou Prof. Shacklebolt – o resto de vocês está dispensado! Alguém da Sonserina chame a Madame Ponfrey para cuidar desses quatro.

E foi assim que os marotos arruaram um extenso período de detenção, perderam vários pontos para a Grifinória e ganharam certo respeito com Lily Evans.

 _ **[20 de março de 1975]**_

Lily estava exausta, como de costume durante as férias de Páscoa. Nem pode atender o pedido da mãe de voltar para casa aquele ano, de tão esgotada. Para piorar, quantas vezes ela já havia discutido com Severus sobre os amigos? Sobre as atitudes diabólicas com as quais ele era conivente. Quantas vezes escutara essa mesma desculpa?

\- Eu sinto muito... foi uma brincadeira – ele corria atrás dela após o almoço.

\- Brincadeira? Você _mudou_ , Severus. Quando nos conhecemos, você havia me dito que não existia problema em eu ser nascida-trouxa, e agora concorda com tudo o que aqueles dois asquerosos falam. Isso é horrível, ainda mais com tudo o que tem acontecido lá fora – disse a garota segurando as lágrimas de exaustão.

\- Você mudou também. Viu o que Potter e sua turma fizeram comigo...

\- Não acredito que você vai colocar isso em questão... _de novo_... – Lily estava encostada em uma parede agora e Severus se colocou a sua frente.

\- Eu sinto muito...eu não...eu não penso como eles...é diferente...você tem seus amigos e eu tenho os meus...não podemos deixar isso interferir...somos melhores amigos desde sempre não?

\- Meus amigos não atacam os seus por besteiras como linhagens sanguíneas...

\- Mas, o Potter..

\- Potter não é meu amigo...isso não conta – cortou ela rapidamente e Severus relaxou.

\- Desculpe...de verdade...não quero que isso aconteça de novo...você sabe que é a única pessoa que importa para mim...

Lily fechou os olhos repousando a cabeça na parede. Lembrando do garotinho que Severus costumava ser. O mesmo que apresentou tudo isso a ela. Parecia tão distante...mas Lily ainda acreditava nele. Acreditava que ele era diferente dos outros, só estava andando com a pessoas erradas.

E, mais uma vez, perdoou.

 _ **[08 de abril de 1975]**_

Depois do último ano, seria uma dádiva eliminar a Sonserina antes das finais do Campeonato de Quadribol. Tudo que teriam que fazer era ganhar com sessenta pontos de diferença. James sobrevoava o campo, analisando cada detalhe, como em um tabuleiro de xadrez. Ele tinha que confessar que não tinham os melhores artilheiros do campeonato, como de costume. Os novatos eram esguios e leves, levando sempre a pior em um confronto direto, porém, isso era compensado pela boa defesa do time. Por mais que artilharia adversária estivesse com a maior posse da goles, o ataque era tão pouco efetivo quanto o nosso, o que resultava em empate em 10 x 10 que se arrastava por vários minutos. Alguma coisa tinha que acontecer, ou não conseguiria segurar a captura do pomo por mais tempo.

Pairando sobre as arquibancadas, o capitão percebeu Lily Evans imersa na torcida da sua própria casa dessa vez. Ainda estava com o mesmo moletom amarelo, só que dessa vez ela o havia enfeitiçado para brilhar em dourado e James sorriu com a provocação. O vento forte do dia espalhava seus longos cabelos formando uma cortina ruiva hipnotizante.

 _É isso!_

\- Tenho um plano para alcançarmos a vantagem, - disse o garoto quando o time se reuniu após o pedido de tempo, se direcionando aos artilheiros – Vocês não estão conseguindo marcar pois estão tentando bater de frente com os sonserinos, eles são mais pesados e mais fortes, então temos que saber usar outras coisas ao nosso favor. Por sorte, hoje estava ventando do lado certo, o que permitirá vocês alcançarem maior velocidade com a ergonomia correta da vassoura, _assim_...

James demonstrou uma posição de corpo na vassoura que não se recordava onde tinha visto, mas sabia que seria efetivo: - isso vai permitir que vocês cortem o vento ao invés de pará-lo como os sonserinos fazem, vai dar mais velocidade e diminuir a área de contato. Se for preciso, passem pelo aro com corpo e tudo. A missão do resto de nós será criar distrações e impedir o qualquer contato com vocês. Marlene e Sirius, estou dando passe livre para a agressividade de vocês, forcem contato o suficiente para que eles percam a posse da goles. Prontos?

E foi assim que a partida de Quadribol se tornou em uma espécie de corrida com obstáculos maluca. Nos primeiros segundos de retorno, Spinnet, um terceiranista da Grifinória e o menor artilheiro da temporada, atravessou o campo e as balizas em alta velocidade. _Dez pontos para a Grifinória._ No contra-ataque, Marlene e Sirius partiram para cima de Bulstrode e o rapaz errara o lance temendo ser atropelado. De novo com a posse, os três artilheiros dos leões partiram cada um para uma baliza, tão rápidos que nem fora possível ver com qual estava a goles. _Dez pontos para a Grifinória._ E a defesa desarmara a investida Sonserina mais uma vez, com um balaço certeiro lançado por Marlene na mão de Rosier.

O contra-ataque vermelho e dourado viera em formação de balaço humano, em que todos do time voaram atracados até as balizas e no último segundo, interceptaram, cada um, um membro do time adversário, deixando a pequena Lyssa Fletcher livre para marcar 40 X 10. Mais trinta pontos e James estaria livre para o pomo. Para quinquagésimo ponto da Grifinória, Spinnet cortara o céu, indo cada vez mais alto, onde os sonserinos não conseguiam segui-lo, então desceu como uma bala rumo as balizas mais uma vez, levando as arquibancadas ao delírio. Aproveitando a chance de brilhar, Sirius passou voando em redemoinho ao redor do atacante da sonserina, até que ele perdesse a direção e deixasse brecha para mais um ponto da grifinória.

Sabendo que não tinham mais o elemento surpresa, do outro lado do campo, James criara a distração para que o último ponto pudesse ser feito. Fingindo ter avistado o pomo, o apanhador rumara em direção ao grammado, fazendo com que os batedores da sonserina o seguissem na intenção de intercepta-lo. No último segundo antes de atingir o chão, mudara a direção da vassoura, subindo mais uma vez, a tempo de ver Jackson, seu terceiro artilheiro, marcar.

 _70 x 10!_

A euforia não durara muito, por que também avistara o apanhador adversário perseguindo o verdadeiro pomo. Tinha que alcançar. James praticamente se deitara sobre a sua vassoura, cortando o vento como uma agulha. Foi então que todos perceberam e fizeram o mesmo, cortando o caminho do apanhador sonserino e de quem quer que tentasse bloquear a passagem do capitão. A poucos centímetros do pomo, os apanhadores já estavam lado a lado quando...

BAM! Os dois rolaram pelo solo levantando muita terra. Todos nas arquibancadas se espichavam para ver o que acontecia.

Sem forças para levantar, James exibia o pomo com apenas o braço para cima. Grifinória vencia a Sonserina de 220 x 10. Os leões estavam na disputa pela Taça! E essa disputa não se repetiria na final!

 _POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!_

Era tudo o que se ouvia na torre da Grifinória, onde uma grande festa rolava. James estava em pé em um dos sofás, incitando a multidão, regado a muito _Firewhiskey._ As garotas se atiravam sobre os heróis do Quadribol e os dois Marotos, especialmente Sirius, faziam questão de dar atenção a todas elas. Até mesmo o franzino William Spinnet recebia cumprimentos. Marlene comemorara bastante, mas saira da festa para receber o devido prêmio de Conrad Fisher. Até mesmo Lily Evans curtia o som, petiscos e uma boa cerveja amanteigada.

\- Quem diria que o time teria a honra de ter até Zica Evans, ops, Lily Evans torcendo para nós – provocou James parando ao lado da ruiva na mesa em que estavam espalhadas as comidas e bebidas contrabandeadas.

\- A propósito, de nada – falou ela e James ergueu as sobrancelhas questionando – Qual é? Táticas de aves de rapina? Fui eu quem ensinou isso a Marlene no segundo ano, para melhorar o desempenho de voo dela na nossa aposta.

\- Ooooh, então era de lá que me lembrava – respondeu ele com exagero na entonação – Dessa vez até eu tenho que admitir que foi de grande ajuda, apesar de que, sem minha mente maligna, não teria funcionado.

\- Isso eu tenho que concordar, foi a estratégia mais maluca que eu já vi.

\- Viu só, Evans? Formamos uma bela dupla: teoria e prática, estratégia e ousadia, garanto que não funciona só no Quadribol – insinuou o capitão se inclinando sugestivamente em direção ao rosto da garota, dando uma piscadinha.

\- Você não consegue manter uma conversa de cinco minutos sem ser um cafajeste babaca? – falou a ruiva revirando os olhos para disfarçar o rubor das bochechas.

\- Tudo bem, trégua. Mas, só se você parar de brilhar mais do que eu, você já provou o seu ponto – disse ele indicando o moletom amarelo que ainda reluzia dourado.

\- Feito. – concordou Lily brindando com a caneca dele ao se afastar. Naqueles poucos minutos, James sentiu um leve calor em seu peito.

Sentimentos pela Evans?

"Nah. _Firewhiskey_ ". Pensou ele ao entornar a bebida mais uma vez.

 _ **[17 de abril de 1975]**_

Com a proximidade das provas finais, Lily passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre na biblioteca. Aquela noite não havia sido diferente, ela voltava para sua sala comunal, abarrotada de livros, quando um aluno mais novo passara correndo e derrubando tudo. A quartanista ainda recolhia o material, quando ouviu o garoto esbarrar em outro grupo de alunos mais à frente.

\- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É, MOLEQUE? – berrou Avery, em quem o aluno havia batido.

\- M-me desculpe – respondeu o menino acuado que não aparentava ter mais de doze anos.

\- Tinha que ser um verme lufano. Qual o seu nome? – perguntou Mulciber.

\- Steven O'Malley...

\- Sangue-ruim? – perguntou Avery e o garoto apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação – Tinha que ser...Nós, sangue-puros, cedemos vagas a vocês, damos varinhas a vocês, a oportunidade de se tornarem bruxos e vocês chegam no castelo e não demonstram o mínimo respeito? Agem como se fossem donos de direito de tudo isso? Pois eu vou te ensinar a respeitar a supremacia de sangue e a se colocar em seu devido lugar.

Avery acenou a varinha e colocou Steven de pé, fazendo-o curvar perante os outros. O garoto tremia, assustado, sem controle de seus movimentos. Mulciber, Mcnair e Severus riam como trogloditas, incitando o amigo.

\- Agora beije meus pés – ordenou e quando o garoto o fez, Avery o chutou para trás.

\- _Estupefaça –_ bradou Lily em direção ao líder do grupo, quando já não conseguia mais se segurar. O sonserino fora lançado para o final do corredor, desacordado, tamanha a força do feitiço.

\- Como ousa, sua sujeitinha de sangue-ruim?! Pois eu vou te mostrar o seu...

\- _Petrific Totallus!_ – e Mulciber caiu sob Mcnair, petrificado.

\- Mais alguém tem algum problema com nascidos-trouxas? – perguntou a garota com os olhos brilhando em ameaça.

\- _Snape!_ Você não vai fazer nada? – chamou Mcnair para Severus que olhava a cena embasbacado.

\- É, _Snape_ – Lily cuspiu as palavras – você não vai fazer nada?

Nesse momento uma torrente de alunos invadiu o corredor em direção ao jantar. Em meio a multidão, o garoto lufano fugiu e Lily achou melhor fazer o mesmo, não sem antes cruzar o olhar com o amigo, o dela estando repleta de mágoa e decepção.

Mas, o rumor de que Lily Evans havia derrubado três sonserinos correu rapidamente por Hogwarts. Ao se sentar na mesa da Grifinória, a garota recebera vários tapinhas nas costas e felicitações.

\- Devo dizer que estou impressionado, Evans, - cumprimentou Sirius – minhas fontes disseram que Avery ainda está desacordado na Ala Hospitalar.

\- Estou curioso para saber o que eles fizeram para despertar essa fúria ruiva, – disse Lupin – achava que ela era reservada apenas para James.

\- Um calouro lufano nascido-trouxa esbarrou neles e Avery o fez se curvar, beijar seus pés, para depois dar um chute nele – respondeu a garota com um leve tremor de raiva.

\- Que babaca! – falou Alice Griffiths – e o que você fez?

\- Estuporei Avery e petrifiquei Mulciber que caiu em cima de Mcnair – disse ela com um quase imperceptível sorriso de orgulho.

\- Uau, Avery vai ter sorte se acordar hoje. Lily tem um feitiço estuporante melhor do que o de qualquer um do meu ano – falou Frank com um empurrãozinho fraternal na garota.

\- Isso foi incrível, Evans, de verdade – falou James sustentando um olhar admirado, que fez a ruiva ficar da cor de seus cabelos.

 _ **[15 de maio de 1975]**_

Desde o incidente, faziam semanas que Lily não falava com Severus. Mas, o confronto aconteceu após a final de Quadribol, quando a Grifinória fora campeã. Os alunos voltavam eufóricos, ansiosos para a festa da vitória, quando a ruiva topou com o melhor amigo.

\- Ora se não é a mais nova tiete de Quadribol, não vou me surpreender se um dia te ver com uma camisa "Potter nosso orgulho" – disse ele amargurado.

\- Não começa, Severus, – falou ela ainda de bom humor.

\- Não te vejo a semanas, mesmo vivendo sobre o mesmo teto e você me recebe com um "Não começa?". Acredito que você finalmente aderiu ao padrão das suas amigas ridículas e sem cérebro.

\- _Minhas amigas ridículas_? – os olhos de Lily pareciam saltar de tão inconformada que ela ficara com o comentário - _Seus amigos_ atacaram uma das minhas melhores amigas...

\- Foi só uma brincadeira! Não acredito que vamos discutir isso de novo, achei que já tínhamos superado!

\- _SUPERADO_? E as coisas horríveis que eles saíram falando por ai? Eles perseguem nascidos-trouxas, como _eu_ , e você nunca faz _nada_! Você nunca me deu uma palavra sobre aquele episódio ridículo no mês passado! É.. _cruel_! E você ser conivente com tudo, te faz tão cruel quanto _!_

\- Potter e sua turma são uns babacas comigo e você continua falando com eles! Não é ser conivente?

\- Por que sempre você tem que envolver o Potter nisso?! Quantas vezes tenho que deixar claro que não dou a mínima para ele?! O problema aqui sou eu e você! Chega, Sev! Estou cansada de todas essas discussões!

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Não sei se isso faz mais sentido. Não se você não tem o mínimo de respeito por pessoas como eu... – disse ela após uma longa pausa.

\- Você é a única pessoa que me importa, Lily. – falou ele sério. – Somos amigos... _melhores amigos_..

\- Você não liga para as coisas que são importantes para mim – uma lagrima escorreu sobre as sardas em suas bochechas - Isso não é algo que amigos fazem.

\- Então você não quer mais ser minha amiga? – Silêncio. – Isso responde tudo.

\- Sev... – chamou Lily, mas o garoto já havia partido.

Obrigada pelo apoio de sempre, acredito que este é mais um capítulo de transição entre a separação de Lily e Snape e a aproximação com os marotos. Não imagino tantas coisas acontecendo no quarto ano. É no quinto que as coisas ficam sérias, então, teremos dias mais longos e mais capítulos por ano escolar. Espero que gostem, por que é muito difícil escrever sobre partidas de Quadribol.


	9. 1975 - Não se pode explicar amizade

_**[15 de julho de 1975]**_

Fazia o verão mais quente e seco dos últimos dez anos. James não sabia se ficava aliviado ou apreensivo com isso. Poderia ficar aliviado com o fato de que ainda não havia chovido desde que voltaram de Hogwarts, o que significava que não havia tido nenhuma tempestade de raios até então. Apreensivo, por que todo esse calor iria parar em algum lugar e, provavelmente, uma chuva torrencial iria atingi-los em algum momento, com grandes chances de estar acompanhada de uma tempestade de raios, o que significava que eles estavam muito longe da fonte de sua transformação em animagos.

Some isto ao fato de que seu melhor amigo não dava notícias há alguns dias.

Os marotos estavam reunidos – ou deveriam estar – em uma cafeteria trouxa perto da localização do Hospital St. Mungus, onde Remus passaria noite de Lua Cheia pela primeira vez após sua forma lupina atingir a idade adulta. Os amigos haviam combinado de leva-lo e busca-lo, mas, nenhum sinal de Sirius até então.

\- Nenhuma resposta pelo espelho? – perguntou Peter quando James retornara do banheiro pela quinta vez, na última meia hora.

\- Nada. Já está quase na anoitecendo. – respondeu ele com zanga.

\- Não tem problema, caras, só vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse Remus cansado.

Após anos de episódios com lobisomens descontrolados fazendo aparições no mundo trouxa, o Hospital St. Mungus inaugurou uma Ala para que voluntários pudessem ser contidos durante a Lua Cheia. Em tese, parecia algo benevolente, mas aquele lugar era pior do que um pesadelo. Os funcionários eram rudes e cruéis, tratando todos como animais, ou qualquer coisa, menos como humanos. As "áreas de contenção" nada mais eram do que cabines cinzas minúsculas, em sua maioria, completamente destruídas durante noites de incontrole e sofrimento de alguém. As paredes arranhadas, manchas de sangue em todo lugar, por que ninguém tivera sequer a preocupação de limpar. James não conseguia suportar ver alguém passando por isso, que dirá um de seus melhores amigos.

\- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntou ele preocupado.

\- Não posso ficar abusando de Dumbledore para sempre, quando sair de Hogwarts, vou ter que me acostumar com _isso_.

\- Podemos falar com seus pais, para encontrar alguma opção – sugeriu Peter.

\- Meus pais já não ligam tem um bom tempo e o porão da minha casa não está em um estado muito melhor.

\- Podemos arrumar na minha casa, garanto que tem mais espaço que essas...celas. – falou James estremecendo com a última palavra.

\- Eu agradeço – disse ele já trocando as roupas pelas fornecidas pelo hospital – mas não vou envolve-los mais ainda nisso, seus pais... eu posso aguentar, estou acostumado.

Não havia como dobrá-lo e James nunca desejara tanto a maldita tempestade de raios.

 _ **[16 de julho de 1975]**_

Passava da meia-noite daquela Lua-Cheia e James continuava inquieto sem dormir. Estava no telhado de sua casa, um dos seus lugares favoritos desde sempre; fumava o que seria seu terceiro cigarro, quando avistou uma movimentação no portão da propriedade. Uma luz de farol alto apareceu e desapareceu com uma buzina estrondosa, deixando um passageiro.

\- Sirius Black, o que você está fazendo no portão da minha casa? – falou o garoto para o espelho.

\- Oi para você também, me deixa entrar que eu te conto.

Já na porta de entrada, o amigo explicou: - Não apareci hoje por que sai de casa, posso morar com você?

\- O quê? Por quê?

\- Minha mãe queria me alistar para ser Comensal da Morte e eu disse não...

\- Pera, o quê? Como?

\- Bem... Minha prima Bellatrix, lembra dela? Ela está noiva de um cara chamado Rodolphus Lestrange e...

\- Rodolphus Lestrange? O cara que anunciou para quem quisesse ouvir que ele e a casa dele serviam o Lord das Trevas?

\- Bingoo, esse mesmo... Os Lestrange são uma das famílias que tem mais apresso junto ao Voldmort e Bellatrix foi oferecida a ele em casamento como uma forma de mostrar que a família Black também está disposta a servir "a causa". As irmãs dela, Narcisa e Andromeda, também foram oferecidas aos Malfoys e Rosier , mas Andromeda fugiu para casar com um nascido-trouxa e foi expulsa da família, aaah... sempre gostei mais de Andromeda – tagarelava Sirius sem parar – Enfim, Bellatrix e Rodolphus estavam oferecendo um jantar em nome de Lord Voldmort para simpatizantes da causa e aspirantes a Comensais da Morte; minha mãe queria nos apresentar para tal, e eu me neguei...

\- Você poderia ter ido como espião e nos trazido informações antes de negar... – apontou James.

\- É um bom ponto, mas acho que não teria esse estômago. Acabaria aplicando o clássico Marotos, exibindo as cuecas do Lorde das Trevas e sendo morto por isso...

\- Eeeeeeh – disseram juntos ao imaginar a cena.

\- Enfim, minha mãe disse que se eu não aceitasse, seria expulso de casa e queimado da tapeçaria, e eu disse " _Hell, yeah_ ", arrumei meu malão e aqui estou. A essa hora já devo estar oficialmente incinerado da tapeçaria da Família Black, assim como Andromeda. Então, posso morar com você?

Nesse momento, o Sr. e Sra. Potter desceram as escadas: - James, quem está na porta a essa hora?

\- Mãe, Pai, esse é Sirius Black, meu melhor amigo, de quem tanto escutam falar.

\- Black? Daquela família puro-sangue que só fala asneiras sobre sermos traidores de sangue? – perguntou o Sr. Potter.

\- _Bingo!_ – falaram os dois marotos juntos e James completou – Sirius foi expulso de casa por isso também, o único da família a ter vindo com cérebro... _desculpe por isso_.

\- É a realidade – deu de ombros.

\- Então? Ele pode morar com a gente?

 _ **[08 de agosto de 1975]**_

Quando Lily voltara para casa, o Sr. Evans já estava muito doente. Câncer de pulmão, aparentemente, a nova febre entre os trouxas. Ele fora diagnosticado nas Férias da Páscoa e, desde então, está em tratamento. Sem muito sucesso. Fora por isso que a mãe de Lily havia pedido para que ela viesse para casa; os pais não quiseram contar antes, não era algo que se escrevesse em uma carta. A garota se sentira tão impotente e egoísta, achando que esteva muito atribulada em Hogwarts. Petúnia agora tinha um emprego, para ajudar os custos da casa, enquanto a mãe se dedicava aos cuidados no hospital e tudo o que Lily poderia fazer era revezar com ela, para que a Sra. Evans pudesse ter algum descanso.

O Sr. Evans passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo; as altas doses de medicamentos o deixava fraco. Mas, Lily conversava com ele mesmo assim:

\- Recebi minha carta de Hogwarts hoje...fui nomeada monitora.. – falou a garota sentada ao lado da cama do pai – Me sinto tão estúpida de ter ficado lisonjeada por alguns minutos, enquanto você passa por tudo isso. Oh, papai... o senhor sempre me achou tão poderosa...tão especial...e não há nada que eu possa fazer por você...

 _ **[28 de agosto de 1975]**_

O Sr. Evans falecera no hospital durante a madrugada. Lily acordara com o telefonema da mãe.

Não _podia_ ser real.

A pequena família se reunira no enterro, prestando as últimas homenagens. A garota tentava escutar o sermão do padre, mas não conseguia se concentrar em mais que uma ou duas palavras. Seu pai estava ali embaixo.

Não _queria_ acreditar que era real.

Durante a tarde, no chá que a Sra. Evans oferecera, histórias eram contadas com carinho e recordação pelos amigos, pelos tios e pelos primos. Mas, para Lily, tudo estava tão distante, como se estivesse assistindo tudo em um filme em preto e branco.

Não _parecia_ real.

No Natal eles estava ali, naquela mesma sala, comemorando juntos. Mesmo quando a garota já recolhia os copos, depois que todos foram embora, ela ainda esperava que o pai fosse descer as escadas, ligar a televisão para ver o jogo, esporadicamente sair para a frente da casa para fumar. Seus cigarros e o isqueiro ainda estavam no mesmo lugar.

A primeira lágrima rolou sobre a bochecha cheia de sardas da garota, discretamente.

\- Oh, não me diga que a princesinha vai chorar agora? – perguntou sarcasticamente Petúnia, que passava com um saco de lixo.

\- Tuney, por favor, agora não – respondeu fracamente a garota, desacreditando que a irmã pudesse estar sendo cruel uma hora dessas – precisamos ficar unidas, agora mais do que nunca...

\- Ficar _unidas_? – vociferou a mais velha - Onde estava esse seu discursinho barato quando papai adoeceu? Quando mamãe chorava todas as noites em que voltava do hospital? Quando eu tive que dar conta de tudo sozinha para que ela pudesse ficar ao lado dele? Você estava _lá_! Naquele circo de aberrações, brincando de fazer mágica! E é pra lá que vai voltar, enquanto eu vou continuar aqui, com todas as lembranças, sendo forte pela mamãe! Então não me venha com esse _"precisamos ficar unidas"_ , isso não funciona mais desde que você partiu pela primeira vez!

A garota passara batendo a porta dos fundos da casa, deixando Lily estática. Ela tinha razão. Lily não estava aqui. Não esteve todos esses anos. Perdera todos esse tempo com o pai e pelo que?

Sozinha no quarto, Lily Evans chorou segurando a caixa de cigarros favoritos do pai.

A _realidade_ assolara seu coração.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, mas ainda chorava na mesma posição, quando ouviu um estalo em sua janela. Chovia pela primeira vez naquele verão. Uma chuva silenciosa, como se respeitasse o luto dela. Mas não era a chuva que fazia o estalo, eram as reconhecidas batidas de Severus. Lily abrira a janela e dera espaço para ele entrar no pequeno quarto, como havia feito tantas vezes desde a infância.

Lily e Snape se encararam por alguns segundos. Não se falavam desde a discussão na escola. Mas, não havia nada a ser dito. A garota correra para os braços do amigo e ele ficara ali, sem dizer nada, apenas a amparava.

Ninguém compreendia por que os dois ainda eram amigos; eles pareciam ser de realidades tão opostas. Só que, na verdade, isso nunca foi o importante. O que fazia dos dois melhores amigos, é que sempre estiveram lá para o outro. Nos altos e baixos, em tudo o que acontecia, sempre foram um para o outro – e ainda eram.

 _ **[29 de agosto de 1975]**_

Na manhã seguinte Lily, Severus não estava mais lá. A garota se esgueirou para debaixo das cobertas da cama dos pais, ainda com o rosto manchado de lágrimas. A Sra. Evans a abraçara forte e as duas ficaram ali, tentando absorver o que restava do pai, e marido, no local.

\- Eu posso ficar, se você quiser – dissera a garota o que havia pensado a noite toda – não voltar para Hogwarts, sabe.

\- O que? De onde você tirou isso? – perguntou a Sra. Evans virando para olhar para a garota.

\- Vocês precisam mais de mim aqui...

\- Não seja boba, eu que sou a mãe que tem que cuidar de vocês e não o contrário...

\- Mas...

\- Mas, nada. Lily, querida, Hogwarts é o que você é! Foi difícil no começo, passar o ano longe da nossa menininha, mas doeria muito mais te privar de tudo isso. Eu tenho, e seu pai também tinha, muito orgulho de você se encontrar, da sua felicidade. Por favor, você me fará um bem enorme indo, pois saberei que você estará bem.

Lily abraçara a Sra. Evans forte e, naquele momento, permitiu-se ser uma menininha de novo, chorando no colo da mãe.

 _ **[30 de agosto de 1975]**_

Ter Sirius em casa era a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Parecia que aquele era o seu lugar de direito, tomando café junto com seus pais, dormindo no quarto ao lado. Desde o início, James e Sirius foram um para o outro tudo o que sempre desejaram. Alguém para contar, alguém para dividir. Os marotos era melhores amigos, mas Sirius e James eram irmãos. Ninguém precisava dizer, eles só eram. Morar juntos só foi a concretização.

Eles receberam em casa os outros dois marotos aquela tarde. Depois do susto que fora a chuva de dois dias atrás, eles passavam a maior parte do tempo acompanhando previsões climáticas em jornais trouxas. Haviam, inclusive, convencido o Sr. Potter a comprar um aparelho de som que sintonizasse em rádios trouxas – eles na verdade queriam a tal tevelisão ou tele alguma coisa, que mostrava imagens como em fotografias bruxas, mas a Sra. Potter achava que seria de mais explicar aquilo para o Ministério.

\- Temos um plano. Enviamos uma carta para tia Minerva, vamos passar o final das férias em Hogsmead e ir direto de lá para Hogwarts. – Anunciou James.

\- Eu não posso... – disse Remus.

\- O que? Por quê? – questionou Sirius.

\- Tenho que estar no trem dia primeiro.

\- Ué, por que?

Silencio.

\- Mooooony... – Sirius advertiu e o garoto respirou fundo.

\- Fui nomeado monitor...tenho que estrar na reunião..

\- _NÃO!_ – escandalizou Sirius – Isso é o fim dos tempos! O que Dumbledore tem na cabeça?

\- Se você pensar bem, pode ser algum bom...ele vai ter acesso a várias coisas...pode nos beneficiar...livrar a nossa cara... – falou James.

\- Hmm... gosto do jeito que você pensa...acho que vai ser um bom ano... – concordou Sirius

\- Vocês não tem jeito... – rendeu-se Remus.


	10. 1975 - Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs

_**[01 de setembro de 1975, 10 a.m.]**_

Lily e Severus foram sozinhos para a Estação King's Cross pela primeira vez. O Sr. Evans sempre os levava e Sra. Evans até tentara fazer o esforço, mas tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Quando alcançaram a Plataforma 9 3/4, Cam os aguardava na passagem.

\- A gente se fala depois – disse Severus apertando o ombro da garota e seguindo pela parede.

Cam passava as férias com a família trouxa na Polônia. Eles até trocaram algumas cartas durante o verão, mas não na mesma frequência. Lily ligara para ele uma vez, para contar o ocorrido, mas não havia muito que ele pudesse ter feito.

\- Eu sinto muito, Lily. Eu estou aqui, aqui com você, – sussurrou o garoto sobre os cabelos ruivos dela assim que se abraçaram. A garota apertara o namorado, escondendo o rosto em seu peito, esforçando-se para não chorar.

\- Ele era um grande homem. Você iria adorar conhece-lo.

Era estranho estar ali novamente; pareciam anos desde a última vez que tinham se visto. Lily, com certeza, não se sentia como a mesma garota leve e cheia de si, preocupada com coisas estúpidas como Aritimância e garotos. Só pensava que passaria o dia escutando condolências dos colegas, como um enorme lembrete _"Hey, seu pai morreu nas férias, todos estão com pena de você"._ Como se isso pudesse ajudar em alguma coisa.

Felizmente, Lily pôde ser invisível naquele primeiro dia de setembro; graças a certas pessoas que nem estavam lá. Aparentemente, os Marotos não terem aparecido na plataforma era o único assunto possível a ser comentado no Expresso de Hogwarts.

\- Será que aconteceu algo? Ouvi dizer que os Black's estão envolvidos com _Você-sabe-quem_ – cochichou uma menina loira para amiga quando Lily passava para a cabine dos monitores.

\- Mas e James? Ele nunca teve cara de criminoso. – Respondeu a amiga de volta.

Slaaap! Lily arrastou a porta da cabine: Hey! Você está aqui? E tão cedo? – falou a ruiva surpresa com a presença de Remus no compartimento vazio.

\- Bem, como você já deve ter escutado bastante a essa altura, sou só eu no trem esse ano... Não me restou muita companhia, a não ser a cabine vazia dos monitores. A propósito, parabéns por ser nomeada, não que alguém duvidasse ou fique surpreso com isso - respondeu o garoto indicando o assunto ao seu lado. Ele tinha novas cicatrizes e parecia mais cansado, como se tivesse envelhecido anos nesses três meses.

Mas, Lily estava feliz que o trabalho dele fosse reconhecido, Remus era um ótimo aluno, apesar da má companhia.

\- Parabéns para você também. Então, qual a grande história por trás? - rendeu-se a curiosidade e Remus ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento - Ah, vamos lá, são _vocês,_ sempre tem uma grande história por trás.

\- Beeem, eles me mantariam se eu contasse, de verdade; coisa de voto perpétuo e tudo - respondeu o garoto com bom humor - Mas, James, com certeza, ficaria lisonjeado com a sua curiosidade.

\- Uhg, vamos fazer um voto perpétuo para _isso_ não sair daqui - falou ela com uma careta.

\- Acho que vou acabar minha linha da vida assim, mas não se preocupe, seu segredo está bem guardado comigo - o garoto deu uma piscadinha e recomeçou com mais cautela, após certo silêncio - Lily, eu sei que deve ser uma droga isso ser trazido à tona toda hora, ou as pessoas tratarem você com pena, mas ... eu sinto muito pela sua perda e...Acredite em mim, eu sei uma ou duas coisas sobre dor ... e o que eu aprendi é que nós não precisamos lidar com tudo sozinhos. O que estou tentando dizer é que _você_ não está sozinha. Têm várias pessoas aqui para segurar a sua barra, eu incluso, basta você se abrir. Mas, no seu tempo, ok?

Naquele instante, outros monitores entraram no compartimento e Lily só pode agradecer silenciosamente. Aquela havia sido a melhor coisa que havia ouvido em consolo pela morte do pai.

É, talvez ela não estivesse sozinha. Talvez jamais pudesse reaver sua relação com Petunia e aquele pesar de não ter estado em casa talvez jamais fosse deixar o seu peito. Mas, não estava sozinha. Hogwarts nunca fora só uma escola, era também seu lar, sua outra família. E, no fundo, sabia que seu pai apoiava isso.

Não diminuía a dor. Mas, era um caminho.

 _ **[01 de setembro de 1975, 08 p.m.]**_

Lily e Remus guiaram os segundanistas para a primeira vez deles nas carroagens de Hogwarts e acabaram sentando juntos no Grande Salão.

\- Tudo bem normal e calmo esse ano, não? - perguntou para o amigo, que olhava inquieto para os lados, quase não dando atenção para a monitora - Remus, eu sei que você estava esperando uma grande comoção de entrada tanto quanto eu.

\- Okaaay, - rendeu-se - eu confesso que achei que a essa hora os garotos já deveriam ter aparecido. É bem estranho. Eles passaram o final das férias em Hogsmead e viriam direto para Hogwarts, eu só voltei por ser monitor. Estava esperando algo caótico quando pisássemos na escola.

Bem, a grande comoção só chegou após o encerramento do Grande Banquete. Quando a multidão de alunos saiu para o Hall Principal do castelo, sons de guitarra ecoaram por todos os lados e fogos de artifícios começaram explodir em varias cores, formando os dizeres "Os marotos desejam a vocês o melhor ano de todos, nós, pelo menos, vamos garantir que seja". Então, James, Sirius e Peter desceram as escadas de óculos escuros, como se fossem os Beatles, enquanto o quarto integrante estava boquiaberto ao lado de Lily.

Os alunos ficaram eufóricos e dera um bom trabalho para dispersar a multidão. No fim, só restaram os quatro marotos no hall.

\- O que eu faço com vocês agora? - perguntou retoricamente Remus.

Retórica não funcionava com os marotos.

\- Uh, monitor, acho que você deveria tirar vários pontos da Grifinoria... - falou James.

\- Talvez nos dar uma detenção terrível, tipo lavar as cuecas do Ranhoso...- completou Sirius.

\- Quem sabe nos expulsar... - Peter riu baixinho.

\- Não sei se o Sr. Lupin tem todo esse poder, Sr. Pettigrew, mas eu, concerteza, tenho. - falou a prof. Minerva por trás deles - Porém, prefiro tortura-lós pelo resto de sua estadia aqui, o Sr. Filch vai adorar. Afinal, vocês acabam de bater três records da escola: conseguir encrenca no menor tempo de ano letivo, a mais longa detenção de todos os tempos e ser a primeira casa a começar as aulas com pontos negativos.

\- Obrigada, professora, estamos honrados - disse Sirius com uma reverência.

BAM! Uma explosão ecoou na Ala que leva para as masmorras, acompanhada dos gritos dos alunos. Prof. Minerva arqueou as sobrancelhas ameaçadoramente para os três.

\- Bem, talvez também tenhamos deixado uma mensagem não tão receptiva no corredor da sonserina – explicou James atrapalhando os cabelos, quando os alunos retornavam ao Hall gritando com ardor nos olhos de fedor - ...e uma quantidade excessiva de bombas de bosta.

 _ **[05 de setembro de 1975]**_

Com o passar dos dias, Lily conseguira se distrair com as aulas e o serviço pesado da monitoria. Todos os amigos estavam sendo muito atenciosos com a garota, inclusive Remus, com quem passava um bom tempo na companhia agora. Estavam em mais uma reunião da monitoria; toda primeira sexta do mês, os monitores se reuniam para definir horário de rondas, inspeção de detenções e a agenda em geral daquele mês. Frank Longbottom, monitor-chefe daquele ano, definia as noites de ronda de cada monitor e Lily percebeu que Remus estava inquieto com a noite que ficara responsável.

\- Frank? – chamou a ruiva e o monitor acenou em consentimento. – Teria algum problema se eu trocasse de noite com Remus? Seria melhor para mim, se ele não se importar, claro.

\- Remus? – perguntou Frank.

\- Ah, não, sem problemas, podemos trocar. – falou o garoto tentando parecer desinteressado.

\- Ok, então, reunião encerrada, pessoal. Voluntários para organizar a sala? – falou Alice, monitora-chefe.

\- Lily e eu podemos ficar – anunciou Remus e os outros não esperaram para contestar.

A garota se levantou e começou a organizar os pergaminhos espalhados, mas Lupin continuara em seu lugar: - Há quanto tempo você sabe? – perguntou ele sem delongas.

\- Hmmm... o que? – ela tentou se desvencilhar.

\- Lily...

\- Okay...Desde o terceiro ano, no trabalho de defesa... – confessou após um longo suspiro.

\- E você nunca fez nada? – o garoto olhava em seus olhos.

\- Ora, e por que eu deveria fazer algo? Isso só lhe diz respeito, Remus. Mas peço desculpas por não ter conseguido tirar isso da cabeça de Severus, eu tentava fazer parecer que ele era louco, mas...

\- Obrigado. – Interrompeu ele. - De verdade.

\- Uma pessoa muito sábia uma vez me disse que não precisamos aguentar nossas dores sozinhos, sabe... e, acredite em mim, eu sei uma ou duas coisas sobre dor; especialmente sobre achar que está incomodando alguém com isso – falou ela apertando a mão dele sobre a mesa - _Você_ não está sozinho, Remus. Têm várias pessoas aqui para segurar a sua barra, eu inclusa. Mas, eu entendo. Todo mundo tem seu tempo de se abrir.

\- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Lily.

\- E você nunca deveria duvidar disso sobre você mesmo, Remus. Eu sei que no nosso mundo haverão muitas pessoas que te subjugarão, disso eu entendo bem também, mas eu nunca olhei diferente para você; a não ser, talvez, para te admirar mais.

\- É...talvez a dor nunca passe, nem no seu caso, nem no meu. Vai fazer parte de nós para sempre, mas, também temos em quem nos apoiar para seguir em frente e ver um outro lado sobre tudo. É bom ter você aqui.

\- É bom ter você aqui também.

Os dois retornaram em silencio para a Torre da Grifinória e Lily se sentiu hipócrita. Todos os dias ela levantava, tentava seguir em frente, confortava os amigos de que estava se sentindo melhor. De fato, porém, a dor nunca passava. Era bom ter gente ao seu lado, mas na calada da noite, quando todos iam dormir, só restava ela. Era só ela e um turbilhão de lembranças.

" _Você estava lá! Naquele circo de aberrações, brincando de fazer mágica! E é pra lá que vai voltar, enquanto eu vou continuar aqui, com todas as lembranças, sendo forte pela mamãe!"._ Era a verdade. Seu peito apertava e ela sufocava, pensando em todo tempo que passou longe do pai, de todos os dias em que ele esteve doente e ela não estava lá;de dos dias que virão, sem que ela esteja dando suporte a mãe.

" _Eu tenho, e seu pai também tinha, muito orgulho de você se encontrar"_

" _Eu tenho, e seu pai também tinha, muito orgulho de você se encontrar"_

" _Eu tenho, e seu pai também tinha, muito orgulho de você se encontrar"_

" _Eu tenho, e seu pai também tinha, muito orgulho de você se encontrar"_

Mas, todas as noites terminavam do mesmo jeito: chorando e fumando na sala comunal.

 _ **[07 de setembro de 1975]**_

James estava mais uma vez fumando tarde da noite na sala comunal. Estava sentado no parapeito de uma das janelas, para deixar a fumaça se dispersar pelo céu estrelado daquela noite.

\- Oh, é claro que você seria esse clichê, Potter – ele ouviu a voz de Lily descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino – Garoto popular, solitário, fumando durante a noite, pensando no porquê de se sentir tão vazio, apesar de ter vida perfeita.

\- Bom, confesso que não achava que _você_ fosse ser esse tipo de clichê, Evans – falou ele, quando a garota sentou ao seu lado na janela, puxando seu próprio cigarro do bolso do roupão e ascendendo com a varinha.

Os dois continuaram fumando em silencio, observando a névoa se formar e desfazer conforme eles sopravam. Lily dera uma risada seca e irônica, ainda com o cigarro entre os lábios.

\- Chega a ser engraçado – disse ela apagando o fogo e pousando a mão ao lado do cinzeiro, entre os dois, – que a coisa que o tirou de mim, seja, agora, o que me trás a lembrança mais forte dele. Seu _cheiro_.

Uma lágrima rolara em suas bochechas salpicadas de sardas e a garota enxugara rapidamente, virando para o lado para o colega não perceber. James pousara sua mão ao lado do corpo, encostando suavemente na dela, entrelaçando os seus dedos mindinhos. Talvez esse tenha sido o mais próximo que eles já haviam chegado um do outro.

\- Eu sinto muito, Evans.

\- Obrigada, Potter, – falou a ruiva, enxugando outras lágrimas, que insistiam em cair, levantando rapidamente para subir de volta ao dormitório. – Boa noite.

Naquele momento, James Potter se imaginou com quarenta, ou cinquenta anos. Morrendo de câncer no pulmão devido aos cigarros que fumara desde os quatorze anos, por que achava que ficava bacana com o seu visual. Imaginou sua filha de quinze anos, tendo que recorrer ao mesmo vício para ter o conforto de sentir seu cheiro.

De repente tudo pareceu tão estúpido e _patético_.

Naquela noite, James Potter parou de fumar.

 _ **[10 de setembro de 1975]**_

Era mais uma longa noite de detenção que cada um dos Marotos cumpria isoladamente. Naquela, em especial, James organizava os arquivos da Sala dos Monitores, sendo inspecionado por Lily Evans. Nenhum dos dois havia comentado com ninguém sobre a outra noite, era como se nem houvesse existido. Havia apenas o estresse habitual entre os dois.

\- Sério, Evans, você não tem nada melhor para fazer? Achei que ainda estivesse com o Lisleyer – falou o garoto indicando o livro de Runas Antigas que ela havia levado. – Mas, claro, se não estiver, não precisa de formalidades, como enviar um correio elegante por corujas ou algo assim, é só chamar e eu lhe dou o privilégio de ter um horário na minha agenda para sair comigo.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos em resposta. Ela estava muito silenciosa e, para James, isso era pior do que a ter gritando com ele.

\- Oooou, podemos apenas fazer um uso melhor do tempo que temos agora – ele completou arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para ela.

\- Francamente, Potter. Eu poderia estar fazendo um melhor uso do _meu_ tempo, se _você_ tivesse algo melhor para fazer do que ser um crianção babaca e estúpido que consegue detenção nas primeiras horas na escola, – falou ela fechando o livro ruidosamente e mudando para o outro lado da sala, onde poderia ficar mais distante dele.

Essa é a velha Lily de sempre. As horas de detenção continuaram sem grandes acontecimentos, até que...

TRRRUMMMM!

\- Oh, Merlin! – praguejou James – Evans, isso foi um relâmpago?

Mas ela o ignorou.

TRR-TRRRUUUM!

\- Merda, merda, merda! Isso é uma tempestade de raios! Evans, eu tenho que ir.

\- _O quê?_ Você tem mais uma hora para cumprir antes do toque de recolher...

\- Yeah, yeah, eu sei. Eu não estaria pedindo se não fosse estritamente necessário. Eu _tenho_ que ir!

Lily não sabia se era pelo alarme que nunca havia escutado na voz de Potter, que estava sempre preocupado em parecer despreocupado, mas ela não teve reação quando ele correu da sala.

\- Potter...- chamou ao alcançar o corredor, mas ele não estava mais lá. Havia apenas os outros monitores que vigiavam Peter e Sirius.

Na verdade, Amos Diggory, vigia de Sirius, estava petrificado no corredor e Remus o amparava.

\- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso? – ela perguntou para o outro monitor da grifinória, mas ele não respondeu, só a encarou com o mesmo alarme nos olhos – Não acredito que estou fazendo isso. _Confundus!_

Lily disparou para Diggory e gritou para Remus _"VAI!"_. Apesar da surpresa, Remus não pensou duas vezes e partiu em direção aos outros. A ruiva murmurou a contra maldição para devolver os movimentos do lufano.

\- O que está acontecendo? Não consigo nem pensar claramente – falou ele agitando a cabeça.

Mas Lily não tinha a resposta.

 _ **[10 de setembro de 1975 9:36 p.m]**_

Já fazia algumas semanas que os amigos estavam sentindo um segundo batimento cardíaco no peito. Remus sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até a transformação, mas, nada o preparou para a cena que o esperava na Casa dos Gritos. As instruções diziam que durante a tempestade de raios haveria uma única gota de uma poção vermelho sangue nos frascos, eles teriam que proferir o encantamento e a beber; o próximo passo era a transformação.

Quando Remus entrou no quarto, seus três amigos gritavam e se contorciam no chão, já não estavam mais lúcidos de tanta dor. Os livros descreviam como uma dor flamejante, mas o garoto não poderia nem imaginar a dimensão daquilo. Minutos se passaram, só que mais pareciam uma eternidade de tortura para os amigos e ele não poderia fazer nada. De repente, Sirius se acalmou, seus olhos cinzentos arregalaram e as pupilas dilataram.

\- Sirius? Sirius? – chamou Remus, amparando o peito do amigo. Ele podia sentir vários batimentos fortes, sem saber distingui-los.

\- Pra...trás.. – ofegou o amigo.

Então a transformação começou. As vestes da grifinória parecia fundir em sua pele, seu corpo se dobrou para ficar de quatro; seus pelos começaram a crescer e escurecer, e um grande cachorro negro tomara o lugar dele. Mas não tivera tempo de ficar impressionado, pois a transformação começara para James também, e os batimentos dele eram ainda mais fortes e pesados. O garoto gritava enquanto seu corpo aumentava de tamanho, sua cabeça pesava tentando sustentar os chifres que começavam a crescer e suas mão se modificaram para cascos. O cachorro guinchava ao seu redor, tentado ajudar o amigo, quando um grande cervo aparecera diante de seus olhos, com pelagem castanho escuro e uma imensa galhada que quase tocava o teto. Os dois conseguiram!

Mas, ainda faltava um. Peter continuava em dor. Naquela forma tão frágil, ele parecia ainda menor e indefeso...Espere um minuto. Ele estava mesmo diminuindo de tamanho. O corpo gorducho foi reduzindo e reduzindo, até um ratinho marrom aparecer no lugar.

\- Por Merlin! – exclamou Remus – Vocês conseguiram, realmente conseguiram!

O cachorro começou a corre e pular por todos os lados, tentando pegar o seu próprio rabo; então, pulara no peito de Remus e lambendo o seu rosto.

\- Sirius? Sério? Você precisa _mesmo_ fazer isso, cara?

\- Whooa, Merlin, quem diria que Marlene estaria certa em dizer que você é um cachorro almofadinha – falou James quando finalmente conseguira voltar sua forma humana, deitando no piso, exausto – HEY, _PADFOOT_! Seria um ótimo codinome!

O cão negro avançara sobre o amigo e voltara a forma humana se jogando ao lado dele no chão.

\- Pelo menos eu não sou um veado...

\- É UM _CEEERVO_! Só está com inveja que o meu é maior e mais legal que o seu...

\- Oh sim, estou com inveja de você, galhudo...aqueles chifres assustadores e pontudos, como esse seu cabelo atrapalhado – falou ele com deboche, mas bagunçando o cabelo do amigo e rindo de verdadeira felicidade – _PRONGS!_ Isso sim é um bom codinome.

\- Meeeh, você pode fazer melhor... – apontou James.

\- Prefere que eu te chame de veadinho, então? – e o amigo respondeu com uma careta. – Onde está Peter?

O ratinho ainda corria assustado de um lado para o outro.

\- Venha cá com esse seu rabicho comprido – chamou James puxando-o pelo rabo e o ajudando a retornar a forma humana.

\- _WORMTAIL!_ – gritaram James e Sirius, abraçando Peter, já de volta ao seu corpo.

Remus apenas observava a cena, no seu corpo não cabiam tantas emoções, de alívio e felicidade.

\- Vocês conseguiram! Não acredito que realmente fizeram isso...por um momento achei que fosse fogo de palha...mas vocês fizeram, conseguiram – falou ele com a voz embargada e os outros pularam em cima dele, formando um montinho.

\- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs...um juramento solene é para a vida toda, caras. Marotos para sempre! – exclamou James.

\- Awwwwn, você é mesmo um veado – falou Sirius abraçando a cabeça do amigo.

 _ **[10 de setembro de 1975, 11:22 p.m.]**_

\- Vocês realmente esperam que eu acredite que após o tempo regular da detenção, o Sr. Lupin e a Srta. Evans liberaram os três e ficaram para trás organizando a sala e quando o Sr. Lupin dera falta dos amigos no dormitório, partiu atrás deles e por isso foram encontrados juntos nos terrenos externos da escola? E que o fato de o Sr. Diggory estar confuso sem lembrar direito os acontecimentos da noite não tem nada a ver com isso? – questionou a Prof. Mcgonagall quando os cinco grifinórios estavam reunidos em sua sala para prestar contas após os Marotos terem sido pegos fora do castelo pelo Sr. Filch.

\- Yeaaah, essa é toda a verdade, – confirmou Sirius.

\- Srta. Evans? – os olhos acusadores da diretora da casa agora fitavam Lily.

\- Sim, professora, confirmo o relato. – murmurou a garota encarando o chão.

\- Bem, não há nada que eu possa fazer a não ser tirar mais cinquenta pontos da Grifinória de cada um e aumentar a detenção dos três...

Os quintanistas voltaram em silencio para a Torre, até que cruzaram o buraco no retrato da Mulher-Gorda.

\- Ok, podem começar a abrir a boca, por que eu não caio nessa história ridícula de que Peter havia perdido o livro na aula de criaturas mágicas e vocês foram perguntar para Hagrid se ele havia achado algo na ala da floresta. _Por Merlin!_ Vocês nem levam os livros! Poderiam ter inventado uma história melhor...- mas ela foi interrompida por um abraço em grupo surpresa.

\- Obrigada, Lily – falou Remus – Você salvou a minha vida, me deu o melhor presente de todos.

\- Espera, o quê? – perguntou a ruiva confusa.

\- Você sabe do que estou falando – disse Remus indicando o próprio corpo.

\- Espera, ela sabe do que você está falando? – questionou James e completou com um sussurro alto demais – Eu achava que éramos os únicos.

\- Espera, do que _nós_ estamos falando? – perguntou Peter confuso.

\- Sobre Lily Evans ser um anjo que trouxe luz a minha vida miserável de lobisomem – falou Remus e todos estremeceram com a palavra que o amigo quase nunca falava.

\- Acho que te amo ainda mais, Evans – falou James fingindo estar encantado.

\- Acho que até eu vou entrar na disputa – disse Sirius, apenas para receber um tapa do amigo.

\- Se vocês acham que vão se safar com essa conversa sem sentido, estão muito engana...

\- Boa noite, Lily, – falou Remus.

\- Você é a melhor! – completou Sirius.

\- Tenha uma ótima noite de sono, sonha comigo, tá? – disse James com uma piscadinha.

\- Fica...com...Deus? O que? Não é isso que os trouxas dizem? – mas os outros três puxaram Peter dormitório acima.

Foi uma longa noite. Lily não acreditava que havia ajudado os Marotos a se safarem, sem ao menos uma explicação. Mas, no fundo, ela sentia que havia feito a coisa certa, afinal.


	11. 1975 - A corça e o cervo

_**[20 de setembro de 1975]**_

Essa seria a primeira Lua-Cheia como animagos. James, Sirius e Peter se esgueiraram sob a capa da invisibilidade para a Casa dos Gritos, logo depois das aulas. Um pouco antes do anoitecer, um curandeiro levara Remus para a transformação.

\- Vocês têm certeza que estão prontos para isso? Podemos esperar até a próxima lua, vocês só tiveram dez dias para praticar... – falou Remus apressadamente assim que o curandeiro saira e os amigos tiraram a capa.

-Nós vamos ficar bem. Peter até conseguiu se transformar e apertar o nó sob o Salgueiro Lutador. Tinha que ver, foi sensacional! – exclamou James.

\- Só temos que conquistar a confiança do seu lobo interior e tudo vai ficar bem – completou Sirius.

\- E se eu machucar um de vocês?

\- Nada vai acontecer. Você não pode transmitir licantropia para animais; nós estudamos isso por _anos._ Está na hora, Moony! – reforçou James, mas ele mesmo estava um pouco preocupado.

Os três se transformaram em sua forma animaga e aguardaram a transformação do quarto maroto. Pouca luz entrava pelas janelas, a casa era completamente isolada, impedindo a invasão de curiosos. Os minutos que se passaram foram uma pequena eternidade de nervosismo e excitação. Talvez um pouco do que Remus havia passado durante a transformação dos amigos. Havia tantos anos que eles discutiam esse momento, porém, não havia como imaginar como era estar na pele de Lupin.

Quando os poucos raios solares desapareceram das frestas do cômodo, a transformação começara. A respiração do rapaz ficara pesada, dolorosa. Suas pupilas dilataram, garras apareceram no lugar das unhas e, em um grito de dor, sua coluna se curvara. Apoiado sobre o chão Remus grunia, enquanto um enorme lobo aparecia. Sua pelagem era de coloração diferente, quase que prateada, o focinho curto e os olhos eram quase que humanos, apesar de mais escuros e profundos.

O lobo, o cão, o cervo e o rato se encararam em expectativa. Os livros diziam que lobisomens transformados representavam pouco perigo para animais, mas James podia notar a tensão em sua posição de defesa. Sendo o maior animal no cômodo, o capitão dera um passo à frente, reverenciando o lobo em sinal de respeito. Não era o que faziam com hipogrifos? Deveria funcionar. Sirius imitara o cervo, porém, já não podiam identificar Peter no local - provavelmente escondido em algum buraco na parede. Mantiveram a reverência até que o lobisomem a correspondesse.

Em outras luas, Remus teria tentado escapar do local, jogando seu corpo sobre portas e janelas, para apenas conseguir fraturas no dia seguinte. Porém, naquela noite, apenas ficara em alerta em relação aos acompanhantes, recolhido e isolado no canto do cômodo. Os outros marotos encolheram-se no canto oposto, calculando cada movimento para não afastar o acordo de paz instaurado no local. E assim ficaram durante toda a noite.

Na primeira luz da manhã, o lobo dera lugar ao velho Remus de sempre: - Tudo bem...podem voltar... – dissera ofegante, deitado de peito para cima sob o piso.

\- Você está bem? – certificou-se James.

\- Acredite, essa nem de longe foi minha pior transformação. Foi tudo tão...quieto.

\- Yeaaah, um pouco menos emocionante do que eu pensava, deu uma dor na coluna danada – disse Sirius deitando na mesma posição do amigo.

\- Eu acho que meu lobo interior gostou de vocês, não pensou em atacar em nenhum minuto...

\- Fico aliviado em saber disso – falou James, relaxando a postura também – essas galhadas dão uma dor no pescoço...

Os amigos caíram na gargalhada.

\- Espere um minuto, onde está Wormtail? – perguntou Remus preocupado – Eu lembraria se o tivesse comido...

Então, um ratinho saira correndo de sua toca, voltando a forma humana: - F-foi t-tão asss-ssustador...

\- Ora, Worm, honre suas calças, você é um homem ou um rato? – brincou Sirius.

\- O-os dd-ois – respondera, arrancando risadas dos amigos.

A risada era de alívio. Tudo acabara bem.

 _ **[03 de outubro de 1975]**_

Era manhã de domingo da primeira visita a Hogsmead do ano letivo; como monitora, Lily ajudara a recolher permissões dos alunos novatos, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de viver esse privilégio com os amigos. Então, se escondera de todos no Corujal.

\- Sabia que ia encontrar você aqui – falou a voz de Severus sob o piado das corujas; o garoto se sentara ao lado dela na varanda da torre. – Você sempre envia cartas para casa aos domingos.

\- Yeah...Enviava aos domingos por que era o dia de folga de papai e ele tinha mais tempo para ler e me responder...Mamãe prefere que eu envie aos sábados. Na verdade, estou aqui para evitar contato interpessoal...uma garota não pode mais se isolar em paz esses tempos.

\- Não está com humor para sair com o príncipe encantado?

\- Cam? Não, estou mais para o seu azedume habitual, – falou ela empurrando o garoto levemente. – Por que não gosta dele?

\- Ele é até descente. Meio infantil demais, talvez...só acho que você merece coisa melhor – falou ele sem olha-la nos olhos, temendo que seu olhar denunciasse que ele preferia que fosse ele o escolhido.

\- As vezes ele é meio animado e hiperativo demais...parece que não me sinto mais compatível com isso..

\- Isso explica por que voltou a andar comigo, então...todo mundo me acha asqueroso e tenebroso.

\- Por favor, Severus, conheço você desde os nove anos. Nada do que você faça vai ser tenebroso para mim – riu a garota.

\- Ok, talvez, você não esteja em seu melhor estado de humor, mas isolamento na Torre do Corujal não combina muito com Lily Evans. Que tal deitar na beira do Lago Negro, pegar um pouco de sol e ler um livro?

\- Você está doente? Odiava quando fazíamos isso no verão, perto do riacho da rua da fiação.

\- Alguma vez disse não para você?

Não havia nada que Lily pedisse que Severus não tivesse feito. Talvez, apenas, se afastar dos amigos. Mas, não era algo que se pudesse pedir a alguém. Snape realmente odiava pegar sol, os verões em Cokeworth eram muito quentes e úmidos; eles ficavam molhados de suor e a grama pinicava, infestada de mosquitos. Mas, Lily gostava e era o que importava. Foi o que importou aquela manhã que passaram nas margens do Lago Negro, isolados, curtindo o silencio da companhia do outro.

Snape só se alarmou ao ver os companheiros de classe retornando aos terrenos da escola. Ele olhava de Lily para o grupo, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Você pode ir, – falou Lily sem tirar os olhos do livro.

\- O que?

\- Pode ir com eles. Sei que não quer que te vejam comigo. – disse ela fechando o livro e levantando - Olha, nunca vou entender as suas escolhas de amizade, não gosto deles, mas...respeito você...e a única coisa de que eu não preciso agora é de uma grande discussão...foi até que um bom dia...obrigada, Sev...agora é melhor ir... antes que nos vejam.

O garoto se afastou apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Lily dera um tempo, até que eles entrassem, para então seguir caminho.

\- Hey, Lily – chamou a voz do namorado já no Hall do castelo - procurei por você o dia todo...

\- Oi, Cam, – disse ela virando o rosto suavemente do selinho, deixando o garoto beijar apenas suas bochechas – não estava com muita vontade de socializar, na verdade.

\- Podia ter me falado...poderiamos não-socializar juntos... eu iria adorar, parece que faz eras que não passo um tempo com você – ele parecia visivelmente incomodado com a situação.

\- Não-socializar? Você? Você é a pessoa mais sociável que eu conheço. Um lufano perfeito...

\- Isso não quer dizer que não prefira passar um tempo a sós com a minha namorada...

Lily suspirou profunda e lentamente:- Você tem razão, sinto muito. Eu posso...assistir seu treino essa semana para compensar...Lufa-Lufa não vai fazer a estreia da temporada esse ano contra a Corvinal?

\- Sim...certo...

\- Mas agora vou para o dormitório, ok? Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... – a garota o beijou na bochecha e saiu andando.

\- O-ok, então... – falou o garoto sozinho.

 _ **[17 de outubro de 1975]**_

Desde que se tornaram animagos, os dias dos marotos se resumiam em uma contagem regressiva para a próxima Lua-cheia. Nas horas vagas, no vazio do dormitório, eles praticavam suas habilidades; estava cada vez mais fácil mudar para a forma animaga, até mesmo para Peter. Eles começaram a estudar sobre hábitos lupinos, na intenção de se aproximar de Remus transformado. Apesar de tudo isso, ainda não era o suficiente.

\- Sabem, tudo isso de ser animago ilegal é bem rebelde e emocionante...mas ainda sinto falta de algo...um quê de adrenalina. – Sirius comentou com os amigos, quando estavam reunidos no dormitório sem fazer nada, enquanto o quinto morador do quarto, Pike, estava na sala comunal.

\- O risco de ser preso em Azkaban o resto da vida não é adrenalina o suficiente para você? Fora as milhares de detenções que vocês _já_ tem – respondeu Lupin.

\- Tá vendo, aí é que está; você no nosso pé para não pegar mais detenção está nos impedindo de fazer as coisas, a não ser esperar pela lua-cheia – apontou Padfoot.

\- Hmmmm... podemos trabalhar com isso... – falou um James pensativo – e se criássemos um jogo...de azarar pessoas sem ser pego...

\- Hmmm...continue...tem minha atenção – Sirius incentivou o amigo.

\- Tipo como o sistema de pontuação das casas...Pegou um lufano, 5 pontos, eles são fáceis demais; corvino, 7 pontos, sonserino, dez...

\- E o ranhoso?

\- Ah, o Ranhoso vale 30...o filch pode valer 15 pontos...

\- Madame Norrah pode ser item bônus!

\- Gosto como você pensa, Padfoot. Mas aí está o segredo da coisa...se formos pegos, perdemos 50 pontos. Quem tiver mais acumulado até a Lua-Cheia ganha um desejo concedido pelo outro.

\- _Feito! –_ os dois fecharam o trato enquanto Remus e Peter apenas observavam.

\- O que eu faço com vocês? – suspirou o monitor.

Mas, Remus nunca os repreendia de verdade. As vezes se sentia mal, como se traísse a confiança de Dumbledore e Prof. Minerva, por terem dado a chance de estudar na escola e ainda ser monitor; só que no fim das contas, a amizade deles estava acima de tudo.

Assim, a semana fora bem caótica em Hogwarts. Alunos de todas as casas apareciam sem cabelo ou sobrancelha, com dentes imensos, pernas presas. Cam Lisleyer fora curiosamente infestado de verrugas por todo o rosto, antes de seu encontro com Lily. A garota mesmo ficara abarrotada de tarefas, junto com os outros monitores, para ajudar a receber queixas e levar os alunos para serem atendidos na Ala Hospitalar. Marlene tivera seus seios aumentados, deixando mais óbvio quem era um dos responsáveis pelo surto de azarações. Sirius acabara na Ala Hospitalar após ser nocauteado pela grifinória.

\- VOCÊ É UM COMPLETO IDIOTA, _POTTER_! – gritara Lily quando o capitão do time fizera Severus sair sapateando por todo jardim.

\- O quê? Só achei que ele poderia se divertir um pouco, para ver se aquela carranca feia acabava...

Nesse ritmo, a Lua-Cheia chegara logo. Porém, os marotos não contavam com os imprevistos aquele dia. Eles haviam topado com professores, monitores, curandeiros, o zelador e até com Hagrid, enquanto tentavam sair do castelo para encontrar Remus.

\- Vocês estão atrasados! Está quase na hora – surtou o garoto quando os amigos entraram.

\- Foi praticamente impossível chegar aqui sem ser visto – reclamou James – Só saber as passagens não está sendo suficiente...

\- ÉÉÉ, talvez se a gente criasse algum dispositivo que dissesse onde cada pessoa de Hogwarts está, seria mais fácil evitar curiosos...

\- Brilhante, _Padfoot!_

\- C-caras...p-podemos discutir isso outra hora? Está começando. – Peter apontou para Remus, assustado.

Imediatamente, os três assumiram sua forma animaga e se prepararam para mais uma noite. Mas, dessa vez, já tinham uma nova ambição. O que mais tarde seria o Mapa do Maroto.

 _ **[30 de outubro de 1975]**_

\- Terra chamando Lily! Alou? - Cam chamou a namorada, em mais uma tarde na biblioteca.

\- O que?

\- Você estava viajando de novo, sem ouvir nada do que eu disse.

\- Desculpe..o que você dizia?

\- Estava falando sobre a Festa de Halloween de Slughorn...a nossa primeira juntos...

\- Oh..eu estava pensando em não ir...sabe, não estou muito no clima.

\- O que? Você adora o Slughorn, vai todos os anos...

\- Mas...

\- Escute, Lily... acho que isso não está mais dando certo...nós dois...você não está...no clima... e eu entendo. Não quero incomodar você...

\- Você não me... – mas o garoto fez menção em continuar seu discurso.

\- Eu sei que você gosta de mim...e eu gosto de você. É por isso que prefiro terminar assim...continuarmos amigos...Se um dia o clima voltar, ótimo...mas agora, acho melhor as coisas seguirem seu rumo..

Lily não disse nada. Não contestou ou argumentou, apenas concordou. Havia escutado várias coisas sobre términos, sobre como era doloroso e o fim do mundo. Mas Lily, na verdae, não sentia...nada. Fora até um alívio o garoto o fazer, pois ela não havia tido coragem. Não que um dia fosse assumir isso para alguém.

Esse, então, fora o fim do seu primeiro namoro.

 _ **[06 de novembro de 1975]**_

\- Argh – grunhiu James ao bater a porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e sussurrou para os amigos – Ainda não está funcionando direito. O feitiço de transfiguração fora excelente em transformar nosso caderno em um mapa...genial, Remus. Mas ainda não mostra as pessoas em tempo real, apenas aquelas que tem seu lugar habitual ou que tenhamos tomado nota algum dia..

\- Relaxa, cara, vamos conseguir...sempre conseguimos – confortou Sirius.

\- Da última vez só levou quatro anos... – começou Peter e os outros o olharam feio.

\- Certo, certo, vamos começar logo – anunciou a nova professora, Dorcas Meadows.

Como habitual, eles não haviam mantido o mesmo professor. Shacklebolt voltava a ativa na sua carreira de Auror, a convite do famoso Alastor Moody. Profa. Meadows tinha pele negra, gabelos armados e imponentes, rosto de traços finos e firmes. Também era funcionária do ministério, mais polida e experiente que o antigo dono do cargo, porém menos jovial e descontraída; tinha, na verdade, rigidez e seriedade dignas da Profa. Mcgonagall.

\- Hoje iremos aprender um feitiço de defesa essencial. Acredito que vocês já tenham ouvido falar de dementadores, não? – perguntou a professora e a mão de Lily se ergueu em resposta, como de costume.

\- Dementadores são criaturas que tem corpo semelhante ao humano, coberto por um capuz negro. Se alimentam de sentimentos positivos, drenando a felicidade da pessoa. São utilizados como guardas em Azkaban e o seu beijo é conhecido como uma das piores experiências no mundo bruxo, não que alguém tenha sobrevivido para relatar. Afinal, o beijo de um dementador suga a alma da vítima.

\- Excelene, Srta. Evans, dez pontos para a Grifinória. O que vou lhes ensinar hoje é o único recurso do arsenal mágico que faz os dementadores recuarem. _Expectro Patronoum! –_ um gavião africano prateado abriu imensas asas na sala e voou ao redor dos alunos – O feitiço do patrono cria uma fonte de energia positiva, na forma de um animal, capaz de afugentar os dementadores, como um escudo que os impede de atacar. Obter um patrono corpóreo, como este, é uma das tarefas mais complicadas para um bruxo. Para tal, vocês devem pensar na lembrança mais feliz que possuírem e proferirem o encantamento. Quero que pratiquem até o final do nosso tempo.

Eles dividiam essa classe com a corvinal. Os alunos se espalharam pelo cômodo e começaram a praticar. Eles discutiam suas lembranças felizes, e tentavam realizar o encantamento, mudando de lembrança que falhavam. Algumas formas difusas e prateadas foram obtidas, mas Lily Evans fora a primeira a obter um patrono corpóreo de verdade. Uma corça saltava entre as mesas, encantando a todos.

\- _Impressionante_ , Srta. Evans! Vinte pontos para grifinória! – falou a professora maravilhada.

Perto do final da aula, Remus e Marlene também obtiveram seus patronos: um lobo e uma pantera. Alguns corvinos chegaram próximo, mas eles entendiam melhor a teoria da coisa que a prática. O que surpreendeu a todos fora o quão ruins James, Sirius e Peter estavam se saindo na tarefa. Peter nem tanto, ele ir mal nas aulas não era grande novidade. Mas, James estava visivelmente incomodado.

\- Já tentei todos os campeonatos de quadribol que ganhamos, a nossa você-sabe-o-que, nada parece feliz o suficiente para essa coisa – resmungou ele – qual lembrança você usou Remus?

\- O dia do nosso juramento solene...

\- Já usei essa também... _nada_!

\- Não se pode ser bom em tudo, Potter! – encarnou Lily.

\- Não conheço essa definição... – respondeu ele de volta e ela apenas girou os olhos.

Mas o garoto ficara fissurado naquilo por semanas. Todos os dias ele ia para a Sala Precisa praticar com bichos-papão, ou o mais próximo que poderia chegar de um dementador.

- _Expectro Patronum! –_ gritou ele pela milésima vez aquela noite – Expectro...expectro...

Porém, caiu de fraqueza mais uma vez, revivendo os gritos de Remus durante a transformação.

\- James, você vai se matar assim... – falou Lupin após afugentar o bicho, ele e Peter vieram tentar levar o garoto para o jantar – Tome, como um chocolate de Peter.

\- Isso até que...ajuda bastante – falou James comendo.

\- Sim, li em algum lugar... Também achei o porquê de você está tendo tanta dificuldade. Estudos demonstram que animagos, por alguma razão, raramente conseguem produzir um patrono...

\- Sirius...conseguiu...ontem à noite, um lindo cachorrinho. Usou a lembrança...de quando passou a morar em casa...tentei também e não consegui, – falou ele ofegante após tentar mais uma vez. – Só eu não consigo esta _DROGA!_

\- Peter também não consegue...- e James o olhou feio pelo comentário.

\- Não vou desistir.

E realmente não desistia. James só saia da sala para as aulas, treinos de quadribol e Lua-cheia. Mesmo durante as férias de inverno, ele continuava obsessivo. Mesmo tendo voltado para casa, junto com os outros Marotos, para o Natal com os Potter aquele ano.

Apenas no recomeço do ano letivo ele dera sua cartada final.

 _ **[09 de janeiro de 1976]**_

Entre as funções de um monitor, estava a tarefa de auxiliar os alunos em seus deveres escolares. Normalmente, apenas os alunos mais novos procuravam essa ajuda ou tirarvam dúvidas sobre qual livro usar para dada redação de herbologia. Lily estava em seu horário de plantão, na sala dos monitores.

\- Preciso de sua ajuda, – anunciou James firmemente ao entrar na sala e Lily apenas arqueou a sobrancelha para ele, - com...deveres escolares.

\- O que? Desde quando você se importa?

\- Desde que sou o único do nosso ano a não conseguir executar um patrono corpóreo.

\- Você não é o único...Peter também não conse...

\- Por que todo mundo fica me dizendo isso? – interrompeu ele com zanga – Você vai me ajudar ou não? Só estou perguntando por educação, por que pelo regulamento desta instituição, você é obrigada.

\- _Obrigada?_ – a garota replicou furiosa.

\- Ok, me desculpe, soou muito autoritário. É só que...eu não estaria pedindo se tivesse outra opção. Você é de longe a melhor nas aulas de patrono...

\- Potter, o meu horário acabou... - falou a garota recolhendo suas coisas - mas... se você aparecer aqui amanhã 17:00, eu ajudo você.

E lá estava ele no dia seguinte, sentado na mesa da monitoria, com uma maçã vermelha.

\- Sério, Potter? Uma maçã?

\- O que? Não é o que os trouxe-as fszem quando querem agradar os professores? - mas Lily apenas revirou os olhos.

\- Não entendo por que não pediu ajuda para Remus, ele foi tão bem quanto eu...

\- Eu pedi, praticamos por semanas, foi assim que Sirius conseguiu...

\- E o que tentaram?

\- Estávamos praticando com um bicho-papão, sabe, colocando o corpo em uma situação real e deixando a adrenalina fazer seu trabalho.

\- Sabe, não é bem assim que funciona. Adrenalina não vai fazer você virar um velocista olímpico, se seu corpo não for capaz disso... acho que o problema é outro...qual lembrança você está usando? Tipo quando recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts?

\- Por favor, Evans, eu sempre soube que viria para Hogwarts, a carta do foi uma confirmação. Tentei aquilo que realmente importa...

\- Deixe eu adivinhar...Campeonatos de quadribol? - sugeriu a garata.

\- Também...mas então passei para as coisas mais pessoais, como o dia que descobrimos..hmm... você sabe, a condição de Remus e nós fizemos um juramento solene, como prova da nossa amizade...ou o dia que Sirius passou a morar comigo..

\- Espera, Black mora com você? Por que?

\- Desde esse verão, ele saiu de casa..a mãe queria que ele fosse comensal da morte e ele negou...então ele passou a morar na minha casa.

\- O que? Ela queria que ele fosse comensal?

\- Não é essa a questão aqui, foco, Evans.

\- Desculpe... não é todo dia que descobrimos que James Potter se importa com algo que não seja ele mesmo.

\- Nahhh, pelo visto não me importo tanto assim, já que não consigo produzir um patrono - ele brincou desatrapalhando os cabelos despreocupadamente - E você? Qual lembrança é a mais feliz?

Ele notou que ela corou levemente antes de falar: - Não é tão simples assim...não é tanto pela lembrança e sim pelo que me faz sentir... Foi a primeira vez que vi o castelo...é algo até que comum, mas na época fora difícil pra mim. Descobri que era bruxa aos nove anos, mas quando eu recebi a carta e minha irmã não, ela me rejeitou, me chamava de aberração, fora muito difícil deixar tudo isso para trás e ter explorar uma realidade completamente nova. Mesmo quando já estava no trem, ainda tinham muitas dúvidas se fizera o certo... mas, então, quando vi o castelo, eu tive a certeza que era o meu lugar. É essa sensação que me faz produzir um patrono, um pouco mais complexo que simples felicidade. - Lily desviara o olhar após terminar a frase, não conseguia sustentar a profundidade com que James a olhava.

\- Nossa...eu nunca tinha pensado por esse lado.. Do quanto vocês nascido trouxas tem que abrir mão, por um mundo completamente desconhecido... é uma decisão assustadora para se tomar aos onze anos...

\- Apenas para chegar aqui e nos dizerem que não merecemos – Lily riu sarcasticamente – Okay, vamos tentar de novo, com as suas lembranças mais felizes, mas dessa vez não foque na lembrança em si, mas em como você se sentiu.

O dia do juramento solene era uma ótima lembrança, mas os Marotos já representavam muito para ele antes disso, algo que acontecia no dia a dia deles, algo que não podia ser capturado em um único momento. O mesmo poderia ser dito sobre Sirius passar a morar com ele; os dois já era irmãos desde que se conheceram. E tinha também quando conseguiram se transformaram a primeira vez, fora bastante assustador, então o que ele realmente sentiu foi alívio. Essas lembranças provocavam uma massa corpórea e prateada, mas nunca um animal.

\- Eu acho que você está tendo progresso. Sabe, muitas pessoas falam que um patrono representa o coração do bruxo, é por isso que eles podem mudar de acordo com os acontecimentos na vida de alguém; ou, que bruxos das trevas raramente são capazes de produzi-lo. Então...talvez se você se concentrar em algo que esteja no seu coração...se é que você tem um. – a garota riu marotamente de sua própria piada e o garoto revirou os olhos, bagunçando o cabelo dela como se fosse uma garotinha. Ela realmente tinha o tamanho de uma.

Foi então que James teve a ideia de tentar. Não era uma lembrança feliz especifica. Na verdade, estava mais para, como Lily havia dito, uma sensação. Aquela sensação. De ter Lily Evans ali, dando atenção para ele, compartilhando coisas, interagindo de forma até que positiva. James resolveu tentar mais uma vez.

\- _Expectro Patronum!_ – e então aconteceu.

Um cervo prateado se formou da ponta de sua varinha, firme, imponente, como a sua versão animaga. Lily, jamais admitiria, mas ficara maravilhada.

\- Um cervo? Como o ...

\- Macho da corça? O seu patrono? – sugeriu o garoto sem esconder a felicidade.

\- Não..não tem nada a ver..

\- Claro que tem, Evans , é o destino...

\- Ah, cala a boca, Potter. Qual lembrança você usou afinal?

\- Quando eu fui carregado pela multidão ao ganhar a Taça de Quadribol no ano passado; me senti o dono do mundo – mentiu.

\- Você é tão _exibido_ \- falou ela quase que com decepção na voz. – Por que está me olhando assim, afinal?

\- Nada...só queria agradecer – falou atrapalhando os cabelos fingindo estar relaxado.

\- Hmmm...de nada? – respondeu arrumando timidamente os seus próprios cabelos ruivos.

Mas não era _nada_. Aquela fora a primeira vez que James Potter olhara para Lily Evans de uma forma diferente. Diferente de qualquer coisa que ele fosse admitir.

E ela também.


	12. 1975 - O divisor de caminhos

_**Esse capítulo contém, em grande parte, conteúdo do cannon de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix "A pior lembrança de Snape". Não poderia deixar de fora, mas, obviamente, esta parte não pertence a mim.**_

 _ **[18 de fevereiro de 1976]**_

Passada a obsessão com o feitiço do patrono, James, Sirius, Remus e Peter dedicavam mais uma noite ao Mapa do Maroto. Eles já haviam obtido grande progresso, a Sala Precisa se mostrou melhor que a biblioteca para se conseguir informações; fora assim que eles haviam descoberto o feitiço homúnculo, que fazia o mapa rastrear o movimento de todos os presentes em Hogwarts, seja na forma animaga ou sob a Capa da Invisibilidade.

\- Isso é brilhante! – exclamou James.

\- Tenho que admitir que talvez essa tenha sido a melhor ideia que tenhamos tido em todos esses anos – disse Remus admirando o trabalho deles, com vários pontinhos identificados rodando pelo castelo.

\- Mas acho que não podemos andar com tudo isso exposto por aí. Precisamos ocultar o segredo... – pensou Sirius.

\- Como se tivesse uma senha para abrir e fechar... – completou James.

\- Como o feitiço revelio ou algo assim? – perguntou Peter.

\- Não... precisamos de algo com mais estilo...como o nosso juramento solene... – respondeu James e Sirius imediatamente o olhou.

\- Que tal..." Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom". Só mentes como a nossa pensariam nisso...

E os quatro concordaram. Agora, o mapa parecia apenas um pergaminho branco e quando faziam o juramento, tudo era revelado, com uma pomposa apresentação dos senhores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs. Acrescentaram também, uma senha que ocultasse tudo novamente, caso fossem pegos, "Malfeito feito". Nada mais Maroto do que isso.

\- Sabem...falando e não fazer nada de bom...com isso, talvez estejamos mais...hm...preparados para deixar o cativeiro na Lua Cheia... – começou Sirius com os olhos em Lupin – Com o mapa, teríamos certeza que não haveria ninguém no seu caminho e poderíamos finalmente explorar a Floresta Proibida.

\- Você sabe o que eu penso. É muito perigoso, – respondeu ele com carranca. – E se eu mordesse alguém?

\- Mas, Moony, o mapa nos diria se a barra está limpa e...bem, eu e Padfoot estamos conseguindo controlar seu probleminha peludo..se desse algo errado, seriamos capazes de te impedir... – argumentou James.

Remus queria muito resistir; carregava o peso da confiança de Dumbledore. No entanto, alguns dias depois, durante a Lua-cheia, um lobo, um cervo, um cão e um rato corriam livremente pela floresta pela primeira vez.

 _ **[16 de março de 1976]**_

\- Hey, Lily.

\- Oi, Patrick.

Patrick O'well era monitor do sexto ano da Corvinal. Um ano mais velho, mestiço, um pouco tímido e bastante nerd. Todo mundo sabia que ele era apaixonado por Lily, mas a garota não sentia... nada.

\- Sabe..teremos visita a Hogsmead amanhã... e... gostaria de perguntar se você gostaria de ir comigo?

\- Patrick...é muito gentil da sua parte...seria uma honra... mas...

Lily não conseguia pensar em uma desculpa. Mas, de repente, o rosto de Patrick ficara infestado de enormes verrugas.

\- Uh, O'well, não sei se você poderá ir amanhã, cara. Você está com verrugose, acho melhor ir para Ala hospitalar – falou James que passava pelos dois, fingindo preocupação.

O garoto saiu correndo, deixando o maroto com um sorriso no rosto e uma Lily furiosa.

\- De nada, Evans.

\- _De nada?_ – perguntou ela entredentes, furiosa.

\- Yeah...você não conseguiria dar uma desculpa para não sair com o cara e você visivelmente não queria...

\- Yeah...você visivelmente não queria sair com o cara e não conseguiria dar uma desculpa. Problema resolvido. De nada.

\- E o que te faz pensar que você tem o direito de assumir isso? Sobre com quem eu quero sair ou não? E ainda jogar uma maldição nele? E ainda jogar uma maldição nele e "resolver", - ênfase nas aspas – as coisas por mim?

\- Conheço você e, bem... agora você está livre para sair comigo – falou ele com uma piscada.

\- Você é um porco nojento, _Potter_. – ela disse revirando os olhos e saindo do local.

\- Isso é um não? – gritou ele para a garota já no final do corredor.

\- Você realmente achou que _isso_ ia dar certo, Prongs? Mesmo? – perguntou um incrédulo Lupin, que assistia a cena com os outros marotos.

 _ **[09 de abril de 1976]**_

Naquele dia, o assunto mais comentado em Hogwarts era, inusitadamente, uma matéria no Profeta Diário. A jovem Rita Skeeter conseguia mais uma polêmica em sua carreira ao fazer um dossiê completo das famílias de sangue-puro conectadas a crimes relacionados a Voldemort. No topo da lista: Lestrange, Rosier, Avery e Mulciber.

\- Hey, Padfoot, sua família não aparece na lista – brincou James no café.

\- Não aparece por que a minha prima Bellatrix agora atende por Lestrange e eu me neguei a participar, então a última esperança dos Black é aquele pirralho cabeça-oca que eu chamo de irmão – comentou Sirius despreocupadamente.

\- Tudo é piada para vocês? – rebateu Lily do outro lado da mesa.

\- Todo mundo tem seu jeito de lidar, Evans, o nosso é esse.

\- É, e o meu é entrando pra lista de vítimas e desaparecidos. – A garota respondeu rispidamente, e foi como se tivesse dado um tapa na cara de todos os presentes.

Parecia que Lily iria sufocar com tudo aquilo. O medo, angustia, impotência. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou Severus, quando estavam na biblioteca a tarde. – Esteve fria e calada o tempo todo.

\- Ótima.

\- Isso é sobre a matéria no profeta?

\- Não incomoda você a conta dos seus amigos estar pingando de sangue de nascidos trouxas? – Snape suspirou lentamente.

\- Você sabe que não são eles.

\- Você sabe que um dia vão ser.

\- Você não entende. – Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas incrédula que ele fosse defender. – Ele, você-sabe-quem, tem um bom argumento. Bruxos foram oprimidos por séculos, para proteger os trouxas. Veja como é a minha família. O quão violento meu pai é para suprimir a magia da minha casa? Afinal, por que somos nós que temos que nos esconder?

\- Por que _eu_ tenho que temer? Meu sangue é tão mágico quando o de _vocês_ , mas essa "defesa dos oprimidos" não se aplica a todos né? É só uma historinha de bosta para comprarem preconceito e violência.

\- Lils...

\- Não, Severus. Eu _não_ vou entender...e não sei como _você_ entende...

 _ **[28 de abril de 1976]**_

ORIENTAÇÃO VOCACIONAL

Todos os quintanistas deverão ter uma breve reunião com a diretora de sua Casa durante a primeira semana do trimestre de verão para discutir suas futuras carreiras. Os horários das consultas individuais estão listados abaixo.

A mensagem estava estampada no quadro de avisos da Sala Comunal da Grifinória naquela manhã de segunda-feira. Todos sabiam que iriam prestar N.O.M.'s aquele ano, não era algo que os professores os deixavam esquecer; mas, aquilo deixava tudo real. Iriam prestar exames que afetariam diretamente suas carreiras no futuro. Parecia que o estômago de Lily revirava sempre que pensava nisso. Os trouxas até tinham algo similar, como o vestibular, mas, as carreiras eram complemente diferentes.

– Curandeiro é como se fosse medicina, não deve ser tão diferente dos trouxas – declarou Mary que lia o folheto do St. Mungus. – Diz aqui que precisa no mínimo de um "E" nos N.O.M.s de Poções, Herbologia, Transfiguração, Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tenho certeza que você se sairia perfeitamente bem, Lils.

– Escutem só isso: Você está procurando uma carreira estimulante que oferece viagens, aventuras e substanciais abonos do tesouro para compensar os riscos? Então pense em trabalhar para o Banco Bruxo Gringotes, que no momento está recrutando desfazedores de feitiços para emocionantes cargos no exterior... Parece libertador, poderia viver tranquilamente em outro país, longe da fama dos meus pais – considerou Marlene.

– Eu tenho pensado em fazer algo sobre a relação com os trouxas…sabem…quanto a tudo isso, – falou Lily, cercada dos seus próprios folhetos, - mas é desestimulante a pouca atenção que o ministério dá, vejam só, apenas N.O.M.'S em estudos dos trouxas...como se fosse o bastante para protege-los de Comensais da Morte...

\- Lily, acho que nós duas sabemos que se você quer fazer algo em relação aos Comensais da Morte e toda essa ideologia puro-sangue, não é para o Departamento de Relação com os Trouxas que você tem que prestar exames – falou Alice se juntando as quintanistas no sofá a frente da lareira.

A ruiva respirou profundamente, estava evitando pensar nisso. Sobre seguir carreira de Auror. Desde que a guerra no mundo bruxo se intensificara, que os crimes de ódio à nascidos trouxas se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes, Lily pensava naquilo; no fundo do seu coração ardia o desejo de fazer algo, de ser diferença onde tantos como ela se escondem por medo. Mas ela teria o que era necessário?

– Exige-se um mínimo de cinco N.I.E.M.s, e nenhuma nota abaixo de "Excepcional" – explicou Alice, que prestaria N.I.E.M'S para o Departamento de Aurores aquele ano. - Depois você teria de passar por uma série de testes rigorosos de caráter e aptidão, na Seção de Aurores. Em caráter de N.O.M.'S você precisaria passar em Defesa, Poções, Transfiguração, Feitiços, a maioria dos professores aceita "Excede as Expectativas", tenho certeza que você tem potencial para conseguir um "O" em quase todas. Depois, o Ministério a testará sua capacidade de reagir bem às pressões, perseverança e dedicação, a formação do auror leva mais três anos, para não falar na habilidade excepcional em defesa prática. Eles têm recrutado bastante e as coisas têm ficado bastante... _intensas_ , nos últimos anos.

A setimanista continuara a dissertar sobre a profissão, ela e Frank sempre esperavam uma oportunidade para falar sobre o assunto. E aquilo reverberava na cabeça de Lily até a noite, enquanto fazia rondas com Remus.

\- Limpo! – anunciou ele ao iluminar o corredor da direita.

\- Limpo – confirmou ela para o corredor da esquerda e os dois continuaram caminhando. – Hmmm...Remus? Quando você terá sua orientação vocacional?

\- Acredito que na próxima quarta, e você?

\- Sexta...você já...hmmm... decidiu algo sobre isso?

Ele respirou profundamente: - É um pouco mais complicado que isso...para mim... digamos que a minha condição não costuma ser bem aceita em qualquer profissão...

E aquilo atingiu Lily como um soco no estômago. Como fora tão estúpida? Era óbvio que Remus tinha que lidar com problemas bem maiores que o dela.

\- Oh... não se sinta culpada, ok? Digo... estou acostumado...Se eu pudesse escolher, gostaria de algo relacionado a DCAT, ou talvez com o St. Mungus, estive lá no último verão e a Ala de doenças de sangue como licantropia é...deplorável...mas acredito que as minhas habilidades em poções me tirariam dos requisitos do cargo...então de volta à estaca zero...mas e você? Alguma ideia?

\- Bem...estive pensando sobre o Ministério, algo relacionado a relação com os trouxas, seus direitos e, bem, ... ao Departamento de Aurores também...

\- Uau...sempre soube que do nosso ano, seria você a pessoa com os planos mais ambiciosos...

\- Por favor, Potter e Black devem ter planos bem mais extravagantes – ela falou e o garoto riu.

\- Com certeza extravagante é a palavra, mas eles estão pouco preocupados com carreiras nível N.O.M.'S e N.I.E.M.'S. James que ser jogador de quadribol profissional, mais algumas taças e ele tem vaga garantida. Já Sirius...bem... ninguém nunca entende bem o que se passa na cabeça dele, algo sobre motocicletas voadoras e viver como um astro de rock.

Professora Mcgonagall ficara bastante impressionada com os planos de Lily e acreditava que a garota tinha todos os requisitos necessários, mas, ainda assim, a quintanista teve a impressão que havia algo a mais. Uma sensação que não conseguiria explicar.

\- Talvez ela só estivesse preocupada com os perigos da profissão – sugeriu Severus, quando ela lhe contara mais tarde, na sexta-feira, sobre o encontro com a professora.

\- Não..a Prof. Minerva não parece ser do tipo que teme essas coisas...Nunca foi uma questão para o preparatório de Frank e Alice..

\- Eles são diferentes...

\- Como assim?

\- Eles são de ... hm... famílias tradicionais... – continuou Snape, medindo as palavras.

Lily, então, compreendeu.

\- Você está dizendo que é pelo fato de eu ser nascida-trouxa?

\- Não foi o que eu disse.

\- Foi exatamente o que disse.

\- Não...É só que esse tipo de cargo tem muito mais a ver com influência e quem você conhece...sobre quem te oferece certo tipo de proteção...

\- Bem, Frank e Alice vão entrar antes de mim, e tem também o Prof. Shacklebolt, então já são três ...

\- Lily... – ele suspirou, aparentemente cansado da discussão – Você tem certeza que quer se meter em tudo isso?

\- Aparentemente você acha que eu não sou capaz.

\- Claro que você é capaz. É isso que me preocupa! Em dias como esse... você começar a chamar atenção... representar ameaça...

\- Ameaça para quem? Para Voldemort? – e o garoto se encolheu com o nome.

\- Você não deveria brincar com isso.

\- Você espera que eu fique parada enquanto todo esse sangue é derramado? É óbvio que é por isso que quero me tornar uma Auror.

Snape fechou os olhos, tentando medir as palavras mais uma vez.

\- Tudo bem, chega dessa discussão...não tenho nada decidido – ela mudou de assunto, escondendo seus anseios e preocupações, mais uma vez. – E você? Decidiu sobre alguma carreira?

\- Não me importa muito o que, contanto que me leve para longe de casa – respondeu ele sério, sem esclarecer muito.

 _ **[15 de maio de 1976]**_

Era mais uma noite de Lua-Cheia, os marotos corriam até a exaustão muscular. Era uma sensação inebriante: endorfina, adrenalina, o sangue circulando, os batimentos fortes, sentindo os músculos pesados do animal. Eles estavam se arriscando um pouco mais aquela noite; chegaram mais perto da orla de Hogsmeade depois de meses explorando as profundezas da floresta. Era bom ver Remus livre, as transformações não eram mais dolorosas, ele podia viver seus sentimentos lupinos em paz.

Foi então que tudo deu errado.

Lupin parou de correr abruptamente, uivando para um bruxo bêbado que cambaleava para a floresta. Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos, o lobo partira para atacar e o cervo se colocara no meio, usando as galhadas para o manter afastado. O cão negro pulara sobre o homem, o arrastando pela perna para longe; quanto mais se afastavam, mais incontrolável ficava Remus, atacando violentamente James para conseguir passagem. Garras e dentes, contra galhadas e cascos.

Não iria recuar, havia prometido. Havia prometido para o amigo que o deteria a qualquer custo. O cervo encurralara o lobisomem entre os chifres, empurrando para o tronco uma grande árvore, fazendo com que ficasse preso entre a árvore e a galhada, sendo perfurado toda vez que se movia. Logo, Sirius havia voltado, não havendo mais sinal do homem. Porém, Lupin continuara violento a noite toda.

Quando os raios solares penetraram as copas das árvores, os três estavam esgotados, feridos, sangrando; não havia sinal do quarto maroto, mesmo quando Remus retornara a forma humana, desacordado.

\- Moony...moony...acorda...acorda, por favor – chamou James, mas ele mesmo mal se mantinha de pé, o corpo completamente arranhando e repleto de marcas de mordida; o uniforme ensopado de sangue.

\- Prongs...ele não vai acordar...e você está prestes a seguir o mesmo caminho...temos que sair daqui... – falou Sirius preocupado – Você consegue se transformar de novo?

\- Acho que sim...o suficiente para recuperar a capa e voltar para o castelo...

Novamente na forma de cervo, James cambaleou para a casa dos gritos e o cão arrastou o corpo de Remus, da mesma forma que havia feito com o homem na noite anterior.

\- Temos...que sair...daqui...worm... – ele se sentia tonto, o gosto de sangue inundava sua boca.

\- Prongs...fica firme...Prongs? – mas o garoto desmaiara também.

Em meio ao desespero, de ver seus dois melhores amigos desacordados, Sirius encontrara Peter, mais uma vez escondido sob a parede.

\- Por que você tem que ser tão _covarde_?

\- V-vocês são m-maiores...fugi na b-briga... – soluçava o garoto.

\- Isso não importa agora! Precisamos levar James pro dormitório, não podemos levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar, ferraria com tudo, entendeu? Você tem que se recompor! _Agora!_

Eles se esconderam sob a capa quando Madame Ponfrey viera resgatar Remus, a curandeira ficara assustada com os ferimentos nunca antes vistos no garoto. O caminho parecia interminável enquanto Sirius e Peter carregavam James, mas mesmo ao chegar no dormitório, não sabiam o que fazer. O amigo estava muito ferido. Eles haviam praticado alguns feitiços de curar e afanado algumas poções da Ala Hospitalar, mas, de longe, os dois eram os piores naquilo. Limparam os ferimentos, trocaram as vestes dele, mas não conseguiam fechar os ferimentos.

O desespero os assolara quando o horário das aulas chegara e James não estava nem perto de retomar a consciência. Todos achariam suspeito se nenhum dos Marotos aparecessem na aula.

\- Nós temos que ir...temos que ir e fingir que está tudo bem, entendeu? – Sirius ordenava Peter, rispidamente.

Mas nenhuma história que eles inventaram fora o suficiente para impedir que, ao meio-dia, a Prof. Mcgonagall rumasse dormitório acima.

\- Não entraria aí se fosse a senhora, professora, James vomitou em tudo, comeu um chocolate estragado, sabe. Muito nojento.

\- Se Potter está doente, deveria ter ido a Ala Hospitalar, Black.

\- É só uma indisposição, professora, ele só precisava dormir um pouco mais – argumentava Peter, seguindo desajeitadamente os passos da diretora da casa.

Quando Minerva entrou no dormitório, encontrou James de pé, amarrando a gravata do uniforme.

\- Olá, professora. Já está tudo resolvido por aqui, já estou pronto para retornar as aulas – falou ele despreocupadamente.

\- Um pouco atrasado, não Potter?

\- Foi só uma indisposição, professora... Já estou melhor, não precisa se preocupar.

Ela analisou os três alunos da cabeça aos pés, e depois saiu.

\- Você está bem, mesmo? – perguntou Sirius.

\- Não – respondeu o amigo, praticamente desabando sobre ele. - Consegui fechar algumas...outras estão um pouquiiinho infeccionadas...

James abriu a camisa e sua pele estava uma mistura de verde e roxo ao redor das feridas, havia pus em todas elas e, reparando melhor, o garoto suava frio.

\- Você não acha que...

\- Não seja estúpido, Wormtail. Se eu tivesse pego licantropia, não estaria nem aqui ouvindo suas asneiras.

Remus estava bem pior, já haviam se passado três dias e ele não retornara. Mesmo nos seus piores momentos, nunca levava mais que isso para se recuperar. Com o passar dos dias, os marotos tentavam agir como se tudo estivesse normal, mesmo James ainda estando muito ferido.

\- Você tem certeza que vai fazer isso? – perguntou Sirius em um sussurro enquanto se vestiam no vestiário do campo de quadribol.

\- Não é como se tivéssemos muita opção.

\- Você não conseguiu treinar nem por meia hora, Prongs.

\- Estou o.k., só garanta que nada vai me atingir, Padfoot.

Mas, atingiu. Com cinco minutos e partida, um balaço atingira James pelas costas, em um impacto tão forte que o garoto desmaiara instantaneamente, caindo da vassoura. A próxima coisa que se lembrava era de acordar na cama ao lado de Remus na Ala Hospitalar.

\- Isso foi loucura, _suicídio_! Jamais vou os deixar arriscarem assim por mim de novo, - falou o amigo sério.

\- Na boa, Moony, essa não é a melhor forma de receber alguém que acabou de acordar de uma queda de vassoura.

\- Madame Ponfrey está muito desconfiada de seus ferimentos. Sirius disse que fora um acidente durante o treino de quadribol, que você havia batido no Salgueiro Lutador e quisera jogar mesmo ferido. Mas, por favor, vocês foram muito desleixados com os curativos, e onde você estava com a cabeça de jogar assim?

\- Você sabe que é o melhor de nós nisso... Sirius e Peter... _tentaram_...tive que dar um jeito de ao menos sobreviver. Falando nisso, qual foi o placar final do jogo?

\- Você quer mesmo saber?

\- Não. – O garoto virara para o amigo, – como você está?

\- Os ferimentos não foram nada perto do lixo que estou me sentindo. Veja o que fiz com você! Isso _nunca_ mais vai acontecer...

\- Primeiro, nós temos que concordar que eu levei a melhor na briga. Segundo, a escolha foi e vai continuar sendo totalmente nossa, Moony. Não vamos abandonar você, da mesma forma que você não abandonaria a gente. Fim de discussão, ok? – Remus suspirara em rendição com a resposta do amigo, recostando-se na cama – Agora, me passa os doces que deixaram para mim.

 _ **[03 de junho de 1976]**_

Com a Grifinória fora da final do campeonato de quadribol e, provavelmente, fora da disputa para a Taça das Casas, tudo o que restava aos alunos, era o desespero pré-níveis de magia. Nesse meio-tempo, nascera entre os alunos de quinto e sétimo ano um mercado negro de produtos para aumentar a concentração, a agilidade mental e a atenção. Lily se desdobrava entre revisões teóricas e exaustivas práticas na sala de monitoria com Alice e Frank. Os dois estavam incansáveis, comprometidos com a carreira de Auror e a quintanista esforçava-se para aproximar ao nível deles.

Por outro lado, haviam certos alunos que se sentiam profundamente entediados. James e Sirius eram imunes a tensão pré-exame, mesmo que Remus e, até Peter, se esforçassem para extrair algo deles. Nada importava mais, mesmo a Lua-Cheia, só aconteceria nas férias agora. A única coisa que os restava era importunar os alunos que realmente estavam preocupados e até isso estava ficando sem graça.

Na metade do mês receberam os horários de provas, os N.O.M.s eram distribuídos por duas semanas sucessivas, com os exames de teoria pela manhã e os de prática à tarde. Começariam com Feitiços, depois Herbologia, Astronomia, Poções, além dos exames especiais de Runas Antigas. Na segunda semana teriam Adivinhação e Aratimância, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, DCAT e por último Tranfiguração. Nada de excepcional havia ocorrido, na verdade, a cada exame a carga de tensão diminuía e os alunos conseguiam relaxar. Mesmo Lily se permitia aproveitar o calor no Lago Negro enquanto fazia suas últimas revisões.

Nada de excepcional aconteceu, até o penúltimo exame.

 _ **[20 de junho de 1976]**_

No Salão Principal, as mesas das quatro Casas haviam desaparecido. Em seu lugar, havia mais de cem mesinhas, todas dispostas da mesma maneira, e a cada uma delas se sentava um estudante, de cabeça baixa, escrevendo em um rolo de pergaminho. O único som era o arranhar das penas e o rumorejar ocasional de alguém ajeitando o pergaminho. O sol entrava pelas janelas altas e incidia sobre as cabeças inclinadas, refletindo tons castanhos, acobreados e dourados na luz ambiente.

– Mais cinco minutos! A voz de Prof. Flitwick sobressaltou.

James deu um enorme bocejo e arrepiou os cabelos, deixando-os mais despenteados do que antes. Então, olhando para o Prof. Flitwick, virou-se e sorriu para Sirius sentado quatro mesas atrás, sentavdo descontraído na cadeira, inclinando-a sobre as pernas traseiras. James agora brincava com um pedacinho de pergaminho. Desenhara um pomo e agora acrescentava as letras "L.E.".

– Descansem as penas, por favor! – esganiçou-se o Prof. Flitwick. – Você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto recolho os pergaminhos. _Accio!_

Mais de cem rolos de pergaminho voaram para os braços estendidos do Prof. Flitwick, derrubando-o para trás. Várias pessoas riram. Uns dois estudantes nas primeiras mesas se levantaram, seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o levantaram.

– Obrigado... obrigado – ofegou ele. – Muito bem, todos podem sair!

– Você gostou da décima pergunta, Moony? – perguntou Sirius quando saíram no saguão.

– Adorei – respondeu Lupin imediatamente. "Cite cinco sinais que identifiquem um lobisomem." Uma excelente pergunta.

– Você acha que conseguiu citar todos os sinais? – perguntou James, caçoando com fingida preocupação.

– Acho que sim – respondeu Lupin, sério, quando se reuniram aos alunos aglomerados às portas de entrada para chegar ao jardim ensolarado. – Primeiro: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remus Lupin.

Peter foi o único que não riu: – Eu citei a forma do focinho, as pupilas dos olhos e o rabo peludo – disse ansioso –, mas não consegui pensar em mais nada...

– Como pode ser tão obtuso, Wormtail?! – exclamou James, impaciente. – Você anda com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

– Fale baixo – implorou Lupin.

– Bom, achei que o exame foi moleza – Sirius comentou. – Vai ser uma surpresa se eu não tirar no mínimo um "Excepcional".

– Eu também – disse James. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pomo de ouro que se debatia.

– Onde você conseguiu isso?

– Afanei – disse James, displicente.

E começou a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar uns trinta centímetros e recapturando-o em seguida; seus reflexos eram excelentes. Peter o observava assombrado. Os amigos pararam à sombra da mesmíssima faia à beira do lago, O sol ofuscava na superfície lisa do lago, à margem do qual o grupo de garotas risonhas que acabara de deixar o Salão Principal se sentara, sem sapatos nem meias, refrescando os pés na água. Lupin apanhara um livro e estava lendo. Sirius passava os olhos pelos estudantes que andavam pelo gramado, parecendo um tanto arrogante e entediado, mas ainda assim bonitão. James continuava a brincar com o pomo, deixando-o voar cada vez mais longe, quase fugir, mas sempre recapturando-o no último segundo. Peter o observava boquiaberto. Todas as vezes que James fazia uma captura particularmente difícil, Peter exclamava e aplaudia.

– Quer guardar isso? – disse Sirius finalmente, quando James fez uma boa captura e Rabicho deixou escapar um viva –, antes que Wormtail molhe as calças de excitação?

O garoto corou ligeiramente, mas James riu: – Se estou incomodando – retrucou e guardou o pomo no bolso.

– Estou chateado. Gostaria que já fosse lua cheia.

– Você gostaria – disse Lupin, sombrio, por trás do livro que lia. – Ainda temos Transfiguração, se está chateado poderia me testar. Pegue aqui... – E estendeu o livro. Mas Sirius deu uma risada abafada.

– Não preciso olhar para essas bobagens, já sei tudo.

– Isso vai animar você um pouco, Almofadinhas – comentou James em voz baixa. – Olhem quem é que... Sirius virou a cabeça. Ficou muito quieto, como um cão que farejou um coelho.

– Excelente – disse baixinho. – Ranhoso.

Sirius e James se levantaram. Lupin e Peter continuaram sentados: Lupin lendo o livro, embora seus olhos não estivessem se movendo e uma ligeira ruga tivesse aparecido entre suas sobrancelhas; Peter olhava de Sirius e James para Snape, com uma expressão de ávido antegozo no rosto.

– Tudo certo, Ranhoso? – falou James em voz alta.

Snape reagiu tão rápido que parecia estar esperando um ataque: deixou cair a mochila, meteu a mão dentro das vestes e sua varinha já estava metade para fora quando James gritou: – Expelliarmus! A varinha de Snape voou quase quatro metros de altura e caiu com um pequeno baque no gramado às suas costas. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

– Impedimenta! – disse, apontando a varinha para Snape, que foi atirado no chão ao mergulhar para recuperar a varinha caída.

Os estudantes ao redor se viraram para assistir. Alguns haviam se levantado e foram se aproximando. Outros pareciam apreensivos, ainda outros, divertidos. Snape estava no chão, ofegante. James e Sirius avançaram empunhando as varinhas, James, ao mesmo tempo espiando por cima do ombro as garotas à beira do lago. Peter se levantara assistindo à cena avidamente, contornando Lupin para ter uma perspectiva melhor.

– Como foi o exame, Ranhoso? – perguntou James.

– Eu vi, o nariz dele estava quase encostando no pergaminho – disse Sirius maldosamente. – Vai ter manchas enormes de gordura no exame todo, não vão poder ler nem uma palavra.

Várias pessoas que acompanhavam a cena riram; Peter soltava risadinhas agudas. Snape tentava se erguer, mas a azaração ainda o imobilizava; ele lutava como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

– Espere... para ver – arquejava, encarando James com uma expressão de mais pura aversão –, espere... para ver!

– Espere para ver o quê? – retrucou Sirius calmamente. – Que é que você vai fazer, Ranhoso, limpar o seu nariz em nós?

Snape despejou um jorro de palavrões e azarações, mas com a varinha a três metros de distância nada aconteceu.

– Lave sua boca – disse James friamente. – Limpar!

Bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa escorreram da boca de Snape na hora; a espuma cobriu seus lábios, fazendo-o engasgar, sufocar...

– Deixem ele em PAZ!

James e Sirius se viraram. James levou a mão livre imediatamente aos cabelos.

– Tudo bem, Evans? – disse James, e o seu tom de voz se tornou imediatamente agradável, mais grave e mais maduro.

– Deixem ele em paz – repetiu Lily. Ela olhava para James com todos os sinais de intenso desagrado. – Que foi que ele lhe fez?

– Bom – explicou James, parecendo pesar a pergunta –, é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende...

Muitos estudantes que os rodeavam riram, Sirius e Peter inclusive, mas Lupin, ainda aparentemente absorto em seu livro, não riu, nem Lily tampouco.

– Você se acha engraçado – disse ela com frieza. – Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em paz.

– Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans – respondeu James depressa. – Anda... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

Às costas dele, a Azaração de Impedimento ia perdendo efeito. Snape estava começando a se arrastar pouco a pouco em direção à sua varinha caída, cuspindo espuma enquanto se deslocava.

– Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante – replicou Lily.

– Mau jeito, Prongs – disse Sirius, animado, e se voltou para Snape. – OI!

Mas tarde demais; Snape tinha apontado a varinha diretamente para James; houve um lampejo e um corte apareceu em sua face, salpicando suas vestes de sangue. Ele girou: um segundo lampejo depois, Snape estava pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo, as vestes pelo avesso revelando pernas muito magras e brancas e cuecas encardidas. Muita gente na pequena aglomeração aplaudiu: Sirius, James e Peter davam gargalhadas. Lily, cuja expressão se alterara por um instante como se fosse sorrir, disse:

– Ponha ele no chão!

– Perfeitamente. – E James acenou com a varinha para o alto.

Snape caiu embolado no chão. Desvencilhou-se das vestes e se levantou depressa, com a varinha na mão, mas Sirius disse: "Petrificus Totalus", e Snape emborcou outra vez, duro como uma tábua.

– DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! – berrou Lily. Puxara a própria varinha agora. James e Sirius a olharam preocupados.

– Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você – pediu James, sério.

– Então desfaça o feitiço nele!

James suspirou profundamente, então se virou para Snape e murmurou um contrafeitiço: – Pronto – disse, enquanto Snape procurava se levantar. – Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

– Não preciso da ajuda de uma Sangue ruim imunda como ela! Lily pestanejou.

– Ótimo – respondeu calmamente. – No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, Ranhoso.

– Peça desculpa a Evans! – berrou James para Snape, apontando-lhe a varinha ameaçadoramente.

– Não quero que você o obrigue a se desculpar – gritou Lily, voltando-se contra James. – Você é tão ruim quanto ele.

– Quê? Eu NUNCA chamaria você de... você sabe o quê!

– Despenteando os cabelos só porque acha que é legal parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura, se exibindo com esse pomo idiota, andando pelos corredores e azarando qualquer um que o aborreça só porque é capaz... até surpreende que a sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com o peso dessa cabeça cheia de titica. Você me dá NÁUSEAS.

E, virando as costas, ela se afastou depressa.

– Evans! – gritou James. – Ei, EVANS! Mas Lily não olhou para trás. – Qual é o problema dela? – perguntou James, tentando, mas não conseguindo fazer parecer que fosse apenas uma pergunta sem real importância para ele.

– Lendo nas entrelinhas, eu diria que ela acha você metido, cara – disse Sirius.

– Certo – respondeu James, que parecia furioso agora –, certo...

Houve outro lampejo, e Snape, mais uma vez, ficou pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo. – Quem quer ver eu tirar as cuecas do Ranhoso?

 _ **[21 de junho de 1976]**_

\- Desculpe-me.  
\- Eu não quero saber.  
\- Desculpe-me!  
\- Poupe seu fôlego.  
Já passava da meia-noite. Lily, que vestia um roupão, estava parada com os braços cruzados na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda, na entrada da Torre da Grifinória.  
\- Eu só vim porque Mary me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.  
\- Eu disse. Eu teria dormido. Eu nunca quis te chamar de Sangue-ruim, foi só que...  
\- Escapou? - Não havia piedade na voz dela. - Tarde demais. Eu escuto desculpas suas por anos. Nenhum de meus amigos entende porque eu ainda converso com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte – veja bem, e você nem se importa em negar! Você nem se importa com o que vocês estão se tornando! Você mal pode esperar para se juntar a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?  
Ele abriu a boca, mas fechou sem falar nada.  
\- Não posso fingir mais. Você escolheu seu lado, e eu escolhi o meu.  
\- Não – ouça, eu não tive a intenção...  
\- de me chamar de Sangue-ruim? Mas você chama todos com o mesmo nascimento que o meu de Sangue-ruim, Severo. Por que seria diferente comigo?  
Ele esforçou-se para voltar a discursar, mas com um olhar desdenhoso ela virou-se e entrou pelo buraco do retrato...

\- Não acredito que você vai perdoar ele... _de novo_ – disparou James que esperava Lily na sala comunal.

\- E isso te interessa por que mesmo, Potter? – respondeu ela secamente.

\- Qual é, Evans? O cara é um Comensal da morte...

\- Não. Não, ainda. Agora, ele e os amigos são apenas um bando de valentões que se apoiam em uma sociedade preconceituosa e elitista, fazendo-os se sentir superiores e confortáveis para fazer o que quiserem, sem medo de serem punidos por isso. _Exatamente_ como você, Potter, - Lily cuspia as palavras, olhando ferozmente nos olhos do garoto - Suas razões talvez sejam mais estúpidas e menos criminosas do que a deles. Mas, isso não te faz melhor, nem um pouco.

James abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Era a segunda vez que ela o deixava sem resposta aquele dia. Lily apenas passou reto para o dormitório.

 **Chegamos então ao período em que tudo vai mudar, teremos muito Jily, muita guerra, muito Marotos. Ansiosa, aguardo vocês lá.**

 **Obrigada por todas as Reviews, o que me motiva bastante, adoro ler as reações de vocês.**


	13. 1976 - Independência ou Hogwarts

_**Acredito que James Potter não seria nomeado Monitor-chefe à toa e o sexto ano deles deve mostrar o porquê. Quero dar boas vindas aos novos leitores e agradecer por todas as reviews, fico muito feliz em ver as reações de vocês.**_

 _ **Espero que gostem!**_

 _ **p.s.: espero que entendam o trocadilho no título do capítulo, não resisti.**_

 _ **[10 de julho de 1976]**_

 _RESULTADOS NOS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA_

 _Notas de aprovação:_

 _Ótimo (O)_

 _Excede Expectativas (E)_

 _Aceitável (A)_

 _Notas de reprovação:_

 _Péssimo (P)_

 _Deplorável (D)_

 _Trasgo (T)_

 _RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR LILY EVANS_

 _Aritimancia O_

 _Astronomia O_

 _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas O_

 _Feitiços O_

 _Herbologia O_

 _História da Magia O_

 _Poções O_

 _Runas Antigas O_

 _Transfiguração E_

 _Trato das Criaturas Mágicas O_

Lily segurava a carta com as notas do seu N.O.M.'S, com um único 'Excede as Expectativas' em Transfiguração; parecia que podia ouvir Potter se gabando. Mas não era isso que a incomodava aquela manhã. Era a solidão.

Estava sentada no balanço do parquinho onde costumava encontrar Snape, sozinha dessa vez. Não havia o visto desde o Expresso de Hogwarts, na verdade, ninguém havia. Sra. Snape faleceu poucos dias após o fim do ano letivo, Severus simplesmente sumiu ao deixar o hospital. Lily considerou perguntar ao Sr. Snape se ele tinha alguma notícia do filho, mas duvidava muito, agora ele só cambaleava bêbado pela Rua da Fiação.

O que mais doía, era que Severus estivera do seu lado, um ano atrás, quando seu pai falecera no verão e, agora...Lily não só não fizera o mesmo, como também duvidava que fossem voltar a se falar como da última vez. Só lhe restara a solidão.

 _ **[20 de julho de 1976]**_

James estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o céu que já estava sem nenhum vestígio da última Lua-Cheia. Não conseguia dormir, apesar de ser tarde e o seu corpo estar esgotado da transformação recente. Não conseguia tirar alguns pensamentos recorrentes da cabeça.

\- Você acha que eu me escoro no fato de ser rico e puro-sangue para não medir meus atos e consequências? Que acho que nunca vou ser pego e posso fazer o que eu quiser? – perguntou ele para Remus, quem sabia que estava acordado no quarto.

\- Ainda pesando no que Lily disse no final do ano letivo? – perguntou ele da cama de baixo.

\- Ela me comparou a um _comensal da morte!_ – exclamou o garoto exasperado.

Lupin deu um longo suspiro. Quantas vezes já havia escutado sobre esse assunto?

\- Bem, ela talvez tenha um ponto ao dizer que realmente vocês não ficam encrencados por causa de dinheiro e família...veja o que ocorreu no terceiro ano? Sirius se safou com apenas detenções após quase ter assassinado um aluno – e dos dois fizeram uma careta com a lembrança – e, bem,...querendo ou não, vocês _são_ criminosos por serem animagos ilegais...mas não vou ser hipócrita aqui, nós _temos_ um bom motivo, apesar de que todo criminoso pensa isso de si mesmo...Só acho que algumas coisas são desnecessárias, sabe...se você parasse de azarar as pessoas só por que esta entediado e tem capacidade para fazer isso, ela te odiaria menos.

\- Você acha mesmo que ela me odeia? – perguntou o garoto inquieto.

\- Não...Lily é capaz de ver o melhor em qualquer pessoa, veja só a amizade dela com Snape ... ou o fato de ela nunca ter levado em consideração eu ser um lobisomem, pelo contrário, ainda me ajudando e em silêncio... Se você parasse de agir como um babaca exibido só para chamar a atenção dela, ela poderia de fato reparar nas suas qualidades. Você é um cara _bom_ , Prongs.

 _ **[31 de julho de 1976, 1 p.m.]**_

COMISSÃO DO MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA FAZ INSPEÇÃO EM HOGWARTS E CONSIDERA REVOGAR CARÁTER INDEPENDENTE DA INSTITUIÇÃO

Após a retirada de Eugênia Jenkins do cargo de Ministra da Magia no ano passado por falta de pulso com as ameaças d'Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, o novo Ministro, Harold Minchum, quer mostrar trabalho criando medidas de resistência a ameaça das Artes das Trevas em todos os setores do mundo bruxo. Chegou a vez da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A Comissão de Segurança afirma que o bruxo das trevas sempre teve especial interesse na instituição e acreditam que seu próximo passo é um ataque a escola. Portanto, especialistas do Ministério farão uma inspeção da segurança em Hogwarts e analisarão a necessidade de torna-la parte da jurisdição do Ministério da Magia, revogando seu caráter independente.

A nova medida restringiria os poderes de Alvo Dumbledore apenas ao que diz respeito aos assuntos educacionais...

\- Isso é _ridículo.. –_ xingou, Lily, para Mary no telefone. – Todo mundo sabe que Dumbledore é o único bruxo a quem Voldemort teme! A julgar pela cambada de corruptos e ideológicos puro-sangue que têm tomado os cargos no Ministério, esta é a exata estratégia para começar a inerferir na escola e mudar sua política inclusiva com nascidos trouxas... _É obvio_! Isso só seria possível reduzindo os poderes de Dumbledore!

\- _Cara..._ é assustador o fato de que James disse exatamente a mesma coisa... – disse uma voz atrás de Lily.

\- Marlene? Como você chegou aqui? – perguntou para a amiga na porta do seu quarto – E o que Potter têm a ver com isso?

\- Sua mãe me deixou subir.. é a Mary no telefone? – perguntou puxando o aparelho para si e gritando como se estivesse a quilômetros de distância dele – MARY, COLOQUE SEU UNIFORME E NOS ENCONTRE NO CALDEIRÃO FURADO ÀS 14:00, OUVIU?

\- Obvio que minha mãe deixou você subir, perguntei como chegou _aqui,_ na minha casa.

\- Ora, de ônibus, Lily. Cokeworth não fica na China e eu são sou um trasgo; fiz Estudo dos trouxas, eu sei me virar...

\- Deu pra ver pela forma que você usa o telefone...

\- Calada! Vá logo se arrumar! – puxando a ruiva da cama, onde estava deitada de ponta a cabeça.

\- Para o quê?

\- Não ouviu o que eu disse? Caldeirão às 14:00, coloque seu uniforme, vou trocar o meu.

\- Você poderia dar mais informações sabia?

\- Os Marotos estão organizando um movimento estudantil contra essa medida ridícula que você estava xingando cinco minutos atrás, sua chance de fazer algo, ANDA LOGO! Ou vamos nos atrasar. O Conselho e a Comissão vão se reunir às 16:00 em Hogwarts em uma audiência para decidir.

Foi o suficiente para convencer. Em trinta minutos, as duas já partiam para o Caldeirão Furado, usando uniformes de Hogwarts no meio do verão. Os Marotos convenceram Tom, o dono do bar, a deixar os alunos usarem a conexão para o Três Vassouras, então, o local mais parecia o Salão Principal de Hogwarts, só que, é claro, com um espaço bem menor para todas aquelas pessoas. Ainda se surpreenderam com a quantidade de estudantes que havia do outro lado, já em Hogsmead.

Havia gente de todas as casas, apesar de poucos Sonserinos. Os estudantes tomavam juntos o caminho pela estrada que levava aos portões da escola. Sirius estava com a voz amplificada, gritando palavras de ordem como "Voz aos estudantes, nós é que vivemos no castelo", Peter levantava um cartaz escrito "Independência ou Hogwarts!". James organizava a entrada e saída dos alunos, e Remus pegava assinaturas para o abaixo assinado contra a medida do Ministério.

\- Evans. – James cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, quando as três se juntaram ao grupo.

\- Potter.

\- Entããão... – falou Marlene após o silêncio estranho entre os dois – o que podemos fazer para ajudar?

\- Daqui a pouco os membros do conselho vão chegar, a ideia é abordá-los e convencê-los a votar contra a medida. Vocês podem reunir um grupo para isso, com monitores e tal... pessoas que tenham bons argumentos. – explicou o garoto sem se dirigir muito a Lily.

Porém, ela logo tomou a liderança, reunindo monitores e um bom grupo de alunos.

\- Então, o Ministério, nos últimos anos já tem tido grande acesso e influência na escola, nossos professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, matéria primordial nesse período, têm sido de membros competentes do Ministério... – Lily argumentava com o bruxo do conselho que passava pelo corredor de manifestantes.

Ela não era nada menos que perfeita naquilo, notou James. Ele passara a tarde reparando na forma como, em pouco tempo, ela montava uma linha de raciocínio convincente para cada pessoa que passava ali. Ela conhecia todos os membros, suas funções, e seus pensamentos sobre a escola, não seria novidade se ela conseguisse dobrar um por um.

\- _Cara_ , usar uniforme nesse calor é um inferno, _literalmente_ , é por isso que não estudamos no verão, - reclamou Sirius, tirando a atenção de James sobre Lily. – Então, o que faremos agora? A maior parte das pessoas já passou por aqui e duvido que aqueles caras vão deixar a gente ir mais à frente.

Ele falava do grupo de Aurores e funcionários do Ministério prostrados a frente dos portões. James notou que não era a linha de frente do Departamento de Aurores, havia trainees, como Alice e Frank, - recém-formados em Hogwarts e que pareciam aprovar bastante a manifestação – e alguns assistentes e secretários dos membros da Comissão que estavam no castelo. Se quisessem, poderiam facilmente _invadir_ a audiência, mas não era esse o objetivo deles.

\- Acho que esperamos. Temos que mostrar determinação e firmeza, então, podemos sentar e não arredar o pé até que eles vetem a medida, – falou ele por fim.

 _ **[31 de julho de 1976, 6 p.m.]**_

Já faziam algumas horas que estavam sentados a frente dos portões de Hogwarts e não tinham nenhuma notícia do que se passava dentro do castelo, até que Yaxley, assistente do Departamento de execução das Leis da Magia, pediu para falar com a liderança da manifestação.

\- Ele quer que indiquemos dois alunos para serem ouvidos na audiência – anunciou James.

Os Marotos, Lily, Marlene e Mary, que aquela altura eram considerados por todos como os líderes da operação, formaram uma roda, como um time de futebol discutindo táticas.

\- Bom, acho que os marotos devem ir, eles que começaram tudo - propôs Mary.

\- Eu não posso...digamos que tenho certas questões...hm... com o conselho – falou Remus fazendo menção ao seu problema peludo.

\- Certo, vamos Sirius e eu – falou James.

\- Hm, não sei , cara. Acho que a Evans deve ir – indicou Sirius – Sabe, mostrar diversidade, sangue-puro, nascida-trouxa; ela também é monitora, o que mostraria princípios, que não somos só um bando de arruaceiros e sim que temos argumentos ...

\- Essa, na verdade, não acredito que vou admitir isso, é uma boa ideia vinda de Sirius Black – comentou Marlene.

\- _EI,_ eu sou cheio de boas ideias ...

\- Certo, certo... Evans e eu, então, você concorda? – perguntou James olhando nos olhos de Lily pela primeira vez no dia.

\- Sim.

\- Ok, somos nós dois – anunciou James para Yaxley, deixando a roda onde se reuniam.

\- Nomes? – falou ele visivelmente incomodado com aquilo.

\- James Potter e Lily Evans...

\- Evans? Nascida-trouxa? – perguntou ele pausadamente, medindo a garota da cabeça aos pés.

\- Orgulhosamente. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso e postura desafiadora.

O Grande Salão estava em uma configuração de anfiteatro totalmente diferente. Palanques com assentos para o Conselho e a Comissão haviam sido montados e alinhados de forma que ficassem de frente para o centro do salão; na mesa onde normalmente ficavam os professores, estavam Dumbledore, Ministro da Magia, o presidente do Conselho, Abraxas Malfoy, e o presidente da Comissão, Cornélio Fudge. No centro, haviam dois assentos de onde Lily e James iriam falar.

\- Então... – começou Malfoy fria e calculadamente – nós, membros do conselho, temos como principal objetivo zelar pelo bem estar dos estudantes...por isso os chamamos aqui... após a manifestação... _tocante_ , desta tarde.

Abraxas Malfoy era um bruxo de idade avançada, apesar de não parecer, devido sua aparência perfeitamente alinhada e polida. Ele também não aparentava em nada se preocupar com os alunos, pelo contrário, estava visivelmente enfurecido com o caso, forçando-se a esconder o sentimento.

Lily se sentiu intimidada e olhou para James, buscando auxílio.

\- Bem, nós compreendemos a intenção do Ministério da Magia em tomar providências com as proporções atingidas pelas Artes das Trevas no mundo bruxo, e, obviamente, bruxos menores de idade são a população mais vulnerável a isto e devem ser protegidos. Contudo, acreditamos que restringir a ação de Alvo Dumbledore não é o caminho para isso. Também acreditamos que a nossa, é a principal voz que deve ser levada em consideração, uma vez que vivemos no castelo e tudo o que for decidido aqui, vai nos afetar diretamente. Isto foi o que nos motivou para a manifestação.

A garota admirou a forma eloquente e firme com que James falava. Ele não aparentava um traço de nervosismo e parecia tão seguro de si, do que acreditava. Ela sabia que daquela forma, era impossível ele não convencer qualquer pessoa do que quisesse. Isso a fez ter firmeza para falar também.

\- Eu, como nascida-trouxa, sou a principal interessada nas medidas do Ministério e como monitora, posso afirmar que muito já é feito dentro da jurisdição do Prof. Dumbledore como diretor. Temos uma política rígida de regras e da segurança dos alunos. Hogwarts é considerada o local mais seguro do mundo bruxo e isso se deve, em muito, ao respeitado bruxo que está a frente dela. O que nós, estudantes, precisamos é aprender a lidar com o que está lá fora e o que vamos enfrentar quando estivermos formados. O que deve ser repensado são as medidas restritivas de ensino de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que o Ministério impõe, pois foi se o tempo em que lidar com um bicho papão era o necessário...

\- Srta. Evans...o meu trabalho é justamente fazer com que você _não_ precise de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas... – começou Fugde mas Lily interrompeu.

\- Com todo o respeito, presidente, mas uma boa lida no jornal e saberemos que Voldemort faz com que eu precise de muita defesa.

Burburinhos ecoaram no salão decorrente da pronuncia do nome e James deu um meio sorriso. _'Esses caras nem de longe estão preparados para lidar com Lily Evans'_ , pensou ele.

\- Srta. Evans, não acho que Você-sabe-quem está preocupado com uma mocinha como a senhora... – falou Malfoy com desdém.

\- Então, qual o ponto desta audiência?

Mais burburinhos, sussurros e comentários foram ouvidos dos palanques e Malfoy encarou Lily, furiosamente. Mas não houve tempo para uma resposta, pois um som de explosão viera da entrada do castelo.

\- O que foi _isso_? – perguntou acusatoriamente para os dois.

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com os alunos e a manifestação. – James respondeu, firme.

\- _Senhor, um segundo grupo de manifestantes chegou a frente da escola, mas estes não são pacíficos, permissão para usar a força? –_ falou uma voz vinda da varinha do chefe da segurança do Ministro da Magia, Sr. Mckinnon, Lily reconheceu.

\- Permissão negada, vocês podem atingir os alunos... – comandou ele, partindo para fora do salão.

BUM! Uma segunda explosão ecoou no lado de fora.

\- Sr. Ministro, com todo respeito, posso retomar o controle da _minha_ escola? – perguntou Dumbledore calmamente para o Ministro, que não sabia o que fazer.

Dumbledore levantou em direção a Lily e James: - Sr. Potter, Sra. Evans, quero que saiam do castelo imediatamente, por um local que não seja o portão principal – ordenou olhando diretamente para James. – Irei lidar com nossos novos convidados, mas preciso que guiem os outros estudantes para um local seguro...ah, claro, devo reafirmar de que apesar de estarem nos terrenos da escola, não seria de bom tom usarem Magia, a não ser em casos extremos...vocês ainda são menores de idade e estamos fora do período escolar.

Ele seguiu o caminho por onde Sr. Mckinnon passara. Os bruxos reunidos para a audiência começaram a se dispersar. O ministro fora retirado do local.

Cenas assim tinham se tornado frequentes nos últimos tempos. Bruxos que eram considerados o mais baixo escalão dos apoiadores de Voldemort, promoviam ataques ao redor da comunidade, inclusive entre os trouxas. Em sua maioria eram saqueadores e criminosos, tirando vantagem do cenário atual insegurança, sem qualquer ligação direta com Voldemort.

\- Então? O que fazemos agora - perguntou Lily para James.

\- Você confia em mim?

\- Essa pergunta é realmente necessária?

\- Tem razão. _Não_. – James a pegou pela dela, puxando-a para longe do portão principal.

Lily tentava acompanhar os passos dele, que tinha pernas muito mais longas. Ela reparou que, em pouco tempo, já estavam no quarto andar do castelo, então James parou em frente a um espelho e uma passagem se abriu. James guiou Lily pelo túnel e fechou a passagem atrás de si. Os dois pararam para recuperar o fôlego após a correria, quando notaram que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, separando-se envergonhadamente.

\- Então, vai me dizer o que exatamente é isso aqui? – perguntou ela, arrumando as vestes, desconcertadamente.

\- Uma passagem secreta que leva ao povoado. – falou ele ascendendo a varinha para iluminar o local – descobrimos essa no terceiro ou quarto ano.

\- _Essa_?

\- Não vou revelar todos os nossos segredos para você, Evans. – falou ele, retirando do bolso um pequeno espelho, com o que começou a falar – Padfoot? _Padfoot_! O que está acontecendo aí?

Sirius respondeu do outro lado, aparentemente se escondendo atrás de uma barraquinha de vendas do povoado.

\- Acho que o bando de arruaceiros chegou e não somos nós, – falou ele por cima de um intenso barulho. – Queriam causar briga com os estudantes, e tentaram explodir os portões da escola. Frank Longhbottom me deu permissão para gerar uma explosão de bomba de bosta para dispersar a multidão, _dá para acreditar_? Tá uma loucura isso aqui.

O garoto falava como se a confusão fosse uma das coisas mais emocionantes que tivesse vivido.

\- Leva todo mundo para o final da passagem do espelho, entendeu? Vocês precisam ficar longe do foco, para que os aurores possam usar a força. Dumbledore não quer que usemos magia! – instruiu o amigo e os dois voltaram a correr pelo túnel mal iluminado.

 _ **[31 de julho de 1976, 10p.m.]**_

\- VOCÊS TINHAM QUE VER O QUÃO INCRÍVEL FOI O DUMBLEDORE CHEGANDO E ACABANDO COM A PORRA TODA! – gritou Sirius para Lily e James na mesa do bar Três vassouras, onde os alunos estavam reunidos. – Os caras entraram em pânico!

\- E O QUE FOI ALICE E FRANK DANDO UM BANHO DE PROFISSIONALISMO NAQUELES FUNCIONARIOS ENGOMADINHOS DO MINISTÉRIOS?! – continuou Marlene – Aquele plano das bombas de bosta foi digno de um maroto, quem diria que o nosso querido Monitor-Chefe, Frank Longbottom teria uma mente genial dessas.

Os amigos estavam eufóricos, com a adrenalina – e o álcool - ainda nas alturas. Eles contavam tudo o que havia ocorrido do lado de fora durante a audiência. Como o grupo de saqueadores chegara no local, para causar confusão nos alunos e tentaram invadir a escola. Como Frank, Sirius e Lupin implantaram bombas de bosta no meio do grupo, fazendo os dispersarem e deixando uma brecha para que Alice liderasse os alunos para o povoado, em um local mais seguro. A forma como Dumbledore sozinho prendera todos os arruaceiros.

Quando Lily e James chegaram em Hogsmead pela passagem, já estava quase tudo resolvido e a maioria dos alunos já haviam ido para casa. Mas os líderes do movimento continuavam empolgados, comemorando o feito no bar.

\- Duvido que após isso, alguém ainda tenha alguma dúvida de que Dumbledore é responsável pela segurança do castelo – falou Mary já corada pelas doses de Firewhiskey.

\- MISSÃO CUMPRIDA! UM BRINDE A NÓS, LÍDERES DA NAÇÃO E SALVADORES DE HOGWARTS! – bradou Sirius de pé na mesa, erguendo sua caneca de bebida.

Não preciso dizer que a noite continuou com sete futuros sextanistas muito bêbados e eufóricos.

Seria esse o começo de um novo grupo?


	14. 1976 - O começo de algo novo

_**[01 de setembro de 1976, 1 a.m.]**_

Lily passara o último dia das férias na casa dos MacDonalds. Eles eram uma ótima família, daquelas de comercial de margarina e tudo, todos bonitos e carismáticos. Mary tinha uma irmã dez anos mais nova que parecia uma miniatura da amiga, com longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis intensos. Tudo parecia tão... _normal_. Talvez harmonioso fosse a palavra mais correta. Parecia uma realidade completamente oposta ao caos que a guerra no mundo bruxo pregava. A ruiva refletia sobre isso, sem conseguir dormir.

\- Você já pensou em desistir? – Mary perguntou da cama de cima. – Sabe, de tudo. Do mundo bruxo, da magia, de voltar a viver como trouxa?

\- Talvez. Mas não sei se conseguiria... as vezes eu penso que não me encaixo em nenhum dois... Sangue-ruim em um, aberração no outro.

\- Não seja ridícula, Lily. Não existe pessoa que se encaixe melhor do mundo bruxo que você. É a melhor do nosso ano, monitora, favorita dos professores. É o seu lugar! Já eu... bem, sou no máximo _aceitável_ em tudo...

\- Isso não é sobre os N.O.M.'S é? – Lily perguntou sentando-se para olhar para a amiga, mas esta fitava a janela no lado oposto - Você tirou E, em feitiços, herbologia, trato das criaturas e um O em Estudo dos trouxas!

\- Só porque _você_ me ajudou! E estudo dos trouxas? Por favor... Nada comparado a quantidade de vezes que vocês tiveram que me defender dos sonserinos... As vezes eu me pergunto se não seria mais fácil ficar aqui, ter uma vida normal, um trabalho normal e só...

\- Mary... você não foi enviada para Hogwarts por engano...é o que você é! Não pode deixar que essas ideologias entrem na sua cabeça. O mundo bruxo é o _seu_ normal.

A loira suspirou profundamente: - Eu entendo, Lily. Mas... – as palavras ficaram no ar – Você não tem que concordar...ou se sentir igual...mas talvez eu não volte para o ano que vem...

Assim ela encerrou o assunto, cobrindo-se para dormir.

 _ **[01 de setembro de 1976, 11:30 a.m.]**_

SLAAAAAP!

Esse ano, quando Lily arrastou a porta do vagão dos monitores, não era Remus quem estava lá. Era Severus Snape.

Parecia uma eternidade desde que tinham se visto a última vez. Os cabelos negros dele estavam mais compridos, tocando os ombros; as vestes se ajustavam melhor ao corpo crescido. A garota tomou o acento oposto ao dele e ficara com a sensação de que precisava dizer algo. Aquele silêncio parecia sufocá-la.

\- Severus, eu... – ela começou meio incerta – eu sinto muito pela sua mãe.

 _Nada._ Ele nem mesmo desviou o olhar do livro que estava lendo.

SLAAAP!

Dessa vez Remus Lupin entrou no compartimento, notando o clima pouco confortável no local.

\- Salva pelo gongo? – sussurrou ele ao sentar ao lado dela.

\- Quase.

Remus e Lily saíram juntos da reunião, procurando por seus amigos. A surpresa era que estavam todos juntos, dividindo um vagão barulhento. Marlene e James imitavam alguma coisa e os outros aplaudiam, mal conseguindo respirar de tanto rir. Os monitores se olharam, estranhando a cena.

\- Entãão... – perguntou Lily de sobrancelhas erguidas – desde quando somos um grupo?

\- Existem coisas que não se pode fazer sem se afeiçoar com as pessoas, Evans, – James falou atrapalhando os cabelos e sentando novamente – Criar uma revolução é uma delas.

\- E não é como se fôssemos completos desconhecidos. Eu já dei um soco em Avery por você, Evans – lembrou Sirius.

A garota riu com a lembrança.

\- Não que você precisasse de muito para isso, não é? – rendida, a garota falou sentando no compartimento. – Mas, vocês ainda me devem uma explicação sobre aquele episódio no ano passado.

Os quatro se olharam preocupados.

\- Saber que você salvou a minha pele não é o suficiente? – perguntou Lupin.

\- Não. Isso eu faço desde o primeiro ano, quando salvei vocês de bombarem em poções.

\- E eu te ajudei em transfiguração, cof cof – James falou fingindo uma tosse falsa e Marlene revirou os olhos.

\- Vocês não vão começar essa discussão de novo, vão? – interpelou a batedora.

\- Se o Potter não fosse tão exibido... - a ruiva falou de braços cruzados, como uma criança mimada.

\- E se você não fosse tão pretenciosa.

\- _Exibido._

\- _Pretenciosa._

\- _Mimados._ – Remus completou.

A relação deles era sempre agridoce. As vezes gentileza, as vezes explosão. Talvez fosse essa a magia da coisa.

 _ **[07 de setembro de 1976]**_

Se James pudesse escolher, ele não faria Poções a nível N.I.E.M'S. Mas assim que a Sra. Potter descobriu que ele havia tirado um Excede as Expectativas (o que excedeu mesmo as expectativas de todos, inclusive a dele), ela o obrigou a fazer a matéria. Sirius havia se safado com o seu Aceitával e Peter nem ao menos havia obtido uma nota de aprovação. Então eram apenas ele e Remus naquela manhã. Obviamente, Lily Evans estaria lá e Severus Snape, a dupla de ouro de Slughorn, que dessa vez estavam sentados o mais separados possível, notou James.

Haviam pouquíssimos alunos na turma, da Grifinória eram James, Remus, Lily e Marlene; Sonserina, apenas Snape; Lufa-Lufa tinha o Digory e um punhado de corvinos de quem ele não lembrava o nome. Isso fez com que a aula passasse a ser mais intimista e Slughorn desejando a participação de todos.

\- Hoje iremos estudar um pouco sobre Amortentia... – anunciou o professor – Não aprender a fazer, claro. Mas identificar, conhecer as propriedades e funções. Trouxe aqui um espécime e peço que me permitam a curiosidade de saber o aroma para cada um de vocês. Afinal, acredito que todos já devem ter conhecimento de que o aroma de uma poção do amor é diferente para cada indivíduo, pois representa aquele que este ama... senhooor... Potter? Poderia vir a frente e nos dizer o que sente.

James levantou um pouco incomodado. Não estava nos seus planos aquele tipo de exibição. E olha que ele se considerava um exibicionista, no bom sentido claro. James sentiu o aroma adocicado.

\- Não sinto cheiro de nada. De amor próprio talvez...

\- Sr. Potter. – insistiu o professor.

\- Ok...sinto cheiro de flor...não sei a diferença – _Lírios_. É claro que ele sabia. Ele poderia diferenciar este cheiro de qualquer lugar. – E...maconha?

\- O QUE?! – surpreendeu-se o professor.

\- Eu não sei, isso é confuso! – defendeu-se o garoto.

\- Certo, certo... pode voltar ao seu lugar, Sr. Potter.

Os alunos passavam pelo mesmo exercício, mas James dava pouca atenção, inquieto, esperando pela vez dela. Ele pode ter escutado com um pouco mais de interesse quando Severus Snape disse sentir o cheiro do riacho que fica ao final de sua rua. É claro que isso significava Lily, ele notou quando a própria se remexeu na cadeira, incomodada. Até que finalmente o professor a chamou.

Lily estava particularmente nervosa com o exercício. Não que estivesse apaixonada por alguém. Na verdade, era com isso que estava nervosa, não sabia o que esperar. E só Merlin tem noção do quanto ela não gosta de não ter controle das coisas.

\- Sinto cheiro de...da sala dos monitores – ela anunciou de forma distante e James se endireitou na cadeira, - e também de maçã.

\- Curioso, Srta. Evans, curioso. Não me surpreenderia se a senhorita gostasse de um colega monitor, hmm? – o professor completou com uma piscadinha e Lily retornou ao seu local bastante corada.

\- O último, por favor. Sr. Lupin?

\- Hm... sinto cheiro de espinho de rosas e... talvez, hortelã?

\- Curioso, bastante curioso... o senhor identificou o cheiro dos ingredientes... Seria este o cheiro de quem verdadeiramente não está apaixonado?

Lily e James se remexeram em seus bancos ao mesmo tempo e com o mesmo pensamento _'Ora, de quem não está apaixonado. Eu, com certeza, não estou'._

 _ **[20 de setembro de 1976]**_

Era a noite seguinte a lua cheia, então, James estava infiltrado clandestinamente na Ala Hospitalar para fazer companhia para Remus e afanar alguns curativos para as suas recentes feridas.

\- Então... _'verdadeiramente não apaixonado'_? – James perguntou fingindo desinteresse, enquanto Lupin pronunciava o encantamento para fechar o seu corte e o cobria com ataduras.

\- Sério? Eu quase entrei em uma briga com um centauro noite passada e arranquei metade das suas costas no dente, é disso que você quer falar?

\- É a novidade do momento...você 'quase arranca metade das minhas costas no dente' todo mês, o que é um exagero na verdade, por que não deixa nenhuma cicatriz perceptível. – falou o capitão, recolocando a camisa.

\- Em _você_ – falou ele indicando a nova cicatriz no ombro, mas não havia nenhuma mágoa, apenas gratidão.

\- Entãão?

Remus suspirou, sentando ao lado do amigo no leito da Ala Hospitalar.

\- O que? Você sabe que eu não gosto de ninguém, você só quer uma validação que te permita continuar fingindo que _você_ não está apaixonada pela Lily.

\- Não... – respondeu James, tomando o assento ao lado, para que Remus pudesse deitar e também que não notasse qualquer denúncia em sua voz – Eu só estou preocupado que você esteja solitário demais.

\- Lobos _são_ solitários, Prongs.

\- Você só é lobo uma vez por mês, Moony. O resto do tempo você é um cara normal e caras normais tem essas necessidades. É da natureza de qualquer animal.

\- Não é como se eu pudesse fingir que eu não sou o que sou o resto do tempo.

\- Você não precisa dizer para a garota... ou garoto, quem sabe – Remus deu um tapa nele, com um gemido de dor, pelo ombro machucado – A questão é que você não precisa ser sozinho, cara. E um dia, tenho certeza que você vai achar alguém que te entenda e te ame por completo. Você achou a nós, não é?

\- Estou achando que talvez Sirius esteja certo quando diz que você ser um veado tem tido efeitos colaterais... – brincou o lupino numa tentativa de mudar de assunto, mas James apenas revirou os olhos - Digamos que, por enquanto, eu me contento em cuidar da _sua_ vida amorosa.

\- Esse não é o ponto onde eu queria chegar.

\- _Prongs!_

\- O quê? Achar ela legal, bonita, inteligente e divertida não é estar apaixonado!

Mas aquela discussão ficaria para mais tarde. Remus se recostou de uma forma não dolorosa na cama e James tentou achar a posição mais confortável possível na cadeira. Precisavam mesmo de um descanso.

 _ **[10 de outubro de 1976]**_

Lily finalizava mais uma ronda, na companhia da monitora quintanista lufana, quando se depararam com uma cena peculiar na base da escadaria do Hall Principal. James Potter consolava uma primeiranista, que chorava a respeito de algo. A garota parecia tão pequena e frágil e James parecia a ponto de despedaçar com a dor dela.

\- Pode seguir para sua sala comunal, Anne. Eu cuido disso aqui – ordenou Lily.

Ao ouvir a voz dela, James olhou suplicante em busca de auxílio.

\- Acho que deveria mesmo voltar para casa...foi um erro... - choramingou a menina - eu não sou digna...deveria devolver isto aqui.

Lily notou que ela tentara quebrar a própria varinha.

-Hey, qual o seu nome? – Lily perguntou ao se aproximar e sentar do outro lado da garota, no último degrau.

\- Sally Montgomery, – a garota disse, assoando o nariz.

\- Oi, Sally Montgomery, sou Lily Evans, monitora da Grifinória. Eu posso te ajudar em algo?

\- Sim. Eu gostaria de ir embora. – Lily olhou confusa para James.

\- Sally foi pedir ajuda com uma tarefa na sala dos monitores e quem estava lá era o babaca do... – mas a monitora o olhou feio pelas palavras, indicando a mais nova presente – Era o _monitor_ Regulus Black, que insinuou que se ela não sabia aquilo, talvez não fosse merecedora de Hogwarts, tudo por ser nascida-trouxa...

\- Que baba... – e foi a vez de James de erguer as sobrancelhas para ela, então a ruiva recomeçou - ... Sally, eu sou nascida-trouxa também. Nunca tinha ouvido falar em nada sobre tudo isso aqui. Eu entendo como pode ser difícil deixar tudo para trás. Mas, nunca questione o fato de você ser merecedora. _Você é_! Sabe como eles ficam sabendo de nós? Bruxos que nascem em família trouxas? – a garota balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Existe nesse castelo um livro mágico. Sempre que uma criança manifesta magia, o seu nome é escrito nesse livro e ela automaticamente tem direito a uma vaga na escola. Agora, quem você acha que está certo sobre você ser merecedora ou não de estar aqui? Um livro que selecionou todos alunos de Hogwarts desde sempre, ou... Regulos Black que está aqui há menos de cinco anos?

\- Uma dica: Regulus Black é um babaca – James sussurrou para a menina, dessa vez fazendo tanto ela quanto Lily rirem.

\- Eu acho que o livro...

\- Certo... acredito que você tenha comprado sua varinha no Olivaras, não? – e a garota balançou a cabeça em afirmativa – O Sr. Olivaras deve ter lhe dito que a varinha escolhe o bruxo, certo? Então, não importa o que lhe digam sobre bruxos terem lhe dado tudo isso. Você foi _escolhida_. Fim da história. Se nada disso for o suficiente, uma coisa que sempre me ajuda a ter certeza de que esse é o meu lugar, é lembrar do primeiro momento que eu avistei o castelo, direto dos barquinhos...

\- James me sugeriu isso também... – falou a garota já mais animada e Lily olhou para o sextanista com cumplicidade, lembrando de quando ela havia divido isso com ele.

\- Bom, _James_ estava certo então.

Ele não pode deixar de notar que ela usara o seu primeiro nome. Mesmo que apenas para amenizar o seu tom com a menina.

\- E acredite, Sally, - ele começou como se estivesse confiando um grande segredo a garota e completou desviando momentaneamente os olhos para a ruiva - se eu e a Evans concordamos sobre algo, é porque provavelmente isso está certo.

E os dois riram juntos.

\- Com isso até Merlin concordaria. Então, ainda acha que deve ir embora? – a monitora perguntou por fim.

\- Não, acho que não. – respondeu a garota levantando e enxugando as lágrimas.

No caminho de volta, James formou um obrigado para Lily por cima da cabeça da pequena Sally, que agora tagarelava.

Mas a ruiva sentia como se fosse ela que devesse estar grata.

 _ **[31 de outubro de 1976]**_

Estava sendo um ótimo e prazeroso banquete de Halloween. Comida boa, ótima companhia; estava tudo perfeito, até saírem do Salão Principal. No mesmo local, onde há pouco mais de um ano atrás tinha a mensagem de boas-vindas dos marotos, havia uma nova, bem menos amigável.

' _Feliz Dia das Bruxas. Aproveitem como se fosse o último, sangues-ruins. Voldmort vai garantir que seja.'_

Os alunos se amontoaram ao redor das letras, que pareciam estar escritas com sangue. A reações se dividiam entre choque, confusão e medo. Cochichos ecoavam no Hall principal, mas havia um grupo que ria de tudo, debochadamente.

\- Eu não sei quem fez, mas não poderia concordar mais... – disse Avery.

\- Que o Lord das Trevas seja ouvido e esse seja realmente o último ano que eu tenha que conviver com essa corja suja, – completou Mulciber.

Lily queria fingir não ter ouvido. Queria ignorar. Mas só conseguia ouvir o choro daquela menina nascida-trouxa; só conseguia ouvir Mary, pensando em desistir de tudo. As risadas faziam eco na sua cabeça.

\- Vocês se acham tão engraçados... – ela começou, se aproximando do grupo, em alto e bom som, para todos ao redor ouvirem - Tão acima de tudo e de todos. E por quê? Por que o papai disse que vocês eram especiais? Que eram puros. Mas me deixa falar uma coisa. Eu sou uma bruxa, todos como eu são bruxos. E pouco me importa essa besteira de sangue puro e sangue sujo. Porque sangue mágico vai continuar existindo... Nascidos trouxas vão continuar existindo. E não é esse maluco facista que vai mudar isso.

\- Sabe, _Evans_ – Avery dizia o seu nome com nojo e olhava para ela, analisando-a friamente, - Os trouxas, como você, tem um ditado popular que diz que o peixe morre pela boca. Bem, eu acredito que é exatamente o que vai acontecer com _você._

E foi assim que Lily Evans deu um soco direto na boca de Herbus Avery. Quando ele estava pronto para revidar, James Potter o interceptou, jogando-o no chão e instaurando uma confusão generalizada. Mais uma vez.

\- De novo? – questionou a Professora Mcgonagall para os alunos em sua sala – De novo tenho vocês aqui por causa de uma briga sem o mínimo de requinte e decoro?

\- Bom, professora, não acho que aquela mensagem teve o mínimo de requinte e decoro. Se a Evans não tivesse feito, eu mesmo o teria socado _mais uma vez_. – Sirius falou com bravura, apesar do olho roxo que ostentava.

\- Vocês se acham tão rebeldes com causa não? Revolucionários, não? Mas devo lhe dizer que não é assim que se faz guerra nesses tempos. Os senhores Avery e Mulciber não são nada perto do que lhes espera lá fora. _Dessa_ forma, vocês todos vão acabar mortos antes dos vinte. – ela disse com severidade para os sete reunidos ali.

\- Mas, professora... – Marlene tentou questionar.

\- Sem, mas. A punição é a mesma de 1972. Estão dispensados.

 _ **[27 de novembro de 1976]**_

Entre treinos de quadribol, uma vitória, aulas, e a lua-cheia, novembro passara sem grandes acontecimentos. Na verdade, James teria que admitir, que os melhores momentos eram as noites de detenção com os marotos e as meninas. E isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que ele passava mais tempo com Lily assim. Tudo intriga da oposição.

\- Qual a melhor lembrança que vocês têm de Hogwarts? – Mary perguntou, enquanto lustrava mais uma taça na sala de troféus.

\- Evans socando Avery. _Fácil._ – Sirius falou.

\- Se bem que teve o dia que ela derrubou Avery, Mulciber, McNair _e_ Snape – argumentou Marlene.

\- É, mas não estávamos lá de fato para ser uma lembrança... – apontou de volta, Sirius.

\- Bom pinto, – concordou Remus.

\- O QUE? – Lily, Marlene e Mary perguntaram surpresas e em uníssono.

\- Código Maroto, mudar o 'i' pelo 'o' quando pertinente – explicou Peter, como se fosse o fato mais óbvio do mundo.

\- Então vocês são os Miritos? – questionou Lily.

\- Assim você estraga a magia das coisas, Evans, - James reclamou, revirando os olhos.

Os dois continuaram se encarando por um tempo. Algo que tinha se tornado recorrente. Eles sempre pareciam dizer muito pelo olhar e o outro parecia compreender, perfeitamente. Naquele momento, pareciam dizer implicância e desafio.

\- E nos estamos de volta ao mundo encantado da troca de olhares de Lily e James – anunciou Remus e os dois desviaram o olhar envergonhados.

Seria o começo de algo novo entre os dois?


	15. 1976 - Tudo acontece em dezembro

_**[01 de dezembro de 1976]**_

Lily e James voltavam de mais uma noite de detenção, quando os outros os deixaram sozinhos intencionalmente. Estavam virando o corredor quando a garota parou subitamente. Ela fez sinal para o colega, que até então estava completamente desatento, escutar as vozes do outro lado do corredor.

\- Bem, minha prima disse para que eu convidasse alguns alunos para uma celebração no Natal que ela, o marido e os Malfoy estão organizando... – a voz era muito parecida com a de Sirius, apesar de mais juvenil. James formou a palavra com os lábios _'Regulus'_. – Você e os outros têm meu convite, quando estiver mais próximo te passarei mais detalhes.

\- Não sei se meu pai me deixaria ir – falou o segundo garoto, que parecia ter a mesma idade de Regulus - Ele é muito rígido, mas, farei o possível...

As vozes estavam se aproximando, o que significava que logo iriam se cruzar. Foi então que Lily pegara James de surpresa com um tapa no rosto, logo que os sonserinos viraram o corredor.

\- O que foi isso, Evans? Tá maluca? – perguntou ele confuso, massageando a bochecha.

\- Você é asqueroso, Potter. Tentando roubar um beijo no corredor, isso é _assédio!_ – de costas para os outros, ela indicava com olhar para que ele a seguisse.

\- Ora, não venha me dizer que não queria, você está tão na minha – falou ele, entrando no jogo.

\- Estou tão na sua quanto estou na da lula-gigante!

\- Bem, ano passado você disse que sairia com ela!

\- Não seja ridículo... – ela falou, mas os garotos já tinham virado o outro corredor – Oh, Merlin, me desculpe. Não sabia o que fazer, eles estavam chegando perto, não poderia parecer que estávamos espiando.

\- Você poderia ter me beijado, sabia? – quando a garota levantou as sobrancelhas incrédula - o que? É cientificamente comprovado que as pessoas desviam o olhar quando têm outras duas pessoas se beijando no mesmo ambiente.

\- Só nos seus sonhos... – disse ela corando e desviando o olhar.

\- Você está corando, Evans? Oh, Merlin, você está imaginando nós dois nos beijando?

\- Não seja ridículo, Potter.

\- Está sim! Não consegue nem me olhar nos olhos! – exclamou ele, divertido. Ele parou em frente a garota, abaixando levemente para encarar seu rosto – Evans? Você gosta de mim?

\- Você está maluco! - Mas ela corou, empurrando-o para se afastar, desviando o olhar mais uma vez.

\- Oh, Merlin, você totalmente gosta de mim!

\- Cala a boca, Potter, todo mundo sabe que eu te acho um porco nojento – falou ela, recomeçando a andar.

\- No passado, admito que sim, - continuou ele, seguindo-a – mas, agora, você totalmente gosta de mim!

Ela apenas bufou e continuou andando: - Você é _inacreditável_! Acabamos de ouvir sobre uma possível reunião de recrutamento de comensais da morte e você falando asneiras...

Ela reclamava pelo caminho, mas era tarde demais, ele já não conseguia conter a felicidade. Seria possível que Lily Evans realmente gostasse dele?

 _ **[07 de dezembro de 1976]**_

Lily estava atrasada para a aula de Poções aquele dia, porque um primeiranista havia arrumado problemas com Pirraça. Ela entrara na masmorra furiosa, ofegante e com os cabelos ruivos desgrenhados, mas se esforçou para sorrir para o professor quando este a cumprimentou.

\- Srta. Evans! Achei que não viria ao nosso encontro hoje, fico feliz em vê-la, pode tomar o seu lugar... – Lily gemeu ao notar que o único lugar vago era ao lado de Snape – na página 394 vocês irão encontrar as instruções sobre a poção morto-vivo, que é no que trabalharemos hoje...

A ruiva se jogou no banquinho, organizando seu material, sem ao menos olhar nos olhos do ex-amigo e assim prosseguiria durante os quatro tempos de aula. Eles trabalhavam silenciosamente no preparo da poção, tendo o mínimo de contato possível.

\- Acho que se você amassar vai conseguir extrair o sulco – Snape falou pela primeira vez, após a garota perder a quinta Vagem Soporífera – foi o que eu fiz.

\- As instruções dizem para cortar. – respondeu rispidamente.

Mas, Lily percebeu que, como sempre, Snape seguia suas próprias regras em Poções. O livro dele era cheio de rabiscos, anotações, procedimentos alternativos que sempre eram melhores que os originais. Talvez fosse por isso que Lily era boa em poções também; sempre foi algo que fizeram juntos. Quando passou a seguir as instruções dele, tudo pareceu mais simples.

\- Sectumsempra? O que significa? – ela perguntou quando notou os escritos perto do próximo passo do preparo da poção.

\- _Nada. –_ respondeu ele seco e visivelmente incomodado.

\- Então por que está escrito para inimigos?

\- _Não é nada. –_ Ele respondeu um pouco mais exaltado, afastando o livro do olhar dela. – Não se meta nisso.

\- É uma maldição? Você criou? O que faz? – Lily olhava para ele avidamente.

\- Para.

\- Se não é nada, você não vai se importar que eu experimente... – a garota levantou a manga de seu uniforme, apontando a varinha para o braço nu – _Sectu..._

\- _Para! –_ o garoto interrompeu, um pouco alto demais, puxando a varinha dela e completando com um sussurro – Está escrito para inimigos, não seja estúpida!

\- Talvez eu seja sua inimiga agora. – Respondeu puxando o braço do toque dele e recuperando a varinha.

\- Eu nunca machucaria você! – ele disse exasperado e ela podia sentir o peso das palavras dele no ar.

\- O Severus que eu conheci, não. Mas, este... _Príncipe Mestiço,_ não é como te chamam agora? Que cria maldições, que é completamente fissurado em Artes das Trevas... _esse_ , eu nem conheço. Não me surpreenderia se te encontrasse em um campo de batalha um dia...lutando um contra o outro. Ali eu seria a sua inimiga, Severus. Você escolheu o seu lado.

A sineta do término da aula ecoou e Lily não esperou um segundo para se afastar dali.

 _ **[14 de dezembro de 1976]**_

Já havia se passado uma semana e ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça. _"Sectumsempra, para inimigos"._

Ela tentava estudar aquela tarde, as margens do Lago Negro, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nada de fato.

\- _Avifors_ – Lily apontou para a pedra a sua frente e um passarinho cinza surgiu – _Sectumsempra!_

E os minutos que se decorreram foram de puro terror. Assim que atingido, cortes começaram a surgir no pequeno animal, banhando-o de sangue, em meio a piados de desespero.

\- _Não! –_ A garota guinchou de desespero para o animal – Finite! Episkey! Para! Para, por favor!

Mas nada funcionava. Lily se ajoelhou, as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto, com o animal, agora morto, a sua frente. Como? Como ele havia feito aquilo? Era tão cruel, tão terrível.

As horas se passaram e aquele mesmo sentimento de enjoo e falta de ar pareciam não sumir. A imagem do animal agonizando ainda estava viva em sua mente.

\- Lily? Lily? – a garota ouviu Snape chamar, balançando o seu ombro.

\- Não toque em mim! – exclamou com um tapa para afastar as mãos do garoto.

Ela estava na sala dos monitores, eles deveriam fazer ronda juntos aquela noite. Mas ela não tinha tido coragem.

\- Qual o problema? – perguntou ele magoado.

\- Qual o problema? _Qual o problema_? – ela perguntou incrédula – Eu usei o seu feitiço. Aquilo...aquilo é cruel, Severus... sem um pingo de humanidade...

\- Eu falei para você não se meter!

\- Eu não me meter não muda o fato de que você criou _aquilo_! Eu não consigo nem olhar para você.

\- Lily...

\- Não! _NÃO!_ Chega! Nunca mais me dirija a palavra, o olhar, nada! Quando tivermos rondas juntos, vai cada um para o seu lado, ok? Eu não quero ter _nada_ relacionado a você.

Ela correu, correu porque não conseguia respirar; precisava de ar. Subia as escadas da Torre de Astronomia como se sua vida dependesse disso. Empurrou a porta com força e tudo parou. Ela se recostou no parapeito, sentindo o vento bagunçar seus cabelos. Respirava fundo, sentindo o cheiro do vento e da Floresta Proibida.

\- Evans? Está tudo bem? – uma voz lhe surpreendeu por trás. Estava escuro, ela não havia reparado em ninguém quando entrou, mas reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, assim como forma despretensiosa que pronunciava seu sobrenome.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? – perguntou ela, mas sem tom de acusação. Na verdade, sentou ao lado dele no outro extremo da torre, com as costas na parede, cansada.

\- Eu não sei. Pensando, talvez. Eu sinto que meus pensamentos ficam mais claros aqui. – Os dois olhavam para o céu estrelado, – mas e você?

\- Eu...eu na verdade não sabia que estava vindo para cá...só precisava de ar... estava em uma ronda com Snape e bem...não é como se tivesse acabado bem. – Ele conseguia sentir a dor e a confusão nas palavras dela.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Você? Sente muito por eu não conseguir mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que Severus Snape?

\- Bem, o cara é mesmo um _babaca!_ Fico feliz que finalmente tenha visto isso, - James admitiu e continuou com um tom mais preocupado, - mas, eu sei que não foi sempre assim... eu sei que você tinha o melhor dele, se é que isso é possível. Remus sempre diz que você consegue ver e tirar o melhor das pessoas. Eu sinto muito por você ter perdido _esse_ cara, o que era importante para você.

\- As vezes...as vezes eu fico pensando se isso sempre esteve lá... ele era maldoso algumas vezes... mas Artes das Trevas? Não consigo nem pensar...será que eu poderia ter feito algo?

\- Você fez, Evans! Merlin, você esteve ao lado dele todo esse tempo e mesmo assim ele escolheu o lado errado.

Ela suspirou profundamente, mas não disse nada. Ficaram apenas ali, dividindo o silêncio e a paisagem.

\- Pronto para voltar para a sala comunal, Potter? – ela perguntou rompendo o silêncio depois do que pareceram horas, se levantando – Ou preciso dar uma de monitora e essas coisas?

Ele ergueu o braço, rendido, para que ela o puxasse para levantar: - Não...sem monitora, só a Evans normal.

\- Boa noite, Evans. – Ele disse quando estavam da divisa das escadas dos dormitórios.

\- Boa noite, Potter. Obrigada por...hm... me ouvir.

E, assim, apenas se virou para o seu quarto, deixando James a olhando estático.

 _ **[21 de dezembro de 1976]**_

As férias de inverno começaram com Lily com um humor terrível. Petúnia havia convencido a mãe a passarem o período na casa de campo dos pais de Vernon e Lily não estava convidada, obviamente. Então, ficara em Hogwarts para não dar problemas para a mãe; mas, não podia deixar de ficar magoada.

Aquele ano poucos alunos assinaram a lista para ficar no castelo. Da Grifinória, Lily, Mary e os Marotos estavam confirmados. Os irmãos Mckinnon acabaram mudando seus planos quando os pais cancelaram a viagem de família, mais uma vez. Nenhum aluno da Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa ou Sonserina ficou no castelo, o que intrigou Lily. Sabia que Snape só voltava para casa por ela e jamais ficaria apenas com o pai. Onde ele ficaria todo esse tempo? Só ficou mais incomodada ao lembrar da celebração que ouvira Regulus falar.

O clima também não ajudava naquele fim de ano, estavam cercados por uma tempestade de neve e tinham que ficar presos no castelo. Nada de Hogsmead, nada de se aquecer no Três Vassouras. As garotas estavam jogadas nos sofás da sala comunal vazia, os pequenos Mckinnon já haviam ido dormir e não havia nenhum sinal dos Marotos desde o jantar.

Não até que os quatro entrassem pelo retrato, abarrotados de garrafas de bebida.

\- Senhoras, eu anuncio a entrada dos salvadores das suas férias – falou Sirius pomposo.

\- Onde vocês arrumaram tudo isso? – perguntou Marlene chocada com a quantidade de álcool despejada na mesa de centro a sua frente.

\- Depois de seis anos, você já deveria saber que um Maroto não revela seus segredos, – Sirius respondeu com uma piscadinha.

\- Não ligo para onde arrumaram, só álcool para nos tirar desse marasmo, passe uma para cá – pediu Mary.

Os seis sentaram em círculo ao redor da mesa, porém, a última sextanista continuara em sua poltrona, fingindo estar muito concentrada em seu livro.

\- Hey, Evans, você não vai vir nem nos dar um sermão? – perguntou James atrapalhando os cabelos.

\- Ahrg, não mexa com ela, está com humor insuportável – resmungou Marlene.

\- Bem, não há nada que uma boa ressaca não cure, Evans, vamos – chamou Sirius.

A garota o encarou sobre o livro, revirou os olhos e se juntou a eles, sentando entre Remus e Marlene, ficando de frente para James.

\- Acho que deveríamos jogar alguma coisa – sugeriu Marlene.

\- Oh, os trouxas tem um jogo chamado 'Eu nunca'. Funciona assim, um por vez, nós iremos falar uma coisa que nunca fizemos e quem fez tem que beber, - explicou Mary.

\- Interessante, bem interessante – falou Sirius.

\- Ok, eu começo – pediu James se remexendo animado no seu lugar – Eu nunca fui o aluno favorito de Slughorn.

Ele olhou nos olhos de Lily, sorrindo desafiadoramente.

\- Muito engraçado, Potter. – disse ela debochada e tentando disfarçar o rubor de suas bochechas devido a intensidade do olhar dele. Ela virou um gole de Firewhiskey, balançando a cabeça devido o ardor. – Certo, vamos logo pro próximo.

Este era Sirius, que não demorou muito ao dizer marotamente: - Eu nunca fui monitor da Grifinória.

Remus e Lily entornaram suas garrafas ao mesmo tempo.

\- Ah, minha vez – anunciou Marlene animada – Eu nunca tive cabelo ruivo.

\- LENE! – protestou Lily – Isso está ficando ridículo.

\- São as regras do jogo, Evans, pode beber – implicou James.

A ruiva matou todo o conteúdo da garrafa, desafiando o garoto com os olhos: - Eu nunca joguei quadribol.

James, Sirius e Marlene beberam juntos, fazendo uma reverência para Lily.

\- Eu nunca fui convidado para uma festa do Club do Slugh. – falou Remus sorrindo quieto.

\- Remus! Até você? – a monitora protestou para o colega, mas estava rindo, já bem alegre devido ao álcool.

É, Lily Evans teve o seu primeiro porre aquela noite.

 _ **[22 de dezembro de 1976]**_

Perto do amanhecer, os Marotos perceberam que as garotas eram bem menos resistentes a álcool do que eles. Bem, pelo menos do que três deles, já que Peter já havia desabado de sono a muitas horas. Lily com certeza era a pior das três e a que mais tinha bebido.

\- Um banho no banheiro dos monitores é o que eu preciso – disse ela com a voz enrolada, cambaleando pelos corredores – um bom banho vai me fazer acordar.

James a seguia, para impedir que fizesse alguma besteira, enquanto Sirius e Remus cuidavam de Marlene e Mary.

\- Lily, você não acha que é melhor voltar para a torre? Estamos desobedecendo o toque de recolher.

\- Que toque de recolher? Já está amanhecendo, Potter. – questionou ela, já entrando no banheiro. – Bolhas, precisamos de muitas bolhas!

A ruiva começou a ligar todas as torneiras e despejar todas as essências disponíveis na água da banheira. James usava todo o seu reflexo de quadribol para impedir que ela quebrasse os frascos que jogava pelo ar. Ele ainda tentava organizar a bagunça quando ela começou a tirar as vestes.

\- Venha comigo, Potter – chamou ela jogando o suéter sobre ele.

Por alguns segundos, ele ficou hipnotizado, vendo-a deslizar as meias pela perna. Os longos cabelos ruivos, desgrenhados, se espalhavam por todos os lados; seu rosto estava vermelho, por causa do álcool, contrastando com os olhos verdes e vivos, que o fitavam sedutoramente.

\- Sabe, Potter, - disse ela, virada para ele, com os dedos tentando desabotoar desajeitadamente o primeiro botão da camisa – Você me dá nos nervos! Esse cabelo atrapalhado, que tenho tanta vontade tocar; esse olhar penetrante, que parece que consegue enxergar a minha alma e esse sorriso, ah, esse sorriso terrivelmente sexy... eu quero você, Potter! Tem algo ardendo em todo meu corpo e não é o álcool! É desejo de você! Vamos ficar juntos aqui e agora, não tem ninguém para ver e eu provavelmente não vou lembrar disso amanhã! Vamos viver essa única noite de paixão ardente!

Ele estava inebriado com as palavras dela. Tudo em seu ser pulsava.

\- Oh, Merlin, eu te odeio por me fazer passar por isso... - ele resmungou para os céus, tirando os sapatos – Você tem razão Evans...

\- Que nos temos que viver essa noite de paixão ardente? – ela perguntou quando ele se aproximou.

\- Não. – Disse ele a pegando no colo – Que um banho vai te acordar.

James entrou na banheira e afundou com Lily na água gelada. A garota se debateu e James podia sentir a água gelando até os seus ossos naquele tempo frio.

\- Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus! – exclamou Lily, se desvencilhando do colo dele – Eu não consigo nem pensar direito, meu cérebro deve estar congelado. Oh Merlin, você está maluco? Isso não tem nada de ardente! É completamente broxante. Ah não ser pelo fato de que seu corpo fica bem bonito, esculpido por essa camisa branca...

Ela o encarava tão despudoradamente que ele nem conseguia sustentar o olhar, envergonhado: - Evans, estou me sentindo assediado pelo seu olhar – falou ele empurrando espuma entre os dois, para cobrir o corpo.

\- Potter?

\- Não! Nós não vamos nos pegar ardentemente de paixão!

\- Eu preciso vomitar.

\- Oh.. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer para a expressão dela, antes que ela vomitasse na banheira. – OH, Merlin! Evans isso não é nada sexy!

Mas ele a ergueu, para que ela não se afogasse no próprio vômito na banheira; segurou seus cabelos quando, minutos depois, ela vomitava no sanitário; a colocou debaixo do chuveiro gelado, para se limpar; a cobriu com roupões secos do banheiro dos monitores e a carregou de volta para a torre da Grifinória, já caindo de sono. James enrolou o cabelo ruivo dela ensopado, desajeitadamente com uma toalha, para que não molhasse a cama, e a cobriu. Ela se aninhou, ainda segurando o braço dele, como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

\- Obrigada, Potter... por cuidar de mim – ela falou enevoada de sono, com olhos fechando, e deu um beijinho na ponta dos dedos dele.

Aquele simples ato fez com que todo o corpo dele se arrepiasse. Fora preciso toda a força do mundo para se afastar e não deitar abraçado com ela para dormir.

\- Merlin, tu tens me testado... – resmungou o garoto ao sair do dormitório.

 _ **[23 de dezembro de 1976]**_

No dia anterior, as meninas dormiram a maior parte do tempo, só paravam para resmungar quando os Marotos a obrigavam a comer. Então, eles só se reuniram para rir das histórias na noite seguinte, quando elas tiveram coragem de sair do dormitório.

\- Marlene é selvagem, ela me atacou, queria me arrastar para um armário de vassouras...confesso que quase deixei...

\- Que cavalheiro, Black. – falou ela emburrada.

\- Sou mesmo, porque te entreguei sã e salva no quarto.

\- Mary foi quietinha, o tipo de bêbada que só quer dormir – riu Remus e a garota o abraçou em agradecimento.

\- Mas o que todos queremos saber é a história de Lily – Sirius disse e todos se viraram em expectativa para James.

\- Arhg... bem menos glamuroso. Ela vomitou por todo o banheiro dos monitores e eu tive que limpar tudo – falou fingindo estremecer de nojo.

Lily sustentou o olhar com o dele, algo que ele só foi entender mais tarde, quando a garota continuou no sofá, depois que todos subiram. Ele também ficou, meio incerto se era o que ela queria.

\- Obrigada por não ter contado a todos...sabe...que eu quase abusei de você – falou ela sem tirar os olhos da lareira.

\- Oh... então você lembra?

\- Fragmentos... eu tirando a roupa...algo sobre ardente paixão...água gelada e vomito... muito vômito...

Isso era verdade, exceto o fato de que ela lembrava muito mais. Lembrava a forma como ele a olhou, como se estivesse cultuando cada parte do seu corpo. Lembrava a forma como se sentiu, de como queira beijá-lo, de como queria tocá-lo. Lily balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos.

\- Não se preocupe, nada aconteceu – ele falou atrapalhando os cabelos, depois de notar a inquietação dela.

\- Eu sei... você nunca faria algo assim, Potter. Confio em você. Mas de qualquer forma...obrigada por cuidar de mim.

\- Sempre que quiser, Evans, - James respondeu com um sorriso encantador. – Na próxima eu considero deixar você abusar do meu corpo.

Lily respondeu com uma almofada lançada na cabeça dele: - Boa noite, Potter.

\- Boa noite, Evans.

 _ **[24 de dezembro de 1976]**_

Era a quarta manhã de nevasca em que os alunos ficaram presos no castelo. Aquela manhã em especial, o diretor e os diretores das casas estavam no ministério, então o castelo estava menos povoado ainda; estavam reunidos para o almoço, em uma única mesa, como de costume, quando Cam Lisleyer chegou, sentando-se ao lado de Lily.

\- Hey, não era para vocês estar na Polônia? – a ruiva perguntou para o garoto que sorria para ela.

\- Nevasca. Nem conseguimos sair da Inglaterra. Então, meus pais acharam que era melhor eu voltar logo para Hogwarts do que ficar preso em casa, então vim pela rede de flu.

\- Então, - interrompeu Marlene, notando que James estava inquieto com a nova chegada -, quais os planos para hoje?

\- Beber até enlouquecer – falou Sirius, erguendo sua taça para um brinde.

\- Oh não, - gemeu Lily -, nunca mais quero ver uma gota de álcool.

\- Você bebeu? – perguntou Cam surpreso e a garota corou.

\- Ficou completamente bêbada na verdade, - respondeu Mary.

\- Quem é você e o que fizeram com Lily Evans?

\- Empurraram várias doses de Firewhiskey guela abaixo, - falou James pela primeira vez, - Não. Isso já está entediante... tão dois dias atrás...

\- Podemos criar um novo jogo... que tal se nos dividirmos em times e escondermos o distintivo de capitão de James, _e_ , o de monitora de Lily. O time que encontrar o distintivo do oponente vence...

\- Interessante... – falou Marlene – Mas vocês não podem ficar todos juntos! Conhecem mais o castelo do que qualquer um, Merlin sabe como.

\- Oh não, se vamos ganhar, eu quero ganhar de todos juntos. Quatro contra quatro. – Propôs Lily, competitiva.

– O que o vencedor leva? – desafiou James.

\- A moral de ser o melhor. Todos teriam que admitir em voz alta.

\- Fazer você vencer o orgulho e admitir que eu sou incrível? Estou dentro. – James falou estendendo a mão para ela.

\- Ok. Cada time fica com quatro andares do castelo de território para esconder seu distintivo... – Remus começou a organizar.

\- Mas os únicos itens permitidos são as varinhas. Eu sei que vocês têm truques na manga – falou Marlene em tom acusatório.

\- Têm a nossa palavra. – prometeu Lupin - Vamos tirar na moeda quem fica com os andares do térreo ao terceiro andar e do quarto andar ao sétimo.

James ganhou o direito de escolher e os Marotos ficaram com os últimos andares do castelo. Assim que eles partiram escada acima, o time de Lily começou a planejar.

\- Podemos esconder o distintivo no banheiro da murta-que-geme, ela surtaria para ter algo do famoso James Potter – a ruiva comandou – Cam, você poderia defender o perímetro, ela é muito mais gentil com rapazes. Enquanto nós ficamos responsáveis por impedir que eles desçam do terceiro andar e por recuperar o meu distintivo.

\- Eles conhecem uma passagem que leva ao terceiro andar, estive lá com Sirius uma vez...quando...hm... estávamos atrasados para chegar no treino – falou Marlene envergonhada.

\- Poupe-nos dos detalhes sórdidos. Você vigia o local e impede que eles avancem do terceiro andar. Eu e Mary atacaremos então.

Uma sirene ecoou no castelo. Era o aviso de que estavam prontos. Hora da batalha.

Lily lançava alguns feitiços defensivos entre o terceiro e segundo andar, para que avisassem Cam se ele tivesse companhia. Elas haviam combinado de que Mary seria a isca para Lily ter acesso aos outros andares, usando um feitiço desilusório. Então quando as duas chegaram ao quarto andar, Remus e Peter se depararam apenas com Mary.

Como Lily esperava, James deveria ter ficado de guarda do distintivo, sabendo que ela atacaria; Sirius tentaria investir pela passagem secreta, como Marlene previra.

\- Sozinha, Macdonalds? Vocês fazem tão pouco caso de nós? – perguntou Peter.

-Ou eles têm muita confiança em mim. – falou a garota pomposa.

Mas Remus estava desconfiado, ele olhava para os lados como se esperasse que Lily fosse aparecer. Ao passar pelo monitor, ela lançou um feitiço confundus pelas costas e subiu as escadas para o quarto andar. Restara apelas ela e o Potter.

Lily sabia que eles iriam querer esconder o distintivo em um local que eles achavam que só eles conheciam. E quando James escolheu ficar com os últimos andares, tudo ficou claro. A passagem secreta por trás do espelho do quarto andar. A garota logo lembrara do dia do movimento estudantil, que James os escoltara para lá.

\- _Homenum Revelio –_ proferiu a garota, antes de virar no corredor do quarto andar. O feitiço indicara que havia uma pessoa no final do corredor. Era a hora. – _Animus corpus._

Todas as estátuas do corredor ganharam vida, sob o comando de Lily, marchando a sua frente ao encontro de James.

\- Estou impressionado, Evans. – falou o garoto com uma reverência. – Como descobriu tão rápido?

\- Bem, depois de seis anos, vocês se tornaram um tanto previsíveis – disse ela fingindo desinteresse, quando na verdade estava muito orgulhosa.

\- Vamos ver se sou previsível em batalha, então.

\- Você é tão autoconfiante que nem se deu ao trabalho de colocar feitiços defensivos?

\- Podemos dizer que eu acredito que a melhor defesa é o ataque.

\- _Opugno!_ \- Lily antecipou o movimento de James, fazendo as estátuas partirem para cima dele.

Aquilo não duraria muito, pensou Lily, teria que chegar logo ao outro lado. Lily viu James dizimar estátuas a pó, fazê-las levitarem, rodopiarem, serem reduzidas a pequenas estatuetas. Quando James já estava na última estátua, a garota voltou ao feitiço desilusório. Numa fração de segundos que James a perdeu de vista, o capitão do time foi desarmado e ficou preso pelos calcanhares no teto.

\- Mas o que? – praguejou ele de cabeça para baixo.

\- O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro – ela respondeu já passando pelo espelho e colocando as mãos no distintivo.

Fogos apareceram no ar e logo os outros chegaram ao andar para comemorar. As garotas se abraçaram e deram pulinhos, enquanto s outros três marotos fizeram uma carranca para James, ainda de ponta a cabeça.

\- O que vocês estão olhando para mim? Também não conseguiram fazer a sua parte.

\- A murta-que-geme falou que só entregaria o distintivo para você... – reclamou Lupin, revirando os olhos.

\- Vejam, a nevasca passou – anunciou Mary, olhando pelas janelas.

\- Ótimo momento para comemorarmos no três vassouras. Potter paga uma rodada para todo mundo – falou Lily rindo e seguindo caminho para os portões.

James pensava que ela ficava ainda mais linda vendo de cabeça para baixo e vibrante daquele jeito.

\- _Prongs, prongs, prongs_... – falou Sirius se aproximando da cabeça do amigo.

\- O que?

\- Você a deixou vencer, – acusou Remus.

\- Nossa, Moony, que arcaico você achar que uma garota só poderia me vencer se eu deixasse...

\- Oh não, tenho certeza do potencial da Lily em te vencer em um duelo, preciso lembrar do nosso quarto ano? A questão é que você planejou tudo de forma que ela soubesse seus pensamentos. Você escolheu ficar com os últimos andares, sabendo que queríamos esconder em uma passagem e você sabia que havia usado a passagem do quarto andar para fugir com Lily no dia da manifestação. Você disse que não deveríamos colocar na Sala Precisa, sob a desculpa de que ela ficaria uma fera se jamais achássemos o distintivo, quando na verdade você sabia que ela nunca encontraria lá. Por fim, escolheu ficar de guarda, quando todos nós sabemos que você prefere atacar. Queria garantir que ela ganhasse mesmo, mas essa parte eu acho que ela ganhou por mérito próprio a julgar o seu estado.

\- Okaaay ... mas você viu o quão orgulhosa e feliz ela ficou? – perguntou ele bobamente.

\- Vocês é um veado mesmo – disse Sirius dando um tapa no amigo.

James pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas no balcão do Três Vassouras, uma para ele e outra para Lily em cumprimento a vitória dela. Mas ela conversava animadamente com Cam e pela linguagem corporal dos dois, estava bem claro que iriam voltar. O garoto voltara a mesa dos Marotos e os três trocaram olhares silenciosos, esperando a explosão do amigo.

\- Não acredito que ela vai voltar com ele. O que ele fez de mais?

\- Hmmm…. Foi honesto com ela sobre o que sente? - sugeriu Remus e todos olharam para ele - Qual é, Prongs? Você gosta da Lily desde …..

\- Sempre…- falou Peter e os outros dois concordaram acenando a cabeça para James.

\- Yeaaah…. - continuou Remus- e você a chamou para sair milhares de vezes, de todas as maneiras mais absurdas, escandalosas e inapropriadas possíveis; mas, quando que você foi verdadeiramente sincero sobre os seus sentimentos com ela e consigo mesmo? Na verdade, Lily está sendo bem sensata em nunca lhe levar a sério.

\- Woah, Moony, para um cara que nunca ficou com ninguém, você dá ótimos conselhos amorosos. - falou Sirius erguendo o braço para um highfive.

 _ **[25 de dezembro de 1976]**_

James ficou olhando o pontinho intitulado Lily Evans no mapa do maroto, tentando ignorar o outro pontinho que estava com ela. Já passava da meia-noite e James esperava Lily voltar para a Sala Comunal. O que Remus havia dito não saia da sua cabeça, era agora ou nunca.

\- Hey, Potter, o que ainda faz aqui? - perguntou a garota surpresa ao passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.

\- Esperando por você, na verdade, tem um minuto? - perguntou ele e ela acenou a cabeça em confirmação - Bem, esses últimos dias, eu estava esperando que algo pudesse acontecer entre nós, romanticamente falando. Yeah, eu sei, a essa altura você deve ter voltado com o Lisleyer, e ele é um cara legal, não vou tentar mudar isso. Mas, eu preciso ser sincero com você sobre como me sinto. Eu gosto de você, Evans, de verdade. Levei muito tempo para admitir isso para mim mesmo, admitir que era mais do que só querer sair com você ou mais do que eu já senti por qualquer garota, mas eu gosto de você. E está tudo certo. Agora, eu estou apenas feliz que finalmente nós sejamos amigos.

\- Também estou feliz que sejamos amigos agora - ela disse e era só isso.

James já estava satisfeito de que pela primeira vez ele fora sincero com o que sentia e eles não terminaram brigando.

\- Feliz Natal, Evans.

\- Feliz Natal, James.

James. Só James. Pela primeira vez.


	16. 1976 - Uma nova Era em Hogwarts

_**Mil perdões por todo esse tempo de hiato. O nome disso é final de semestre. Mas agora estou de férias, com todo o tempo para me dedicar a fic, que, como vocês irão ler agora, entrará em uma nova Era.**_

 _ **Obrigada por todo apoio, não desistam de mim.**_

 _ **[05 de janeiro de 1977]**_

Lily voltara para o dormitório, após passar o último dia de férias de inverno com Cam.

\- Entããããão, Lisleyer de novo, hã? – Marlene perguntou, fingindo folhear uma revista trouxa.

\- Siiiim – falou a ruiva lentamente, enquanto trocava de roupa.

\- Você não acha isso tão... quarto ano? - mas a ruiva apenas ignorou - Qual é, Lily, você não é mais essa garota. Foi por isso que vocês terminaram, em primeiro lugar.

\- O quê? – perguntou para amiga, tentando tirar o suéter pela cabeça – Nós terminamos por que eu não estava em um momento favorável...e agora o clima voltou...

\- _Por favor_ , – bufou a morena, - você não acha que só está tentando fugir de sentimentos conflitantes sobre um certo alguém, ficando na facilidade e zona de conforto de Cam?

\- Não sei do que você está falando...

\- De James Potter, é claro...

\- O que James tem a ver com isso?

\- Além do fato de você estar namorando a versão lufana e menos talentosa dele?

\- LENE!

\- A verdade dói...

\- Cam não tem nada a ver com James.

\- Apanhador, cabelinho atrapalhado, sorrisinho bobo, humor infantil... Por favor, Lisleyer é a versão de 1974 de James Potter. Você precisa da nova e amadurecida, como você.

\- Você acabou de usar James Potter e amadurecido na mesma frase? Preciso lembrar você de quando ele...ele... – mas Lily não conseguia pensar em nenhuma idiotice recente.

\- Consolou uma primeiranista nascida-trouxa? Ficou ao seu lado em uma briga com sonserinos? Fez do Natal um grande acontecimento só por que você estava chateada? _Por favor_ , o cara organizou um movimento estudantil por uma causa que você ficou no seu quarto reclamando por dias!

\- Isso não importa, eu gosto do Cam! – finalizou a monitora após uma longa pausa.

\- Morgana sabe que eu tentei! – Marlene bufou para o céu.

 _ **[07 de fevereiro de 1977]**_

Janeiro seguiu monótono e derretendo junto com a neve em torno da escola. O grupo já não tinha mais detenções e os Marotos voltaram a fazer o que quer que eles faziam durante a noite. Marlene seguia em seus encontros casuais e ocasionais discussões com Sirius na sala comunal. James colocara todo o seu foco nos treinos – e talvez em gostar de Lily Evans apenas como amiga. Nada novo até a primeira aula de Aparatação do sexto ano, programada para a primeira manhã de sábado de fevereiro.

O tempo tinha aberto um pouco, mas não o bastante para ser agradável estar no campo de quadribol às nove da manhã. Se não fosse pela ansiedade de finalmente aparatar, aquelas aulas seriam uma tortura. Os alunos do sexto ano estavam reunidos em frente aos professores McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick e Sprout – diretores das quatro Casas –, e um bruxo miúdo que era o instrutor de Aparatação do Ministério. O bruxo era estranhamente descorado, com pestanas transparentes, cabelos finos e um ar incorpóreo, apesar de não aparentar ter mais do que cinquenta anos.

\- Bom-dia – disse o bruxo do Ministério, sob o vento frio. – Meu nome é Wilkie Twycross, e serei o seu instrutor ministerial de Aparatação nas próximas doze semanas. Espero poder prepará-los para o teste de Aparatação, neste prazo, para que muitos de vocês talvez estejam prontos para fazer o teste. Como vocês talvez saibam, normalmente é impossível aparatar ou desaparatar em Hogwarts. O diretor suspendeu este encantamento, apenas no Campo de Quadribol, por uma hora, para que vocês possam praticar. Aproveito para enfatizar que não poderão aparatar fora dos limites do campo, e que seria imprudente tentar. Gostaria agora que cada um se posicionasse deixando um metro e meio de espaço livre à frente.

Os alunos se espalharam pelo gramado, cercados por outros alunos de suas casas; exceto por Cam, que se posicionara ao lado de Lily e James se esforçava para não dar atenção.

– Agora então... Ele acenou a varinha- Instantaneamente apareceram aros antiquados de madeira no chão em frente a cada estudante. – É importante lembrar dos três Ds quando aparatamos! Destinação, Determinação e Deliberação! Primeiro: concentrem a mente na destinação desejada, no caso, o interior do seu aro. Agora, façam o favor de se concentrar nesta destinação. Segundo, focalizem a sua determinação de ocupar o espaço visualizado! Deixe este desejo fluir da mente para todas as partículas do seu corpo! Três, e somente quando eu der a ordem... girem o corpo, sentindo-o penetrar o vácuo, mexendo-se com deliberação!

James notou que Cam tentava sussurrar amenidades para Lily, mas a ruiva estava tão concentrada, que mal notava quem estava ao seu redor. Todo o seu foco estava naquele aro e ele achava encantador a forma como ela semicerrava os olhos e pressionava os lábios inferiores, como que canalizando toda a sua determinação. Sabia que não havia nada que ela não conseguisse fazer e ele sorriu com esse pensamento.

\- Quando eu mandar... - o instrutor anunciou e James focou no seu próprio exercício- um... dois ... TRÊS!

James girou o corpo e sentiu uma corrente de ar ao seu redor, mas nada aconteceu. Em um primeiro momento se sentiu frustrado, até notar que o resto dos alunos estava bem pior. Pessoas que cambaleavam; Peter estatelou-se de costas; Sirius tombara propositalmente sobre Marlene.

– Não faz mal, não faz mal – disse secamente Twycross, que não parecia ter esperado nada melhor. – Acertem os seus aros, por favor, e voltem à posição inicial...

A segunda tentativa não foi melhor do que a primeira. A terceira foi igualmente ruim. James podia ver a frustração de Lily crescer tanto quanto a dele.

\- Estrunchamento, ou separação casual de partes do corpo – explicou Twycross, sem demonstrar emoção –, ocorre quando a mente não tem determinação suficiente. É preciso concentrar continuamente em sua destinação e se mexer sem pressa, mas com deliberação... assim.

Twycross deu um passo à frente, girou o corpo com elegância mantendo os braços estendidos e sumiu em um rodopio de vestes, reaparecendo no fundo do campo, próximo aos aros. – Lembrem-se dos três Ds – disse o instrutor – e tentem outra vez... um... dois... três...

Mas uma hora depois, o máximo que James havia conseguido era se afastar alguns centímetros do local inicial, o que passou desapercebido por todos.

– Até o próximo sábado, e não se esqueçam: destinação, determinação e deliberação. E, dizendo isso, acenou a varinha fazendo os aros desaparecerem e saiu do campo acompanhado pela professora McGonagall.

Imediatamente as pessoas começaram a conversar e a se deslocar em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

– Hey, Potter, vai me dizer como foi a sensação de apartar alguns centímetros? - Lily perguntou alcançando os Marotos nas escadarias.

\- Você conseguiu? - perguntou Remus - Por que diabos não está se exibindo?

\- Nao consegui, acho que foi só coisa da cabeça.

\- James, eu vi! Você ainda deu aquele sorriso idiota e conferiu se tinha alguém olhando, um clássico Potter!

\- Você não está reparando demais em mim, não, Lily? Isso não é um clássico Evans.

\- Não seja ridículo, você estava na frente do meu campo de visão. Então? Como foi?

\- Não sei direito, só senti o vento e formigamento no corpo...

\- Eu também senti, mas não reparei nenhum deslocamento...- a garota tagarelava intrigada com o seu desempenho. Já James tinha uma sensação gostosa no peito.

A sensação da presença de Lily.

 _ **[21 de março de 1977]**_

Era um domingo tranquilo, de clima ameno, perfeito para um passeio em Hogsmead. Naquele dia em especial, havia uma feira de antiguidades no vilarejo e Lily percorria as barraquinhas acompanhada do namorado.

Já James... bem, James estava sentado em um banco no vilarejo, reparando no único ponto ruivo animado com xícaras pintadas a mão e broches de bronze antigo.

\- Você tem que sair dessa, cara. Por favor, vem no encontro comigo - implorou Sirius que precisava de companhia para um encontro duplo.

\- Já disse que não - resmungou o maroto.

\- Mas eu prometi que levaria um par para amiga dela, você sabe a quanto tempo eu quero pegar Sally Johnson?

\- Leve Moony.

\- Não me meta nisso - falou Remus, jogado sobre o banco ao lado, lendo um livro.

\- Worm, então?

Sirius bufou derrotado, arrastando Peter pelo vilarejo.

\- Evans me deixa tão confuso...uma hora ela parece gostar de mim e depois está por aí com o Lisleyer.

\- Prongs, quanto tempo você levou para aceitar seus sentimentos? Você ficou com muitas garotas antes disso. Dê tempo a ela...

Remus falava calmamente, mas sua voz foi cortada por um casal escandaloso a pouco metros deles.

\- Lyssa, case comigo - gritou o garoto para a namorada.

\- O que? Você está estranho, Henry.

\- Case, case agora. Tome o anel! - o garoto ajoelhou e exibiu uma caixinha que exibia um anel dourado, com uma grande pedra negra.

\- Henry...

\- Você não quer casar comigo? Pegue isso, pegue agora! - ele exclamou e subitamente levantou, puxando a mão da garota, para colocar o anel.

\- Henry! - a garota gritou exasperada.

Assim que o rapaz tocou no anel, suas veias saltaram, deleniando caminhos negros por toda a pele. O corpo dele foi levitado, os olhos negros fitaram a namorada.

\- SANGUE-RUIM! – gritara e partira para cima dela.

Em uma fração de segundos, James se colocou entre os dois, mas antes que pudesse acenar a varinha para afastar Henry, ele já estava no chão e Lily tinha a varinha erguida para o garoto desacordo. A multidão de alunos perplexos cercou o local e Lily e James se olharam sem saber o que fazer.

Rapidamente, Remus voltara com a Prof. Macgonagall, que expulsara todos os alunos de volta para a escola. Henry fora levado para a Ala Hospitalar e James, Remus, Lily e Lyssa encontravam-se na sala do diretor para interrogatório.

\- Estávamos no Três Vassouras e Henry foi ao banheiro, enquanto eu dava uma olhada na feira. Mas ele voltou estranho, não parecia ele...Estava fissurando em me dar aquele anel...e assim que o tocou...- a garota silenciou com um soluço choroso.

\- Ele tentou atacá-la, vimos tudo, o corpo dele se transfigurou- completou James.

\- Eu o interceptei, enquanto James a protegia - terminou Lily.

\- O anel parece estar infestado de Magia Negra - explicou o Professor - Srta. Thompson, tem certeza que o Sr. Clark não estava com o anel antes de ir ao banheiro?

\- Sim.

\- Então, estamos diante de um atentado. - disse o professor sério, por fim.

 _ **[28 de março de 1977]**_

O segundo ataque passou despercebido por todos. Naquela manhã de segunda-feira, Madame Ponfrey encontrara o corpo desacordado de Zack Mcmiller, nascido-trouxa do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa; no anelar do garoto, havia um anel de ouro com uma enorme pedra negra, igual ao do episódio com Henry e Lyssa. No braço, a mensagem entalhada: 'Sangue-puro acima de todos'.

Havia sido informado que Zack apenas passara mal durante a noite e procurara a curandeira. Mas, como todos os segredos de Hogwarts, a notícia verdadeira havia se espalhado.

\- Como se já não bastassem todas as notícias de mortos nos jornais, teremos mortos em Hogwarts agora? – questionou Lily e os outros, reunidos na sala comunal, a fitaram cautelosamente. Sabiam que aquele era um assunto delicado para ela.

\- Lily.. – começou Remus com um longo suspiro.

\- Lyssa é nascida trouxa também, o ataque era para ela - insistiu Lily.

\- Ela tem razão, não pode ser coincidência - falou James com expressão dura. - Foram ataques premeditados e acho que teremos outros.

\- A grande questão é quem está por traz disso e quem vai ser o próximo... – pronunciou Sirius sobre o que todos estavam temendo.

Temendo por Lily e Mary.

 _ **[04 de abril de 1977]**_

Na semana que se passou, a segurança em Hogwarts havia aumentado. Os diretores inspecionaram todos os dormitórios e os alunos eram revistados antes das refeições. Mas isso não impediu um terceiro ataque de acontecer.

Era um domingo chuvoso para uma partida de quadribol e uma caótica Corvinal x Sonserina acontecia. Os alunos tentavam ao mesmo tempo se abrigar nas arquibancadas e entender alguma coisa do que acontecia no jogo, quando de repente, o artilheiro Charles Mint, nascido-trouxa da Corvinal, perdeu o controle da vassoura e bateu forte no gramado. Um silêncio se instaurou, tudo o que o pode ouvir era o corpo do garoto rolando na grama molhada e a vassoura quebrando em duas partes, exibindo o mesmo anel em seu núcleo.

Os alunos foram mandados de volta aos dormitórios, sendo revistados na saída. Nenhum indício, nenhuma pista. Ninguém estava nem perto de descobrir o responsável por tudo aquilo.

 _ **[11 de abril de 1977]**_

Em meados de abril, os alunos já esperavam o próximo ataque. A maioria dos nascidos-trouxas e, até mestiços, tinham atenção redobrada com tudo. Não andavam sozinhos, não aceitavam nada de ninguém. Quem quer que estivesse por trás dos ataques havia atingido o seu objetivo de instaurar terror na escola, até mesmo os passeios para o povoado de Hogsmeade haviam sido suspensos. O mais distante que eles chegavam do castelo eram as aulas de Aparatação no Campo de Quadribol e fora lá que o quarto ataque ocorreu.

Parecia mais um dia comum, com todos sendo incrivelmente terríveis e nada passando perto dos arcos. Mesmo James, não conseguia evoluir os seus cinco centímetros habituais, que agora Lily, Remus, Sirius e Marlene também conseguiam. Já havia passado mais da metade da aula, quando um grito assustador ecoou pelo campo. Em um primeiro momento, os alunos pensaram ser mais um caso de estrunchamento e, de fato, o corpo de Selina Kyle estava preso no meio de seu arco, deitada com as costas no gramado, e o conhecido anel ardia em brasa em sua testa. Lágrimas escorriam pela lateral do rosto, e a garota não parecia ter forças para sair dali, seu cabelo loiro estava pálido e seus olhos escuros.

\- Por favor, pare – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu choramingar antes de desmaiar.

Todos os alunos do sexto ano foram interrogados aquela tarde. Mais uma vez, nenhum culpado identificado.

 _ **[18 de abril de 1977]**_

Com todo aquele caos, tudo o que James pensava era em dar um dia de paz aos alunos de Hogwarts. Só queria um jogo normal entre Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.

No café, Lily sentou em sua frente, vestia o seu habitual moletom amarelo, mas dessa vez ele não piscava em dourado, na verdade, não havia nada que brilhasse no semblante de Lily. A garota estava permanentemente abalada com tudo o que estava acontecendo, olheiras marcavam sua pele pálida, após semanas sem dormir direito; o cabelo ruivo estava escorrido, sem vida; ela cutucava a comida, sem nem ao menos beliscar um pouco.

James colocou as mãos sobre a dela, se esticando sobre a mesa: - Isso vai acabar, Lily, vai passar, – o garoto tentou confortar.

\- Quando? Quando todos os nascidos-trouxas do castelo estiverem no St. Mungus?

A sextanista levou as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando controlar a respiração. James não conseguia a ver assim. Se pudesse, teria pego toda a dor dela para si.

Um grito agudo ecoou no salão e James imediatamente correu para o som. Um franzino primeiranista da Lufa-Lufa, Cody Briant, se debatia no chão em convulsão. Suas veias estavam saltadas e negras, os olhos giravam em torno da orbita, espuma saia de sua boca. Os curandeiros o retiraram do local, mas todos os alunos continuaram estáticos.

\- O que ele comeu? – perguntou rigidamente a professora Minerva. – O que ele comeu?

\- O suco... ele só bebeu o suco – respondeu uma garotinha

A diretora da Grifinória despejou o conteúdo sobre a mesa, e o mesmo anel apareceu.

\- Quadribol está temporariamente suspenso, voltem imediatamente aos dormitórios. _JÁ!_

 _ **[25 de abril de 1977]**_

Desde que os ataques começaram, Lily não dormia. havia roubado da sala dos monitores as fichas estudantis de todas as vítimas, buscando por alguma ligação que não fosse status sanguíneo; tentara também extrair do Prof. Slughorn alguma informação sobre as investigações, mas até mesmo os habituais encontros do Clube do Slugh haviam sido suspensos. Ela tentava encontrar padrões para de alguma forma prever a próxima vítima ou achar algum indício do autor dos crimes. Era mais uma noite que não tinha nada.

\- Sério, Evans? – questionou James ao a encontrar na sala comunal. – Você precisa dormir ou vai acabar morrendo antes que _você_ seja a vítima.

\- Muito engraçado, Potter. Mas nós dois sabemos que não vou parar até encontra-lo. Nem que para isso eu tenha que ser vítima.

\- Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem de servir de isca. Essa não é a resposta.

\- E qual seria?

\- Eu não sei, mas não acho que esteja procurando no lugar certo – o garoto falou, aproximando-se da mesa onde as fichas da monitora estavam espalhadas – Não acho que haja uma ligação entre as vítimas que não seja o status sanguíneo.

\- Você quer dizer que quem está fazendo isso não tem um plano?

\- Oh, sim, é óbvio que tem. Pelo menos no que diz respeito em como atacar alguém. Mas não acho que as vítimas foram selecionadas previamente. Acho que foi uma questão de quem estava vulnerável no momento. Veja, três lufanos, não foi difícil os pegar desprevenidos. Dois corvinos, mas esses parecem ter sido melhor planejados, afinal, o ataque foi diante de todo mundo. Mas por que você acha que ninguém da Grifinória está na lista? – a garota deu de ombros e ele mesmo respondeu – Você e Mary são as nascidas-trouxas conhecidas da nossa casa, e, por favor, quem em sã consciência atacaria você? Quem está fazendo isso tem um ótimo plano para não ser pego e escolher uma vítima fácil ajuda.

\- Talvez você esteja certo.

\- Eu sempre estou, Evans. – James completou um uma piscadinha e Lily rolou os olhos.

O que eles não lembraram era de que havia mais um nascido-trouxa conhecido na Grifinória. A pequena Sally Montgomery fora atacada no banheiro do segundo andar do castelo e enviada ao St. Mungus na manhã do dia seguinte.

 _ **[15 de maio de 1977]**_

Faziam vinte dias que não havia nenhum ataque. Alguns esperavam que tudo fosse voltar ao normal, que havia sido apenas um pânico passageiro. Não Lily. Aquela pausa só poderia significar que quem quer que estivesse por trás de tudo aquilo estaria se preparando para algo grande.

E ela estava certa. No final do jantar, aquela noite, a multidão de alunos se amontou na saída do Grande Salão, havia um novo cartaz na parede principal, com as letras ardendo em brasa:

"Eis uma nova Era no mundo bruxo. Sangues-ruins que saírem de suas salas comunais sofrerão retaliações".

\- _Reducto!_ – Lily explodiu a mensagem em milhões de pedaços, atravessando a multidão em direção a Torre da Grifinória – Eu quero ver tentarem.

 _ **[16 de maio de 1977]**_

Na manhã seguinte, a sala comunal da Grifínória estava lotada. Ninguém havia tido coragem de sair, nem mesmo os sangue-puro. Ninguém até Lily Evans descer do dormitório.

\- Você vai mesmo sair? – perguntou uma segundanista mestiça, quando Lily cruzara a sala em direção a saída.

\- Sim. Você deveria também. Pode vir comigo, enquanto ficarmos juntos e lutarmos, nada vai acontecer, – incentivou a ruiva.

\- Yeah, deveríamos sair em grupos. Os alunos mais velhos podem levar e buscar os mais novos nas aulas. Um segundo grupo pode vir comigo. – James sugeriu, recebendo um olhar de admiração e agradecimento de Lily.

\- O terceiro grupo é de Sirius Black. Vamos atropelar uns Comensais por aí.

\- Não se o meu grupo atropelar primeiro – falou Marlene se levantando também.

\- Vou falar com os monitores das outras casas, para eles fazerem o mesmo, – disse Remus – Peter, Mary, vocês vêm comigo?

De todos, Mary era quem estava mais relutante. Ao longo dos anos, a garota já havia passado por várias repressões devido sua linhagem trouxa. Mas, vendo os amigos prontos para lutar, também se motivou. E, aparentemente, Lily Evans contagiara muitas pessoas. Todos andavam em grupos aquele dia; monitores e alunos mais velhos guiavam os mais novos entre as aulas. Os professores e funcionários reforçavam a segurança, garantindo que aquela era só mais uma ameaça vazia. Nada havia acontecido.

Nada até o fim do dia.

Lily e James faziam a checagem dos grupos que haviam retornado do jantar, conferindo se todos haviam voltado a salvo para a Torre. Remus e os outros monitores acompanhavam os alunos que estavam tendo aula de Astronomia aquela noite.

\- Ah, graças a Merlin, o último grupo – relaxou a monitora quando os grifinórios apareceram no corredor – Um minuto, onde está o líder de vocês? Não são do grupo de Mary?

\- Mary nos trouxe até perto da Torre, mas lembrou que esqueceu de um livro na biblioteca e nos mandou seguir em frente... – explicou um garoto que não devia ter mais de treze anos. Lily e James trocaram olhares preocupados.

\- Está tudo bem, podem entrar – James acalmou os mais novos.

\- Vou trás dela – anunciou a ruiva.

\- Você sabe que vou com você.

Lily correu a frente, e James apalpou o bolso das vestes inutilmente. Remus havia ficado com o mapa.

\- _Lumus Máxima!_ – Lily lançou o pontinho brilhante ao longo do corredor. – Oh Merlin!

Mary McDonalds estava caída no piso, desacordada.

\- Ela está gelada – chorou Lily.

\- Os batimentos estão fracos, mas ela está viva. – James acalmou após checar o pulso da colega. – Lily! Vou carrega-la, você tem que nos defender se encontrarmos quem a atacou, ok?

James levantou o corpo pequeno da garota; parecia ainda mais frágil naquela situação. No escuro e em meio ao desespero, o caminho para a Ala Hospitalar parecia interminável.

\- O que está acontecendo?! – questionou Madame Ponfrey.

\- Ela estava caída, perto da biblioteca. Ela é nascida-trouxa, alguém deve ter atacado...

Como um furacão, os curandeiros ficaram ao redor da aluna, logo os professores e o diretor chegaram ao local. James e Lily contaram tudo o que sabiam. Prof. Mcgonagall os levara de volta a Torre da Grifinória.

Quando Lily e James cruzaram o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda, todos os alunos os fitaram. Lily gostaria de ter se mantido forte, mas aquela fora a primeira vez que a Grifinória vira Marlene Mckinnon e Lily Evans chorarem. O resto se dispersou silenciosamente, coma ajuda dos Marotos, que fizeram o possível para dar privacidade e explicar minimamente o ocorrido. Os seis esperaram na sala comunal, aguardando qualquer notícia.

Mas esta não veio. Lily acordara com o sol que entrava pelas janelas do cômodo, estava recostada no ombro de James. Marlene deitava sobre suas coxas, com as pernas sobre o corpo de Sirius, do outro lado do sofá. Remus e Peter se embolavam nas outras poltronas. Eles levantaram a tempo da chegada dos medibruxos do St. Mungus.

\- Srta. McDonalds provavelmente fora atingida por uma Maldição da Morte mal executada. Não há nada que possamos fazer aqui – explicou Madame Ponfrey. Mary Macdonalds seria transferida para o hospital bruxo.

O grupo acompanhara a amiga até as portas do castelo como uma corte de vestes brancas, que atraiam os olhares curiosos dos alunos. Hogwarts estava um caos. Com a notícia de que uma aluna havia sido ferida, diversos pais vieram buscar seus filhos antes do fim do ano escolar. O Hall Principal estava repleto de malões e mascotes; nascidos-trouxas, mestiços, todos estavam assustados.

\- _Cam?_ – chamou Lily ao ver o namorando descendo com o seu próprio malão. – Você também está partindo?

\- Eu sinto muito, Lily. Minha família vai se mudar para Polônia, viver entre os trouxas. Minha mãe acha que tudo isso foi longe demais, ninguém está seguro no mundo bruxo...Escute...depois de ontem...acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Lily respondeu com uma risada seca e sarcástica: - Você deve estar brincando...uma das minhas melhores amigar foi atacada por causa de sua linhagem sanguínea... a MINHA linguagem sanguínea e você espera que eu fuja? Eu quero justiça! Somos tão bruxos quanto vocês! Você pode fugir e se esconder, mas eu escolho lutar...

\- Lily...essa guerra não é para nós...

\- Na verdade é o exato oposto. - A garota partiu escadaria acima e os amigos que assistiam a cena de longe a seguiram.

Após a partida dos alunos, aurores tomaram conta do castelo. O Ministério da Magia conseguira o seu motivo para interferir em Hogwarts. O antigo professor, Kingsley Shacklebolt era o chefe da operação.

Após serem interrogados, Lily se trancara no quarto e James fervilhava.

\- Nós tínhamos o mapa, poderíamos ver quem foi, fomos estúpidos, estúpidos! – falou o garoto andando de um lado para o ouro no dormitório, atrapalhando os cabelos.

\- Prongs, fizemos o que foi mais sensato, a Torre de Astronomia era o local mais vulnerável – disse Remus, pela milésima vez.

Pike havia partido com os outros alunos, então o dormitório era só deles. O Mapa do Maroto estava aberto no centro, os quatro esquadrinhando os movimentos no castelo. Eles passaram a maior parte da noite assim, até que uma batida na porta os interrompeu. Eram Lily e Marlene.

\- O quê? Como conseguiram subir aqui? – perguntou Sirius confuso.

\- Vocês acham que só vocês têm seus truques? – falou Marlene empurrando a porta, e os quatro se alinharam em frente ao mapa.

\- Ora, poupe-nos. Nós sabemos que vocês são cabeças-duras demais ao ponto de querer fazer a própria investigação – falou Lily – Estamos dentro.

James a fitou. O seu tom de voz era firme, mas podia notar toda a dor e cansaço nos seus olhos. Lily estava por um fio.

Os quatro se reuniram em um círculo.

\- O que vocês acham? Podemos confiar nelas? O voto de James não conta – completou quando o moreno iria começar a falar.

\- Eu confio – falou Remus.

\- Ehr... Eu também? – disse incerto Peter.

\- Não importa, eu ia falar que sim também.

\- Vocês sabem que podemos ouvir vocês né? – perguntou Marlene cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

\- Bem, garotas, conheçam o Mapa do Maroto...

Com as rondas proibidas, toque de recolher, todas as salas comunais patrulhadas, tudo o que restava a fazer era se reunir todas as noites ao redor do Mapa. Eles sabiam que algo iria acontecer. Os aurores estavam interrogando todos os alunos atrás do culpado, ele iria aparecer.

\- Ele pode ter ido com os outros, não? – perguntou Peter.

\- Não, nenhum sonserino foi embora. – explicou Lily.

\- Isso não seria preconceito reverso, Evans? Você ter certeza que foi um Sonserino? – Sirius perguntou implicante, apenas para receber um olhar de repreensão.

Apenas na terceira noite, eles notaram algo.

\- Pessoal, não é meio estranho Lincoln Trevors estar na Torre de Astronomia a essa hora? Duvido muito que seja um encontro, - falou Marlene e todos se amontoaram ao redor do setor da Torre de Astronomia no mapa.

\- Devemos esperar para ver se mais alguém aparece? – perguntou Remus.

Eles esperaram. E nada. Passara uma hora e Trevors ainda estava lá.

\- E se usássemos a capa para ir conferir? – sugeriu Sirius.

\- Não teria espaço suficiente para todos... – disse James.

\- Não sei do que estão falando, mas um espaço é meu – falou Lily e James a fitou.

\- Vão vocês quatro... – disse Remus por fim, para Lily, James, Sirius e Marlene.

 _ **[17 de maio de 1977, 12 a.m.]**_

O caminho para a Torre de Astronomia parecia infinitamente maior quando quatro jovens se amontoavam embaixo de uma capa. Lily tentava tirar da cabeça o fato de que o seu corpo estava o mais perto que um dia já estivera de James Potter. Era um pensamento ridículo demais para se ter naquele momento.

E ele logo se esvaiu ao se depararem com a cena que os aguardava na Torre. O corpo de Lincoln Trevors jazia no piso, um enorme corte rasgava a pele em toda a extensão do seu antebraço. Havia uma poça de sangue e o corpo do garoto já estava completamente frio, pálido e sem vida. Havia uma carta em sua mão.

Mas os quatro jovens não conseguiram ler. A guarda de aurores apareceram na torre e os apreenderam.

 _ **[17 de maio de 1977, 02 a.m.]**_

A sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas virara uma espécie de Quartel General dos Aurores do Castelo, os quatro foram interrogados um a um. Não havia tido tempo de combinar uma história, e não adiantaria, uma vez que fora permitido o uso de veritasserum. As varinhas foram todas apreendidas e inspecionadas. Mas, por fim, o único feitiço passível de ser ligado a morte de Trevors, havia saído de sua própria varinha. Ao final dos testemunhos, Remus e Peter também haviam sido trazidos para depor e o Mapa do Maroto fora confiscado.

Tudo parecia ir mal para os grifinórios aquela noite.

 _ **[17 de maio de 1977, 05 a.m.]**_

Fazia algumas horas em que eram mantidos isolados um dos outros, quando foram chamados para reunir com o chefe da operação, Sr. Shaklebolt.

\- Bem, em sua carta póstuma, Sr. Trevors contava que os acontecimentos do ano letivo foram inspirados por obras de Lorde Voldmort. Ele conta que surgiu um boato que Comensais da Morte estavam recrutando alunos puro-sangue que provassem seu valor em Hogwarts. Segundo o relato, ele agiu sozinho e na noite em questão achou que seria a hora de agir com mais impacto, utilizar uma maldição imperdoável em nascidos trouxas da escola. Lincolm encontrara Mary e a atacara com a Maldição da Morte. Porém, o ato o destruiu e ele não suportou viver com as consequências de suas ações. Não há nada que possa ligar vocês com tudo isso, por isso vou considerar que vocês só estavam no local errado, na hora errada... – anunciou o ex-professor em sua antiga sala, onde os seis estavam reunidos - Sabem, quando me chamaram para ser chefe dessa operação, tive certeza de que em algum momento iria esbarrar em vocês. O maior grupo de estúpidos justiceiros para qual eu tive oportunidade de lecionar. Lembro-me quando os dei detenção por enfrentar aqueles sonserinos Mulciber e Avery, era óbvio que vocês não iriam ficar quietos quanto a tudo isso. Mas espero que nas próximas ocasiões em que nos encontrarmos, vocês sejam mais prudentes. Seria muito fácil incriminar os seis a respeito deste caso. É como o velho Olho-tonto sempre diz: "Vigilância constante!", especialmente se você está do lado certo em tempos como estes... Estão liberados... e, ah, fiquem com isso – falou ele devolvendo um pergaminho antigo – ninguém encontrou uso algum.

 _ **[17 de maio de 1977, 06 a.m.]**_

Já amanhecia quando eles foram levados de volta ao dormitório. O Ministério assinara um decreto tornando-os diretamente responsável pelas regras e segurança da escola. O ano letivo findara-se naquele mesmo dia de maio de 1977. Os N.O.M'S e N.I.E.M.'S seriam prestados diretamente no Ministério da Magia em Londres. Dumbledore seria submetido a uma série de audiências para atestar se continuaria a frente do ensino da escola.

Seriam novos tempos em Hogwarts.


	17. 1977 - Por Mary

_**[18 de julho de 1977]**_

Este com certeza não havia sido um verão comum. Os alunos de Hogwarts, pelo menos os que haviam sobrado, passaram por horas de interrogatórios e investigações sobre o caso Mary Mcdonalds. O Ministério queria se certificar de que não havia mais nenhum aluno envolvido e, aparentemente, não havia. Uma série medidas e julgamentos foram tomados a respeito de Dumbledore também, o que na opinião de James, era uma grande estupidez. Era óbvio que o diretor continuava a ser a pessoa mais capacitada no mundo bruxo para se estar a frente da escola, a frente até do Ministério da Magia, se ele quisesse; mas agora o diretor só era responsável por medidas educacionais. Hogwarts deixara de ser um órgão independente do Ministério.

Sim, havia sido um verão incomum até então, mas isso não queria dizer que seus dias foram diferentes. Eles até prestaram exames e fizeram a prova para licença de aparatação, para qual milagrosamente todos passaram, exceto Peter. Mas, em geral, todos os dias James visitava o St. Mungus. Todos os dias encontrava Lily Evans sentada no chão do corredor que levava para a Ala Restrita do hospital, reservada para casos especiais e confidencias, como o de Mary Mcdonalds. Todos os dias ele levava um copo de café para a ruiva, apesar de que ela achava que a bebida era pouco britânica. Todos os dias ele buscava, minimante, manter unidos os pedaços no interior dela.

Mas naquele dia havia algo diferente. Normalmente, apenas os dois ficavam ali, esperando algum dos Mcdonalds os trazer alguma notícia. As vezes Marlene ou Remus também estavam. Porém, aquele dia, dois funcionários do Ministério postavam-se ao lado das portas do setor. Um olhar para Lily e James percebeu que não era algo bom.

\- Então, quais as notícias? – o garoto perguntou sentando-se ao lado da ruiva, tentando parecer relaxado, estendendo o copo para ela, que nem ao menos pareceu notar a presença dele.

\- Dumbledore, o Ministro, Sr. e Sra. Mcdonalds, vários funcionários do ministério... todos reunidos para decidir o destino dela...

\- O que? – alarmou-se James.

\- Não há cura, James. A maldição foi mal executada, ela ainda tem sinais vitais, mas não responde a nenhum tratamento conhecido, parece que tudo nela está... morto – uma lágrima escorreu por suas bochechas ao proferir a temida palavra, mas ela rápido enxugou – Sr. e Sra. Mcdonalds querem a levar para um hospital trouxa, se recusam a desistir, mas...

\- O ministério jamais permitiria, não em tempos como esse...o risco de exposição da magia seria absurdo... – ele divagou sobre o assunto e a ruiva concordou inexpressiva. Os dois permaneceram em silencio, lado a lado, esperando, como em todos os dias.

Ao que pareceu ser metade do dia, Dumbledore saiu tempestuoso pelas portas, em direção a saída do hospital.

\- Professor... – os dois se levantaram rapidamente, tentando obter alguma resposta, mas o diretor mal olhou para nenhum deles.

Em seguida o Ministro passou por eles, acompanhado de vários funcionários e uma dupla de aurores acompanhava Sr. e Sra. Mcdonalds logo atrás.

O desespero saltou nos olhos da Sra. Mcdonalds ao avistar Lily: - Lily, Lily, eles vão a matar... matar..

Mas o auror rapidamente a afastou da garota. Os dois tentaram acompanhar a comitiva, mas outros dois funcionários os interceptaram.

\- O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia solicita a presença dos senhores James Potter e Lily Evans, por favor me acompanhem, - expressou o funcionário corpulento e carrancudo.

Os dois o seguiram para o escritório do hospital, por onde viajaram pela rede de flu, até o Ministério. Como de costume, o local estava apinhado de bruxos bem vestidos e alinhados, o que fez com que a presença de dois jovens de calças jeans, camiseta e tênis não passassem desapercebidos. Por onde passavam, até o nível dois onde o departamento era localizado, todos viravam para os observar. Os dois foram deixados em um amplo escritório na ala do Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia.

\- James? – Lily chamou, quase em um sussurro, quando os dois foram deixados sozinhos – O que você acha que vai acontecer agora?

\- Pela primeira vez na vida...eu não sei. – respondeu o garoto com um olhar preocupado.

A porta se abriu e um bruxo baixo, de cabelos negros e bigode característico entrou no local, acompanhado de dois funcionários do esquadrão. James se recordou de o ter visto passar com a comitiva do ministro no hospital e de várias aparições no Profeta Diário.

\- Como devem saber, sou Bartô Crouch, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. – falou o bruxo, sentando-se a frente dos garotos, atrás da mesa – Os chamei aqui pois espero que compreendam a gravidade de exposição da Magia que o caso da Srta. Mcdonalds representa e que entendam a decisão que o Ministério tomou. Esta manhã, os tratamentos da senhorita foram suspensos no hospital St. Mungus e seus sinais vitais foram, por fim, desligados... – ele fez uma pausa e Lily interceptou amargamente.

\- O senhor quer dizer que ela foi por fim assassinada... – mas Bartô apenas a encarou severamente e continuou seu discurso.

\- Os Sr. e Sra. Mcdonalds não puderam compreender a natureza da nossa situação, portanto, foi decisão desse departamento, que a família Mcdonalds fosse obliviada a respeito da existência da Srta. Mary Mcdonalds. A nota que será emitida para a escola é de que a aluna não resistiu aos ferimentos do ataque. Os chamei aqui pois espero que compreendam a importância da confidencialidade desse caso e que estão proibidos pelo Ministério da Magia a falar deste assunto e a procurar a família Mcdonalds. Os senhores Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e Marlene Mckinnon também serão notificados. Espero que entendam que nenhum deslize será tolerado, mesmo que aparentemente, vocês estejam sobre a proteção de Albus Dumbledore. Fui claro?

Eles não conseguiram esboçar reação alguma. Lily parecia querer. Querer gritar, e enfrentar aquela decisão, mas James a alarmou com o olhar, negando com a cabeça. Tudo o que responderam foi:

\- Sim, senhor.

Os dois foram acompanhados até a saída do Ministério e Lily não conseguia mais conter todos os sentimentos conflitantes em seu peito, a raiva, a tristeza, o medo.

\- Não aqui - James falou para ela antes de a puxar para aparatarem juntos para terraço de um dos prédios aquela rua.

\- Eles a assassinaram e agora vão apagar a existência dela da face da terra. Apagar as memórias da família dela, nos silenciar. Isto...isto não é justo James... _é cruel_... – a voz dela começava a falhar, e as lágrimas caírem em torrente de seus olhos, James a puxou para os seus braços e abraçados caíram de joelhos no piso, e a ruiva sussurrava em seu peito. – Eles eram uma boa família, James...uma família muito boa, afastada de todo esse caos...Mary não queria voltar...pensava em não voltar...mas eu a incentivei a fazer... e agora...ela não vai mais existir...

E foi como se todos os sentimentos desses meses tivessem desabado sobre Lily e ela apenas chorou. Chorou nos braços de James Potter.

 _ **[19 de julho de 1977]**_

Lily malmente lembrava de como havia chegado em casa no dia anterior, provavelmente James a havia aparatado. Ela se sentia fraca, impotente, o rosto inchado; não tinha vontade de levantar-se ou de fazer qualquer coisa, então simplesmente ficou na cama. O dia inteiro.

 _ **[20 de julho de 1977]**_

\- Querida? – Lily ouviu a mãe chamar atrás da porta – Eu não...não entendo bem o que aconteceu...mas entendo que você precise do seu tempo para se levantar...só...eu fiz peixe com batatas...você deveria comer algo...se precisar de algo...pode chamar, está bem?

 _ **[21 de julho de 1977]**_

\- Lily...querida...você mal tocou no prato de ontem...por favor, amor, abra a porta...a mamãe está aqui...deixe eu te ajudar querida...

 _ **[22 de julho de 1977]**_

-Lily? – mas dessa vez não era a voz de sua mãe atrás da porta – É o James...hm... sua coruja...hm... ficou me bicando até eu aparecer aqui...sua mãe me deixou entrar... Queria saber se você quer conversar... sobre tudo ...ou apenas... não sei, ter companhia... só quero que saiba que eu estou aqui.

Por um momento, ela quis abrir a porta. Mas a dor era tanta, que a sufocava, fazia seu corpo pesar e tudo o que queria era ficar sozinha...

\- Não nos é permitido falar sobre o assunto, Potter.

Foi tudo o que ela disse sem ao menos tirar a coberta da cabeça.

 _ **[23 de julho de 1977]**_

\- Querida? É a mamãe de novo... tem certeza que não quer conversar com ninguém? Aquele garoto... James... esperou aqui o dia todo, sentado no corredor... parecia se importar...

E mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da garota, mas ela não disse nada.

 _ **[24 de julho de 1977]**_

\- Lily? – era a voz de Lene que chamava do outro lado da porta agora – Pode abrir? _Por favor?_ Eu sei...está doendo, muito...e eu estou me sentindo confusa, com raiva e com medo também... mas podemos passar por isso juntas...Mary...Mary ia querer assim também... _por favor_...

Talvez fosse o alarme e dor na voz da amiga que fez Lily levantar, se aproximar da porta e ouvir a respiração dela do outro lado.

\- Eu não consigo parar de pensar se poderíamos ter feito algo... em pensar em tudo o que ela já tinha passado e toda a raiva que eu sinto de tudo que está acontecendo e de eu estar tão impotente e apenas conseguir chorar na droga do meu quarto ao ponto de Sirius Black ter que ir lá para me fazer levantar. Mas nada faz passar... nada... por isso eu vim aqui...porque preciso de alguém... alguém para _sentir...comigo –_ Marlene soluçava entre lágrimas - então, por favor, abra a porta...

Então foi a empatia que a fez abrir a porta. Ter alguém para viver a dor junto era melhor do que estar sozinha.

 _ **[25 de julho de 1977]**_

\- Meninas? Hm... É o Remus... e eu sei... vocês devem saber que ... bem, já fazem 7 dias... e ... os trouxas tem o costume de realizar uma cerimônia após sete dias de falecimento de alguém... então.. nós organizamos uma... James e Sirius organizaram... então vim aqui para levar vocês...

Lily e Marlene se olharam perguntando se deveriam... talvez fosse a hora de sair de casa.

As duas se arrumaram rapidamente e aparataram com Remus em uma praia. Apesar de ser verão, não havia ninguém por perto. Havia apenas os seis e o início de pôr-do-sol.

\- Uma vez, Mary me disse que o lugar favorito dela no mundo era a praia de Woolacombe Beach e adorava vir passar os verões com os pais aqui. – James explicou olhando nos olhos de Lily – Eu não sei como eu guardei essa informação ... mas vejo agora que é importante... que Mary é importante. E foda-se se o ministério não quer que falemos dela...eles não podem apagá-la enquanto nós seis lembrarmos... essa é a nossa resistência... lembrar... como Mary resistiu... até o último minuto...

\- Eu lembro como eu sempre a achei linda... – começou Sirius – E não do jeito ... vocês sabem... ela era um ser humano lindo, que sempre fazia qualquer um se sentir bem do lado, com aquela risadinha engraçada e eu ficava feliz que ela nunca me tivesse me dado bola, por que ai eu não poderia estragar tudo e continuar sendo amigo dela... Por Mary... – disse ele finalizando com uma golada em uma garrafa de vinho e a passando para Remus.

\- Eu lembro daquele estúpido jogo em que vocês todas ficaram bêbadas... e eu cuidei de Mary... ela era tão... _inocente_... e doce... e eu queria poder ter cuidado e a protegido mais... como naquela noite... – Finalizou Remus com a sua golada – Por Mary...

\- Eu lembro quando ficamos chapados no quarto ano... e eu estava tão assustado... – disse Peter baixinho – e Mary inventou uma história de que enquanto eu estivesse sob a capa... nada poderia me atacar...Eu queria algo assim existisse...para ela... Por Mary...

\- Eu lembro... – Marlene começou a falar e logo as lágrimas dedilharam seu rosto – Eu lembro no primeiro dia na plataforma... eu estava tão assustada, porque meus pais não tiveram tempo de me levar e mandaram apenas o motorista... então, eu vi a Mary, tão assustada quanto eu, meio perdida também... eu reuni toda a coragem que eu tinha para ir lá, me apresentar, ajudá-la com o malão e perguntar se ela queria ser minha amiga...acho que...que essa foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz – finalizou entre lágrimas, tomando seu gole e passando a garrafa para Lily. – Por Mary.

Lágrimas salpicavam suas bochechas junto com as sardas... Lily olhou de um por um... para o horizonte, falou:

\- Eu...eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts.

\- O que? – James foi o primeiro a verbalizar.

\- Não vou voltar. _Eu lembro..._ que ano passado...logo antes das aulas ... Mary me perguntou se eu alguma vez tinha pensando em não voltar... em viver com os trouxas... talvez... talvez ela estivesse certa... e nada disso teria acontecido.

\- Você sabe que não é verdade. Sabia no ano passado e sabe agora. Não voltar não vai mudar nada! Essa guerra já está afetando os trouxas também... a única coisa que vai mudar somos nós... continuando juntos e lutando... sendo resistência... como Mary – falou James.

\- E como isso acabou para ela? – rebateu Lily, olhando firme para ele, com uma lágrima rolando nas bochechas – Vocês ... não sabem como é... porque... no final do dia ... todos vocês ainda têm sangue puro correndo pelas veias...

No momento que disse Lily se arrependeu de ter jogado isso nas costas deles ... mas era como se sentia.

A garota aparatou e deixou os outros para trás.

 _ **[26 de julho de 1977]**_

Lily sabia que não poderia chegar nem perto da casa dos Mcdonalds, com certeza havia agentes do ministério vigiando. Mas, lembrara que Mary e a família sempre faziam piqueniques no Hyde Park nos domingos de verão. Não custava tentar. Ela só precisava ver se eles estavam bem.

E estavam. A ruiva se sentou em um banco afastado, de onde podia ver Sr. e a Sra. Mcdonalds animados com a irmã mais nova de Mary. Eles riam de uma piada que Lily não entendia, jogavam frisbees e jamais poderiam imaginar todo o sofrimento que haviam passado no último mês. Naquele momento passou pela cabeça de Lily que talvez...talvez fosse melhor assim.

Porém, quando chegou em casa e viu a Sra. Evans preparando o jantar, Lily imaginou se fosse ela, se a mãe a tivesse perdido, assim como haviam perdido o pai... se o ministério a fizesse esquecer. A garota abraçou a mãe e chorou novamente.

\- Oh querida... eu sei que não entendo o seu mundo...mas você pode me falar qualquer coisa...

E ela falou, entre lágrimas e desespero, colocou tudo para fora.

\- Meu mundo...está em guerra...guerra contra gente como eu... como nós... que não têm sangue-puro... Mary foi atacada e assassinada... o governo apagou a memória da família dela...para esquecerem...esquecerem de que um dia ela existiu... e eu só consigo pensar se fosse eu...se fosse nós... deixar a senhora sozinha aqui...eu estou com tanto medo... ao mesmo tempo... com raiva ... não é justo... que Mary tenha que ter passado por tudo isso...

\- Lily... você está sofrendo com a culpa do sobrevivente... não é sua culpa ainda estar viva... não é sua culpa o que aconteceu com Mary...e se você é a garota que sei que é... sei que vai querer lutar contra quem realmente é culpado em tudo isso... me assusta, claro que assusta... mas agora.. pelo menos eu sei que você não está sozinha... veja só a quantidade de gente que veio aqui atrás de você? – as duas riram..

\- Yeah... não estou sozinha...apesar de ter sido uma grande babaca com eles... e você está certa... eu quero lutar, mãe...

\- E eu preciso te deixar ir...mas, sempre estarei aqui para te amparar... mesmo que não entenda nada.

 _ **[27 de julho de 1977]**_

Lily acordou com o sol que entrava pelas janelas do quarto da mãe, onde havia passado a noite. Pela primeira vez em semanas, ela se levantou, tomou um banho de verdade, colocou roupas limpas e desceu para tomar café com a família.

\- Uh, finalmente voltou ao normal – resmungou Petúnia – Esses esquisitões vão parar de aparecer na nossa porta?

Lily sorriu, por que sabia que esse era o modo de Petúnia demonstrar que estava aliviada que a irmã levantou da cama: - Sim... eu que vou aparecer na porta deles.

Quando aparatou no jardim dos Mckinnon, Lene estava quebrando coisas com os irmãos usando tacos de quadribol. As duas se olharam a meia distância e correram para se abraçar.

\- Eu sinto muito, por tudo.

\- Relaxe..eu entendo, fico feliz em ter minha amiga de volta.

\- Eu também.

\- Mas você sabe que não sou a única para quem você deve desculpas, não é?

\- Uh, sim – Lily resmungou revirando os olhos – Na verdade, eu estava na esperança que você... hm... soubesse o endereço dele...

Lily segurou o papel onde Marlene havia anotado o endereço e aparatou. Quando deu por si, estava em um amplo quarto, com piso de madeira escura e pé direito alto, uma enorme varanda que dava para um belo jardin.

\- Você sabe que na conduta do mundo bruxo é extremamente rude aparatar _dentro_ dos locais, Evans? Que dirá em um quarto, - a voz de James Potter saindo do banheiro vestindo a camisa a tirou do choque do esplendor do local.

\- Oh, Merlin, desculpe, eu só tinha o endereço e ainda é meio difícil aparatar assim.

\- Eu entendo, quase aparatei na varanda do seu vizinho aquele dia ... mas ... hm... o que faz aqui?

\- Oh.. certo... – ela fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente - eu vim para...pedir desculpas... por tudo o que eu disse. Tudo o que você fez nos últimos meses foi estar ao meu lado e me apoiar. E você estava certo. Eu não posso fugir. Eu tenho que voltar, porque essa é a minha forma de lutar. Porque se eu não voltar, eles vencem. Eu existir em Hogwarts, como qualquer outro bruxo, é a minha forma de resistência e eu tenho que resistir por mim e ... _por Mary_. E, sim, talvez vocês não saibam como é se sentir como um nascido-trouxa e não tenham nenhum motivo para lutar por isso, mas vocês escolheram o fazer. Escolheram colocar de lado todos os privilégios de lado e lutar. Lutar por mim, por Mary, por um mundo bruxo melhor. E vocês me deram o privilégio de ter vocês lutando ao meu lado. Você fez isso, James. E é tudo o que importa para mim. Por isso, eu quero me desculpar e, mais, agradecer...por tudo.

Os dois se olharam profundamente e tudo o que James conseguiu dizer foi: - Então... nós devemos nos abraçar e nos beijar agora? – e arrancou um sorriso aliviado de Lily.

\- Cala a boca, Potter – mas correu para lhe dar um abraço apertado, como nunca havia dado.


	18. 1977 - O último primeiro de setembro

_**[01 de setembro de 1977, 8 a.m]**_

Para Lily era engraçado pensar que a primeira vez que iria sozinha para a Estação Kings Cross será, na verdade, a última. A escolha fora dela, é claro. Marlene havia perguntado se gostaria de ir com ela e os irmãos; mas, era uma coisa que precisava fazer uma última vez. Também havia sido escolha de Lily ir para a estação pelos meios trouxas, como fizera na primeira vez. Na verdade, ela também queria tempo para pensar.

Os dias haviam sido no mínimo... _atípicos,_ desde que fizera as pazes com James e a relação deles estava... confusa. Afinal, os pais do garoto a tratavam como nora desde que os pegaram abraçados no quarto dele aquele dia.

"James, querido, estava pensando se vocês e os garotos não... Uh não sabia que estava acompanhado", falou uma senhora de idade avançada, apesar de muito bonita e elegante, quando entrou no quarto e os dois se separaram do abraço rapidamente.

"Hmm... mãe, esta é Lily Evans, alguém que não sabe a conduta dos bruxos e aparata no quarto dos outros", Lily dera um empurrão de ombro nele e fizera uma cara de como quem diz _'qual o seu problema?'._

Mas a Sra. Potter arregalara os olhos de surpresa e mal conseguira falar de tão boquiaberta, " _A_ _Lily Evans_? A garota de quem você tanto fala há seis anos?". Fora a vez de James ficar envergonhado e Lily nunca havia visto isso.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Sra Potter.", estendendo a mão, porém, a senhora a puxou para um abraço afetuoso.

"Oh querida, acredite, o prazer é meu. Flemount venha aqui agora mesmo, _Lily Evans_ está aqui!", ela gritou para o corredor e um senhor com a mesma aparência pacata e gentil do avô de Lily apareceu no quarto.

" _A Lily Evans?_ Pelas barbas de Merlin, apostei com o Sirius que isso não aconteceria até o sétimo ano" e o próprio Sirius aparatou no quarto, como que invocado pelo nome.

"Estou ficando louco ou escutei um Lily Evans por aqui? A priori eu achei que James estivesse falando durante o sono de novo"

"Claro, era só o que faltava para a reunião de família sobre a chegada de Lily Evans", James resmungou e nesse momento Remus e Peter colocaram suas cabeças na porta, ao lado de Sirius, "Certo, agora a reunião está completa."

"Então ruiva, vou ganhar um pedido emocionado de desculpas também?", James olhou feio para ele, "O quê? Eu também fiquei magoado...tenho sentimentos, poxa..."

Mas Lily sentia um burburinho no estômago, quase como... felicidade... algo que não sentia a uns meses, então correu para abraçar os três.

Aquele dia, ela almoçara com os Potter e, em algum momento, Marlene apareceu também. Ali, Lily pôde simplesmente relaxar e curtir o dia com os amigos, longe de todas as preocupações, se sentia quase como uma adolescente normal de dezessete anos. Era estranho, mas sempre que encontrava James naquele fim de verão, era aquela sensação que a acompanhava. E agora, no ônibus, a caminho do seu último ano em Hogwarts, se perguntava se as coisas continuariam assim ou se os fantasmas que o castelo representava agora tratariam de fazer tudo voltar a ser como antes.

Mas o que era esse _'antes'_? Lily nem conseguia lembrar.

Tudo parecia tão distante, como se tivessem sido vividos por outra pessoa e, talvez, tivessem. Os acontecimentos do verão antecipado, com certeza, transformaram-na em uma nova Lily Evans.

 _ **[01 de setembro de 1977, 9 a.m]**_

 _TUN TUN TUN TUN TAM!_

Marlene despertou com o doce som de um malão deslizando escada abaixo.

\- Merlin, que horas são? – a garota praguejou ao levantar em um salto.

Ao sair do quarto se deparou com o caos de três adolescentes se arrumando para o ano letivo. Uma coruja passou voando sobre sua cabeça e logo atrás vinha Chester, com os seus recém-completos 11 anos, correndo inutilmente com a gaiola. Marlene lançou um feitiço de imobilização e resmungou um _'controle esse animal'_ para o irmão mais novo. No quarto ao lado, Connor tentava empacotar todos os livros das milhares de matérias opcionais para o qual o garoto se inscrevera para o terceiro ano. Marlene reduzira o tamanho dos livros com magia e lançara uma piscadinha para o irmão do meio, quando ele finalmente conseguiu fechar o malão. No andar de baixo, Marlene pulou sobre o malão de Carter na base da escada, enquanto o quintanista voava de cabeça para baixo tentando localizar suas coisas pela casa na sua nova Cleansweep Six - presente de consolação que os dois haviam ganho aquele verão.

\- Nem entrou para o time e já está se exibindo por aí, Carter? – a irmã provocou enquanto se servia do café que Krishy, a recém-contratada elfo doméstico, havia preparado.

\- Tenho que praticar para me habituar a nova vassoura, não? Só estou unindo o útil ao agradável – ele passou voando por ela, mas logo retornou – a propósito, você viu meu...

Mas a garota já estendia para ele o colar com o pingente prateado com os dizeres _'Leslie Brown loves CartCat'_.

\- Se não estiver usando isso, aquela garota vai matar você, _CartCat_ – divertiu-se Marlene.

\- Eu tenho total controle sobre isso, ok? – mas ele rápido pegou o colar e voou para o andar de cima.

Marlene suspirou. Todos os Mckinnons, finalmente, estariam em Hogwarts.

 _ **[01 de setembro de 1977, 10 a.m.]**_

\- James, você vai perder o horário, querido – chamou a Sra. Potter em seu doce jeito de sempre.

Primeiro dia do último ano. James passara a noite pensando sobre isso e a única certeza que tinha era de que Lily Evans o deixava louco. Tudo estava tão... diferente.

Um diferente bom, como se, sempre que ela estivesse por perto, seu coração ficasse quente, mas não como se tivesse bebido várias doses de Whiskey de Fogo perto da lareira da sala comunal, era melhor, mais confortável e doce, mais... Lily.

Lily...James achava ridículo pensar que a simples lembrança de que a veria na próxima hora o fez levantar da cama, arrumar-se e descer para o café tão rápido quanto pegaria um pomo de ouro em uma partida.

\- Ansioso para o último ano? – perguntou Euphemia enquanto servia suco de abóbora.

\- Bastante, parece que passou tão rápido..

\- É, capitão, estou esperando essa última vitória no campeonato de quadribol para sua coleção e quem sabe você finalmente admitir que está namorando uma famosa ruivinha, não? – disse Flemount piscando para o filho por trás do Profeta Diário.

Desde que Lily viera aqui a primeira vez, esse era um assunto recorrente: - Lily não é minha namorada... _ainda_ – respondeu James piscando de volta.

\- SIRIUS BLACK! Se você não largar essa moto agora mesmo e vir..

\- Bom dia, mãe – disse Sirius aparatando na cozinha e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da _nossa_ mãe.

\- Finalmente conseguiu ajustar o propulsor de voo ou está enrolando tanto quanto namorar a mocinha dos Mckinnon? – perguntou meu pai baixando o jornal e desafiando Padfoot dessa vez.

\- Bem, nas férias do Natal, aquela belezinha de moto vai estar pronta e melhor do que qualquer vassoura. Mas, de onde o senhor tirou essa loucura de Mckinnon? – indagou Sirius.

\- Ora, sou velho, mas não sou besta, reparei como olha para ela... quase tão apaixonado quanto James por Lily...

\- Argh, que nojo. Sou imune a esse tipo de sentimentos.

Mas só foi os dois atravessarem a barreira para a plataforma 9 3/4 e Sirius avistar Marlene com os irmãos, que o Maroto logo correu para a provocar.

\- Hey, sexy. Sentiu minha falta? – sussurrou abraçando-a pela cintura.

\- Já tinha esquecido o quanto você é irritante, Black – ela respondeu indiferente, mas não saiu do abraço – Potter.

\- Mckinnon, - cumprimentei de volta com a cabeça – Hey, Carter, não? Fiquei sabendo que vai fazer testes para o time esse ano.

\- O melhor artilheiro da temporada, ao seu dispor – o garoto, que agora já era da mesma altura que James, fez uma reverência.

\- Gosto da sua confiança.

Mas ela logo foi engolida por uma garota baixinha chamando pelo _CartCat_ dela.

\- Uh, onde essa juventude vai parar – resmungou Marlene tapando os olhos do irmão mais novo enquanto os outros quatro não conseguiam desviar o olhar do beijo sem nenhum pudor de Leslie e CartCat.

\- Na idade deles, você não parecia se importar também, Mckinnon, e espero que ainda não se impo...

\- Calado, _Black,_ – a garota interrompeu com uma cotovelada no estômago do maroto, puxando o irmão para o lado. – Certo, você está pronto, Chesty?

\- E se eu ficar na sonserina? Com os caras que a mamãe e o papai prendem? – o garoto perguntou olhando para baixo.

\- Sonserina? Por favor, você tem o maior coração que eu conheço, vai ter que se contentar com a Lufa-Lufa, – ela respondeu atrapalhando os cabelos do mais novo e puxando para um abraço.

E todos embarcaram para mais um ano. O último.

 _ **[01 de setembro de 1977, 11:30 a.m]**_

Lily espremeu-se na saída do compartimento do banheiro feminino com as vestes perfeitamente alinhadas e o distintivo de Monitora-Chefe reluzindo no peito. Revisara mentalmente as tarefas que tinha para o dia, a começar pela reunião no compartimento dos monitores ao meio-dia.

\- Remus, você ainda não trocou as vestes? Temos que ir para a reunião dos monitores, somos Monitores-Chefes agora – disse Lily ao entrar no compartimento que ela e Marlene dividiam com os Marotos.

\- Erhh...Lily, eu não sou Monitor-Chefe – disse Remus coçando a cabeça sem graça, já antecipando a reação dela. – Na verdade, eu entreguei até meu cargo de monitor. Você sabe, problemas peludos, o Ministério sob o comando de Hogwarts...preferi poupar Dumbledore de ter que travar essa batalha por mim.

\- Isto é uma grande babaquice... Se não é você, quem foi nomeado Monitor-Chefe? Não me diga que é o Snape? – perguntou com um gemido, - posso aguentar qualquer babaca, menos ele.

\- Que tal este babaca? – a voz de James perguntou atrás dela.

A garota pensou que estivesse delirando, mas ao reparar na surpresa de Marlene, boquiaberta, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

\- Acho que vou ter que concordar com o Ministério de que Dumbledore está completamente insano – ela disse antes de se virar e ver um felicíssimo James Potter ostentando o distintivo de Monitor-Chefe perfeitamente afixado em suas vestes.

\- Monitor-chefe babaca ao seu dispor – falou ele com uma reverência exagerada e arrancou um sorriso incrédulo dela.

\- Sinceramente? Poderia ser pior, - rendeu-se a ruiva.

Sirius imediatamente apontou a varinha no rosto dela, perguntando:- Quem é você e o que fez com Lily Evans?

\- Não seja ridículo, Black, - respondeu empurrando a varinha do garoto da frente de seu rosto, - e desde quando todos nós somos amigos ao ponto de sentarmos juntos no trem?

O moreno fingiu refletir antes de responder: - Não sei, algum momento entre um movimento estudantil e o início dos atentados terroristas em Hogwarts. Existem coisas que não têm como fazer junto sem acabar virando amigo.

\- Como se tudo isso não tivesse sido punição o suficiente, - disse a monitora se jogando teatralmente sobre Remus e Marlene.

\- Pare de exagero. Levante-se e vamos para reunião, temos que dar exemplo, não é mesmo? – disse James levantando-a pelo braço.

Para James de dois anos atrás aquela reunião poderia ter sido uma tortura, mas Lily ficava maravilhosa quando estava séria e responsável. E lá estava ela, com as vestes impecáveis, longos cabelos ruivos caindo sobre os ombros, olhos verdes brilhando de intensidade e satisfação pelo seu trabalho. Ele amava vê-la fazer as coisas que ama.

\- Este ano teremos algumas regras extras. Como vocês devem ter notado, o Ministério tomou poder sobre Hogwarts, então as normas de segurança na escola foram modificadas – James viu os monitores da Sonserina revirando os olhos enquanto ela falava e mandou um olhar seco para eles que logo se aquietaram - Feitiços protetores, inspeção de malões ao chegar, toque de recolher mais cedo, visitas a Hogsmeade mais curtas e Clube de Duelos com ênfase em feitiços defensivos para todos os alunos. Logo, o nosso trabalho será maior para inspecionar a execução dessas novas regras, teremos relatórios mensais e rondas mais frenquentes.

A reunião continuou com divisão de tarefas e outras burocracias até que os alunos foram dispensados e os monitores caminharam de volta até o compartimento.

\- Nunca achei que fosse tanto trabalho essa coisa de Monitor.

\- Você achava que seria só mais um status para se exibir, Potter? – perguntou a garota em um tom brincalhão, diferente da época em que ela usava o sobrenome dele como um xingamento.

\- Na verdade, achava que era mais uma oportunidade de ficar perto de você, Evans, - respondeu com uma piscadinha e tentou não notar que a garota desviara o olhar, quase envergonhada com a atenção.

\- Cuidado com o que deseja, vai acabar ganhando noites juntos em intermináveis rondas e relatórios infinitos. Este é um trabalho sério, Monitor-Chefe.

\- Sim, senhora. Farei o meu melhor para servi-la, Monitora-Chefe – disse prestando continência. Ela revirou os olhos, mas entrou no compartimento sorrindo.

Fazer Lily sorrir era uma das coisas favoritas de James. E ele estava ficando realmente bom nisso.

 _ **[01 de setembro de 1977, 8 p.m.]**_

Lily observava o Expresso Hogwarts se afastar da estação, era impossível não se sentir nostálgica com essa cena. A primeira vez que avistara o trem ela era apenas uma garotinha pouco confiante, assustada e ao mesmo tempo maravilhada com a mudança que aquela carta trouxe para a sua vida. Hoje, seis anos depois, teria que se preparar para se despedir desse lugar.

Ela e James ficaram para trás, organizando as carruagens e os alunos, até que só restassem os dois na plataforma. Os dois e alguns patrulheiros do Ministério.

\- Ia confabular sobre as nossas novas companhias – James falou indicando os funcionários – Mas fiquei tão absorto quanto você com a partida do Expresso. Ninguém está pronto para dizer adeus a esse lugar, não é? Mesmo que a gente ainda tenha um ano.

\- É...não consigo imaginar a minha vida se eu nunca tivesse vindo para cá. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não consigo deixar de pensar na Mary...

\- É, eu sei, eu também não. Mas, pense por esse lado, sua vida seria horrível se nunca tivesse me conhecido, a minha também teria sido sem você, acredite – riu ele e deu um empurrãozinho em Lily.

\- Ah, por favor, Potter, não estrague o único momento em que sua companhia foi tolerável – Lily respondeu sem deixar de rir com ele, o que o fez ficar aliviado.

Porém, aquele momento estourou como uma frágil bolha de sabão, com a chegada da próxima carruagem e seus tripulantes. Avery, Mulciber, Mcnair, Wilkes, e... Snape. Enquanto o grupo se aproximava Lily contou a desvantagem com um frio na espinha, cinco contra dois. Ao seu lado, James fechou o punho ao redor da varinha ao ponto de seus dedos ficarem brancos. ' _Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira.'_ , a garota pensou.

\- Ora, se não é o lindo casalzinho. Querem vir conosco? - perguntou Wilkes, um garoto magricela e insuportável do último ano da Sonserina, com sua voz esganiçada e excitada de, finalmente, estar ao lado dos garotos grandes.

Ao lado dele, Snape não tinha coragem de cruzar o olhar com os dois. Lily notara novas cicatrizes no rosto do ex amigo, pareciam outras eras para o Severus que ela achava conhecer.

\- Prefiro ir andando – respondeu Potter rudemente.

\- Que mal-educado, Potter. Aquela velha da sua mãe não teve energia o suficiente para te dar educação não? – continuou Mulciber descendo da carruagem para encará-lo.

\- O suficiente para eu não me tornar uma pessoa como você.

\- Cadê a sua trupe, Potter? Perceberam que você é um imbecil? – falou Avery descendo da carruagem também.

\- O único imbecil aqui é você – disse James o encarando de frente, pronto para um duelo.

\- Não é muito inteligente da sua parte nos desafiar quando só tem uma sangue-ruim inútil para te ajudar – falou Mulciber se aproximando de Lily como se encarasse a carne para o abate.

Ela estava estática, com a varinha em punho. Olhando para James e via em seu rosto uma expressão de puro ódio e raiva assustadora. Ele não parecia se importar em enfrenar todos eles se fosse preciso e era admirável essa coragem, mas Lily não poderia ser e deixar ele ser inconsequente. Estavam em desvantagem, na estação, a vários quilômetros do castelo, também percebeu a movimentação entre os funcionários do ministério, mas aquela altura não poderia dizer de que lado ficariam.

\- Somos Monitores-Chefes e o melhor para os senhores é seguir caminho – falou em seu tom mais autoritário, colocando-se entre James e os Comensais, sem a mínima esperança de que eles fossem recuar.

\- Você acha que eu vou obedecer a uma sujeitinha de sangue ruim como você? – cuspiu as palavras Mulciber. – Muita coragem sua voltar para Hogwarts e ainda ter audácia de se colocar no nosso caminho...não acabou bem para a sua outra amiga, _Mary_ o nome dela, _não?_

\- Não toque no nome dela! – James rosnou puxando Lily para o lado, - Estupe..

\- _Expelliarmus_ – uma voz proclamou ao nosso lado, desarmando James, - algum problema aqui?

\- Oh, senhor..Backforth... Sou Herbus Avery – o garoto logo assumiu um tom bajulador para o funcionário do Ministério, estendendo a mão – os ânimos apenas ficaram exaltados ao reencontrar velhos ... _amigos_.

\- Espero que saibam que este tipo de comportamento não mais será tolerado em Hogwarts. Atacar outro aluno é passível de punição severa... – Backforth tentava impor moral sobre James, o que não surtia tanto efeito, visto que o rapaz era apenas um pouco mais alto que Lily. Porém, ele foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

\- Sr. Backforth, deixe que cuidemos disso, acompanhe a carruagem dos rapazes até o castelo para evitar que outro aluno ou o que quer que seja os ataquem. Nós lidaremos com os outros dois. – Alice Griffin ordenou com a voz firme, adentrando a plataforma ao lado de Frank Longbottom.

Alice tinha agora os cabelos castanhos cortados rente a nuca, deixando-a ainda mais imponente em suas vestes cinzas de Auror, o que pareceu desconcertar bastante o funcionário.

\- Auror Griffin, Auror Longbottom, não precisam se preocupar...

\- Ora, se um aluno tentou atacar o outro, é para isto que estamos aqui, não senhor? – Alice continuou com um tom que era ao mesmo tempo firme e revelava um deboche para com o funcionário.

\- Sim, senhora.

\- Então execute o que ordenei.

\- Sim, senhora.

O funcionário engoliu todo o orgulho e acompanhou os sonserinos na carruagem, estrada abaixo.

\- _Auror Griffin?!_ – Lily perguntou maravilhada para amiga.

\- Bom, ainda é Auror _Trainee_ Griffin – exibindo o distintivo prateado com as letras _'AT'_ e logo depois abraçando fortemente a amiga – Oh Merlin, nós soubemos de tudo com Mary, eu sinto _tanto_.

\- O pior já passou, _mesmo_ – a ruiva respondeu confortando a amiga e passando para abraçar Frank, que parecia mais alto e forte, - mas e vocês? Achei que passariam pelo menos três anos em formação.

\- Bem, com os recentes acontecimentos, a formação de Auror tem sido encurtada, Bart Crouch quer combater fogo com fogo, então precisava de mais munição. Ainda estamos em treinamento, mas já na ativa. – Frank respondeu mais descontraído e cumprimentando James. – Potter. Monitor, quem diria?

\- Como disse, em tempos como esses, quem vai saber? – o moreno respondeu já de guarda baixa e o habitual bom humor, - Então, qual é a desses funcionários?

\- Ugh – Alice gemeu revirando os olhos e fez sinal para que eles seguissem pela estrada que levava ao castelo, - Bem, com os novos decretos do Ministério sobre Hogwarts, queriam que a segurança da escola fosse reforçada, é por isso que estamos baseados em Hogsmeade. Mas, como Frank disse, Moody não dispõe nem de homens e nem respeito pelo Ministro o suficiente para mover seus esforços para proteger o castelo, quando Dumbledore já o faz. Então, Crunch teve que escolher entre enfraquecer sua caçada brutal e reduzir os anos de formação, mandar aurores trainee's para cá e um bando de funcionários de famílias influentes e bajuladores para formar essa patrulha estúpida em Hogwarts.

\- Nós dois e outros três trainee's estamos a frente da operação, mas os patrulheiros são os responsáveis pelas inspeções dos alunos, - Frank continuou, - se vocês não tiverem famílias influentes o suficiente, sugiro ficar longe de confusão esse ano.

\- Entendi o recado, - Lily falou, - também notei na lista de alunos desse ano, pouquíssimos nascidos-trouxas, mesmo entre os calouros... isso têm a ver com o roubo de informações no Ministério, não?

\- Também, mas vamos dizer que recuperar essas informações esteja entre as últimas prioridades do Ministério. Muitos lá acham que deixando assuntos dos trouxas de lado, Você-sabe-quem frearia seus ataques. Uma grande _babaquice_. – Frank explicou com seriedade.

\- Acho que não é surpresa para vocês, mas existem coisas no Ministério da Magia que são uma grande piada. Seria cômico se eles não fossem os representantes do povo... ainda mais em uma crise como essa... – Alice falou e Lily podia notar o tom de revolta na voz da velha amiga.

Os quatro caminharam seguindo os trilhos das carruagens na estrada. A pé, o caminho parecia bem mais longo, tanto que ao chegarem nos portões, os funcionários da patrulha os receberam impacientes. Todos os malões estavam sendo revistados e os alunos passavam por um pequeno interrogatório tipo _'Você tem posse que algum objeto com ligação à Artes das Trevas?'_. Como se alguém fosse dizer, _'Oh, sim, trouxe este artefato para matar alguns colegas de classe no castelo'_ , pensou James. Quando entraram no Salão Principal, a cerimônia de escolha havia terminado e todos estavam jantando. Assim que sentaram, os amigos os encheram com perguntas e brincadeirinhas:

\- Onde vocês estavam, hein? Monitorando o armário de vassouras? – perguntou Marlene sugestiva.

\- Prongs, meu orgulho, finalmente conquistou a ruivinha? – perguntou Sirius todo pomposo exagerando na sua versão orgulhosa.

\- É claro que não, Black! Tivemos um encontro nada agradável com os nossos amigos comensais da morte ali – Lily falou indicando a mesa da sonserina com a cabeça - Se Frank e Alice não tivessem aparecido, já teríamos caído nas graças da imparcial Patrulha de Hogwarts.

\- Frank e Alice estão aqui? – Marlene perguntou animada e James explicou o ocorrido.

\- Que absurdo! Chamar a ruiva daquilo duas vezes! Se eu pego aquele trasgo nojento..

\- Você não faz nada, Sirius. Frank e Alice deram o aviso, devemos ser mais prudentes e espertos se quisermos representar alguma resistência nessa guerra, não é uma simples briga de escola – interrompi.

\- Mesmo assim, deveria ter quebrado a cara dele – falou James emburrado.

\- Eram CINCO contra UM, Potter.

\- Eles te chamaram de SANGUE-RUIM. FALARAM DE MARY COMO SE FOSSE NADA!

Lily estava pronta para argumentar, quando notou que todos ao redor os olhavam e instantaneamente ficou vermelha, então, ela encerrou o assunto torcendo para que James não fosse teimoso o suficiente para continuar. Por sorte, logo Dumbledore iniciou o seu discurso final e a atenção dos alunos foi voltada para ele.

– Acredito que todos os presentes neste salão sabem dos perigos que Lorde Voldemort e seus seguidores representam à comunidade bruxa. Não posso enfatizar suficientemente o perigo da presente situação, e o cuidado que cada um de nós, em Hogwarts, precisa tomar para garantir que continuemos seguros. As fortificações mágicas do castelo foram reforçadas durante o verão, estamos protegidos de maneiras novas e mais poderosas, mas ainda assim precisamos nos defender escrupulosamente dos descuidos de estudantes e funcionários. Por isso, este ano teremos a companhia da Patrulha de Hogwarts, forças de o Ministro designou para nos proteger. Peço, portanto, que respeitem as restrições de segurança que os mesmos possam impor a vocês, por mais incômodas que lhes pareçam, particularmente a norma de não sair da cama depois do toque de recolher. Imploro que, ao notarem alguma coisa estranha ou suspeita dentro ou fora do castelo, comuniquem imediatamente a um funcionário. Confio que agirão sempre com o maior respeito pela segurança dos outros e pela sua própria. Há muita coisa que eu gostaria de dizer a todos vocês esta noite, mas, primeiro, quero lembrar a perda de uma excelente pessoa, que deveria estar sentado aqui – ele fez um gesto em direção à mesa da Grifinória –, festejando conosco. Eu gostaria que todos os presentes, por favor, se levantassem e fizessem um brinde a Mary Mcdonalds.

Todos obedeceram; os bancos se arrastaram e os alunos no salão se levantaram e ergueram seus cálices e ouviu-se um eco uníssono, alto, grave e ressonante: Mary Mcdonalds. De relance, James notou lágrimas silenciosas correndo pelo rosto de Lily, ao seu lado. Ele apertou afetuosamente os joelhos dela quando todos tornaram a se sentar e eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Também percebeu que Sirius segurava a mão de Marlene sobre a mesa.

– Mary era uma aluna que exemplificava muitas das qualidades que distinguem a Casa da Grifinória – continuou Dumbledore. – Ela foi corajosa e batalhou até o último minuto. Sua morte nos afetou a todos, quer vocês o conhecessem bem ou não. O Ministério sugeriu que eu não deva lhes informar isto por serem demasiado jovens. Creio, no entanto, que a verdade é, em geral, preferível às mentiras, e qualquer tentativa de fingir que Mary Mcdonalds morreu em consequência de um acidente ou de algum ataque isolado é um insulto à sua memória. Mary Mcdonalds é vítima do peso das ações que são guiadas cegamente pelo ódio e preconceito. Ações tomadas por um aluno, assim como vocês, reunidos aqui está noite. Mary Mcdonalds _e_ Lincolm Trevors são vítimas dos discursos e ações de Lord Voldemort para instaurar diferenças entre nós, irmãos, bruxos. Uma diferença que não existe e espero que todos lembrem disso.

Atordoados e temerosos, cada rosto no salão voltava-se para Dumbledore agora... ou quase todos. Na mesa da Sonserina, James viu Mulciber cochichar alguma coisa para Avery e Snape. O garoto sentiu no estômago um espasmo nauseante e quente de raiva. Forçou-se a olhar para Dumbledore.

\- À luz do que aconteceu, nossos laços se tornam mais importantes do que nunca. Seremos tão fortes quanto formos unidos e tão fracos quanto formos desunidos. Só podemos combatê-lo mostrando uma ligação igualmente forte de amizade e confiança. Creio – e nunca tive tanta esperança de estar enganado – que estamos diante de tempos negros e difíceis. Alguns de vocês, neste salão, já sofreram diretamente nas mãos de Lorde Voldemort. As famílias de muitos já foram despedaçadas. Há apenas alguns meses, uma aluna foi levado do nosso meio e outro se perdeu em meio as suas próprias trevas. Portanto, lembrem-se deles. Lembrem-se de Lincolm Trevors, se chegar a hora de terem de escolher entre o que é certo e o que é fácil, mas se lembrem do que aconteceu com uma moça que era boa, generosa e corajosa, porque ela lutou pelo que acreditava. Lembrem-se de Mary Mcdonalds.

 _ **N/A: Chegamos a segunda parte da história e espero a partir de então acompanhar mais detalhadamente os dias dessa história e os desdobramentos da Primeira Guerra Bruxa.**_

 _ **Obrigada pelas interações de sempre Mylle Malfoy, Danny Black, Ana Malfoy.**_


	19. 1977 - O certo e o fácil

_**[02 de setembro de 1977]**_

Como o segundo dia na escola aquele ano havia caído em pleno domingo, James achou que teria descanso. Ledo engano. Lily Evans o fizera estar às oito da manhã na sala dos monitores.

\- Entãão? O que é esperado que nós façamos nessa madrugada de domingo? – o garoto perguntou, entrando displicente na sala.

\- Planejamento do mês. Cronograma de rondas, de plantões, listas de tutores e interessados, agendamentos dos treinos de quadribol, relatórios sobre o primeiro dia, – a cada tarefa, a monitora espalhava diferentes pergaminhos sobre a mesa entre os dois, - consegui adiantar bastante, na _verdadeira_ madrugada, mas preciso que confira.

\- Wow, Evans. Isso é bastante coisa – reclamou o monitor atrapalhando os cabelos, sem saber onde olhar.

\- O que você esperava? – ela riu.

\- Andar por aí tirando pontos da sonserina até que ganhássemos a Taça das Casas. – respondeu displicente.

\- Você sabe que monitores só podem tirar pontos de suas próprias casas, não é?

\- E qual a graça nisso?

\- Então, sobre as rondas, - ela o ignorou. - Cada casa tem um casal de monitores por ano, a partir do quinto, então somos vinte e quatro monitores. As rondas são sempre feitas em duplas, então cada um de nós terá pelo menos duas rondas no mês. É de praxe que o casal de monitores do mesmo ano façam rondas juntas, a menos que algum deles faça solicitação para trocar, por algum motivo. Cruzei as grades de horários de todos e acredito que essa disposição de rondas seja a melhor.

James passou os olhos pelo calendário. A esta altura, ele não sabia nem os nomes de todos os monitores e Lily já traçara toda a vida deles. Lá estava ela, com cabelo ruivo meio solto, meio preso para trás, com apenas duas mechas pendendo sobre os lados do rosto; usava um suéter azul marinho e jeans claros como qualquer adolescente, porém, o distintivo dourado ornava perfeitamente em seu semblante.

\- Vinte e um de setembro, por que não estou escalado com você? Achei que os casais da mesma casa fariam rondas juntos, mas estou para a semana seguinte com o corvino do sexto ano... – enquanto James falava, Lily apenas estendeu para ele um calendário lunar pintado em uma espécie de folha de plástico transparente. Ao os sobrepor, o monitor percebeu que aquele dia vinte e um de setembro era a exata noite de Lua cheia e a olhou impressionado.

\- O quê? – a garota perguntou surpresa com o olhar – Eu sei que vocês fazem algo para ajudar, não preciso saber o que ou nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada para você trocar de turno, apenas me adiantei...

\- Obrigado. Eu sei que você sempre o cobriu, sem dizer nada. Mesmo naquela noite no quinto ano. Foi muito importante para nós.

\- Não foi nada – ela desviou o olhar, sem graça – Eu também...também fiz um esboço da programação de treinos e aulas de voo no campo de quadribol. Achei que você se interessaria particularmente por essa tarefa, mas nada de abusar do poder, Potter.

\- Como você sabia que gosto das noites de quarta e sexta para treinos? – o também capitão perguntou ao analisar o esquema de horários de treinos. – Uma admiradora secreta do time? Aquele moletom chamativo nunca me enganou, Evans.

\- Marlene treina esses horários há três anos. Eu chamo isso de prestar atenção nas pessoas, Potter. – Lily tentou parecer desinteressada no assunto, mas ela remexia nos pergaminhos, como se precisasse se manter ocupada para não se render a ele.

James notava isso com certa frequência, desde que ela fora em sua casa a primeira vez. Como se uma vibração diferente os envolvesse, causando algumas tensões constrangedoras. Ao mesmo tempo que ele gostava daquilo, não queria que ela não se sentisse confortável. Mas, bem, ele não podia evitar a sensação de a deixar sem palavras.

\- Eu presto atenção nas pessoas, Evans. Como agora, eu sei que você se ocupa para parecer desinteressada quando fica desconfortável com a atenção de alguém, - quando ela largou os pergaminhos e finalmente o olhou, James piscou para ela e sorriu.

\- Cala a boca, Potter.

Havia algo de diferente entre os dois. James sabia que estava no caminho certo.

 _ **[03 de setembro de 1977]**_

As primeiras manhãs de setembro eram sempre conturbadas, novos alunos, novas aulas, novos horários. Some isso às novas políticas do ministério, objetos proibidos, restrições de horários fora do castelo. A presença não animadora de patrulhas nos jardins. Graças a Merlin, Dumbledore conseguira deixar ao menos o castelo livre. O único que achava alguma diversão naquilo era James Potter. Ele andava pelos corredores dando ordens a qualquer um que passasse a sua frente.

\- Garoto, levante as calças; vocês dois, isso ainda é uma escola, que eu não os encontre no armário de vassouras; você aí, acha que eu não reconheço um pergaminho falsificador de autorização? Eu praticamente o inventei, vai ter que fazer mais que isso para me enganar. 10 pontos a menos para a sonserina por você existir, Ranhoso.

\- _Potter!_ Você poderia, pela saúde de Merlin e a _sua_ , fazer algo útil e ajudar a Professora Mcgonagall com os horários do sexto ano? – a ruiva ordenou assim que ele entrou no Grande Salão.

\- Bom dia para você também, meu lírio – mas ela apenas revirou os olhos enquanto controlava o mar de pirralhos dos primeiros anos com dúvidas de horários e localização das salas, enquanto ele seguia ao encontro da professora – Olá, melhor professora do universo, sentiu saudades?

\- Potter, não faça eu me arrepender de o ter indicado para esta posição. – Ela falou entregando uma pilha de pergaminhos, sem ao menos olhar para ele, - confira as requisições de matrícula com a lista de notas N.O.M.'S, quem estiver com algum problema repasse para mim.

E assim foram as primeiras horas da manhã. Conferindo horários dos alunos, recebendo alguns flertes de sextanistas apaixonadas por ele. No sétimo ano, os alunos também deveriam escolher algum funcionário do castelo como tutor de suas carreiras. Normalmente, alunos escolhiam os professores que ensinavam as matérias que seriam mais necessárias as suas carreiras. James não pensou duas vezes ao se voluntariar para ajudar Madame Hooch. Lily, porém, não teve a mesma sorte.

Frank e Alice haviam escolhido a então Professora de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Dorcas Meadows, o que fora de suma importância para a carreira deles, afinal, a mulher era incrível. Mas, a julgar pelo novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas escolhido pelo Ministério, Lily não achou uma boa ideia o ter como tutor ou mesmo expressar seus anseios. Já não havia conhecido Corban Yaxley em bons termos no movimento estudantil, somada sua conhecida ideologia purista de sangue, Lily queria ficar bem longe do funcionário. Ela pensou em escolher o Professor Slughorn, os alunos que pleiteavam algum cargo de influência na sociedade bruxa o faziam, mas só de pensar de estar cercada de bajuladores e elitistas, a garota desistiu da ideia, já bastava o Club do Slug. Por fim, acabou decidindo por ser voluntária na Ala Hospitalar. Habilidades curativas deveriam ser úteis a qualquer um que quisesse lutar uma guerra.

Assim, naquela manhã, quando se dirigiu para o setor, esperava encontrar qualquer um, menos Severus Snape. Seu primeiro instinto foi dar meia-volta, não esperava ter que interagir com ele até a reunião dos monitores aquela noite. Desde aquela noite de dezembro do ano passado, estar na presença dele trazia a Lily sentimentos ruins e o mesmo parecia murchar na presença dela.

\- _Snape,_ \- ela cumprimentou friamente.

\- Evans, – respondeu frio, - não tive a oportunidade na reunião de parabenizar sua nomeação e com o Potter ainda, você deve estar no céu.

\- Como poderia ter parabenizado se nem ao menos cruza o olhar com o meu? – rebateu friamente.

\- Não foi isso que me pediu no ano passado? – Lily sentiu o ressentimento na voz dele.

\- Oh, olá senhorita Evans, aguarde um minuto, sim? Já conversaremos sobre suas tarefas – a curandeira sorriu amistosamente – Aqui está, senhor Snape, este tônico deve lhe dar mais disposição.

Agora que a curandeira falara, Lily reparou o quão pálido e fraco ele aparentava. A pele sem nenhuma cor, que não a de bolsas escuras ao redor de seus olhos, os lábios brancos e ressecados.

\- O que você tem? – ela não resistiu em perguntar.

\- Indisposição, não ouviu? – e assim saiu da sala.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, é bem comum setimanistas virem procurar tônicos – contou Madame Ponfrey. – Então, fiquei muito contente em ver que uma ótima aluna como a senhorita se interessou pela profissão, nessas primeiras semanas irei lhe ensinar poções e feitiços curativos mais usuais e conforme suas habilidades forem avançando...

A voz da curandeira ia se tornando distante, por que nada tirava aquela sensação ruim do peito de Lily. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo com Severus.

 _ **[15 de setembro de 1977]**_

Se dois anos atrás alguém dissesse que Lily Evans e James Potter passariam praticamente todos os dias do sétimo ano juntos, Lily teria pensado seriamente em desistir. Além da maioria das aulas nível N.I.E.M'S que tinham juntos, eles compartilhavam a maior parte das noites juntos. Segundas - reunião dos monitores; as terças eles tinham que reportar a monitoria para a Patrulha de Hogwarts; nas quartas e sextas, James tinha treinos de quadribol, mas também tinham plantões de tutoria na sala dos monitores e, as quintas, faziam rondas juntos. Como naquela noite em particular.

\- Relatório do corredor da Ala Norte, completamente tedioso, Sra. Monitora. Não se fazem mais primeiranistas como antigamente, é uma pena – disse ele como se estivesse entregando os relatórios para o Ministro da Magia.

\- Com certeza, Sr. Monitor. Há seis anos atrás, James Potter e Sirius Black seriam pegos neste corredor com bombas fedorentas que atacariam os sonserinos pela manhã.

\- Que ultraje! – exclamou fingindo indignação – Nós nunca seriamos pegos.

Lily riu. Fazia algum tempo que James Potter poderia ser mais que uma companhia tolerável.

\- Do que você mais sente falta dos primeiros anos? – perguntou a monitora enquanto continuavam caminhando pelos corredores.

\- De ser menor e entrar com mais facilidade nos cantos mais secretos do castelo. Poupa tempo ao executar os planos malucos do Sirius, principalmente por não ter que desentalar o Peter. E você?

\- Do mistério de ser tudo novo e diferente, ansiedade para desvendar cada pedacinho, cada feitiço novo.

\- Nerd, cof cof – James fingiu tosse.

\- Oh, por favor, se eu me lembro bem, alguém ficava todo animadinho nas aulas de Transfiguração.

\- Tudo interesse, Evans, tudo interesse.

\- Falando em interesse, faria qualquer coisa para comer mais daquela torta de limão do jantar – confessou Lily quando passavam pelo Grande Salão.

\- Esse desejo eu posso conceder – James deu uma piscadinha marota e conduziu a garota pela escadaria que levava para o Porão da Lufa-Lufa. Os dois pararam em frente a um retrato de uma taça de frutas – O segredo é sempre fazer rir.

O garoto fez cócegas em uma pera até que está se transformasse em uma maçaneta verde. Os dois entraram nas cozinhas onde dezenas de elfos limpavam os restos do jantar. Todos ficaram extremamente lisonjeados com a visita de James Potter.

\- Mr. Potter, como podemos ajuda-lo? Cerveja amanteigada? Banquete de Festa da Vitória? – o elfo perguntou animado e Lily olhou para James com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Milkes, amigão, não me delate para a chefe, aqui – ele sussurrou para o elfe, indicando Lily com o polegar – Arrume uma torta de limão para que ela fique de bico calado sobre as nossas transações.

As cozinhas de Hogwarts eram nada mais que um grande cômodo, do tamanho do Grande Salão, seguindo a mesma organização, quatro mesas das casas em paralelo e a frente a mesa dos professores. Tudo o que os elfos serviam aqui embaixo, aparecia lá em cima. Ao redor das mesas estavam os artigos de cozinha propriamente ditos e ao fundo uma grande lareira. Lily e James sentaram sobre a mesa da grifinória e Milkes os serviu de toda torta que podiam comer.

\- Não queria compactuar com isso, – a garota começou a falar com boca cheia de torta, – mas este é um bom motivo para ficar calada.

\- Hey, compactuar com um maroto têm suas vantagens – ele respondeu roubando um pedaço do prato dela.

\- Então é assim que vocês dão suas festas... confesso que agora que sei vai perder um pouco da magia ao redor dos marotos.

\- Não se preocupe, vou obliviar você assim que sairmos, - falou ele sério.

Lily com um aceno não verbal da varinha, lançou o resto da torta direto no rosto do monitor.

\- Suas ameaças parecem vazias agora, Potter – ela riu e os dois iniciaram uma guerra de torta de limão.

E foi assim que os dois acabaram no banheiro dos monitores o estrago com toalhas molhadas.

\- O cabelo foi golpe baixo, Evans. Todo mundo sabe que esse é meu charme.

\- Sério que _você_ vai reclamar disso? – perguntou rindo e exibindo o emaranhado ruivo coberto por pedaços de massa de torta e chantily.

\- Deixe-me ajudar, cabeça de limão.

Os dois continuaram a catar pedaço por pedaço, rindo como se tudo aquilo fosse a coisa mais engraçada que já viveram. Já passava da meia-noite quando os dois voltaram para a Torre da Grifinória e na divisão entre os dormitórios feminino e masculino, eles se olharam profundamente.

-Então, boa noite, James.

\- Boa noite, Lily.

Quando ela chegou no topo da escada, olhou para trás e lá estava ele, ainda observando. A compreensão daquele olhar era mútua, como se não quisessem se despedir. A companhia um do outro já era muito mais que tolerável. Era especial, confortável, desejável. Fazia o coração dos dois se esquentar e ficar em paz.

 _ **[16 de setembro de 1977]**_

Naquele dia Lily acordou um pouco mais tarde que o habitual e teve que enfrentar o caos que era o banheiro do dormitório feminino. Como resultado, não tivera tempo de secar o cabelo, estando com eles molhados no café da manhã.

\- Shampoo novo, Evans? Sinto cheiro de limão, - James comentou ao sentar do lado dela na mesa da Grifinória, dando um empurrão ombro a ombro.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo, Potter – por que o garoto também estava com os cabelos molhados e os dois riram.

Ali estava a sensação. O coração acelerado, uma espécie de arrepio que passava por todo corpo.

\- Olhe para vocês, animados e brilhantes, posso saber o motivo? – Marlene perguntou, - deve ter sido uma ótima ronda ontem à noite.

\- Eu lhe dou a resposta óbvia, Mckinnon: sexo. – Sirius respondeu sem delongas.

\- Black! Tem crianças na mesa! – Lily exclamou, vermelha.

\- Curioso...você não negou.

\- É óbvio que é uma negação! Nem todo mundo fica transando pelo castelo como você!

\- No seu caso, não transa em geral, não, Lily? – Marlene perguntou, deixando a amiga mais vermelha.

\- _Mckinnon!_

 _\- Evans!_

Mas a grande comoção sobre a vida sexual de Lily Evans teria que ficar para depois, por que logo fora anunciado que aquela tarde eles teriam o primeiro clube de duelos.

Estavam na primeira turma do clube, junto com os alunos do quinto e sexto ano. Todos foram levados para o campo de Quadribol, onde a Patrulha de Hogwarts fazia a segurança. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para o anoitecer e o clima ameno do verão ainda se mantinha. Os alunos das quatro casas se espalhavam pelo campo em pequenos grupos.

\- Boa noite a todos. O Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia me instruiu a formar esse Clube, como resposta ao movimento que vocês fizeram no ano passado, ansiando por se defender da _guerra_ que se instaura fora da escola. – Corban Yaxley falava firme e sério, mas Lily podia notar o deboche em sua voz. – Os Aurores Trainees baseados em Hogsmeade também concordaram em nos auxiliar.

No centro do gramado, Alice e Frank demonstraram os usos do feitiço Expelliarmus e pediram que escolhêssemos uma dupla para praticar. E se havia algo que Lily gostava em Marlene, era o quanto ela era intensa e competente. A prática delas era bastante desafiadora, assim como James e Sirius. Até final do horário previsto para o clube, praticaram também feitiços defensivos e até os não-verbais, entre os alunos nível N.I.E.M.'S.

Um pouco afastado das garotas, Frank tomara lugar atrás de James, enquanto Yaxley anunciava um duelo demonstrativo entre os alunos.

\- Não _ataque,_ – o auror falou quase que imperceptivelmente para o setimanista. – Isso é um teste. Você vai ser sorteado. _Não ataque._

Assim que Frank saíra de perto, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas anunciou:

\- Severo Snape e James Potter, - a voz dele cortou a de todos. Os dois foram ao centro e tomaram posição - Atenção rapazes, são permitidos apenas os feitiços executados esta noite e quero que vocês sigam as regras de conduta de um duelo, portanto, não poderão atacar oponentes já caídos ou após o tempo do duelo.

Um silêncio assustador tomou conta do salão enquanto curvavam-se para o início do duelo.

\- Opportunus – proferiu Snape antes da hora e a mão de Lily instintivamente alcançou a varinha para lançar o feitiço defensivo caso fosse necessário. Porém, James foi ágil e executou um feitiço protetor não-verbal.

\- Estupore. Estupefaça. – continuou Snape enquanto Potter se defendia sem proferir um único encantamento.

\- Sr. Snape, vocês só devem utilizar os feitiços aprendidos em classe – interviu Alice.

\- _Revide!_ Perdeu a audácia, Potter? Está com medo? - Snape continuava a ataca-lo, era como se ele quisesse descontar todo ódio de seis anos nesse duelo e, o fato de James não revidar, o fazia perder ainda mais o controle. – SECTUMSEMPRA.

\- PROTEGO HORRIBILIS! – mas não foi a voz de James que proferiu o feitiço defensivo, e sim a de Lily Evans.

Uma barreira de proteção contra maldições avançadas se formou entre eles e o feitiço de Snape se desfez no ar. A garota se interpôs entres os dois: – O objetivo da aula era aprendermos a nos defender e não você nos usar de cobaia para os seus experimentos com as artes das trevas.

\- É proibido também que uma sangue-ruim como você interfira no duelo – Avery e Mulciber se juntaram a confusão.

Mas James a puxou para trás:- Sai daqui, Evans. A briga deles é comigo e eu não pedi sua proteção – disse ele rispidamente.

Lily olhou para ele, mas seu rosto se mantinha impassível para os sonserinos.

\- Ouça o seu namoradinho. Não quero ter que sujar minha varinha com uma sangue-ruim estúpida – desdenhou Mulciber.

\- Da próxima vez, não irei mesmo me incomodar.

Ela não queria, mas lembrava. Quando correu para longe do campo, lembrava que essas tinham sido as exatas palavras que usara para Snape no quinto ano.

\- Se você chamar ela daquilo de novo, tocar em um fio de cabelo ou meramente cruzar o caminho dela, vou te mostrar que existem mil maneiras mais dolorosas de matar alguém do que as maldições imperdoáveis que vocês aprendem – James vociferei para Mulciber agarrando-o pelas vestes. Para ele, aquilo não era uma ameaça vazia.

\- Já basta! Yaxley, você é o professor aqui, Snape descumpriu as regras e atacou um aluno. Deveria leva-lo para o diretor da casa. - Alice apartou a briga novamente.

\- Você não deve me dizer como fazer meu trabalho, Srta. Griffin. – Yaxley respondeu friamente.

\- Então o _faça_.

\- Todos de volta ao castelo, - o professor ordenou aos alunos – Sr. Snape me acompanhe.

James tentou correr para o castelo, para encontrar Lily, mas Frank o interceptou no caminho, puxando-o para longe da vista de todos.

\- Vocês tem que parar com essas intrigas infantis, Potter. Moody tem razões para acreditar que Yaxley é um infiltrado em Hogwarts, para testar e recrutar, ver quem tem potencial e quem está contra eles. Estou te falando isso, por que sei que vocês têm a cabeça no lugar, então não façam besteiras. O mesmo vale para Lily.

O auror saiu de perto do mesmo modo que chegou, imperceptível. Mas James só conseguia pensar em Lily achando que ele era um grande babaca.

\- Lily, abre a porta, por favor – James batia na porta do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano aquela noite.

\- Não era para eu sair do seu caminho, Potter? – ela abriu furiosa.

Meu coração apertou e a mente se enevoou ao vê-la. Lembrando dos dias em que discutiam e se afastavam, não podiam voltar a ter aquela relação de novo.

\- Eu só estava tentando proteger você. – falou por fim.

\- EU que estava tentando proteger VOCÊ! E foi desse jeito que agradeceu!

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas não podia deixar você enfrentá-los daquela forma.

\- Quem é você para dizer? Você vive arrumando briga com eles, Potter. Eu me garanto tanto quanto você!

\- Eu sei que sim, mas é diferente.

\- E por que? Eu tenho que ser a donzela em perigo e você o herói?

\- Por que você é nascida trouxa, Lily. Já é motivo o suficiente para eles se voltarem contra você.

Lily já gritara, lançara azarações e objetos contra James, porém, aquele olhar fora o mais doloroso. Era um olhar de decepção e tristeza.

\- Sabe, Potter, todos esses anos te acusei de várias coisas, mas nunca esperei que _você_ fosse usar isso contra mim, não depois de tudo o que passamos – ela disse batendo a porta de novo.

 _ **[17 de setembro de 1977]**_

\- _Toc, toc!_ – já passava da meia-noite quando Marlene sussurrou atrás das cortinas da cama de Lily, - está acordada?

\- Não, - mas afastou para o lado para amiga deitar.

As duas ficaram em silêncio, apenas sentindo a luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas.

\- Eu não consegui deixar de pensar nela, esta noite, - Marlene começou, - vendo Avery e Mulciber partindo para cima de você, como sempre faziam com ela. E tudo aqui... este quarto, aquela cama... que insiste em me lembrar todos os dias que ela não está mais aqui e por causa dessa gente estúpida como Avery e Mulciber. Hoje eu temi por você... eu sei que você não quer isso, quer que sejamos fortes e lutemos para o seu lado, mas você também estava certa no verão. Eu sempre vou ser uma Mckinnon e se as coisas que fizermos derem errado, não vou ser a primeira que eles vão atacar. Vai ser você, do mesmo jeito que foi a Mary.

\- Mas é a minha escolha. Como Dumbledore disse no início do ano... escolho fazer o que é certo, não o que é fácil. Do mesmo jeito que eu escolhi defender o estúpido do James Potter. Aquela maldição, Snape inventou. Ela provoca cortes por todo o corpo e você sangra até a morte. Eu não pensei...apenas fiz.

\- Muita coisa para quem não se importa com James...

\- Cala a boca, Mckinnon. Não é essa questão aqui.

\- Ele também só estava tentando te proteger, sabe. Frank dera o alerta, Yaxley pode ser um infiltrado em Hogwarts, recrutando e eliminando problemas. E o que acha que ele faria com você?

Lily não respondeu, as duas apenas compartilharam o silêncio até dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, se pudesse evitaria qualquer tipo de contato com humanos. Porém, o humano que ela menos queria ver entrou no dormitório assim que as outras saíram.

\- Potter, os feitiços servem justamente para garotos não entrarem no dormitório, – a garota falou secando os cabelos ruivos com a toalha, usava uma calça de flanela e uma camiseta do The Who que era do pai.

\- Por Merlin, você é tão cabeça dura – ele reclamou tirando a toalha das mãos dela e forçando o olhar entre os dois - Lily, eu sei, você me salvou. A Marlene me explicou sobre o Sectumsempra e que poderia me matar. Mas do mesmo modo que você fez, não me culpe por querer te defender. Não quis ser preconceituoso. De fato, não estava sendo. Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. Mas, Avery e Mulciber sempre atacaram você. Atacaram Mary! Toda essa guerra, está acontecendo por eles não tolerarem pessoas como você, principalmente, quando são superiores a eles. E, Merlin, você é a melhor aluna da turma, você já enfrentou todos eles humilhantemente várias vezes. Eles te odeiam. E agora toda essa questão com Yaxley e a patrulha. Então, sempre que eu puder fazer com que o ódio deles recaia sobre mim quando você estiver na mira, eu vou fazer. Por que não importa se você vai me odiar por isso, eu prefiro que você esteja viva. Então, me desculpe por não ter pensado em maneira melhor para te proteger, mas eu faria tudo de novo.

Ele olhava com intensidade. Ela podia sentir em cada palavra.

\- Eu também faria tudo de novo – disse ela com os olhos fechados, aparentemente, lutando contra várias coisas em sua mente – por mais que finja que não, eu me importo com você e não conseguiria ver algo ruim te acontecer quando eu podia evitar. O mais importante é estarmos juntos nisso.

James sorriu abertamente. Lily Evans se importava com ele e queria que ficassem juntos?

\- Não fique sorrindo desse jeito.

\- _Você_ acabou de admitir que se importa comigo. É agora que a gente se beija?

\- Cala a boca, Potter.

Mas, não, ainda não fora o primeiro beijo.

 **n/a:**

 **Mylle: Eu sempre imaginei as histórias dos marotos bem agridoce, eram tempos difíceis, tenebrosos, em guerra. Mas acho que eles tem a sua essência que os faz serem tão apaixonantes. Espero conseguir capturar.**


	20. 1977 - Preciso de você

_**[18 de dezembro de 1977]**_

Era uma sexta feira de setembro. James e Lily estavam em mais uma ronda. As rondas de sextas eram sempre mais agitadas.

Os alunos mais novos exploravam cada canto do castelo que pudessem encontrar e os alunos mais velhos buscavam qualquer canto que pudessem se agarrar. Eles já haviam separado cinco casais, apreendido um estoque que artigos da Zonko's, entregado um grupo de primeiranistas para o zelador Filch quando escutamos um som abafado vindo de um armário de vassouras. James fez o sinal para no três abrirem a porta e iluminar o local.

\- AH MEU MERLIN! Vocês não tinham um local melhor para fazer isso? – Lily gritou quando viu Marlene e Sirius praticamente despidos.

\- Desculpe, desculpe! Mas você conhece essa sua amiga, usam o suor dela para fazer o uísque de fogo ser quente. Fui atacado no corredor.

\- Claro, Black., porque eu obriguei você a ficar aqui durante três horas.

\- TRÊS HORAS?! – James e Lily gritaram em uníssono.

\- Detalhes, Mckinnon, detalhes. A culpa não é minha se você está viciada em mim.

\- Viciada em você? Ontem você invadiu o vestiário feminino!

\- Como se você não estivesse me provocando para isso durante o treino.

\- Ah cala a boca, Black!

\- Vem calar, Mckinnon.

E ela calou. Com um beijo animalesco e selvagem.

\- Vocês sabem que já passou do toque de recolher e vocês podem receber detenções, não é? – a monitora perguntou quando eles finalmente se separam.

\- Não dá ideia, Evans. Ou eles vão acabar transando na detenção também – riu James.

\- É verdade, Mckinnon. Ainda não tivemos essa experiência – falou Sirius coçando o queixo como se estivesse realmente considerando.

\- Voltem ao menos para o dormitório.

\- Não o nosso, Marlene! – exclamou quando viu o olhar que um lançou para o outro.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, ruiva. Não vou transformar seu quarto em um antro da perdição.

\- Contanto que você use a _sua_ cama, Padfoot.

Eles saíram de lá rindo e se agarrando pelos corredores.

\- Dá para acreditar? – perguntou a ruiva incrédula abanando o rosto.

\- Lily Evans ficou envergonhada por pegar nossos melhores amigos fazendo sexo selvagem no armário de vassouras? – perguntou James rindo e a deixando mais corada.

\- Cala a boca, Potter.

\- Você vai calar também? – ela lançou sobre ele a cabeça de uma armadura, porém, ele agarrou com a maior naturalidade usando seu reflexo de Quadribol.

\- O Lorde quer que provemos o nosso valor antes disso – ouviram uma voz dobrando o corredor.

James a empurrou contra a parede atrás da armadura e os cobriu com a capa, seus corpos estavam juntos como nunca antes, pressionando-a contra a parede. Ele fez um sinal de silêncio com o indicador a frente da boca e ela obedeceu. As vozes foram se aproximando e perceberam que pertenciam a Avery, Mulciber e Snape.

\- Quanto tempo vai demorar? Quero me ver livre dessa escola, desse bando de ridículos e daquele velho inútil – disse Avery.

\- Nossa principal chance de nos provar é aqui, passando informações, por isso que voltamos. O Lorde tem certeza que Dumbledore, os professores e alguns aurores estão formando uma resistência – explicou Snape.

\- Então que nós matemos o velho e essa cambada de sangue-ruins que ele colocou aqui dentro. Começando pela Evans – James trincou o maxilar ao ouvir as palavras de Mulciber.

\- Não seja estúpido! Nós nunca conseguiríamos matar Dumbledore ou qualquer um dos alunos embaixo do seu nariz. A escola é o local mais seguro no momento. Além do mais, gastar nossas maldições com gente tão insignificante não seria exatamente provar nosso valor.

\- Você só fala isso por que é apaixonado por ela, Snape. O Lorde não ficaria feliz com isso.

\- O Lorde sabe que tenho tanto valor quanto vocês. E não ligo para aquela sangue-ruim.

\- Que seja. Só quero ter a marca logo. Estão dizendo que o Black vai ser o primeiro a receber, por causa de Bellatrix. Temos que colar neles. – Régulo. James formou a palavra sem nenhum som. O irmão de Sirius iria receber a Marca Negra, assim como a sua prima.

As vozes foram se afastando, mas os monitores não moveram um músculo sequer. Só depois do que pareceram horas, voltaram a Torre da Grifinória em um silêncio mortal. Assim que entraram, Lily sentou em uma poltrona, estática. Foi muita informação. James a olhava, aparentemente perdido, sem noção do que fazer. Logo a confusão se transformou em raiva e ele chutou uma almofada pela sala.

\- Ninguém vai encostar um dedo em você, Lily!

\- Esse não é o maior dos problemas, James. Nós sempre soubemos que eles seriam comensais assim que saíssem de Hogwarts. Mas Voldemort já está recrutando e formando o caos aqui dentro. Não vai demorar para ele querer tomar conta da escola. E se tudo aquilo do ano passado foi um plano direto e não um ato inspirado? E Sirius? Precisamos falar com ele, a família dele..

\- A família dele somos nós!

\- Mesmo assim, James! Régulo só tem quinze anos! Sirius pode fazer com que ele se arrependa.

\- Só o que me importa agora é que você fique segura.

\- Você ouviu o Snape. Não é do interesse deles _agora_. Não sou de valor o suficiente.

\- Você é sim. Para mim. Muito. – James a olhou profundamente, seus olhos denunciando a sinceridade de suas palavras. Eles começaram a se aproximar novamente, mas rapidamente Lily se afastou.

\- É melhor irmos dormir...Foi uma longa noite – apressou-se em despedir. – Boa noite, James.

\- Boa noite, Lily.

Apesar de não querer demonstrar fraqueza, aquelas vozes do corredor ecoaram na mente de Lily a noite toda. Na verdade, fazia tempo que ela tentava ignorar algumas coisas. Mais precisamente desde a noite do Clube de Duelos.

 _Sectumsempra!_

Foi como se as memórias do sexto ano ficassem vivas em sua mente. Os cortes no pássaro morto... o corte no antebraço de Linconl Trevors. Tudo parecia tão semelhante... como se viessem da mesma linhagem de feitiços.

' _Nós não vimos nenhuma outra pessoa no mapa',_ ela tentou se convencer. Mas a sensação de que estava deixando algo passar nunca a abandonava.

Na manhã seguinte o clima estava tenso. Sirius não queria se importar com a notícia sobre o irmão, mas visivelmente estava.

\- Eu sabia que a minha mãe o havia doutrinado direitinho. Mas ele é só um moleque – disse ele agarrando o garfo sobre a mesa.

\- Quem sabe se você falar com ele? Você conseguiu ver os erros da sua família quando ainda era uma criança, quem sabe ele só precise de um empurrãozinho para se rebelar também – Lily tentou na esperança de o acalmar.

\- Vocês nunca se perguntaram se talvez os atentados do ano passado fossem encomendados? – James perguntou como se lesse a mente de Lily, – o jeito que Snape falou, como se já tivesse provado algo... é impossível não fazer a ligação.

\- Normalmente eu diria que era impressão sua, mas eu sempre achei difícil que o tal do Trevors tivesse agido sozinho... foram muitos ataques, com quase nenhuma semelhança... quase como se tivessem sido cometidos por pessoas diferentes... – Lily confessou o que perturbava a sua mente a um tempo.

\- Mas o ministério já-á investigou... – Peter tentou contra argumentar.

\- Em tempos como os de hoje? Seria muito fácil ter um infiltrado que livrasse a barra deles... – continuou Marlene.

\- E se vocês pararem para pensar... foi depois de tudo isso que Dumbledore perdeu o controle da escola, o que deve ser interessante para você-sabe-quem... – pensou Remus.

Não podia ser coincidência todos terem essa mesma impressão, mas o sinal para a visita a Hogsmeade os interrompeu.

James e Lily partiram com a Profa. Mcgonagall para recolher permissões e ordenar os terceiranistas que iriam para o vilarejo pela primeira vez.

Já haviam despachado quase todos os outros alunos, quando o outro monitor do ano deles da Lufa-Lufa se aproximou. Digorry era um cara alto, não tinha um porte atlético, mas o seu físico era de alguma forma acolhedor, com cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel. Era inteligente, gentil e todos sabiam que tinha uma queda por Lily Evans.

\- Lily, oi. Gostaria de saber se você teria um tempo para uma cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou ele sorrindo meio tímido.

\- Oi, Amos. Eu adoraria – Por que não? - Mas ainda tenho que organizar algumas coisas para a Professora..

\- Pode ir, Lily. Eu posso terminar tudo aqui – interrompeu James sem tirar os olhos da lista de alunos que fingia checar. – Divirta-se.

Em outros anos, James Potter teria propositalmente estragado qualquer encontro de Lily que tivesse chance. Teria azarado Amos, fingido uma desculpa para a tirar de perto do garoto ou mesmo encontraria uma garota para beijar na mesa ao lado só para deixar o clima desconfortável. Mas algo borbulhou no estômago dela ao ver que ele simplesmente a dispensou.

\- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, sem querer transparecer o incomodo.

\- Estou lhe devendo uma, sabe, pela próxima quarta. Você merece um descanso.

Ele não a olhava nos olhos e Lily o encarou por vários segundos tentando decifrar o que aquilo significava na relação deles de inimigos, para amigos, uma declaração, e amigos de novo. Mas..

\- Lily? – chamou Amos. Ela havia percebido que estava fitando James esse tempo todo.

\- Ah, certo, desculpe. Vamos. Obrigada, James.

Diggory era um cavalheiro. Abriu a porta, puxou a cadeira, pagou as bebidas. Porém, a conversa não engrenava, tudo parecia tão comum. Ele falava sobre o curso sobre criaturas magicas que ele iria fazer na Hungria quanto terminasse Hogwarts pois seus pais o queriam longe da guerra. Não pode deixar de ter uma leve lembrança de Cam, o ex namorado que a abandonou em um dos momentos mais difíceis da sua vida, de quem nunca mais tivera notícias. Lily tentou se imaginar tendo uma vida comum, enquanto milhares de pessoas morriam. Apesar de ser uma decisão sensata e que muitos pais tomaram ao não enviar seus filhos de volta para Hogwarts, não era algo que a atraía. Ela também não pode deixar de comparar com James e tudo que os dois haviam passado juntos nos últimos meses. Ele ficara ao lado dela, lutara ao lado dela e não desistira, mesmo quando a própria Lily pensou em desistir. James Potter tinha se saído uma ótima pessoa para se ter ao lado.

\- Não foi um bom dia para te chamar para sair não é?

\- O que? - perguntou perdida.

\- Ah, Lily. Um cara sabe quando uma garota não está interessada e você ficou perdida em seus pensamentos a manhã inteira.

\- Me desculpe, Amos. Você é muito gentil, mas não acho que daríamos muito certo.

\- Entendo. Eu já esperava que você estivesse interessada em outro, mas não poderia sair de Hogwarts sem tentar.

\- Interessada em outro? Não. Isso não tem nada a ver.

\- Você pode ainda não ter percebido, mas uma hora vai. Espero que você seja feliz, Lily Evans. Você é uma garota sensacional.

Amos se despediu tristemente e a monitora resolveu voltar para o castelo. Ela esperava qualquer coisa, exceto encontrar James Potter sentado em uma das mesas, debruçado sobre os relatórios da monitoria.

\- James? Você está se sentindo bem? Escrevendo relatórios quando poderia estar em Hogsmeade? – perguntou checando se ele estava com febre.

\- Engraçadinha. Na verdade, não estava me sentindo muito bem mesmo e resolvi voltar para o castelo, como não havia nada para fazer, resolvi adiantar os relatórios para não atrapalhar os treinos da semana que vem. Mas, e você? Por que já está aqui?

\- O encontro não deu muito certo.

Era notável que ele subitamente se animou, mas fingiu tranquilidade ao falar.

\- Por quê? Amos é um cara bem legal.

\- É, legal demais. Do tipo labrador meigo e leal.

\- Lily Evans prefere o tipo cachorro selvagem? Sinto em dizer que Sirius Black pode não estar disponível no momento.

\- Engraçadinho... – os dois ficaram em silêncio, e Lily pingarreou ao recomeçar – Sabe, foi maduro da sua parte... não interferir, mesmo tendo como e... considerando, sabe, o que disse ano passado.

\- Como assim?

\- Sabe... sobre os sentimentos por mim e, ainda assim, ficar ao meu lado e respeitar meus... hum... relacionamentos...

\- Ooh, sobre isso, não se preocupe... está no passado. – James não sabia por que mentiu, mas mentiu.

Era óbvio que estavam mais vivos do que nunca. Mas não podia suportar esse peso entre os dois, o clima estranho.

\- Ohh... certo... ótimo, então – Lily fingiu não se incomodar, mas se incomodou.

James Potter havia a superado, isso não era bom?

 _ **[21 de setembro de 1977]**_

Fazia uma agradável e morna noite de setembro. Uma noite de Lua Cheia. A primeira do ano letivo.

A transformação em cervo era uma das melhores sensações que James já experimentou. A vibração que percorria todo o corpo. Os sentidos sendo aguçados. O som dos cascos em contato com a terra. O vento assobiando entre as galhadas. E, principalmente, a companhia dos meus melhores amigos. Eles corriam entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida com o vento eriçando os pelos. As mais diversas criaturas passavam por nosso lado, unicórnios, centauros - Sirius jurava que em uma noite avistou de relance uma aranha gigante. A floresta os fascinava. Não importava quantas noites eles dedicassem a explorar aquele lugar, nunca seria o suficiente para conhecer um por cento dela. Era algo que os unia. O desejo de explorar e conhecer cada canto ao nosso redor. Aquelas noites, sem dizer uma palavra, apenas percorrendo juntos aquele lugar, era o que os bastava.

Depois de dois anos, as luas cheias eram tranquilas. Era tudo o que eles não haviam tido grandes incidentes desde o início do sexto ano. Não até aquela noite.

Aquela foi a primeira noite que os Marotos cruzaram com uma matilha. Mas não uma matilha comum, uma matilha de filhotes de lobisomem.

James nunca havia visto um, mas tinha certeza que aquele não era um grupo de lobos comuns. A pelagem deles era mais próxima da de Remus, apesar de menores e focinhos mais longos. Eram quatro e, por um segundo, todos observaram estáticos. Quatro lobos, um lobisomem, um cão e um cervo.

Não era do feitio de lobos atacarem outros animais, a menos que se sentissem ameaçados e, por algum motivo, aquele grupo se sentiu. O primeiro lobo pulou para o grupo e James o interceptou com a galhada, o encurralando em uma árvore. Porém, um segundo abocanhou seus ombros, firmemente. As prezas cravadas em sua pele, enquanto tentava se concentrar em manter o outro lobo distante, era enlouquecedor. Sirius partiu para nocautear o lobo das costas de James, mas um terceiro o interceptou no meio do caminho e os dois se embolaram na terra.

Eles estavam ferrados, pensou James, quando de repente, um uivo imponente saiu da garganta de Remus. O lobisomem arrancou o lobo das costas de James, o jogando para longe, e, com as últimas forças que tinha, o cervo afugentou o outro lobo com as galhadas. Os outros dois começaram a bater em retirada e Remus os seguiu com um último olhar de aviso _'Saiam antes que seja tarde'_.

 _ **[22 de setembro de 1977]**_

 _TUM! TUM! TUM!_

Alguém esmurrava a porta do dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Considerando que Marlene e Abby Thomas dormiam feito pedra e Emmeline Vance tomava poções de sono da beleza, a única que poderia responder àquela tormenta era Lily Evans. Ela levantou sonolenta, vestindo um moletom sobre a camiseta de alças que vestia com a calça de flanela, mas todo o sono se esvaiu ao ver a expressão de Sirius Black na porta.

\- Precisamos de você – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de sair e ela o seguiu.

Ele andava pelos corredores apressado, como se já não passasse da meia noite e estivessem infringindo várias regras, porém, essa era a última coisa com a qual ele parecia se importar. Na altura do sétimo andar, em um corredor que Lily não decorou, uma porta apareceu e eles entraram. Nada a preparou para o que esperava do lado de dentro.

James Potter estava deitado na única cama de um cômodo que se parecia muito com a Ala Hospitalar. Ele estava completamente desacordado, com as vestes ensanguentadas em todas as partes, e a cabeça aparentando ter vários ferimentos e hematomas.

\- Oh meu Deus, isso não é... – mordida de lobisomem, pensou, mas o som não saiu da sua boca.

\- Não, – Sirius respondeu sério, – escute, você é a única a quem eu posso confiar isso. Eu _preciso_ que você o salve. Eu tenho que ir atrás de Remus. Só... não deixei ele morrer..

A voz de Sirius vacilou na última palavra e Lily pode sentir a gravidade de tudo aquilo. Sirius Black jamais abandonaria James Potter naquele estado se não tivesse algo muito mais sério acontecendo.

\- Vai!

\- O que?

\- VAI! Eu cuido dele. Só vai!

\- Se precisar de algo... apenas peça para a sala. Obrigada, Evans. – ele falou já saindo.

 _TAM!_ Com o baque da porta, Lily ficou sozinha e teve que respirar fundo para não surtar.

\- Não ouse morrer aqui comigo, Potter. Você é teimoso demais para isso.

Com a varinha, ela cortou as vestes dele, exibindo o peitoral nu. A pele branca contrastava com hematomas e concussões em toda parte, mas o que realmente preocupou Lily foram as marcas perfeitas de presas no ombro do rapaz. Era um círculo grotesco de perfurações, sangue, carne viva e pele repuxada, envolto de cores marrom e roxa. Na cabeça haviam duas manchas de sangue, perfeitamente alinhadas, que escorriam pelos lados do rosto.

Lily começou a trabalhar freneticamente, pois sabia que se parasse para pensar, o desespero iria a consumir. Suas mãos tremiam ao limpar as feridas e estancar todo o sangue. No momento em que desejou ter um pouco de Ditamno, a poção simplesmente apareceu e ela começou a fechar as feridas no ombro do rapaz, a fumaça esverdeada tomou conta do local e Lily temeu que estivesse usando um pouco demais, mas, aos poucos, a fumaça foi esvaindo e pele nova fora surgindo. Nos outros cortes, a garota conseguiu usar os feitiços que aprendera com Madame Ponfrey. Com um pano úmido, limpara as feridas no topo da cabeça e percebeu que era mais uma sensibilidade na pele, como se tivesse feito muito esforço, ao ponto de romper os vasos sanguíneos.

Ao final do que pareceram horas, Lily havia feito tudo o que podia. A pele de James ainda fervia, como se todo o seu organismo estivesse em um frenesi para tratar aqueles ferimentos. Talvez fosse um bom sinal.

Em algum momento, uma cadeira apareceu ao lado do leito do rapaz, e ela pode finalmente sentar. Ela se debruçou sobre o tronco dele, segurando-o pelas mãos.

\- O que você está fazendo comigo, Potter? Estou aterrorizada com a simples possibilidade de não te ter na minha vida. Quem poderia imaginar que isso aconteceria? Sabe, algumas pessoas dizem que o oposto de amor não é o ódio, é a indiferença. Mas, eu nunca pude ser indiferente a você. Você sempre esteve lá, irritante, insuportável, arrogante, babaca e convencido. Mas eu era estúpida de achar que por algum momento eu odiei você. Nunca odiei. Você me enlouquecia, e, com certeza, eu não gostava de você, mas não era ódio. E então ficou mais difícil não gostar de você quando pude notar as suas qualidades. Coragem, lealdade, amizade. Você nunca me deixou na mão, mesmo sem ter muitos motivos para estar do meu lado. Você só estava, sempre esteve. Você é o único que sempre me fez rir, e eu meio que sempre gostei do seu humor inteligente e irreverente. Eu gostava de sair por cima e te deixar sem resposta, era meio que o meu _guilty pleasure_. Eu sempre gostei do fato de você me respeitar como bruxa, independentemente de qualquer coisa, e eu sempre respeitei você como tal, mesmo que eu não admitisse. Então ficamos amigos e eu sentia que podia te contar qualquer coisa, contar com você para qualquer coisa. Você me mostra isso todos os dias. É engraçado pensar nos dias que você queria me levar para sair e eu nunca levei a sério. Então, você se declarou para mim e foi diferente, foi real; e, sim, eu meio o que fugi, por medo de gostar de você, como eu sabia que podia. Como eu sei que posso. Por que agora eu vejo que é tão fácil gostar de você, me apaixonar por você. Mesmo que você não se sinta mais assim por mim, só não morra, Potter. Eu _preciso_ de você.

Lily adormeceu ali e em algum momento depois do amanhecer e antes de os alunos começarem a sair de seus dormitórios, Sirius e Peter apareceram.

\- Como ele está? – um exausto e também ensanguentado Sirius Black perguntou.

\- Não... morto ... – Lily respondeu, mas achava que ele estava fora de perigo, já o amigo estava um caos – Como _você_ está? O que aconteceu? E Remus?

\- Vivo, seguro, mas nada bem, - Peter respondeu jogado no chão.

\- Longa história, Evans. Agora tudo o que eu preciso é que você faça comigo o que fez com ele, para que eu possa estar vivo para daqui a pouco pensar sobre como vamos esconder tudo isso.

Ela entendeu e cuidou dos ferimentos dele, limpou e fechou os cortes, os fez tomar tônicos restauradores. Peter não tinha feridas, só estava absurdamente esgotado. Três banheiros apareceram na sala e eles puderam se aprontar para as oito da manhã estarem no Grande Salão. Por sorte, aquela manhã, James não tinha nenhuma aula. O plano era agir normalmente, revezar em checar se ele continuava vivo e fazer de tudo para não notarem que ele não estava com os outros. O que era bastante difícil para alguém como James Potter.

Nas primeiras horas do dia, Lily tinha estágio na Ala Hospitalar e pode ver como Remus estava. Madame Ponfrey com certeza trabalhara arduamente, mas o estado dele era ainda pior que o de James. O coração de Lily apertou só de pensar pelo o que ele deveria ter passado. Ela teve aula de Runas e Aritimancia, no que não conseguira se concentrar nem um pouco. Na hora do almoço ela já estava na Sala Precisa de novo.

Ficou surpresa ao entrar e perceber que James já estava acordado com Sirius e Peter.

\- Então, o Pete aqui seguiu Remus e os outros lobos, e assistiu enquanto Remmy nocauteou um a um e desmaiou de exaustão, como você. – Sirius contava epicamente – Nas primeiras horas do dia, o nosso probleminha peludo desapareceu e o nosso garotinho arrastou ele pela Floresta até a Casa dos Gritos, eu só os encontrei no meio do caminho, enquanto a Evans salvava a sua vida.

\- Culpada, - Lily anunciou a sua chegada. Os monitores cruzaram o olhar profundamente.

\- Entããão... Pete e eu estamos famintos, não é? Até mais tarde, se cuidem.

Passado o clima constrangedor de quando alguém deixa duas pessoas a sós propositalmente, Lily sentou ao lado da cama e falou: - Como você está?

\- Completamente incrível e irresistível, não acha? – James perguntou, divertido.

\- Se você acha hematomas e sangue escorrendo pelo nariz irresistível... – ela respondeu aliviada de o ver bem, ajudando-o a estancar o sangue do nariz. – Isto significa que a sua coagulação sanguínea está normalizando...

\- Obrigada, - ele falou colocando a mão sobre a dela que segurava o pano sobre o nariz dele - por tudo. Salvar minha vida, ficar ao lado dos garotos. Eu não sei o que eles fariam sem você essa noite.

\- Acho que com essa, vocês já estão me devendo duas.

Os dois riram e o clima ficou mais ameno. Lily o tranquilizou a respeito de Remus. Tudo estava bem.

\- Eu menti, - James confessou após um longo período de silêncio, - sobre ter superado você. Não superei. Tudo o que eu disse no Natal do ano passado...ainda está aqui...cada dia mais forte. Só não queria que você se sentisse obrigada a não ficar com ninguém por minha causa e...

A ruiva o abraçou forte e ele parou de falar.

\- Cala a boca, Potter. Eu tive tanto medo de perder você que eu meio que me declarei para você noite passada. Mas isso não importa agora, só que você está vivo, então me abraça, idiota.

Meio desajeitado por causa dos curativos no ombro, ele retribuiu o abraço: - Mas só para constar, se você se declarou mesmo, isso importa SIM agora, por que isso significaria que vamos nos beijar.

\- Cala a boca, Potter. Foi só estresse pós-traumático.

Mas, ele riu, afogado no cabelo ruivo dela. Talvez Lily Evans gostasse mesmo dele.


	21. 1977 - Isso é um encontro?

_**[01 de outubro de 1977]**_

Desde os acontecimentos da última Lua Cheia, bons tempos tomaram conta do castelo e certos seis alunos do sétimo ano não poderiam estar em maior sintonia. Era possível, inclusive, encontrar Lily Evans estudando, ou fingindo estudar, nas arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol durante os treinos do time da Grifinória em uma sexta à noite.

\- Estou tendo alucinações ou Lily Evans estava tietando nossos treinos? – Sirius perguntou quando os setimanistas se reuniram a ruiva nas arquibancadas.

\- O quê? Eu já estava aqui quando vocês chegaram, até onde sei, vocês quem estavam tietando os meus estudos.

\- Prongs de fato estava, mas, Evans, estudar no campo de quadribol é novo até para você. Difícil pensar em uma razão para isso, - ele disse fingindo pensar nas possibilidades.

\- Aproveitar os últimos momentos de tempo bom, fugir do encontro com sonserinos, estar na companhia das únicas pessoas que me restaram no castelo...

\- Remus está no castelo, - Sirius rebateu.

\- Remus é voluntário no plantão de dúvidas e está sendo tutor de Peter e uns outros alunos agora.

\- E você está perdendo a chance de ser a monitora perfeita para estar aqui? Cuidado, Evans, ou vou começar achar que você tem sentimentos por alguém do time.

James que até então estava calado na discussão, olhou nos olhos de Lily e era possível notar o sorriso no olhar deles. Embora ela não fosse admitir tão fácil.

\- Ok, Lily Evans, você e James Potter, pode colocar para fora, - Marlene ordenou mais tarde aquele dia, enquanto usava o banheiro dos monitores com Lily.

\- Não há nada para ser dito, - a ruiva estava jogada no parapeito da banheira, enquanto Marlene usava os chuveiros.

\- Ah, por favor, garota, esperei anos por isso. É óbvio que está rolando alguma coisa.

\- Eu não sei, estou bem confusa. É diferente... das outras vezes. Parece que estamos em uma bolha encantada, em que está tudo bem. Agora, é tão fácil estar com ele, contar com ele, gostar dele... Mas o que vem depois?

\- Beijos e amassos no armário de vassouras! – a amiga gritou sobre o barulho da água e Lily sorriu.

\- Exato. Não temos boas referências quanto a James saindo com garotas.

\- Oh, temos ótimas referências, sim... todas falam que ele tem uma ótima pegada.

\- Marlene!

\- Okay.. entendo o que quer dizer. Só não acredito que está sendo insegura em relação a um cara, isso é tão _não_ Lily Evans. Você intimida qualquer um. Se permita sentir e dar uns beijos sem pensar no depois.

\- Mas ele já ficou com tantas garotas... Meu orgulho não me deixa ser mais uma...

\- Você sabe que James não fica com ninguém desde o quinto ano, não é?

\- O quê?

\- Sim, todas as garotas do castelo estão loucas com isso.

\- Não importa.

\- Você _sabe_ que é por você.

\- Não importa.

\- Lily..

\- _Marlene!_ Quer que eu comece a falar de você e Sirius?

\- Uhg, não. Já me permiti dar uns beijos sem pensar no depois por tempo demais com ele. Acho que vou fazer uma greve, mostrar que ele não tem domínio nenhum sobre mim.

Lily riu abertamente: - Você não existe!

 _ **[08 de outubro de 1977]**_

\- Então, como última decisão do Ministério a respeito da segurança de Hogwarts, teremos um cerco de dementadores ao redor dos terrenos da Escola.

\- O quê?! – Lily e James exclamaram em uníssono.

Os dois estavam na sala dos monitores com Amico Carrow, chefe da Patrulha de Hogwarts, em mais uma reunião sobre a execução das regras de segurança do Ministério. Normalmente esses encontros eram um suplício para os dois, mas aquela noite estava beirando ao absurdo.

\- Dementadores? Eles vão fazer o que? Dar o beijo nos alunos que estão fora da cama? – James contestou ironicamente.

\- Achava que vocês dois eram os principais interessados na segurança dos alunos, com todo aquele manifesto estudantil no ano passado, - Carrow respondeu com deboche.

\- Sim, com a segurança através da educação, nos preparando para o que há lá fora e não nos enclausurando no castelo, como se fosse Azkabam! – Lily respondeu nervosa e indignada – O que Dumbledore atestou sobre isso?

\- Dumbledore não tem estado muito aqui, não, garota?

Não. De fato, não estava. Desde que Dumbledore perdera o domínio sobre Hogwarts, ele tem se ausentado bastante para resolver negócios externos a escola. Na verdade, Lily não conseguia lembrar a última vez que vira o diretor no jantar ou em qualquer outro lugar.

\- Além do mais, este assunto não está aberto a discussão e argumentação de vocês, é apenas um informativo para que estejam atentos ao novo toque de recolher para as áreas externas do castelo. Nenhum aluno será permitido nos terrenos após as seis. Incluindo treinos de quadribol, então, reorganizem os horários. Reunião encerrada.

Foi assim que naquela quarta-feira todos os treinos foram cancelados, e os monitores chefes passaram horas na sala dos monitores tentando encaixar o treino de quatro times em espaço de tempo de menos de duas horas entre o fim das aulas e o toque de recolher. Lily esquadrinhava horários, cruzava agendas, rabiscava listas de alunos. Tudo para manter a mente ocupada. Mas não conseguia afastar as inseguranças das novas regras. Dementadores, patrulha ditadora, e, agora, a percepção de que Dumbledore não estava ali para eles. De repente, Lily sentia o peso da impotência a sufocar.

\- E no sábado à noite vou ter um encontro com a lula gigante, sabia, Evans?

\- O quê?

Não era a primeira vez que ela ficava perdida nesses pensamentos.

\- Desculpe.

\- Pensando em Dumbledore de novo, não?

\- Tudo isso está fora de controle. Dementadores? Fala sério.

\- Eu sei, é ridículo pensar que eles preferem instaurar o terror, fazer com que todos se sintam presos, ao invés de preparar a população. Essas medidas do ministério só contribuem para o caos que Voldemort quer.

Lily estremeceu ao ouvir o nome.

\- Desculpe, - James se retratou rapidamente.

\- Você está certo. Colocar o tabu no nome só aumenta o medo da própria coisa... Eu só queria poder fazer algo.

\- Bem, se têm alguém que pode dar um jeito nisso somos nós... a rebeldia sempre foi resistência a governos ditatoriais, sabe. Ser inconvenientes, uma pedra no sapato, mesmo nas pequenas coisas, como... não respeitar o toque de recolher para dar uns amassos no armário de vassouras. Marlene está tentando punir, acho que o deles está vazio, a menos que você queira ocupá-lo, é claro – disse ele sorrindo e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Idiota.

\- Mas você bem que adora.

Era irritante a forma como ele migrava de algo sério para algo idiota tão rápido. James Potter conseguia ao mesmo tempo lutar e ser leve com o assunto, fazendo com que sempre tivesse luz em meio as trevas. Era irritante porque Lily realmente adorava isso.

 _ **[16 de outubro de 1977]**_

Apesar de toda a questão do tempo curto e novas regras, estranhamente, James gostava ainda mais dos treinos de quadribol. E não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que as vezes Lily aparecia.

Ok. Tinha muito a ver. A maioria das vezes ele achava que ela não estava tão atenta assim, outras vezes ela o surpreendia com alguns comentários sobre técnicas de voos que ele poderia utilizar para melhorar as jogadas. Era incrível o fato de ela ainda lembrar com detalhes de coisas que ela estudou no segundo ano. Mas, pensando bem, para James Potter, Lily Evans era completamente incrível. A simples presença dela conseguia deixar até quadribol melhor.

Por isso James suspeitou que algo estivesse errado quando sentiu toda a felicidade do seu corpo se esvair. Quando subitamente começou a reviver em sua mente os gritos agonizantes de Remus durante as transformações e a sentir como se tivesse sendo perfurado por presas de lobos de novo e de novo. Era desesperadora a sensação de estar em perigo e não conseguir fazer nada. De fato, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi cair da vassoura, quando toda a força do seu corpo sumiu. O vento zunia em seus ouvidos e a perda de altitude o deixava ainda mais tonto. James apenas fechou os olhos esperando o impacto, mas ele não veio.

Lily Evans viu quando três dementadores se aproximaram do campo, mais precisamente de James Potter, quando ele analisava o desempenho do time a uma certa distância do gramado. Quase que instintivamente, ela conjurou seu patrono e uma corça vivida e prateada afastou as criaturas para fora dos terrenos. Foi ela também que, nos últimos segundos, lembrou do feitiço Arestum Momentum e impediu o impacto direto do capitão no solo. O baque não foi forte, mas não diminuía a tontura que o impedia de abrir os olhos e a dor nas costelas que dificultava a respiração.

\- James – gritara Lily correndo pelo gramado até ele. Ela se ajoelhou ao seu lado e seus cabelos ruivos caíram em cascata ao redor de seu rosto – James, você está bem?

\- Eu acho que estou bem agora – ele disse enrolando os dedos nos cabelos dela.

Estranhamente, aquela voz era a única coisa que fazia algum sentido para ele. A última coisa que lembrava antes de apagar.

 _ **[17 de outubro de 1977]**_

\- Srta. Evans, a senhora ao menos tomou café?

A voz da Madame Ponfrey foi a primeira coisa que James ouviu ao acordar. Ao ouvir o barulho das cortinas abrindo indicando que Lily entrara, ele abriu os olhos.

\- Bom dia, Lírio.

\- Você já acordou?

\- Nem se estivesse em coma, eu não escutaria a Madame Ponfrey brigando com alguém por invadir a Ala Hospitalar.

\- Não foi bem uma invasão, sou voluntária aqui, – disse ela ficando com as bochechas levemente coradas – Como se sente?

\- Bem. Mas, não lembro de nada. O que aconteceu?

\- Os dementadores invadiram o terreno. Dumbledore ficou furioso.

\- Dumbledore voltou?

\- Sim. Foi uma grande discussão. Era inaceitável que atacassem os alunos, ainda mais dentro dos horários. Carrow ainda quis insinuar que estávamos violando as regras, mas ainda não havia nem anoitecido.

\- Insinuar que Lily Evans estava infringindo regras? Esse cara não tem nada na cabeça mesmo, - James comentou rindo.

\- Engraçadinho. De qualquer forma, parece que agora Dumbledore tem poder para revogar essa medida idiota, ainda bem. No final das contas, James Potter conseguiu mesmo dar um jeito nisso.

\- Ora, foi você que lançou o feitiço que me salvou, não foi?

\- Foi...

\- Você não perde uma chance de me salvar, não é, Evans? - eles riram, sustentando o olhar até Lily corar.

\- Por Merlin, Lily Evans, por que todo esse desespero para ver o Potter? – perguntou Marlene, quando os outros entraram na Ala Hospitalar.

\- Só estava preocupada. Somos amigos afinal – tentou ela justificar.

\- Todos somos amigos, mas ninguém dormiu na porta da Ala Hospitalar – disse Remus provocando. Ela mandou um olhar para ele de "Até você?" e ele respondeu com o bom e velho "Maroto antes de tudo".

Realmente, se haviam pessoas que pudessem dar um jeito naquilo tudo, seriam aqueles seis.

 _ **[21 de outubro de 1977]**_

Passado o episódio com os dementadores, os alunos de Hogwarts puderam se preocupar com coisas comuns, como a festa de Dia das Bruxas do Clube do Slug do próximo sábado. Lily preferia ter que lidar com um dementador do que com Erick Paker que estava convencido a ser seu par. Erick era alto, corpulento e completamente sem cérebro. O garoto era conhecido por insistir até conseguir um sim, de um modo inconveniente que nem o próprio James Potter conseguiria, sob a desculpa de que as garotas só estavam se fazendo de difícil para o fazer as querer mais. Durante a semana, ele já a convidara cinco vezes e ela já estava ficando sem desculpas.

Foi nesse momento que Lily Evans fizera um último ato de completo desespero.

\- Vamos, Evans. Eu sei que você não tem um par – disse ele se aproximando para a pressionar contra a parede.

\- Na verdade, é aí que você se engana – falou se esquivando do corpo do garoto.

\- É mesmo? Quem?

\- O Potter aqui – falou puxando James pelas vestes quando ele passava no corredor.

\- Todo mundo sabe que vocês se odeiam. Você vivia negando os convites dele.

\- Uma garota tem que se fazer de difícil, não Parker? Além do mais, o próprio Potter pode te confirmar – a ruiva indicou desesperadamente com o olhar para James concordar.

\- Mas é claro. Eu estou com a Lily agora, - ele confirmou atrapalhando os cabelos, como de costume.

\- Bom, parece que vejo vocês na festa, então, Evans – disse Paker se afastando.

\- Hm..que festa Evans?

\- Dia das Bruxas do Clube do Slug. Desculpa te envolver, mas estava sem ideias para fazê-lo me de deixar em paz. Você pode ir comigo? Por favor?

Ele instantaneamente sorriu.

\- Lily Evans está me chamando para sair? Tipo um encontro?

\- Não é um encontro, Potter.

\- Mas vou ser seu par, não? Com dança e tudo?

\- Não faça eu me arrepender de convidar. Pode ir ou não?

\- Você acha que eu diria não? Vou em um encontro com a Evans! – exclamou ele sem tirar o sorriso incrédulo do rosto um minuto.

 _\- NÃO É UM ENCONTRO!_

Mas já era tarde demais. Hogwarts inteira comentava que Lily Evans e James Potter teriam um encontro no sábado.

\- Ruiva, ruiva. Você resistiu bravamente, mas é impossível não se encantar com o meu amigo cervinho aqui. Eu mesmo questionei a minha masculinidade várias vezes ao dividir o quarto com ele – disse Sirius alisando o amigo.

\- Não seja idiota, Black. Isso foi só uma desculpa, - ela respondeu tentando ficar séria.

\- Para chamar ele para sair, claro. Muito esperto da sua parte.

\- BLACK!

\- É, Black, deixa a minha amiga em paz. Ou não terá maquiagem que esconda essas bochechas vermelhas durante o ENCONTRO – disse Marlene, arrancando risadas. - Temos que escolher a roupa dela. Esperei esse momento por sete anos!

\- Por que eu não puxei o Peter, Merlin? Ou o Remus? – Lily perguntou cenicamente para os céus.

\- Até Merlin esperou por esse momento, Lily. O destino está selado. Vocês vão casar e ter sete filhos – disse Remus apenas para receber uma almofada na cara.

Os comentários não diminuíram durante o decorrer da semana. Sempre que passávamos juntos no corredor, alguns alunos assobiavam ou gritavam coisas como "Quem acredita sempre alcança, não é Potter?". James sorria abertamente sempre que algo assim acontecia. Não era um sorriso arrogante ou debochado, ele parecia apenas feliz.

E, secretamente, Lily também estava.

 _ **[26 de outubro de 1977]**_

Na fatídica noite, o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano estava revirado. Até Emeline Vance, que havia namorado James no segundo ano, emprestara produtos de beleza para a ruiva. Logo, no horário da festa, Lily Evans não estava menos do que maravilhosa.

\- Você está incrível – exclamou James abobalhado, vendo-a descer as escadas.

Lily vestia uma camisa de tecido leve caramelo de mangas abertas e, por cima, um vestido jeans, típico da moda trouxa aquele ano, acinturado e saia com corte largo. Os cabelos ruivos estavam soltos, com duas trancinhas presas para trás, deixando apenas duas mexas pendendo no rosto, com maquiagem ao mesmo tempo suave e brilhante. James também estava realmente muito bonito. Usava um jeans de corte perfeito e uma camisa vinho listrada de botões, com mangas enroladas nos bíceps, evidenciando-os. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre e ele bagunçava ainda mais quando nervoso.

\- Incrível demais para um "não encontro". Cof cof – disse Sirius abafando com uma tosse falsa.

\- Se comportem, nós esperaremos acordados pelas novidades, - falou Marlene, sentando no colo de Sirius.

-Mas, lembrem, o armário de vassouras do quinto andar é propriedade minha e da Marlene.

\- Creio que o do terceiro está vazio a essa hora, mas usem com sabedoria, ainda não queremos um mini Potter ruivo por aqui. Nossos bebês estão crescendo, Black, dá para acreditar?

As piadas e provocações continuaram até saírem pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Andavam lado a lado e James não conseguia desviar os olhos dela. Lily olhava para frente, tentando disfarçar o sorriso de satisfação, afinal, uma elevada na autoestima nunca é demais.

\- Você está muito, muito bonita mesmo.

\- Você já disse isso, Potter – comentou rindo.

\- Ah, Merlin, por que você me provoca assim?

\- Cala a boca, Potter.

\- Mas... isso é um encontro ou não?

\- Você não desiste, não é? – ela perguntou rindo.

\- Isso é um não?

\- Não.

\- É um sim?

\- Não.

Não admitiria para ninguém, mas era uma grande satisfação provocá-lo daquela forma. Ser misteriosa quando ele perguntava sobre este ser um encontro falso ou não. O modo como seus olhos a seguiam quando ela me afastava e o olho no olho que sustentávamos durante vários minutos durante o jantar. Não admitiria para ninguém, mas Lily adorava ter a atenção de James Potter.

A noite fora tão agradável que nem lembrava de que só estavam ali por causa de Erick Parker. Ou pelo menos era esse o motivo que deixava crerem. James a fizera rir cem por cento do tempo, conversaram sobre os mais diversos assuntos, era tão fácil, mesmo o silêncio era confortável. Os dois também eram ótimos dançarinos, o que os rendeu ótimos momentos na pista, com direito, inclusive, a uma louca performance quando tocou a música da banda bruxa favorita dele "The Hypogriffs".

Eles foram os últimos a sair da sala, com Lily já completamente desmontada e com os saltos nas mãos.

\- Obrigada pela noite. Realmente não esperava que o velho Slug soubesse dar uma festa ou teria eu mesmo aceitado o convite para participar do clube – comentou ele quando já estavam na base da escada do dormitório.

\- Eu me diverti bastante também. Com certeza o melhor falso encontro que já tive.

\- Encontro falso comigo ou com o professor Slugorn? Confesso que senti ciúmes quando ele roubou você para dançar – os dois riram abertamente lembrando dos passos de dança do professor.

\- Boa noite, James – Lily subiu na ponta dos pés para abraçá-lo, envolvendo as mãos em suas costas e apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.

James enlaçou o braço ao redor da cintura de Lily e enterrara o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, a ponta do seu nariz e seus lábios roçavam a pele arrancando arrepios da garota. Por um momento não existia mais nada, apenas ele, ela e aquele abraço. Sentiam como se pudessem permanecer ali para sempre.

\- Boa noite, Evans - disse ele quando se afastaram, inclinando-se para beijar bochecha dela.

Fora um gesto singelo e ao mesmo tempo tão certo, era a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia. Lily fechou a porta atrás de si, mal conseguindo organizar os pensamentos. Seu coração estava acelerado, um arrepio que insistia em eriçar os pelos do braço, o perfume dele que ainda estava em seu vestido. Toda aquela sensação era inebriante.

Estaria Lily Evans realmente gostando de James Potter?

 _ **[27 de outubro de 1977]**_

\- _O quê?_ – gritaram em uníssono Peter, Sirius e Remus quando James contou a eles sobre a noite passada.

\- Você não a beijou? Ela _totalmente_ deu o sinal – disse Padfoot incrédulo.

\- Odeio concordar, mas abraço demorado é _totalmente_ o sinal – disse Moony.

\- Lily é _totalmente_ diferente. Não tem essa história de sinal com ela. Não cheguei até aqui para estragar tudo por um beijo. Eu sinto que ela gosta de mim, mas tenho que esperar o tempo dela de perceber isso por si só.

James entendia que Lily era independente, precisava de espaço para tomar as suas próprias decisões e organizar seus pensamentos. Se esperar até que ela estivesse aberta para esse novo sentimento era o caminho, então era isso que ele iria fazer. É claro que não seria tão fácil assim. Para James, tê-la ali, mais próxima do que nunca, sem poder beijá-la, era uma tortura. Ela estava incrível aquela noite. O cabelo ruivo caindo sobre as costas enquanto dançava, os olhos verdes intensos que passaram o tempo todo em contato com os dele, a pele macia que o fazia querer tocá-la para sempre, o cheiro de lírios que o embriagava e aqueles lábios que pareciam o hipnotizar. Tudo nela era perfeito.

Os dias após a festa foram ainda melhores. James flagrava Lily o observando durante as aulas; quando estudavam juntos nossos braços e pernas se tocavam sem necessidade; conversavam muito mais durante as rondas; uma noite, ela, inclusive, se despedira com um beijo, se esticando e alcançando apenas o maxilar do garoto, fazendo-o arrepiar por inteiro.

Ao mesmo tempo que queria curtir aquele momento, também ansiava para quando fossem avançar na relação.

 _ **[30 de outubro de 1977]**_

Era quarta-feira à tarde, James estava saindo do treino para guardar a vassoura, quando viu Lily correndo para o castelo debaixo de um temporal. Com um sorriso, conjurou um guarda-chuva e a segui na vassoura.

\- Dia ruim para estudar nos jardins? – falou cobrindo-a da chuva.

\- Bem que eu suspeitei que quando finalmente tivéssemos um encontro seria motivo para uma chuva dessas. Um milagre ocorreu afinal, – comentou ela sem notar as palavras que usara.

\- Então realmente foi um encontro, Evans?

\- Cala boca, Potter, e me tira logo dessa chuva.

\- _Você_ quer subir em uma vassoura? No primeiro ano você mal fazia elas se mexerem.

\- Mas, se eu não me engano, você é muito bom nisso. Então, confio em você, não me deixe cair – disse ela subindo na vassoura e se aconchegando entre os braços do capitão, que não esperou ela mudar de ideia.

Voar em uma vassoura, com certeza, é uma das sensações favoritas de James Potter. Mas, voar em uma vassoura com Lily Evans em seus braços nem se comparava. Voaram ao redor dos gramados e das Torres do Castelo, o cheiro da chuva e o perfume dela combinados eram perfeitos. Aos poucos, a chuva fora passando e um lindo pôr-do-sol fora surgindo, então, James voou em direção ao Lago, pois sabia que era o lugar preferido dela em Hogwarts. Lily se inclinara para tocar a água, ele ficara tão distraído com a visão do vendo soprando seus longos cabelos ruivos que por pouco não bateram na lula gigante. Aterrissaram as margens do Lago e, apesar de já fora da vassoura, os corpos continuavam juntos.

Assim, sem aviso, Lily ficara na ponta dos pés e unira os lábios deles. No começo, o beijo era suave e fora aumentando o ritmo gradualmente à medida que a urgência e o desejo de recuperar o tempo perdido tomaram conta deles. James pressionava os lábios inferiores dela entre os seus e a puxava pela cintura, com medo de que aquele momento pudesse fugir.

Mas ele não poderia.

Nada no mundo poderia tirar dele a sensação de beijar Lily Evans, de entrelaçar os dedos em seus cabelos ruivos molhados. Nada poderia apagar o fato de que, depois de anos, ela estava o correspondendo; de que suas mãos atrapalhavam cabelos dele na nuca e ela o puxava para si. Nada o faria esquecer as texturas das suas línguas se tocando e as pequenas mordiscadas que ela dava em seus lábios.

Nada o impediria de ser o cara mais feliz do mundo quando tinha Lily Evans ao seu lado.

Quando o ar faltou, eles se separam. Lily desceu sua mão até a dele, entrelaçando dedos, recostando a cabeça no ombro do garoto e ficaram ali observando o pôr-do-sol, sem dizer uma palavra, pois já não era necessário. Aquele beijo, aquele momento, falava por si só.

Ao escurecer, voltaram para o castelo, entrando no Salão Comunal completamente ensopados e com sorrisos no rosto, deixando os outros confusos.

\- Não acredito! Vocês ficaram?! – perguntou Marlene totalmente surpresa.

\- Ei, voltem aqui, queremos detalhes – disse Remus quando passaram direto para os dormitórios.

James não conseguia parar de sorrir. Lily Evans o correspondia. Ela realmente havia o _beijado_.

\- James, seu veado, você parece uma menininha de quinze anos – disse Sirius invadindo o dormitório.

\- Claro, e, como boa menininha, tenho melhores amigas loucas para saber as fofocas.

\- _Touché._

James Potter não poderia estar mais feliz.

 **N/A:**

 **Finalmente os refrescos e esse beijo saiu, Mylle e Danny.**

 **Obrigada por acompanhar até aqui. Mereço reviews, não? Nosso casal está acontecendo!**


End file.
